The Ties that Bind
by alexajaye
Summary: Bella finds her singer, but it's not someone anyone expects.  And no one expects it to nearly tear her and Edward apart.  But the Volturi find out, and danger ensues. Rated T - M. Post Breaking Dawn. All Canon Pairings. Full Summary inside. Now complete.
1. Heroin

**My cousin has told me I'm going to Twilight Hell because I keep coming up with all these ideas for Twilight, and I keep trying to tell her that I fully intend to finish all these stories I've started. And I'm also hoping to get them posted, but time will tell.**

**This particular idea came about when I started thinking about what I thought it would be like if Bella found her singer the same way Edward found his when he found her. I wanted to have this singer be different from his in a few ways that will be obvious as soon as you discover it.**

**This also doesn't mean that I'm not continuing any of my other stories. They're not postponed or anything. I like to multi-task.**

**So to anyone who reads, I hope you like it, and I hope you tell me what you think. You don't have to, but it wouldn't hurt. ;-)**

**Read on!  
**

* * *

**_The chances of a vampire finding the one human in the world whose blood sings to them so strongly as to challenge their very being are so small that most vampires never find theirs. When Edward Cullen was over a century old, he found his, and against all odds, he fell in love with her. Fifteen years after his mate Bella was changed into a vampire, she found hers. And it nearly drove her crazy. Edward worried it would one day become her undoing. Either way, it was seven against one when Bella tried to claim the infant's blood for her own. Not even her brother-in-law Jasper would stand aside to give her what she wanted._**

_**Heroin**_

_**Bella**_

Chicago was nice, as far as the Windy City part, which it was very much. I'd never been anywhere except Phoenix and Florida with my mom, California with my Dad and Forks. It was something to get used to, but I was adjusting. It had been fifteen years since Renesmee had been born, and she was fully grown now. She was making her own choices even though she was only technically fifteen, and I was learning to give her room. Jacob was helping us keep us in touch, and even though we could only really talk over the video link, I could see she was happy. Jacob was making her happy, and he was keeping her safe. I only wished that I could see her more often. And Edward was dealing with the fact that his little girl was all grown up and living her own life. He kept up appearances, but I could tell he missed her.

We'd only stayed in Forks long enough to say goodbye to Charlie with the excuse that Edward and I wanted to get to college before too much time passed. I'd only be able to talk to my mother on the phone, and even then, it had been precarious since my mother had a way of knowing when something was wrong with me. After the wedding and Renesmee, my mother had called me with the news that she was expecting another baby. I was happy for her, and I wanted to wish her all the best. I had to do it in an email instead of being able to visit her and Phil, and when she gave birth to a little girl, all I'd been able to do is send her a present for the baby. I knew it wasn't enough, but for all the trouble I'd caused her, I hoped it would be okay for a little while. It kind of wasn't fair to her or anyone else, but at least she was safe.

Now my half-sister Tristan was almost fourteen, and I'd never even met her. I'd only seen pictures, but she was beautiful. She looked a lot like Mom, and she looked happy living down in Florida where she could go to beach whenever she wanted. I didn't know if Mom ever told her about me, but I thought about her every now and then. I wondered if Mom and Phil planned on having more children, and I hoped at some point I would get to see them in more than a photograph. I didn't know if that was fair, but I still hoped.

After Dartmouth, Carlisle had moved all of us to Chicago to have a chance to get used to each other again. With Renesmee in Forks, Alice's visions had started coming back into focus, and Jasper hardly ever had to do any mood modifying on my part. I was still adjusting to the whole newborn thing after our encounter with the Volturi, but they left us alone, and we didn't tempt fate. Carlisle wanted our existence to be as quiet as possible, so even if we couldn't really do the whole day thing every day, we could still go out at night. Edward and I liked to go for walks alone, just so he could have a look at his old home. It was very different from how he remembered, but it wasn't so different that we couldn't find all the places he remembered without a little memory recollection. I could see he liked it.

We went to the park a lot, watching the parents and children and I sometimes wondered what it would've been like for me and Edward to have another baby. But my life was complete. There wasn't anything else in my life that I wanted more than Edward. It was enough that we were happy, and I couldn't imagine wanting anything else more than I wanted him. Carlisle and Esme were looking at a house outside Chicago for us to stay in for a little while, and beyond that, Edward and I were enjoying the moderate apartment he secured for us through an _anonymous_ donation. It was funny how even now those things were so easily explained away.

"We could always adopt," Edward told me one night while we were out walking. "Probably not a human baby, but there are sure to be other vampires who need homes. I'll do anything to make you happy, Bella."

I smiled at him as we walked arm in arm down the sidewalk. "I know," I insisted. "And I am happy. I'm more happy than I thought possible. We shouldn't tempt fate, you know. For all we know, it could be like the straw that broke the camel's back."

He lowered his hand to mine, squeezing it gently and leaning closer to kiss my cheek. "That's not possible," he argued. "But I see your point. We'll not tempt the gods for now. All right?"

I turned my lips to his, sharing a light kiss and then I laid my head over his arm. Since we'd started doing this, he'd let his guard down a lot more than he'd ever had to in Forks. He and his family had always been forced to live on the fringe of the town to keep from being noticed. But here, it was almost like he could be normal. And I liked seeing him this way. I liked being able to stroll down the sidewalk with him and not worry about the next time we hunted or where we would go when we did.

"Are you about ready to get back?" he asked softly, holding me against him and slowing to a near crawl so that we almost moved at a human pace.

I looked up to answer him, feeling the wind shift as I did and smelling the most intoxicating smell on the air. It smelled so amazing, so exquisite, like the finest wine ever made that appealed only to me. Blood. His hand gripped my waist, but I all but forgot he was even there. My senses, especially my sense of smell, tugged and clawed at the exterior of my control, and when I came up for air, the only thing left was a two-horned, ugly, evil monster willing to kill to get what she wanted.

"Bella."

I barely recognized the voice attempting to pull me out of myself, and I was willing to do anything to get away from him, pushing him away and darting off in the direction of the incredible scent as it wafted through the air gently. I could tell it wasn't moving, and I could feel that it was close by. Beyond that, I didn't care what happened or how I reacted once I had what I wanted. Nothing else existed now. It was just me and this, and it was all I cared about. I didn't even realize how much my priorities had shifted in just a few short milliseconds, but it didn't matter. If I found what I needed, then all would be right with the world. Nothing else would matter like this ever again, and then I could go on with my new life.

The streets were nearly deserted as it was well passed midnight, and I was able to move at greater speeds now than I would have normally. The smell carried me toward it, sending my mind into a frenzy and blocking everything else out. It was warm and potent and filling, and I couldn't wait to taste it. I'd never smelled anything like this before in my life — human or vampire. It was the most exquisite smell ever to exist, and it was all mine. No one or nothing was going to keep me from getting all of it, and when I found it, nothing would stand in my way until I was finished.

The stronger the smell got, the closer I knew I was, and I slowed down only enough to keep from running passed the source of the smell that led me down a dark alleyway. I'd never been to this part of the city before, but I wasn't scared. Given my heightened state of being, nothing could ever hurt me — nothing human or animal anyway, and I didn't have to worry about hurting myself the way I would normally by walking through the streets without anyone to keep up with me.

A cry caught my attention amidst all the clutter, and I inhaled again, feeling venom fill my mouth as the scent reached its peak. I was there, right next to the source, and it was exactly where I wanted it to be. There was no escape now. I threw discarded trash in every direction away from me until my keen eyes locked in the source of the smell, and I discovered a woman there on the ground clutching something to her chest. She was beautiful, with dark hair and olive skin. She looked unconscious, but further inspection gave way to the fact that she was either dead or very close. This wasn't the source of my exquisite smell. No, the source of the smell was there, in her arms. It was a baby.

Nothing else registered as I knelt to the ground and reached for the small creature as it cried at the top of its lungs for its mother. For a split second, I felt sorry for it. But then I knew I would end all its suffering in just a few short seconds when I claimed its blood for all mine and no one else's.

My fingers were less than a centimeter from her forehead when I was suddenly knocked back several dozen feet into one of the dumpsters nearby. I crouched to my hands and feet, turning to see a familiar face in front of me with pleading golden eyes, but I'd forgotten his name.

"Bella, please. Stop."

A deep growl emanated from my gut as I moved a small amount closer, and he growled too, snarling as I attempted to bypass him for the baby.

"You're not thinking clearly," he argued. "Get away from here. Please, Bella."

I tried to inhaled again, to clear my head as he suggested, but it was no use. Her smell was everywhere. If it meant disposing of him to get to what I wanted, then that would just be his fate, and I didn't care what I had to do. It would take a little longer with him in my way, but I didn't care.

He grabbed my arms, pushing me from what I sought until another set of hand took hold of me and pulled me from the alley. An overwhelming calm passed through me, and I looked back to see Jasper there with a determined expression on his face.

"Breathe, Bella," I heard, looking and seeing Edward in front of me with pain in his eyes. "It's all right. I'm right here."

I inhaled again, this time only smelling him and then smelling Jasper even as my eyes trained down the alley where I could see Carlisle and Esme where the baby was still laying. I knew she was there. I could hear her crying.

Edward took me in his arms, holding me against him tighter than he ever had, and upon still smelling her scent in the air, I realized he was trying to restrain me as indiscreetly as possible while we all stood on the street away from Carlisle and Esme.

I listened to them talking even though they were several dozen feet away.

"Her mother must've gone into labor here," Carlisle was saying as he lifted her in his arms. She immediately stopped crying, and Esme spoke.

"Do you think this means the same thing it meant for Edward?" she asked, gazing at the baby carefully. "When he found Bella. We almost lost him then, Carlisle."

He moved his arm around Esme then, comforting her even as he still held the baby. "Don't worry, darling," he said gently. "We'll protect Bella. And this child. It's not too late to do anything now, so I'll call the authorities so her mother's body can be claimed. They'll contact Family and Children Services for the baby."

"She's beautiful," Esme smiled.

They both looked at me then as I stood pressed against Edward's chest, and I didn't even realize that I was struggling until he leaned back and made me look at him.

"Bella, please. It's all right," he swore. "You'll be all right."

I shook my head against his chest, still desperately trying to get away. I suddenly realized what I'd just done, and I wanted to be somewhere else more than ever before. I couldn't do it. I couldn't give in to this. Edward hadn't given in when he'd found me, and I was stronger than some newborn fresh from its first hunt. I was better than the ugly monster I so dearly wanted to give myself over to, and I could resist the temptation encased inside that innocent , defenseless baby.

Carlisle was on his phone now, calling the police and reporting the dead mother's body in the alley and the newborn baby he was currently cradling in the crook of his arm. He was talking to a woman at the ambulance dispatch, and she was sending an EMT to where we were all standing. He'd since wrapped the baby in his jacket, and she wasn't crying anymore, actually grasping onto his fingers.

"Edward, you should take Bella home," Jasper whispered close to my ear. "She shouldn't stay here with the child nearby. If the Medical Technicians see her reacting this way, they could get the police involved."

"Edward, please," I whispered. "Is she all right? I didn't hurt her, did I?"

He leaned back to look at me, and I slowly pushed out my shield so he would see what I was thinking. I didn't want to be a monster, and I knew he would understand that. If he understood, then he would do anything to make sure I didn't do anything to hurt anyone.

He lifted his hands to my face, staring into my eyes. "I'm sure she's all right, Bella," he promised. "Come on, we should get you home now."

I grasped onto his arms, helplessly pleading with him. "No, you have to make sure. Please. You're the only one who can do it for me. Edward."

He looked at Jasper, slowly easing me into his arms and then moving down the alleyway where Carlisle was still holding the baby. I watched him approach Carlisle and Esme, and I listened as he looked over the baby's little body.

"Carlisle," Edward said softly. "Bella wants me to make sure the baby is all right. Is she hurt?" he asked, touching the baby's forehead.

"She doesn't appear to be," Carlisle said with a slight nod. "An ambulance is on the way, and they're sending the coroner to examine her mother's body. Is Bella all right?"

"She's fighting me and Jasper," Edward told his father. "It's affecting her as badly as it affected me when I encountered her the first time, but she doesn't want to give in. What do you think the police will do about her?" he asked of the baby.

Carlisle's face became sad. "More than likely, she'll be placed in foster care. Unless they're able to find her father, it's likely she'll be placed in a foster home until she's adopted. And even in these times, the likelihood of that is still quite low."

Edward's face matched Carlisle as he turned and looked at me while I stood in Jasper's arms. A few seconds passed, and Jasper's phone rang as the sound of sirens filled the air and came closer to where we were all still waiting.

"Alice," Jasper said into his phone.

"Are the police there yet?" she asked, her voice desperate and airy.

He looked at me. "Not yet," he answered, looking down the alleyway where Carlisle, Esme and Edward were still standing with the baby. "What did you see?"

"I saw a baby," she said. "A toddler really, perched on Edward's hip while he was cooking breakfast."

Confusion flashed across Jasper's face as he looked down the alleyway, but I understood almost immediately. Upon seeing the baby and learning of the bleak future before her, Edward had made a decision.

The ambulance was less than a block away now, and Carlisle began making his way to the sidewalk where Jasper and I were waiting. Edward was now carrying the baby, and Esme was guiding him to the mouth of the alleyway. In listening to Alice's revelation, I'd missed the remainder of their conversation, but Carlisle spoke once he was near me and Jasper.

"We'll have to give the authorities time to search for the infant's father, but Edward has decided upon a trial period for Bella's sake. He wants her to overcome this, and he believes this to be the best way to go about it."

"Are you sure that's a wise decision, Carlisle?" Jasper asked. "Not to diminish Bella's incredible control when she first woke up, but Edward had a hundred years of experience to help him resist her. Bella's only had fifteen years. Barely enough time."

Carlisle looked at Edward, who was moving closer to me with the baby in his arms. "He knows that. But he sees Bella determined to resist, and he believes she can. We must trust his judgement."

Edward was in front of me now as Jasper still restrained me, and since we'd all just hunted a few days earlier, I could see he was in complete control as he held the baby girl in his arms. Just as with Carlisle, she was no longer crying, grasping onto Edward's finger as he cradled her against him. The wind shifted again, and I was forced to take a breath just as the ambulance arrived with the coroner's truck. I clenched my teeth as venom filled my mouth again, and I lunged toward Edward without thinking of the humans nearby. Jasper held me tighter, and Edward's pained expression intensified.

"It's all right, Bella," he promised. "You don't have to be afraid of her. She'll help you."

"Jasper," Carlisle said too softly for any of the humans nearby to hear. "Take Bella to the house. We'll talk to the police and then be along shortly. This shouldn't take too long."

Three paramedics were on their way toward us now, and three more medical examiners from the coroner's office were quickly following suit as Jasper grasped onto my arms and pulled me away from Edward and Esme as they protected the baby. I gave Edward one last hopeful look before I cut off my supply of air, and then I bowed my head, allowing Jasper to lead me away from the humans flooding the sidewalk. I thought if Edward was certain of my ability to resist this baby's blood, then everyone else would be also after a little while. He had faith in me. I hoped it wasn't misplaced.

* * *

**Just so we know what year it is, Renesmee was born in 2006, and this is 15 years later, making it 2021. I know we all like to think in another ten years we'll have advanced a lot more, but to keep everything simple, I tried not to make anything seem too different.**

**And the baby is special, but that revelation won't be coming until later. And yes, I know how special she is.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, don't keep it to your self.**

**I love all the people who read, and I'll love all the people who review even more.**

**Until next time!  
**


	2. Bundle

**A new chapter! And it didn't even take me that long to write it! There's a little bit more going on in this chapter, and I meant to say something the last time, but we'll be moving through a few people's perspectives until the whole of the plot is totally ironed out. But I think I'll keep the next one a secret until I actually post it. How's that?**

**I want to thank my reviewer, and I want to encourage everyone reading to tell me what they think. It might help shape the story later on, and it sometimes helps me find my muse to keep writing, because I like this idea and want everyone to see it to the end with me.**

**Anyway, on with the reading! I love you all for reading!  
**

* * *

_**Bundle**_

_**Edward**_

Watching Bella fight the urge to drain the baby in my arms of all her blood was enough to rip the frozen heart from my chest, and I remembered everything I'd gone through when I'd first encountered her a year and a half before our daughter had been born. In all my hundred years as a Vampire, I'd never smelled a human's blood that called to me so prominently, and I'd nearly lost all the composure I'd built up over the century previous. I hadn't wanted anything to do with her upon smelling her. All I'd wanted was to kill her. I'd envisioned a hundred different ways to get her alone. It would've been so easy to simply take what I wanted.

But it was Carlisle's face in my head that stopped from giving in to the monster inside me tempting me to kill Bella and then kill all the children around her. It was Carlisle's voice supporting me that made me return to Forks after nearly ruining our lives there. It was my determination to not give in to the desire that prompted me to get to know Bella in the hopes that I would understand her and therefore not feel threatened by her anymore. Seeing Bella struggle as I had struggled made me want to be that face and that voice, and if allowing her to get to know this child and understand her so she wouldn't feel threatened by her would help her the way she'd helped me, then that's what I was going to do. It didn't matter to me if she was younger than me, and I didn't care if this baby very well may have a father out there who would want her. The fact that she'd been left in an alleyway with her mother, and her mother was now dead, meant the odds of her father being found were very small.

When the police arrived ready to talk to the ones of us who'd discovered the mother and her infant, Carlisle and Esme took point while I was guided to the ambulance so one of the emergency technicians could look at the baby. Carlisle told the police that my wife and I had been walking home when we'd heard the baby crying and then found her with her mother — not altogether untrue despite the fact that Bella was nowhere near the area. The medical examiner looking over her mother's body surmised she'd gone into premature labor and had lost too much blood to survive the delivery. It was a strange determination since I hadn't smelled any blood on the pavement near where we'd found her. Of course, that only meant she could've had the baby somewhere else before collapsing here.

"It's remarkable that she doesn't have any marks or defects," the emergency technician said as she took the baby's pulse and listened to her breathing. I could've told her the baby's vitals were all strong, but I allowed her to come to that conclusion herself. "Children and Family services will have to take her for the night, but in the morning, they'll start making calls to the local foster homes to see if there are any placements available. It might be a little difficult with her being so new, but I'm sure they'll find someone to take her."

I listened to her talk over the baby with a slight smile, knowing Carlisle would call Children and Family services before this was finished so we would be able to take the baby home with us. After I'd decided to help Bella by giving her a home, he'd agreed to pull his credentials from storage so there would be no question as to whether he was a qualified foster parent. That had been our "cover story" in Forks with so many unrelated children in his home, and until Bella had come along, all the townspeople had simply taken it as fact. Only Bella had ever been given a glimpse of the truth.

"It looks like she likes you," the technician said with a glance at me, and I could see she was right. The baby, though she was less than eight hours old, seemed to have knowledge in her eyes that wasn't possible for an infant. Without a way of knowing anything about her mother, all I could think was there was something different about her. Surely, she was only a human baby.

Carlisle had since taken his jacket back while the technician wrapped the baby in a soft blanket, and she looked to be very comfortable. But then her stomach made a funny noise that made me realize she was hungry. She reached for me, and the technician laughed softly.

"You can hold her," she said to me. "Babies like to be held."

"Yes, I know," I said, reaching for the baby gently and cradling her against me.

"Do you have children?" she asked lifting a temperature gauge to the baby's ear.

"One," I nodded.

"A girl or boy?"

"A girl. She's five," I fibbed. "Looks just like her mother, I'm afraid."

The technician blushed. _My goodness, he doesn't look old enough to be in college. And he looks too young for me to be thinking this about him. My husband would never let it go that I was thinking these things._

"Are you going to be taking her to the hospital?" I asked her, and she looked at me.

_He has the most beautiful eyes! And he's so handsome. Such a shame he's married._ "As soon as the medical examiner finishes with her mother's body."

"I'd like to go with her, if it's all right."

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't see a problem with that."

I looked out the end of the ambulance, finding Carlisle as he stood with Esme and the police. One look was all he needed to know, and he nodded to me as the medical examiner wheeled the mother's body from the alleyway to the coroner's truck as it waited in the street. For reasons I wasn't certain of at the time, I was compelled to leave the back of the ambulance with the baby to see her mother before they took her away.

"Sir!" the technician yelled, following me quickly.

"It's all right," I insisted, stopping the medical examiner before he could move the gurney into the truck. "I just . . . want to see her. Please."

The technician looked at the medical examiner and nodded, and the man sighed, annoyed as he unzipped the plastic cover and pulled it back to show me the mother's face. I wasn't sure exactly what I was expecting, but when I looked upon her face, I could only think one thing. She was beautiful, in a more-than-human kind of way, and she'd barely lost any of her color. It was difficult to believe she wasn't alive, especially since she didn't really smell dead anymore. But she wasn't breathing, and she wasn't moving.

I wanted to know her name even though I wasn't sure why I wanted to know it, and the medical examiner spoke impatiently.

"Sir, it's the middle of the night," he said. "We don't have time to stand in the middle of the street."

I lifted my eyes to his, unconsciously glaring at him and watching him back down. I didn't care what time it was, and it was rude of him to feel like he didn't have time to have a little compassion for the baby who'd lost her mother.

_Geez! This guy is lookin' at me like that's his baby or somethin'. It's not my problem if some woman lays down in a damn alley to have her baby. I'm just tryin' to do my job here._

Carlisle was behind me then, pulling me away from the gurney and allowing the examiner to pull the woman to the coroner's truck. "It's all right, son," he said softly.

The baby cooed softly, and I looked to see her looking at me.

"I called Children and Family services before the police arrived," he said too softly for any of the humans to hear him. "They won't be able to take her into custody until the morning, and I emailed them all the paperwork they would need so we could keep her while they're looking for her father."

The technician came back to where I was standing with Carlisle after he said that. "Sir, we need to take her to the hospital now if you still want to ride with her."

I looked at Carlisle, and he nodded. "Go on, son. We'll meet you there."

I turned my attention to the technician, allowing her to direct me to the ambulance and climbing inside before the doors were closed. We were moving after a minute, and I kept my eyes on the baby's trying to listen to anything that might be passing through her head even though I didn't think it was possible for her to be thinking about anything. I kept getting flashes of my face as I watched her, but every now and then, I would hear little sounds that I recognized as a woman's voice. I could only guess that was her mother.

The ride to the hospital was slow in comparison to how much more quickly I could've carried the baby myself. But there were appearances we had to keep up for the time being, so I had to allow the humans to carry us to the hospital themselves. I tried not to let the technician see how closely I was watching the baby to see any difference in her vitals. Most humans became uncomfortable when they observed vampires close up, and the woman across from me couldn't keep her thoughts in the right place.

_Keep your head down, Patricia,_ she kept thinking. _He's a married man, even though he doesn't look old enough to be a freshman in college. He's making me blush, but I'm pretty sure he has no idea. Pretty amazing that he can handle that baby so well._

We couldn't have arrived at the hospital soon enough, especially as the woman in front of me had started busying herself to keep from looking at me. I didn't pay attention to anything she was thinking after that last bit. I started thinking of what I was going to do with this baby once we got her home. She was going to need clothes and formula since she didn't have her mother to nurse her. Surely, Carlisle and Esme would think of all these things as well. I knew we still had all of Renesmee's baby clothes in storage. Alice was going to have a fit trying to dress this baby.

Two doctors were waiting in the ambulance bay when the doors opened, and I had to relinquish possession of the baby to one of them so they could perform all the necessary tests to make sure nothing was wrong with her. I knew she was already hungry, and for some reason, I wanted to be the one to give her the bottle meant to be her first meal. I hoped Bella would feel her maternal instincts return once she was able to overcome the instincts telling her to kill and drink. I knew we would have to go hunting soon to keep her appetite low in the event she got close to the baby without me. It wasn't that I didn't trust Alice or Rosalie or even Emmett. This baby was very different from Renesmee. With one touch too hard, any one of us could kill her without meaning to, and I knew she was special. I could feel it all the way to my core.

"She hasn't cried at all?" the male doctor asked, using a scanner to gauge the baby's temperature and heart rate.

"Not that I saw," the technician from the ambulance, whose name I had not caught, said, glancing at me. "This young man here acts almost like a soothing balm to her."

"Sir, what's your name?" the female doctor asked, lifting a pair of tired brown eyes to mine.

"I'm Edward," I told her. "Edward Cullen."

"And you found the baby in an alley? Did you see her mother?"

"My wife and I found her, yes," I nodded, glancing at the baby as she looked at me. "I saw her mother, but not much before the police arrived."

"Come with us," the male doctor requested. "I'm Dr. Carter. That's Dr. Lockhart."

I followed them away from the ambulance bay slowly, glancing behind me to see Carlisle and Esme already there and nodding for them to wait while I spoke to the doctors carrying the baby inside. The ambulance pulled away, and I stepped inside the emergency room to see it halfway full with a wide variety of patrons who were all either sick, bleeding or simply bored. Even though the cold never bothered me, with it being October, I still felt a shiver assail my spine from the smell. I hoped the trauma room would be a little more pleasant, though I wasn't hopeful.

My cell phone rang from my jacket pocket, and I tried to ignore it, but the woman, Dr. Lockhart, spoke up after the third ring.

"Are you gonna answer that?" she asked with a heavy sigh. _I hate people who let their cell phones ring!_

I didn't want to leave the baby, but it seemed to bother the doctor, so I backed out of the trauma room to answer my phone. When Alice's name flashed across the small screen, I could just imagine what she was going to say.

"Edward," she said before I could even acknowledge her call. "I'm getting everything ready now. Bella wants you to know she's all right. Emmett said you owe him for protecting the furniture, and Rosalie wants to know if we should call Nessie."

_I also saw something strange about the baby, but it's a little fuzzy for right now,_ she added mentally, allowing me to deduce that someone was possibly listening to her.

I lifted my eyes to look inside the trauma room where the doctors were taking small samples to test the baby for the variety of ailments they wanted to make sure she didn't have. "Alice, I haven't even been at the hospital two minutes," I told her. "Let's not be too hasty about this, shall we? And don't call my daughter. She's safe in La Push. And until we know something for sure, there's no reason to excite her."

"But all the baby's tests are going to come back fine," Alice informed me. "And they're going to let you feed her in less than six minutes when they realize how hungry she is. Edward, you have to get a really good look at her for me."

"And exactly why is that?" I asked as I still peered through the window to the trauma room.

"Because her future is tied to yours, Edward. Didn't Jasper tell you that?"

I instantly went over everything I'd heard in the last several minutes that included standing in front of Jasper while he'd kept Bella from the baby, but as it hadn't actually been passing through his head at the time, all I'd seen was that he was concerned for Bella.

"I didn't see anything," I told Alice. "What did you see?"

"I saw you holding a toddler on your hip while you were cooking breakfast," she revealed. "And in the last few minutes, it's only been solidified by your desire to remain with her. Edward, you do realize this child isn't yours, don't you?"

"Of course I know that," I replied defensively. "But she doesn't have anyone else to look after her, and this is about Bella. I want her to overcome this, and when she does, she'll appreciate this opportunity as much as I already do. Alice, this baby is special. I can sense it very clearly. She's more than a human baby."

Alice was quiet for almost half a minute, indicating she was having another vision, and I tried to tune in to what she was seeing since I'd been practicing the last several years. Suddenly, I could see Bella knelt to a hard, marble floor with pure white hands grasping onto her face. Her eyes were black with thirst, and she looked crazed, like she hadn't fed in weeks. The sound of stone breaking filling my ears as Bella's voice echoed through my head.

_It's all right, Edward. Tell her I love her._

A hand on my shoulder brought me out of the vision, and I snapped my head up to see Carlisle there with Esme.

"Is everything all right, son?" he asked.

I wasn't sure if the terror filling my body showed on my face, but I chanced it and straightened up without a word to Alice as I hung up on her. I knew she would tell . . . well, everyone, and I had to come up with something to say to Carlisle. But I had no words.

"Edward," Esme said softly. "What's wrong?"

The doors to the trauma room opened then, saving me from the arduous task of explaining what I'd just seen as Dr. Lockhart stepped into the corridor.

"Mr. Cullen," she called, prompting me and Carlisle to turn. She paused, and I stepped forward.

"Yes?" I asked as she gazed up at Carlisle. "This is my father," I gestured. "Carlisle. My mother Esme."

_This has got to be something strange twilight zone, because there is no way this guy can belong to these two people,_ she exclaimed inside her head.

She automatically reached for their hands, becoming somewhat enamored with their appearance in a way she hadn't noticed mine, but then she looked at me again. She stammered for a minute, and then she spoke again.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, her voice coming out of a whisper. "Um, the baby's ready for her first feeding if you want to go up to the nursery with her."

I glanced at Carlisle and Esme before looking at Dr. Lockhart. "Of course. Please."

She turned back to return to the trauma room, and I looked at Carlisle and Esme. "Call Bella. Tell her everything will be all right."

"A Family Service Worker will be here soon," Carlisle told me. "I'll take care of everything. Go on, son."

I bowed my head then, stepping into the trauma room and preparing myself for the most unexpected night of my entire existence. I hoped Alice's vision changed. I hoped it would be like all the visions she'd had when the person she was watching changed their mind. I hoped, for Bella's sake.

* * *

**There's something awful happening in the future! What could it possibly be? Tell me what you think. And now we know there's something special about this baby, but what? **

**I also put in a little reference here, which should be obvious if you all think about where we are. Let me know if you find it.**

**And I'll get started on the next chapter in another day or two, so there'll be more for you.**

**Until next time!  
**


	3. Preparations

**I had planned to have this posted by yesterday, but alas, life did not work out that way. But here I am early in the morning posting this even though I need to be making coffee to get to work. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and thanks to everyone who's reading. I'm really glad people are enjoying this. And I really hope you like Alice's part here. She was fun to write, and I'll probably write her again in the future.**

**Also, I'm not Stephenie Meyer. I wouldn't be on Fanfiction if I were. Just so we're clear.**

**Now, go on! Read!  
**

* * *

_**Preparations**_

_**Alice**_

Edward had hung up on me before, but never in the middle of a vision. And I hadn't really had a vision like this since Bella had come into our family. In an instant, I'd seen three different futures for her, perpetuated by Edward's encounter with her and realized less than two years later when she'd nearly died giving birth to Nessie. I'd had more than my share of visions of our family, several of which had all been realized in more ways than one. This time, however, was different. It was strange and annoying to say the least. I couldn't remember the last time I'd actually seen someone else's future tied so tightly to my brother's, and I didn't really know how to handle it. And it wasn't just about Bella, who was currently locked inside the bathroom even though she was certain it wouldn't stop any of us from dragging her out.

Since getting off the phone with Edward, or rather having him get off the phone with me, I'd proceeded to delve into all the old baby clothes we had in storage for the new baby. She was smaller than Nessie had been, but I knew some of these clothes would fit her until we could buy her new ones. Rosalie was still debating whether or not to call Nessie, and Emmett was helping Jasper put the crib back together in one of the empty rooms down the hall from Carlisle and Esme's room. I was hoping they didn't go insane when the baby was brought to the house, but it wasn't looking good.

I did anything and everything I could to keep from thinking about the vision I'd had while I'd been talking Edward. I didn't want to remember seeing Bella like that or hearing any of the things I'd heard. She was alive, and she wasn't going to be in that situation if I had anything to say about it. I wanted to believe she could overcome this unexpected encounter, and I knew Edward wanted it too. That was one of the reasons why he was doing this — bringing the baby here and all. He wanted Bella to have the chance to resist her urges because he thought it would make her stronger even though she was too young to really appreciate what he was attempting to do. I wanted to tell him he was being unreasonable, especially since I knew a few other reasons why he was wanting to bring this baby to the house.

He wouldn't admit it, but I could see he was going to be very invested in this little girl's life, and even though those reasons were still a little unclear, what was clear was how determined he was. He'd only been more determined when he'd met Bella and refused to give in to his instincts. It was interesting that he was willing to expose Bella to this baby's scent just so she could feel better knowing she could do it. But what he wasn't understanding was how difficult this was going to be for her. What Jasper had told him was true. He'd had over a hundred years of experience to resist her, and even though she'd surprised us all with her control, she was too young. I wanted to have faith in her, but I also didn't want anything bad to happen.

"This is gonna be a lot of fun," Emmett was saying to Jasper while they reassembled the crib at a rather slow pace. The two of them were somewhat hopeless when it came to babies, even if Nessie had been an exceptional baby. "I'm kind of excited."

"I'm concerned," Jasper offered, appearing to look over the instructions like he was trying to put together a stratosphere rocket meant for orbiting the moon. "And I want to be cautious."

"It's not rocket science," Emmett insisted with a chuckle. "It's a baby."

"A baby who so happens to appeal to Bella more than any human ever has," Jasper stated.

"But there's seven of us," Emmett said. "Surely that's plenty to keep Bella in check."

Jasper didn't respond, and I left the storage room with a few tasteful items to lay them out in the spare room where they were putting together the crib. They both looked at me when I entered the room, and I laid my eyes on their handiwork to see what a mess they'd made of it.

"Guys, it's not that hard to put a crib together," I told them, hanging up the clothes and moving between them to fix what they'd done. It took me less than five minutes to put the whole thing together, complete with a new mobile that had also been in storage. We never really threw anything away, so it was strangely convenient that we had all of these things lying around.

Jasper bowed his head when he saw how easily I'd done it, and he laughed softly. "Apparently, it does take a woman's touch for these kinds of things," he commented, easing his hand around the back of my waist.

I leaned into him gently. "You'll get used to it," I assured him, leaning up and kissing him.

"When's the baby coming?" Emmett asked, fixing blankets and sheets for the bed.

"It won't be until morning," I said certainly. "Edward's feeding her now, and Carlisle's talking to a social worker about his paperwork. They like to keep newborns in the nursery long enough for all their tests to come back, and even then, she's abandoned. They're going to do every test under the sun on her to make sure she's healthy. Edward, Carlisle, and Esme will be here with her no later than 8:23 in the morning. So you two really shouldn't go crazy."

"How's Bella doing?" Jasper asked.

Since he couldn't read my mind the way Edward could, it was easier to fib to him every now and then, and he was so worried about Bella that I didn't have the heart to tell him how different this baby was going to make our family. I didn't have the guts to say exactly how hard this was going to be for Bella, and I wasn't about to tell him or Emmett how attached Edward already was to this baby — and how attached he would be to her later in her life.

"She'll be fine," I told him, but I could tell he didn't believe me.

He didn't say anything to Emmett though, and Rosalie called up from the living room.

"Emmett, hurry up! We have to buy new things for the baby before Edward gets here with her," she pressed, a little too happily if I thought so myself.

Emmett grinned, stepping toward the door. "We'll be back later," he assured us, leaving without another word and then meeting Rosalie in the living room so they could go out for everything else we'd need for the new addition.

"You don't have to be so brave," Jasper said, holding me close to him as we stood in the middle of the room. "I know you're worried like the rest of us. What did you see?"

I moved toward the clothes I'd picked out, remembering when Nessie had fit in them, even if it had been for a short period of time. "I keep seeing Edward," I told him. "With this baby. And I keep seeing Bella, but not with the baby. Or Edward. And it's not just about being brave, Jasper. I saw Bella as a vampire when Edward met her. I knew we would be like sisters, and I did everything short of shoving Edward into her to get what I wanted. I just don't want anything bad to happen. To any of us. And I certainly don't want anything to happen to an innocent, helpless baby."

He stepped up behind me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek. "You'll keep all of us safe," he whispered. "You always do a tremendous job of that, and I doubt you'll allow anything to happen to Bella or the baby. I think Emmett's about as giddy as a schoolboy on his first day of school. You'd think he's never seen a baby before."

I looked at Jasper, seeing his grin, and I smiled too, easing my arms around him. "And what about you?" I asked. "Aren't you excited?"

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "As long as I don't have to change diapers or sit up for 3 a.m. feedings, I'll be very excited."

I laughed softly, thinking of when Nessie had still been small enough for those things. She'd been a very unique baby, growing to the size of a few months old in just a couple of days. I hadn't wanted her to wear anything for too long, but we'd had to change her so often with how fast she'd grown. I knew it would be different with this baby. She would grow at a normal rate, and we wouldn't have to fake anything. All the pictures we took of her would be in the perfect succession to her life. We wouldn't have to snap pictures of her every second of the day for seven years to make it look like 18. We would all still be taking pictures of her 18 years from now. It was oddly comforting.

I glanced at Jasper, thinking of Bella and wanting to talk to her again. "I'm going to go sit with Bella while we wait. You should finish in here, and don't worry, she won't notice if you put anything in the wrong spot, though I might," I teased.

He chuckled, releasing me, and I eased down the hall to the bathroom where Bella was still barricading herself in protest of us being a little too excited.

"Bella, it's me, I'm coming in," I told her, turning the handle and breaking the lock before I stepped inside and discovered her sitting at the vanity in front of the mirror.

"I told you I was fine," she pressed for what felt like the millionth time.

"I know," I assured her. "But you're my sister. I'll always want to make sure. Besides, this will be good for you. I'm sure of it."

A hopeful, if not happy look flickered across her face for a split second and then faded just as quickly. "I want to believe you," she said. "Edward thinks so. I hope so. But you weren't there, Alice. I didn't even recognize Edward's face or his voice. I only wanted . . ."

"I know," I said again, reaching for her hand to hold it in mine. "I know. And it's okay. It's only natural. But I also know you're thankful Edward was there to stop you. We all are. Just trust me. We're all here for you."

"I know," she replied, bowing her head. "And believe me, I'm grateful. Alice, you have to promise me you won't let me do anything . . . dangerous. You have to promise me you'll tell me if you see me doing something I can't take back."

Flashes of my vision flooded my mind, and I tried not to show it. Bella knelt to the floor. Hands grasping onto her face and ripping her body apart. Edward standing by and doing nothing. I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't sure what caused it, but I was going to stop it no matter what I had to do. And that included lying to Bella.

"I promise," I said to her, squeezing her hand in mine.

She squeezed my hand, and I felt horrible even though I knew I was doing it for her own good. If Edward could expose her to a defenseless baby that turned her into the monster she hated, then I could lie and hope my encouragement was enough to give her the strength to resist temptation.

"You know, I think if you come out of the bathroom, Jasper would probably take you hunting," I told her soothingly. "It'll be good for you when Edward brings the baby home."

"It won't help," she insisted.

"You won't know that unless you try," I pressed.

She exhaled, clenching and unclenching her fists before she nodded. "Okay."

I helped her up and pulled her out of the bathroom.

We found Jasper in the spare room, and he was straightening up a stack of books on one of the shelves across the room from the crib. He moved the stack one way and then another, and Bella chuckled, causing him to turn to us as we stood in the open doorway.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I don't think the baby's going to notice if there are books a few millimeters out of place," Bella commented, grinning slightly.

He turned to the shelf, standing still a second or two before he moved toward us. "Sorry," he grinned. "I didn't know I was doing that."

I laughed softly, linking my arm with Bella's. "I convinced Bella to go hunting before Edward brings the baby, and I said you would go with her."

"Of course," he nodded. "It will help you if you're well-fed. We can go now before twilight. We should be back before dawn."

"Actually," she said, looking at me. "Alice, will you come too? I'd feel better if you were both there."

I tried not to agree too quickly, but I smiled, lifting my hand to her arm. "You know I'll go with you. Ooh, we should change!"

I grabbed her hand then, pulling her to my room where I kept a reserve set of clothes for her in the event she and Edward stayed at the house. I found some three-inch heel knee-high boots and a pair of designer skinny jeans for her to wear, and even though she looked at me a little funny, she obliged me this one time since we were all a little excited. After she had the jeans and boots on, I pulled a hunter green tunic over her head and eased a black belt around her waist. She looked like she was probably going to a movie premiere, but it was perfect for hunting — at least I thought so.

Jasper was waiting in the foyer when we came down, and even though he looked a little impatient, he smiled when he saw us. "We should be able to make it to the Canadian border before two a.m., and it shouldn't be too hard to find a few deer."

Bella smiled with her mouth closed, and I could see she was trying to look enthusiastic for the sake of it.

He led the way out the front door, and I pulled Bella with me to make it outside. It hadn't snowed yet, but we all knew it was on the way. After being in Chicago so long, we were all used to the winter coming earlier here than it had in Washington. The streets were still deserted, and we were running before any of the street lights could catch any of our movements. Since moving here, Carlisle had been picking a different locations for us to hunt so we wouldn't make a habit of over-hunting any particular place. Edward had even been able to find a few mountain lions, but we all tried to stick to the deer and elk in the area.

The populated area around Chicago was completely oblivious to us as we made our way through the area toward the treeline of upstate Illinois, and from there it was mainly about steering clear of the main trails. Jasper and I always stayed close when we hunted, and since Bella was with us, we stayed in an even tighter circle, catching the scent of a nearby herd of deer and making our way to them with near perfect ease. I did everything in my power to not think about my vision — any of them, especially the ones about Edward and the baby. Even though neither Jasper nor Bella could read minds like Edward, we'd known each other long enough for either one of them to know when I was distracted. Purposefully keeping something from Bella was different. I did it to Edward all the time when we were trying to surprise him. Knowing something ominous was off in the distant future was unnerving, because I had no idea what was going to cause it. Surely Bella wouldn't do anything to warrant someone wanting to kill her.

I thought about Emmett and Rosalie then, and I could see them deciding on formula and diapers as they were weaving through the baby department store at Macy's as it set mostly empty. I would've preferred they go to Macy's myself, and I was glad Carlisle had called ahead to the manager even though it was the middle of the night. It wouldn't have been too difficult to find a smaller store to shop in, and even though we still had a low profile to keep up, this baby would only receive the best from us. Though the idea of Emmett and Rosalie shopping for baby formula and diapers in the middle of the night was very amusing to say the least, and I was going to enjoy teasing them about their late night choices when we started needing to be serious about the situation.

Bella was the first the spot the herd from a few miles away, and we moved into a triangle formation to achieve the highest yield from our attack. Jasper took down the buck in the herd easily, and Bella and I were able to pick off a few younger males while steering clear of the doe and three fawns nearby. I let her take two of the males down, knowing she needed more than I did and already having hunted a few days earlier.

We were on our way back before four a.m., and I could see Emmett and Rosalie finishing up their shopping. They'd selected a few nice things as far as blankets and clothes, and I started thinking of things we could buy to go along with what they'd found. I knew Bella would do everything in her power to not lose control, but just in case, we were all going to be nearby to make sure she and the baby were both okay.

Our family hadn't experienced anything like this in fifteen years, since Nessie had been born, and if what I was seeing was right, then this new baby would be affecting our family unlike any other baby possibly could. The deluge of visions I saw from the moment of her discovery was almost too much to handle, but I somehow managed, knowing it would be up to me and me alone to know when things were going to get difficult — and not just for Bella.

* * *

**Not much to say down here except I hope you liked it, and I hope you're ready for the next one. We'll be doing Rosalie next, so that should be interesting.**

**Everybody have a great morning, and don't forget to tell me what you think! I love hearing all your thoughts.**

**Until next time!  
**


	4. Warning Signs

**It's that time again! And I'm really looking forward to seeing what you all think of this chapter. I've never written in Rosalie's perspective before, and it was really fun. I hope I was able to capture her as a character, and I'd really like to know if you think I did.**

**I'm working on a new chapter already, and I'm honored by the response I've gotten for this story. I hope you all keep it up.**

**So without further ado!  
**

* * *

_**Warning Signs**_

_**Rosalie**_

Even though it was well passed midnight, I was still more excited than I'd been in fifteen years. I knew very well that this baby Edward was bringing home was human, and I knew it wasn't his baby. But I was still looking forward to taking care of her. When Nessie had been born, I'd been virtually beside myself trying to cope with the preparations for her birth. The circumstances of Bella's pregnancy had shocked everyone, but she'd called me to help her, and the thought of being there for her and her baby had filled me with the deepest desire I'd ever had since before I'd become a vampire. The desire to be a mother.

I barely had to drag Emmett out of the brownstone house we were staying at in the city to go shopping. He was excited about having a new baby coming into the house, and it didn't seem to bother him that this baby had the potential to drive Bella over the edge with her scent. I was worried about how Bella would be able to resist something like that after fifteen short years as a vampire. I remembered when I'd found Emmett being attacked by a bear. Blood had been everywhere, and I'd felt so tempted to taste his blood. But he'd reminded me so much of Vera's little boy Henry, and I'd wanted to control myself enough to get him to Carlisle. I'd wanted him to live, no matter how it was necessary. I wondered if Bella would want that for this baby.

Carlisle, being the forward-thinking person he'd always been, had called ahead to Macy's to pull a few favors with one of the managers who'd apparently owed him a favor. It took Emmett and I only a few minutes to arrive there, and a petite redhead was waiting at the entrance for us. She smiled when she saw us, blushing when Emmett smiled at her and leading us into the store as it set partially lit. It was a nice way to shop, actually. No humans around to stare at us, and no screaming children to annoy me while I was trying to concentrate.

"Mr. Cullen is a very valued customer," the redhead, whose name appeared to Shannon, commented as we walked through the store toward the baby department. "We're happy to accommodate him for any reason. So if you have any problems finding anything, please don't hesitate to call for one of us."

"How many associates are here now?" I asked, gazing around and knowing instantly that there were three woman and two men on the several floors above us.

"There's me, Isabel, and Amanda here for you and two security guards for policy purposes, but Mr. Whitmore assured them there shouldn't be a problem. Please follow me this way."

As soon as we were in the area we needed, Shannon left us to our browsing, and I started looking at everything I could since I knew we didn't have very long to find enough things to last until Edward and Bella were able to do it themselves.

"This sure is gonna be different from when Nessie was a baby," Emmett said as we looked through jumpers and little socks. "She grew so fast. This little baby's gonna be a baby for a lot longer than Nessie."

"Yes, she will," I agreed, picking up a little package of socks and feeling like I was looking for clothes for my own baby even though that was absurd. Though I'd been engaged to be married, I'd never really had the chance to have a child of my own even though I'd always wanted one.

I moved on to where the bodysuits were laid out, and I picked up several of those. It was going to be getting colder, and we would need to keep the baby warm. She would need lots of socks and caps for her head. I wondered if she would need mittens for her hands. Newborn babies were prone to scratching themselves with their fingernails, and normally, that wouldn't be a problem, even in a house full of vampires. But this particular baby needed to stay free of any cuts or scrapes. For Bella's sake.

"What do you think she'll be like when she grows up?" Emmett asked, holding everything I was handing him with an adorable smile on his face. "We'll have to wait a long time before then."

"I don't know what she'll be like," I stated, gazing around the area and seeing a blond less than twenty-five meters away. She was watching us, but she wasn't interfering so I wasn't worried about her.

"Aren't you a little curious?" he pressed.

I sighed softly, laying another set of clothes on top of what I'd already picked up. "Of course I'm curious," I admitted. "I couldn't be more curious about her. I can't wait for her to get to the house where we can spoil her and lavish attention on her just like we did with Nessie. But this baby's going to be different. We're going to have to be so much more careful with her than we were with Nessie. She'll be like . . . a porcelain doll, Emmett."

"Well, I know that," he said obviously. "But we all know how to be gentle, don't we? And it's not like we've never had a human in the house before. Bella was human when we met her, remember?"

I grinned at him, nudging him playfully and moving around to another display. "I remember," I acknowledge.

After I was sure we had plenty of clothes for the baby, Emmett and I moved on to the accessories to find blankets, towels and a carrier for the baby. Even though we didn't usually go out of town in the vehicles we kept near the house, I knew we would be taking the baby for walks. Babies needed fresh air, and since we would have to do that on cloudy days, we would need a stroller and maybe even a car seat. Emmett found a really cute bag, and we moved through the store with as much ease as we would if we were shopping for ourselves. And as soon as we had enough things for the baby to wear and have, I decided it was time to look for diapers and formula. After all, she would need to be fed, and unlike Nessie, this baby would need to be fed human food all the time.

It was nearly four in the morning before I felt like we'd purchased enough things for the new baby, and I made sure to thank all the sales' girls for their help even though they didn't really do anything but watch me and Emmett from a distance. Since we'd driven from the house, I asked for the clothes and everything to be packed nice and tight so it would fit in the trunk of my car. Ours was the only car in the whole of the parking lot, and even though we were moving into the wee hours of the morning, I could see it was going to be a rather pleasant day.

I couldn't read the thoughts of the women who watched us leave the store, but I could see by the annoyed looks on their faces that they hadn't enjoyed getting dragged out of bed to assist a couple of young-looking "rich kids" out shopping for a newborn baby. I didn't care one way or another. Whatever they thought of us, they'd been told to be discreet, and I knew it would cost them their jobs if they talked to anyone about it. I knew our privacy would remain intact, and I also knew I would be shopping somewhere else the next time I felt the desire to do so.

The stars were still out when we made it to my car and packed everything into the trunk, getting in together and then pulling out of the parking space to leave while the streets were still relatively deserted. Since the guard station leading to the outside street was currently unattended, the gate was up, and I pulled out onto the street without a backward glance to get back to the house. It was easy to relax and watch for all the traffic lights without worrying too much about . . . well, traffic, and as I pulled up the first one, I looked up at the sky which was still dark blue with the little twinkles of bright light dotted around to make shapes.

Most of these shapes, I knew just by looking at them every night for the last eighty years of my vampire life. I recognized several constellations and noticed several bright stars over several light-years away that weren't even visible to the human eye. But some of the stars were brighter than others for no real reason. And I'd never noticed them before. It was strange.

"Green light, Rose," Emmett stated, bringing my attention to the street light.

I moved forward without thinking, crossing the intersection and gauging the distance between there and the next traffic light before I looked up again. Still there, and even stranger.

"What is it?" Emmett asked, looking up with me.

I pulled up to the next light and turned right. "The stars," I said. "They're strange."

"They look like stars to me," he commented.

"Well, I've been looking at them for nearly 86 years, and I can see them different tonight than they've ever been."

"Well, I can see Ursa Major up top, and it looks like it's going to be a wet winter," he joked, and I laughed softly.

"Emmett, you know that's an old wives tale," I commented.

"Well, somehow, those old wives always seem to be right about lots of things. So how do you know the sky's different now than it has been in eighty years?"

I pulled up to the last light before arriving at the house, and I stopped, looking up again between the buildings nearby. "That one there," I pointed to the bright star beneath Ursa Minor. "It's brighter now than it was last night. It shouldn't be, but it is, and I don't know why."

"I think you're overthinking it, Rose," he teased, and I pulled through the light to drive the two blocks until we arrived at the garage where our cars were all being kept.

I didn't say anything again until we were walking down the sidewalk to the house with our purchases. It was close to four-thirty now and still dark, but it was close enough to the start of dawn that a lot of stars should've faded by now. But that one was still bright as ever. It was just so strange.

I didn't know why, but something about that star was making me feel like something was wrong. I wasn't usually prone to these kinds of feelings, especially these days when everything was so near being perfect. Edward was usually the first one to feel any sense of dread with a place or person, and since we hadn't really been out in the public eye much, he hadn't really sensed anything. But I was feeling this now. Foreboding and warning about something happening in the future. It was so odd.

We made it to the house with a few moments of peace to spare, and Alice was waiting at the front door when we got there, holding it open for us with a big smile on her face. She scoured through our purchases before we had a chance to set them down, and she giggled at some of the things we'd bought, but I could tell by her tone of voice that she was happy with what we'd been able to find.

"Ooh, you bought the stroller!" she exclaimed. "I knew you would. Bella! Come look at everything! It's so adorable."

Jasper came in from the front parlor, gazing over everything as Alice laid it out and speaking softly. "She told me I wasn't to tease either of you for making a few odd choices in clothing or accessories," he told me with a deep grin imbedded in the left side of his face.

"I would love to see you do any better," I challenged, and Emmett chuckled.

"It was fun," he admitted. "And when the baby gets bigger, we get to do it all over again," he grinned as Bella came down the stairs slowly.

"Gosh, Rose, do you think you got enough?" she asked, moving to Alice's side as she still sifted through everything.

I looked at the little clothes and socks and towels, and I realized we were going to be needing a lot more. "No," I said, rather seriously, only to have her laugh along with Emmett and Jasper.

"This is all perfect," Alice said with a little bodysuit in front of her with little white stars over the fabric. I didn't remember picking it out, but then again, I had been going through a lot of it at a more than quick pace. "Bella, you can help me carry it upstairs. We'll have everything ready when Edward and Carlisle get here."

"I'll take all the formula into the kitchen," Emmett said, retrieving that bag and carrying it through the moderately sized dining room we still used for "family meetings" as Carlisle liked to call them.

"The play pen can stay down here," Alice said, handing it over to Jasper. "It should be a lot easier for you to put together. But I'll be watching you."

He smirked, taking the large box and moving back off into the front parlor to get started on that.

I separated the car seat, stroller and bouncer from the clothes, towels and diapers while Alice and Bella carried everything else up to the spare room that had since been designated the baby room for the time being. It was still larger than any normal sized room could be, and I was sure the baby would grow up there until she was old enough to decorate it herself. The thought of having another little baby in the house was a little overwhelming, but I knew we'd all adjust. We always did. I hoped Bella would be okay. I hoped that more than anything.

It only took me a few minutes to get the car seat, stroller and bouncer put together and placed in their designated spots. The car seat and stroller would obviously need to stay next to the front door, and I carried the bouncer into the kitchen were Emmett was moving aside dishes to make space for the bottles and formula. Once he was finished with that, he followed me back into the parlor where Jasper was currently attempting to put together the play pen. I could see the frustration on his face, and I took the instructions from him to see what he was doing wrong. He didn't seem to like that, but he didn't object.

Instead of taking the project away from him, I showed him where he'd messed up and allowed him to fix it, and Emmett helped him with the side guards before they both pulled it up to make it look like what it was supposed to look like. After that was finished, I moved upstairs to see how Alice was coming with the baby's room. I walked passed a window on the way and was instantly stopped by what I saw as yet another bright star shined where it wasn't supposed to be. This time it was a star between Cassiopeia and Cephus, and as far as I knew there wasn't supposed to be a bright star between those two constellations.

I started to move away, and just as I did, another star started shining bright just above Corona Borealis. And I knew something strange really was going on. I couldn't be sure exactly what, but there was something happening in the stars tonight that wasn't supposed to be happening, and even though I never really paid attention to such things, this caught my attention. I couldn't move away from that spot for several minutes, watching as several other stars began shining brighter than they should've been. It was a truly captivating experience, and I was witness to whatever was happening in the skies that night.

I thought about telling Carlisle, but surely, it wasn't something that important. They were just stars, and maybe all it meant was more were simply coming into my vision since I was paying closer attention to it now than I really had in a while. It was an interesting thing to say the least, but certainly not something to be up in arms about.

I left the window slowly then to climb the stairs to the new baby's room, thinking we were eventually going to have to give the baby a name if she was going to be living here with all of us. Certainly, we couldn't continue to call her "the baby."

Bella was folding little bodysuits and putting them in the drawers of the changing table we'd had in storage, and Alice was meticulously arranging outfits for the baby to wear, and I looked around for something to do before moving to Bella's side to help her. She smiled when she saw me, graciously stepping over a little so I could start folding.

"We need to talk about names," I said. "I know we're only really supposed to be keeping the baby until Children and Family services finds her father, but I think we all know how difficult that will be. And after six months, she can be adopted. So I think we should all come up with a name for her."

"What about Ashley?" Alice said. "That's a modern sounding name. She needs a modern name for these modern times."

"Alexandria," I said. "It's classic and still modern."

"Emma," Alice offered. "That's a traditional name."

"Elizabeth," Bella said certainly. "It was Edward's mother's name."

I looked at Alice, and she looked at me. "It's perfect," she said. "It's not too old and not too new-sounding. And I think Edward would really like that."

I eased my arm around Bella, and she smiled again. It was good that she was getting involved. The more she interacted with the baby, the easier it would be for her to build up a tolerance for her scent. I wanted Bella to be a part of this baby's life. Now that we'd decided on a name, the only thing left to do was welcome her into our home.

* * *

**And there we have it! More clues. I wonder if anyone will pick up on all of it. ;-)**

**All the constellation names are real, and you can look them up. I've always had a thing for star-gazing, and I especially like doing it in the winter. **

**Next up is a surprise, also someone I've never done before, and I'll let you guess who it might be until I post again.**

**Catch you later! And thanks to everyone who's reviewed and put it on your alerts and faves! You all deserve cookies!  
**


	5. Delicate

**A new chapter on this cold Saturday night, and I'm happy to say that I'm really loving writing this story. Switching around in other perspectives is really cool, although I will be settling into a few stationary points-of-view pretty soon, so enjoy this soiree of mine for the time being.**

**A few things will be revealed in this chapter that will seem a bit odd considering what has already happened, but there's just a little bit more time before we all find out what this baby really is, and I hope I don't disappoint any of you with all your theories. Keep those coming. I really like seeing what you're thinking.**

**Enough with me! Onward and downward!  
**

* * *

_**Delicate**_

_**Carlisle**_

Never in all my nearly 400 years had I ever seen a baby like this one, and that was saying a lot since I'd helped to deliver my fair share. This child whose blood called to Bella so strongly was unlike any one I'd encountered so far, but there was something very different about this baby. She did had human blood in her, and she smelled quite pleasant to the senses even though I was all but immune to the smell of human blood. But there was something else inside her that made her look and feel and behave differently than any other baby in the nursery as Esme and I watched Edward feed her from the other side of the glass barrier.

I knew from all my years of observing humans that infants were meant to be simple, instinctual creatures. They bore a simple way of thinking. They ate, slept and sometimes giggled when they were happy. I knew from Renesmee that not all babies were meant to bear normal human baby traits, but she'd been so unique — not exactly one of a kind since we'd discovered other hybrids like her, but unique in her ability to win over literally everyone who'd ever met her. This baby, however, was very different.

Even now as I watched her with Edward, I could see she already recognized him and trusted him, grasping onto his fingers and reaching for his face as he fed her from the bottle provided by the nurse who'd first bathed her and then changed her. But there was more than just recognition and trust in her eyes. Even standing on the other side of the glass, I could see from where I was that she was glowing from the crown of her dark-haired head to the tips of her little toes as they poked out from under her blanket. How odd.

I knew it wasn't just from the soft lights illuminating the room, and every time Edward smiled at her, it grew, almost reaching his face and reacting to his own skin. It was strange that even he couldn't see it. But then he was reacting in a way I hadn't expected at all. Of course, I hadn't expected him to want to take this child into our home or expose Bella to the very thing that could prove to be her undoing. Edward had so much faith in his mate, and I wanted to have faith in her as well. But I didn't see what good could come from putting this innocent child in harm's way. That was essentially what Edward was doing, and he knew he was doing it.

"It looks like they've bonded rather quickly," Esme said from my side, hooking her arm in mine and lift her hand to my arm. "I wonder if Bella will want to hold her when we take her home."

"Well, if she wishes it, I'm sure Edward will want more than anything to give her what she wants," I said, trying to smile. "I only hope he understands what this will mean."

"Edward's thought this through, Carlisle," she nudged, and I looked at her. "He wouldn't put a child's life in danger lightly. He didn't put Bella's life in danger intentionally, and we'll all be there this time to keep them safe." She paused, gazing into the nursery. "She really is . . . beautiful. I didn't expect her to be so much. Did you?"

I bowed my head. "No, I suppose I didn't. It's rare for an infant so new to have such a distinct appearance. She truly is unique," I admitted, eliciting a curious look from my wife and I grinned.

"What do you mean, unique?" she asked. "Like Renesmee?"

"Not perhaps in the same manner," I said. "But I sense something very different about this child, and it's much more of a surprise than I was expecting. Our granddaughter is unique in the most special way, but this baby has something inside her that I've never encountered before. I believe I'll like it very much when I'm back in my office with my books so I can discover this unusual occurrence."

"She's not something to be studied, Carlisle," Esme chastised softly. "She's a baby."

"She's a special baby," I corrected. "I'm not certain how, but I think it will be important for me to find out. It isn't only about Bella being so attracted to her blood or even Edward wanting Bella to overcome her attraction to this baby's blood. There truly is something in her I've never encountered before, and I owe it to my family to find out what it is. The last thing I think any of us want is for something awful to happen that would have been preventable had we been properly prepared for it."

The curious look on her face changed slowly to one of concern, and I realized I was worrying her needlessly.

"Carlisle," she said softly. "You're not making sense, and we've been together a very long time. I don't think I've ever heard these things from you. What do you mean 'something you've never encountered before'?" she asked, pleading.

I watched Edward look up to see us there, and for the first time that night, I believed he was hearing what we were saying and not just what we were thinking. And I realized he'd come to the same conclusion several hours earlier upon holding the baby in his arms for the first time. I also saw something in his eyes that alarmed me. More than determination, I saw a rather possessive stare in his gaze, and I looked at Esme. She looked at him then, probably seeing what I was seeing and then taking my arm to pull me away from the window so he wouldn't see us standing there.

"That won't prevent him from hearing what we're saying or thinking," I reminded her.

"Yes, but I've talked to him about doing that without permission. What's wrong?" she implored. "Tell me your suspicions."

I inhaled deeply, collecting my thoughts. "They're not really suspicions," I revealed. "They're simply concerns. When we found this baby, she didn't have a mark on her. She was utterly responsive, and she only became more so the longer she was with us. I've been watching her with Edward since he took her, and the longer she's with him, the more I'm positive I can see a glow emanating from her."

"A glow?" she repeated. "How so?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted shaking my head. "It's simply a glow. It seems to be coming from within her, and it's intensifying the longer she's with Edward. I can't explain it, and I have no way of knowing what will happen if he leaves her. In his heart, he knows she doesn't belong to him, but he's become so attached so fast. It reminds me of the Imprinting Jacob and Renesmee experienced all those years ago when she was born."

"But Edward already has a mate, Carlisle," she reminded me. "How is it possible for that to happen?"

"Children do it as well," I informed her. "When human babies and even newborn animals observe an adult, they latch onto that person as a guide. It's actually very natural, although this is an unusual case. Besides, I said it only reminds me of it. Of course, with the way Edward is behaving, it does seem to be more than a child imprinting on its parent. We won't know for certain until we speak to Edward ourselves. We should be patient. He's still adjusting to this. As we all are."

She sighed softly, absently laying her hands over my arms as I held them over my chest, and she began to speak again when a woman called my name from the opposite corridor of the nursery.

"Dr. Cullen."

I turned to see a light-brown haired woman coming closer with a thin manila folder in her hands, and the first thing I noticed was that she wasn't wearing a lab coat or scrubs indicating that while she had credentials for the hospital, she wasn't a nurse or even a lab technician.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" she repeated, extending her hand.

I met her halfway, watching her shiver slightly even though she smiled. "Yes, Miss?"

"Abigail Knight," she announced. "I'm the attorney on staff here at Cook County, and I have a few questions for you concerning the Jane Doe brought in last night along with the infant being boarded at your place of residence."

I glanced at Esme, becoming a little concerned. "Well, if this is about who will be paying for the infant's procedures, I've already filled out paperwork for that. Dr. Carter gave me all the appropriate forms in the Emergency room."

"Yes, I have those," she said clutching the folder in her arms. "No, actually, this is about the mother. I'm not sure if anyone has told you or not, but she came into the hospital without any form of identification, and I was under the impression that you saw her before she was brought to the hospital."

"I did," I nodded. "It was quite a sad situation."

"It is sad," she agreed. "Though you have no idea how many mothers do exactly what this one did. We've had to turn one too many children over to Children and Family Services because of something like this. But, um, the thing of it is that after the baby's mother was brought into the hospital and transported to the morgue, it appeared that her body was lost."

I could do nothing to stop the alarm from showing on my face, and I was understandably outraged. It was Esme, however, who spoke to the woman before I had the opportunity.

"You lost her body?" Esme exclaimed. "How could you do that?"

"Please don't be alarmed," she begged. "What I meant to say was that her paperwork wasn't in order when she arrived here, and when the attendant went to check her in, she wasn't there. I believe the words he used were, 'She just disappeared.' I assure you this was not the hospital's doing."

"She disappeared?" I repeated, garnering enough of her attention to keep her from looking at Esme. "From the morgue? From the stretcher? From the body bag they laid her inside before putting her in the coroner's truck? Completely?"

"Yes," she confirmed, holding my golden eyes with a pair of equally grave pair of green eyes. "We can't explain it. And I'm not giving you this information for any reason other than the fact that you agreed to pay the infant's medical bills. But as the mother's body is no longer in the hospital, I've been told to inform you that you will not be responsible for her payments. They're not sure how they'll be able to compensate for something like this happening, but when you take the infant to your home, your end of the bargain will be complete."

Esme stepped up to my side, moving her arms around my torso and I pulled her closer, knowing she was thinking of what had happened to her all those years ago. It was horrible to think something like this could happen these days, but as there wasn't anything that could be done about it, I tried not to blame the young woman in front of me.

"I also wanted to apologize for any inconvenience this has caused you," Abigail said softly. "You seem to be a nice pair of people, and it's very generous of you to take in this baby. She . . . really doesn't have anyone now. It would be sad to think of what would happen to her if you hadn't stepped in when you did. There should be more people like you in the world."

I glanced at Esme, sighing softly and reaching for the young woman's hand again. "Thank you."

She grinned and bowed her head, releasing my hand and turning to leave us in the lobby by ourselves.

Once she was gone, Esme leaned back from me and spoke more resolutely than I'd heard from her in years. "Now this is our baby too," she told me. "We're all she has. Now we have to help Edward take care of her."

Even though I was still a little concerned about how Bella would react to this, I agreed with my wife and my son. While it might have been pure happenstance that we entered this child's life, the fact that we'd discovered her had solidified our presence in her life. Whether we'd meant to or even needed to wasn't important anymore. What mattered was that it was now very necessary for this baby to have a family to look after her. I knew for certain that Alice would already have everything taken care of, and with this new development, it only seemed natural for us to step in and raise this new little girl as our own.

Still it was very curious what Abigail had said. This baby's mother had not only had her without the assistance of any medical attention, but she'd also disappeared from the hospital almost like she'd never existed. I was more curious than ever to know what this meant, and I don't think I'd really been this curious since my granddaughter had been born fifteen years earlier. I wondered what this meant about what I'd sensed in the baby and what I'd smelled when I'd held her in my arms. How could her mother's body just disappear from the hospital without a trace? None of it made sense.

"We should get back," Esme said, taking my hand and pulling me back to the nursery where Edward was finishing the bottle and laying the baby over a changing table to put her in a new blanket.

He knew when we were there, glancing over his shoulder at us and simply nodding his head to indicate that he was almost finished, and I nodded back, moving my arm around Esme so we could wait for him.

The nurse with him watched while he put the new baby in a clean diaper and then a clean bodysuit before he wrapped a pink blanket around her. With little else, Edward lifted her in his arms and followed the nurse out of the nursery to meet us on the other side of the glass. Esme moved forward smoothly, moving her arm around her son and then looking at the baby in his arms.

"She seems to be doing well," she said softly. "You did a beautiful job." She leaned up and kissed his cheek, ruffling his hair and then turning him to face me.

"Everything's in order," I said of our trial period with the baby. "The Family Service worker said the possibility of finding the child's father was slim, but they're required by law to look for him until all possible avenues are exhausted. Until then, it looks like she'll be staying with us. I hope you're ready to fight Rosalie and Alice off, because while we've been here doing this, I believe they've been changing the spare room into a dominion fit for a newborn baby."

He smiled, lowering his eyes to the baby's, and after a minute, he stepped closer to me. "You can hold her too I think," he said. "You made her stop crying like I did."

It had been too long since I'd held a baby so small, and it was quite a surprise to feel how delicate she really was as he laid her in my arms for the first time in a few hours. Just as she had upon laying in my arms the night before, she grasped onto my finger when I offered it, and I smiled at her before looking at Edward again.

"There are a few things we need to discuss," I told him, "even though I'm certain you already know what I'm talking about. And I know you're meaning well with this, but I want everyone to be prepared — even Bella. So we're going to take this as slowly as we possibly can until Bella's certain she can control herself around the baby. I realize you were wishing for her to become accustomed to this situation as quickly as you did, but she was a grown person, capable of making her own choices. This baby doesn't have that advantage, and I won't be putting her in any unnecessary danger. All right?"

He glanced at Esme, and she squeezed his arm before he looked at me and nodded, bowing his head slightly.

"I was able to bring the car around while you were inside," I informed him. "So we should be home in just a short time."

"What time is it now?" Esme asked, looking around for a clock.

"Almost eight a.m.," I revealed. "We should be going."

I gave the baby back to Edward, taken back a little at how easily she fit into his arms, and he adjusted quickly before Esme nudged him on to follow me so we could leave the hospital. The pediatrics floor was coming to life with staff and doctors, but we bypassed them all in favor of an empty elevator that would carry us to the parking garage attached to the hospital where the car was waiting. Edward was quiet all the way down, and Esme was already doting on the baby who appeared to recognize her as well. Watching her, I wondered if she would recognize Bella, and I thought about whether Bella would want to be anywhere near the baby when we arrived with her.

The car was on an inner wall away from the balcony, but I could already see the sun rising, guiding Esme into the passenger door while Edward slid into the back seat with the baby. She was already gurgling, and it seemed strange that she was so comfortable with him. Most humans shied away from us because their deep-rooted instincts telling them to run away, but this baby only wanted to be closer to us. I think that was when it began to make sense to me, and I'm sure Edward was coming to the same conclusion.

It was possible then with all these things happening that perhaps this baby was indeed human, but also something else none of us had ever seen. But what? I wanted to find out more than anything, and not only for my family, but also for this baby. Although she was still so new to this life, I felt like I owed it to her to at least try.

* * *

**New things revealed and even more questions asked concerning this new baby. What is she? What does this mean for the Cullens? I know, but do you? Tell my what you think this means.**

**And I'm so thrilled at the response this has gotten. I love all of you for reading, and I love those of you who have reviewed even more.**

**We'll be back in Bella's perspective in the next chapter, and I should be posting that in the next few days.**

**For now, enjoy this, and have a great night!**

**Catch you on the flip side!  
**


	6. Determination

**New chapter! And we're back in Bella's perspective. I'm really liking writing this story, and I'm happy those of you reading it are enjoying it too. This chapter a little bit longer than the others, but not by much. It won't always be like this, but you'll see what I mean soon.**

**Not a lot of answers in this chapter, but maybe a few more questions. Thanks to everyone who's reading, reviewing, and putting it on their faves and alerts. **

**Enough from me! Read!  
**

* * *

_**Determination**_

_**Bella**_

Even though I'd never had to do anything quite like this in all my life — even my human life — I wanted to be ready for it, though I wasn't so sure it was possible. Only about six or seven hours had passed since I'd smelled the most exquisite blood in the world — at least to me — and I wanted to be able to resist her. I didn't want to disappoint anyone around me as they all stood waiting for Edward, Carlisle and Esme to come into the house. Alice was standing beside me, her arm hooked into mine as she smiled at me. But I knew she was holding onto me in the event that I broke again. This was a test, and I didn't want to fail.

"They'll be here in three seconds," Alice said to Rosalie and Emmett, and at that revelation, I felt a wave of calm and happiness flood through me. I glanced at Jasper, seeing a determined look on his face.

Rosalie moved to the front door then, opening it just as Carlisle was coming up the steps, and he looked at her curiously before leading the way into the house with Edward and Esme behind him. Edward was carrying the baby in his arms, and he lifted his eyes to mine hopefully even though I could see Carlisle and Esme holding themselves cautiously.

Alice held me tighter, moving forward with me to be in front of Edward, but before I could even say anything, the baby's scent assailed my senses, and I felt my mouth fill with venom. In my head, I thought of the few dozen ways I could remove her from Edward's arms, have her upstairs and completely drained before they could stop me. Alice's grip tightened again, and I knew what was happening. I was failing.

"No, it's all right," Edward said, stepping a little closer. "I won't let you hurt her," he promised me, his voice soft.

"Edward," Carlisle warned.

"It's all right," he said without taking his eyes from mine. "I know she can do this. Bella," he pleaded.

I lifted my eyes again, allowing them to meet his before I looked at the baby. Elizabeth. I pushed my shield out so he could hear what I was thinking, and he grinned.

"I like that," he whispered.

The baby looked at me, and I was astonished at what I saw. She was looking at me like she knew me. Even though I didn't want to delve into the memories I had of my slip-up, I remembered now that I actually had hovered over her for several seconds. But she'd been crying. How was it possible for her to have seen me?

"She's special," Edward assured me. "Carlisle, Esme and I have all seen it. But more than that, I've felt it."

The baby did an amazing thing then as I remained in front of Edward. She reached for me. Her little fingers made contact with my skin, and instantly, it was like I'd been shocked with a thousand volts of electricity. It ignited my thirst again, and venom filled my mouth a second time before I pushed Edward away. I didn't want to hurt her, and I didn't want to fail him, but this wasn't going to be as easy as I'd hoped.

"Bella," Edward said again. "It's all right."

"No," I said softly. "It isn't. I don't want to hurt her. And right now, it's all I can think about. I'm sorry."

I moved away quickly, hurrying back upstairs to the bathroom with the broken doorknob and shoving the vanity in front of the door so Alice wouldn't be able to force her way inside. I inadvertently listened to them after I was gone, hearing them all fawn over Elizabeth as Edward turned her over to Carlisle.

"_She's so adorable,"_ Rosalie gushed. _"Look, Emmett, she even has little dimples!"_

"_She looks like a ballerina,"_ Alice decided._ "I can't wait to buy her first pair of ballet shoes."_

"_I should go talk to her,"_ Edward said softly.

"_You shouldn't push her,"_ Carlisle warned. _"She needs to do this at her own pace, and when she's ready, she'll let us know."_

"_But I can't just leave her like that,"_ my husband argued. _"She must know I'm doing this for her."_

"_Bella knows you're doing this for her,"_ Jasper informed him. _"She simply isn't ready for such a big step. You should give her time."_

Esme spoke then, trying to sound cheerful. _"We should take her up to her new room,"_ she suggested.

"_Ooh, she's going to love it!"_ Alice exclaimed. _"This is going to be so much fun!"_

They were all scampering up the stairs now to the new room. Elizabeth's room. I thought about the stained wood crib with new sheets and new toys, and I knew she would be sleeping down the hall from my and Edward's room. Even though we didn't sleep, she would be sleeping when she wasn't being fed and when Emmett wasn't playing with her. I already knew he was planning on teaching her all kinds of sports, but I hoped more than anything that Edward would want to show her how to play the piano. I wanted her to be whatever she would want to be. I didn't want to hurt her, so until I was sure I wouldn't, I wasn't leaving the bathroom.

"_Alice, this is outstanding!"_ Carlisle chuckled from Elizabeth's room. _"Of course you could pull all this together in just a few short hours."_

"_It was easy,"_ she insisted, and I could tell she was trying to be modest even though it wasn't in her nature.

"_The bed is perfect,"_ Esme complimented.

"_We even found these,"_ Rosalie said, but I had no idea what she was talking about.

A soft knock came at the door then, disrupting my eavesdropping, and Edward's voice followed instantly.

"Bella, it's me."

Though I didn't want to see him right now, I could hear anguish and a little bit of suffering in his voice, and I didn't want him to feel responsible for me being unable to control myself. I stood up slowly, pushing the vanity out of the way and then backing up to the stool beside the bathtub.

"It's open," I told him.

He opened the door slowly, looking down at the door and grinning slightly before he looked up at me and stopped grinning. He closed the door and stepped in front of me, kneeling to the floor and reaching for me gently.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

I didn't mean to hesitate, but when I did, he sighed uneasily.

"This is just a first step," he promised. "I know you can do this, and I believe in you. Just as you knew I could control myself around you and just as you believed in me."

"This isn't the same thing," I insisted.

"Yes, it is," he swore.

"No," I argued, laying my hands over his shoulders. "It's not. I was able to make my own choices. And I chose to be with you. I trusted you, and I knew you wouldn't hurt me. She doesn't have that ability," I assured him. "She can't know that if I hold her or even stand within a few feet of her that it makes me feel like I'm going to rip her apart. And she can't tell me to back off if I scare her. And I can see on everyone else's face that they're scared just like I am. Why aren't you scared of me hurting her?"

"Because I know you won't hurt her," he stated plainly. "I can see in your eyes that you don't want to, and I know you want to be in control of yourself. The same as I felt when I first met you. You remember that day?"

I grinned despite the horrible memory of that day wasn't as clear to me anymore as it was to him. "You had me under the impression that I smelled bad," I teased, watching him grin slightly before his face became serious again.

"I wanted to kill you that day, Bella," he reminded me. "And I would have. Had it not been for the fact that I didn't want to give in to the point of losing myself. Carlisle had made a life for us in Forks, and I wasn't about to throw that away because this monster inside me begging to come out every time I came within feet or inches or even centimeters of you and the way you smelled to me then. I know that's how you feel about her, Bella. And I know you want to resist giving in. It's for that reason that I know you can do it."

I shut my eyes from looking into his, feeling as if he were trying to will me into believing like he did that I had the strength in me to do what he wished me to do.

"Bella," he whispered, reaching for my face and making me look at him. "I'll help you. I promise."

"And I want that to be good enough," I told him, easing my palm over his cheek. "But it's not. I — Every time I think about being close to her, I worry about losing control, and the next thing I know, I'm thinking of a dozen different ways to just take her. And I can already see in your eyes how much it's hurting you to see me like that. I can see how much it would hurt you for her to be hurt. And I can't do that to you."

He listened to me until I was finished, rising to his feet and then pulling me to mine before he backed out of the room with my hands held tight inside his. "The only way I was able to control myself around you was by continuing to be around you. The longer I was in your presence, the less your scent affected me. The monster was still there, but I learned to ignore him. It took time, but I did do it. And you can do it too."

We stepped into the hallway a few rooms from Elizabeth's room where everyone else was still fawning over her. Based on what Rosalie and Emmett were saying, she was every bit worth it and already liked all the attention she was warranting. Edward moved slowly, pulling me along and making sure to keep me where he could make me walk in case I paused.

"I had to take small steps," he told me as we walked. "I couldn't touch you or kiss you until I was absolutely certain I wouldn't harm you, and I don't expect you to simply begin caring for her the day we bring her home. But I won't leave you alone with her. It's a promise."

"And everyone else?" I asked, stepping with him cautiously.

"We're your family, Bella," he assured me. "And she's a part of our family now. We're all here for you, even if everyone else is going to be a little more cautious when you're around her."

I grinned unconsciously, laughing softly. "More like paranoid," I amended.

We arrived at the door to Elizabeth's room, and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at us. I was immediately self-conscious of what I was thinking or wanting to think, and I lifted my eyes to Edward as he nudged me inside the room slowly.

"We were all excited when our daughter was born," Edward said to me softly, holding my waist and easing me closer to where Carlisle was currently dressing Elizabeth in a new bodysuit and a pair of socks. "And this will be just like that."

"Except our daughter wasn't nearly as fragile," I added.

Carlisle finished, lifting Elizabeth to the crook of his arm and looking at Edward anxiously before he moved forward and gently laid her inside his son's arms. She cooed softly, reaching for Edward's face, and I could imagine what he was thinking as he gazed at her. It didn't matter that she wasn't his baby. It wasn't important that she'd been found in a dark alley after her own mother had died. I could see in his eyes now that he cared for and loved her nearly as much as he did Renesmee.

Then he turned to face me with her against his chest.

I instinctively held my breath, locking my eyes with his as he eased closer to me and then clenching my hands into fists to prevent myself from reaching for him the way I wanted. I planted my feet to the floor, eliciting a small sound from Esme and watching Edward avert his eyes to her.

"It's all right," he said, looking at me again. "If I have to be the one who makes her choices for her until she's old enough to do so, then that's what I'll do. But I believe you'll all see in just a moment how much she wishes to see Bella as well."

He was less than a couple of feet from me now, holding her closer to him and then smiling as she reached for me again. "You see," he whispered to me. "She remembers you."

"How is that possible?" I asked, confused. "She's a baby."

"She's a special baby," he corrected. "I know it and so does Carlisle. She's actually rather extraordinary. She never cries; she's practically already a marvel to the hospital. Bella, I know you can do this," he said again. "You don't have to worry about doing anything to hurt her. I'll be here to help you, and so will everyone else."

Esme stepped around to my side then, moving her arm around me and squeezing. "Of course we will," she assured me. "We trust Edward, and he trusts you. You should trust him too."

I lifted my eyes to Edward's again as he now stood less than six inches away with Elizabeth still in his arms. Her little fingers made contact with my face again, and even though it wasn't as bad as it had been before, I still felt a shock, and I had to work to steady myself without allowing all those thoughts I'd had before from resurfacing. I reached up automatically, allowing her fingers to wrap themselves around my thumb, and Edward smiled wider, laughing softly.

"She likes you," he revealed.

I lowered my eyes to hers, seeing that she was smiling at me and that she was actually kind of glowing. I eased a little closer until Edward and I were both in her eyesight, and the glow actually intensified. I was surprised by this, but Edward appeared to be accustomed to it.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked softly, causing Carlisle to move in quickly.

"Edward, this is enough," he said anxiously. "Jasper's already working hard to keep her calm, and I implore you to be patient. Allow Bella to determine when she's ready to take such a big step. Surely, if your memory serves you, you'll recall that it was several weeks after meeting Bella before you were even able to touch her."

Edward sighed softly, grinning sadly even as Elizabeth yawned softly. Her eyes drooped slightly, and he looked at me. "I'll just put her to bed then."

Esme gently moved me away from him, and she turned me to the door to leave. I didn't argue, allowing her to guide me downstairs and feeling a little disappointed that it was already over. For some reason, I'd actually hoped to linger around Elizabeth a little longer, and not just because her scent was so intoxicating. She truly was an exceptional baby, and it was clear Edward was already aware of that. The first floor parlor came quickly, and Esme sat me on the couch only a minute before Jasper and Carlisle followed and sat with us. Carlisle sat on my other side, turning me to face him.

"I truly apologize for being so cautious," he insisted. "I know you can control yourself most of the time. This time is simply so different. We all want both of you to be all right."

"I know," I assured him. "I want that too. And I know it's going to take time. I don't want to disappoint any of you."

"There's no way you could ever do that," Esme declared. "You've always exceeded our expectations. In more ways than one. Edward has faith in you, and so do we."

"We're only trying to be careful," Jasper interjected. "If you'll recall, I'd been practicing vegetarianism for fifty years the first time I smelled your blood, and it took every ounce of control I had to not attack you the way all my senses were ordering me to. And it barely took one drop of your blood to drive me into a frenzy. You'll understand if we don't want that to happen now."

"I do understand," I promised. "And trust me when I say I'm grateful for it. I don't want that to happen again either."

Emmett and Alice came downstairs then, laughing and smiling, and I had to guess that Edward and Rosalie were still in the nursery with Elizabeth. I knew everyone was excited to have a new baby in the house, but Rosalie was ecstatic and rightfully so. She'd been just as overjoyed when Renesmee had been born, and I knew she would lavish attention on Elizabeth just as much.

"This will just be until you can be around her without feeling so out of control," Carlisle insisted. "You and Edward can remain here until everything's settled, and we'll take you hunting again tonight just to be safe."

I opened my mouth to speak when Rosalie came down by herself, prompting Carlisle to rise silently and make his way upstairs in her place. Rosalie moved to my side and sat down, taking my hand in hers and squeezing it gently.

"You did very good," she said with a smile. "Soon, you'll be holding her and feeding her, and I have every confidence in you."

I returned her smile, glancing at Alice and seeing her smile as well even though there was something strange in her eyes. Surely she hadn't seen something that meant I wasn't going to make it. Surely she would tell me.

Absently, I focused on Edward and Carlisle, listening to them as they spoke softly.

"_You will be delicate about this,"_ Carlisle said to Edward. _"With Bella and this baby."_

"_You should know Bella named her after my mother," _Edward informed him. _"She's already taking an active role now, and I won't force her to stop. None of you forced me to stop seeing her, and even though there were times when I wondered why, I haven't ever second-guessed any of the decisions I made. And I wouldn't. Not ever."_

"_And I understand," _Carlisle insisted. _"But this is a very different situation. No one wants to find out something bad has happened when she cries the first time. We don't want to find her lifeless body in her crib one morning because Bella was left here alone with her or moved too fast. A few weeks is all I'm asking."_

"_I wasn't intending to let Bella be a babysitter," _Edward said defensively. _"But I trust her. And I know she's capable of controlling herself."_

"_And we trust you. But it's too soon. Even Alice thinks so. We're all adjusting, and we shouldn't be hasty about this. All right?"_

Edward paused for a few milliseconds. _"All right,"_ he agreed. _"But I won't restrict her if she happens to walk into the room while I'm in here."_

"_I believe that's fair,"_ Carlisle amended. _"And I would expect no less."_

"I wonder when she'll be hungry again," Rosalie said excitedly. I looked at her, expecting Carlisle and Edward to come downstairs after a few seconds.

But they didn't. They stayed in Elizabeth's room. And I couldn't help but wonder if Alice had already had a vision and simply wasn't telling me. Why wouldn't she tell me? What had she seen? What was I going to do?

* * *

**Now I pose this question to those of you reading. How much of this little baby's life would you like to see? I know how much I have planned, but it wouldn't hurt to have a few suggestions. Next up will be Edward, and you'll see what I mean about the chapters. But I'll keep that much a secret.**

**Again, I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story. I really like hearing what you all think, so don't hold anything back.**

**Until next time, Catch you on the Flip side! **


	7. Confidence

**LOOONG chapter this time, and totally fun to write. Before you get confused, we're actually going back in time a little. We're also in Edward's perspective to get an insight into what he was thinking while bringing Elizabeth home to see Bella. So there'll be certain things played for you again, but I promise it's different!**

**I'm totally blown away by the response this story has gotten, and I can't wait to see what you think of this chapter.**

**Get caught reading!  
**

* * *

_**Confidence**_

_**Edward**_

It wasn't until the nurse came to get me that I knew it was time to leave the hospital with the newest addition to our family, and I saw that she was finished with her bottle before I rose from the rocking chair I'd been provided. The nurse showed me to a changing table, gesturing for me to lay the baby in my arms over it and smiling as I did so with more care than I ever had in fifteen years. But I hadn't even been this gentle with my daughter, even though she'd been just as precious.

"You're very good with her," the nurse commented. "You have other children?"

"A daughter," I nodded.

The woman smiled, holding onto a fresh diaper and a clean bodysuit for the baby as she laid reaching for me with both her hands.

"Do you mind if I change her?" I requested. "It's been a little while since I did it, and I suppose I'll be needing the practice when I begin the process of doing this for real."

She grinned curiously even though she relinquished the items in her hands to mine, and she shivered when her fingers touched mine, but she allowed me to continue nonetheless. I could see from her thoughts that it wasn't very much different from the way we'd all handled Renesmee, and I delicately removed the flimsy fabric still surrounding her from when she'd been in the emergency room. I wondered what I was to call her since I knew she wasn't my baby, but she would need a name regardless of who she could've ended up with.

She giggled when my fingers touched her skin, and I removed her diaper to discover the remnants of her small meal inside. The smell was bearable, but it still wasn't a pleasant smell, and I was glad when the nurse removed it from my vicinity. I cleaned the baby's skin gently, listening to the nurse's thoughts as she moved mentally through the steps of changing a diaper and effortlessly replacing the new diaper without a word to the woman overseeing my progress. After that was in place, I eased the newer, softer bodysuit over the baby's head, slowly pulling the length of the fabric under her back to fasten it over her diaper, and she reached for my hands as she waited for me to finish.

"Are you sure it's been a while since you handled a baby?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," I said, lifting the baby in my hands easily and waiting for the nurse to lay the blanket down so I could fold it the way I'd seen in her head. Just as I was finishing, I glanced over my shoulder, seeing Carlisle there and then nodding that I was almost finished. After listening to them talking earlier, I knew they were both anxious, but more than that, Carlisle was beginning to come to some strange conclusions about the baby. And Esme was beginning to believe him.

The nurse smiled at me then, gesturing to the door that led out into the hallway, and I followed her slowly, keeping my eyes on the baby and stepping out into the hallway less than a second before Esme moved forward with a smile on her face. She put her arms around me and then looked at the baby.

"She seems to be doing well," Esme said softly. She looked at me. "You did a beautiful job," she said leaning up to kiss my cheek and reaching up to ruffle my hair. Embarrassment flooded through me even though it wasn't uncommon for her to be motherly with me. She turned to face Carlisle as he stepped forward.

"Everything's in order," he said, and I knew he meant us taking the baby home with us. "The Family Service worker said the possibility of finding the child's father was slim, but they're required by law to look for him until all possible avenues are exhausted. Until then, it looks like she'll be staying with us. I hope you're ready to fight off Rosalie and Alice," he said with a slight grin in Esme's direction and then the mine, "because while we've been here doing this, I believe they've been changing the spare room into a dominion fit for a newborn baby."

I smiled, lowering my eyes to the baby girl in my arms, and I stared for a minute before stepping closer to Carlisle. "You can hold her too I think," I said to him, seeing the look in her eyes I'd seen when Carlisle had been holding her before and knowing she would trust him the way she trusted me. "You made her stop crying like I did," I reminded him.

I knew it had been a little while since he'd held a baby, even if that baby had been my daughter, and I wanted him to experience this. This baby was going to be a part of all our lives, and the sooner we all understood that, the easier it would be to act if something happened later on down the road. I did my best not to think about the vision I'd seen of Bella, and I tried not to react when the baby grasped onto Carlisle's finger when he reached for her. He smiled at her, thinking she was so delicate and so unique. Then he looked at me again.

"There are a few things we need to discuss," he said to me, and I was thinking about the things he and Esme had talked about while I'd been feeding the baby, "even though I'm certain you already know what I'm talking about. And I know you're meaning well with this, but I want everyone to be prepared — even Bella. So we're going to take this as slowly as we possibly can until Bella's certain she can control herself around the baby. I realize you were wishing for her to become accustomed to this situation as quickly as you did, but she was a grown person, capable of making her own choices. This baby doesn't have that advantage, and I won't be putting her in any unnecessary danger. All right?"

I looked at Esme, thinking of when Renesmee had been born and remembering when we'd all had to be cautious around Bella because she'd been a newborn and Renesmee had been brand new to us all. I'd been confident, of course, but everyone but Alice had been worried. Worried Bella wouldn't be able to control herself. I knew the situation was different now, even if I wanted it to be the same. Esme squeezed my arm then, assuring me that even though we would have to be cautious, we would still keep the baby with us. I looked at Carlisle, nodding and then bowing my head a little in concession. We would do it his way. For now.

"I was able to bring the car around while you were inside," he revealed after a few seconds. "So we should be home in just a short time."

"What time is it now?" Esme asked softly.

"Almost eight a.m.," Carlisle announced. "We should be going."

He gave the baby back to me, and I took her in my arms more easily than I had just moments earlier. Carlisle was surprised at how well she fit into my embrace, and with her securely placed inside the bend of my arm, Esme nudged me forward to follow Carlisle away from the lobby. I could see nurses and orderlies roaming around with trays of breakfast, and even though the smell did nothing to stir my appetite, I understood its purpose now and the fact that in just a few short years, I would be making breakfast for the baby girl in my arms.

An empty elevator carried us to the parking garage where the car was waiting, and I remained silent the entire time, keeping my eyes on the baby and listening to Esme dote on her gently. It was clear to me now that this baby wasn't unlike Renesmee in the way that she seemed to recognize me and Carlisle and now Esme, and I wondered silently if she would know Bella's face the first time she saw her. I hoped so, perhaps even thinking Bella would want to be around her to prove everyone wrong about her staying in control of herself.

I could see the sun shining as we all stepped out into the garage, and I was glad Carlisle's car had heavy tinting on the windows. I followed him and Esme to the car, sliding into the back seat and settling in as he guided Esme to the passenger seat and then eased into the driver's seat to leave the garage. The baby cooed softly, and I turned all my attention to her, marveling in the fact that I could hold her so close and keep her calm at the same time. I knew Carlisle was thinking the same thing, since it was in a human's nature to remain guarded around our kind. Well, most humans. But also the fact that there was something different about this baby, and maybe that was why she was so comfortable around me and my family.

I grasped onto her hand gently, feeling her much warmer than a normal baby and wondering if she was something like what Renesmee had been. It wasn't venom I smelled inside her along with her human blood, but something else much more potent and perhaps dangerous. I wondered silently what could possibly be so dangerous about a little baby, and I suddenly remembered Alice's vision, thinking of the floor and the hands holding Bella. The Voluri.

We arrived at the garage where we kept all our cars within twenty minutes of Carlisle leaving the hospital. Even with morning traffic, the trip still hadn't taken too long, and he pulled into the space meant for his car before he opened the door beside me so I could stand up out of the car without jostling the baby. She wasn't asleep, but she was tired. I knew since her little stomach was full that she was be sleeping soon, but for now, she was awake and aware of everything around her. It was truly amazing.

"Alice will surely have everyone waiting," Carlisle said to me, guiding me out of the garage and onto the sidewalk that was carefully shaded with large oak trees. It was a little hazy, and the walk to the front door was short as we moved quickly to keep our neighbors from seeing us even in the minimal direct sunlight.

I listened ahead, hearing Alice and knowing they were all there.

"_They'll be here in three seconds,"_ she gushed.

Rosalie opened the door then, and Carlisle looked at her curiously even as he stepped into the house with me and Esme behind him. I allowed my eyes to find Bella's, gazing at her hopefully even though I knew Carlisle and Esme were still a little worried. I looked at Alice, and she nodded, holding onto Bella tighter and moving forward slowly to meet me in the middle of the foyer. But before I could say anything, a distinctively disconcerting image flooded from Alice's visions. Bella was already thinking about how she could accomplish her task of removing the baby from my arms. Alice held her even tighter, and when she started to move Bella away, I finally spoke.

"No, it's all right," I assured her, easing a little closer. I looked at Bella, pleaded with her to trust me. "I won't let you hurt her," I promised her softly.

"Edward," Carlisle cautioned.

I held my eyes on Bella's, knowing how capable she was of doing this even if everyone else was worried. "It's all right," I said again. "I know she can do this. Bella," I implored.

She lifted her desperate eyes to mine, and I could see how determined she was to not fail. Almost as soon as she looked at me, she looked at the baby in my arms. Gently, she eased her shield away from her mind, and in an instant, I could hear and see one word. Elizabeth. And I instantly understood. She wanted to name the baby after my mother. I grinned slightly.

"I like that," I whispered softly.

I lowered my eyes to our newest family member, realizing that she was looking at Bella, and I was happy about what I saw as it became obvious that Elizabeth recognized Bella even though they'd only been near each other for a few seconds and even though I'd obviously kept them from interacting with each other. I could see that Bella was confused but amazed, and I began to reassure her.

"She's special," I promised. "Carlisle, Esme and I have all seen it. But more than that, I've felt it."

Elizabeth did an incredible thing then, reaching for Bella with her tiny fingers and then gently touching Bella's face. With her shield still pushed out, I could see her mind work in circles as she envisioned several ways of removing the baby in my arms from me. Her thirst became prominent as her instincts worked to force her to give in, and I could smell venom fill her mouth less than a second before she pushed me and the baby away. She pulled her shield in, and her thoughts became silent again as she stepped three half-steps away from me.

"Bella," I pleaded, still holding Elizabeth but wanting to hold Bella, to help her know I was trying to help her. "It's all right."

She shook her head. "No, it isn't. I don't want to hurt her. And right now, it's all I can think about. I'm sorry."

She moved too fast for me to stop her, running upstairs away from me and Elizabeth and barricading herself inside a bathroom upstairs. I stood still, feeling Alice turn me to face everyone else, and even though I knew I could've held Elizabeth and still rush after Bella, I couldn't risk hurting her. I lifted my eyes to Carlisle, and he moved forward instantly, taking her in his arms as Rosalie and Emmett gathered around him excitedly.

"She's so adorable!" Rosalie exclaimed a little too happily. "Look, Emmett, she even has little dimples!"

Elizabeth smiled at the attention, and I could see in her thoughts that she was already memorizing their faces as they hovered over her with anticipation. Rosalie was thinking of Henry, a baby she'd known when she was human, and Emmett was, of course, thinking about my daughter when she'd first been born. He understood that this was very different, but Emmett always had a simple way of thinking. I'd always found it comforting to know that I could count on him to say what he thought.

"She looks like a ballerina," Alice announced with a happy grin. "I can't wait to buy her first pair of ballet shoes."

I didn't want to seem uninvolved anymore, especially since I knew it was going to be me deciding when Bella was ready for any of the new steps we took together. But I couldn't read her thoughts the way I could to see if my other family members were accepting of Elizabeth despite her being so small and being human. I watched Alice and Rosalie dote on her the same way Esme had, and all I could really think about was how much I needed Bella to understand why I was doing this.

"I should go talk to her," I said softly, more to myself than to any of my family.

Despite the low tenor of my voice, everyone around me still heard me, and Carlisle spoke earnestly. "You shouldn't push her," he discouraged. "She needs to do this at her own pace, and when she's ready, she'll let us know."

I bowed my head then, moving closer to him as he still held Elizabeth in his arms. "But I can't just leave her like that," I contended. I folded my arms over my chest, remaining stubborn. "She must know I'm doing this for her."

Jasper stepped around to where I was standing, and though I could see him thinking about Bella the entire time I'd been at the hospital, he was still trying to keep her calm even from down here. "Bella knows you're doing this for her," he insisted. "She simply isn't ready for such a big step. You should give her time."

Esme smiled from Carlisle's side, attempting to brighten the mood of the room, it appeared, for my benefit. "We should take her up to her room," she pressed, glancing at Alice and Rosalie.

My sisters were a little overly ecstatic, and Alice took point. "Ooh, she's going to love it!" she cheered. "This is going to be so much fun!"

Alice led the way with Rosalie close behind, and Carlisle followed them while still holding Elizabeth, and Emmett urged me on while Jasper kept his distance. He was thinking about how uncertain the next several weeks were going to be, and he was already thinking of a new hunting schedule for Bella to keep her thirst under control. I didn't know if all these new provisions were going to work, but I was grateful they were all willing to at least try to keep Bella and Elizabeth safe — if not only for the time being, then from each other until Bella could stand to be around Elizabeth without hurting her.

Alice had outdone herself with decorating the spare room with all the things we'd still had in storage from when Renesmee had been a baby. The inside of the room was laden in shades of pink, with a crib, a changing table and even a bookshelf of my daughter's old books. It truly was a dominion fit for a newborn baby, especially one as special as Elizabeth. I was a little overwhelmed, listening to everyone's thoughts as they all marveled at the appearance of the room — especially Carlisle and Esme.

"Alice, this is outstanding," Carlisle proclaimed with a chuckle. "Of course you could pull all this together in just a few short hours."

Alice looked like she would have blushed, bowing her head slightly. "It was easy," she declared, trying to sound modest despite it not being in her nature to do so.

"The bed is perfect," Esme praised, gazing around the room with much more wonder than it seemed possible.

"We even found these," Rosalie revealed, hurrying to the shelf and picking up a set of sterling silver picture frames that had been a gift from one of Carlisle's old friends when my daughter had been a baby.

She glanced at me, and I bowed my head, needing desperately to talk to Bella and knowing I wouldn't get another opportunity to talk to Bella while everyone else was involved with something else. I stepped into the hallway then, moving to the bathroom where Bella was currently hiding and gently knocking on the door.

"Bella, it's me," I pleaded, hoping she would at least let me in even if she wanted to be alone.

I listened carefully to the inside of the room, hearing her rise and then push a heavy piece of furniture out of the doorway before she called out to me.

"It's open."

I turned the door handle then, discovering the lock broken and becoming curious before I looked at her and focused completely on her. The last several hours couldn't have been easy for her, especially with me away from the house and no one but Alice to reassure her of her abilities to stay on point where her control was concerned. I knew about them going hunting and how little difference it had made. I wanted to assure Bella that everything would be all right. I closed the bathroom door, knowing it would do nothing to preserve our privacy and hoping the rest of our family would at least indulge us this once. I stepped in front of Bella, kneeling slowly and easing my arms around her to keep her close as I lifted my eyes to hers.

"Are you all right?" I pleaded.

Split seconds passed as she hesitated, and I inhaled nervously. "This is just a first step," I swore to her. "I know you can do this, and I believe in you. Just as you knew I could control myself around you and just as you believed in me."

She shook her head. "This isn't the same thing," she argued.

"Yes, it is," I insisted.

"No," she stated, laying her hands over my shoulders and squeezing them gently. "It's not. I was able to make my own choices. And I chose to be with you. I trusted you, and I knew you wouldn't hurt me. She doesn't have that ability," she promised me. "She can't know that if I hold her or even stand within a few feet of her that it makes me feel like I'm going to rip her apart. And she can't tell me to back off if I scare her. And I can see on everyone else's face that they're scared just like I am. Why aren't you scared of me hurting her?"

At that moment, I knew Alice and Rosalie were purposefully listening to us talk to make certain of their concerns. I knew Emmett was standing next to Carlisle and watching Elizabeth as she gazed up at him, and I could hear him thinking about all the things he would teach her as she grew up. Esme and Jasper were standing inside the room patiently, trying not to listen to me and Bella, and Carlisle seemed to be completely engulfed in the baby girl in his arms. She was becoming accustomed to her new surroundings, and she wondered where I was. She was curious about Bella. I looked at Bella, speaking as certainly as I could.

"Because I know you won't hurt her," I swore to her. "I can see in your eyes that you don't want to, and I know you want to be in control of yourself. The same as I felt when I first met you. You remember that day?" I inquired, feeling the memory become prominent as I knelt in front of her with her in my arms.

She grinned a little distantly, and I could tell despite not being able to read her mind that she didn't remember the memory as clearly as I did. Then she spoke again. "You had me under the impression that I smelled bad," she teased, and I unconsciously grinned, thinking of how she'd moved her hair over her face in an attempt to put a barrier between us despite how it had actually made the effect worse.

I stopped grinning then, remembering how I'd felt and what I'd almost done. "I wanted to kill you that day, Bella," I reminded her. "And I would have. Had it not been for the fact that I didn't want to give in to the point of losing myself. Carlisle had made a life for us in Forks, and I wasn't about to throw that away because of this monster inside me begging to come out every time I came within feet or inches or even centimeters of you and the way you smelled to me then. I know that's how you feel about her, Bella. And I know you want to resist giving in. It's for that reason that I know you can do it."

She closed her eyes from mine, bowing her head, and I wished so much for the ability to know what she was thinking at that moment. I wanted so much to know that she wasn't thinking of much she was failing me or disappointing me. I loved her with every fiber of my being, and it wasn't possible for her to fail me the way she was believing at that moment. But she had so little faith in herself, and it was painful watching her doubt herself this way.

I lifted my hand to her face, lifting it slightly and begging her to look at me. "Bella," I whispered. "I'll help you. I promise."

She touched my cheek then, but not in a loving way as she normally did. I could tell she was trying to soften her words as she spoke. "And I want that to be enough," she assured me. "But it's not. I — Every time I think about being closer to her, I worry about losing control, and the next thing I know, I'm thinking of a dozen different ways to just take her. And I can already see in your eyes how much it's hurting you to see me like that. I can see how much it would hurt you for her to be hurt. And I can't do that to you."

I suddenly realized that she was doing this more for me than she was doing it for herself, and I remembered her doing that when she'd been human. It wasn't just about keeping Elizabeth safe. It was about saving me from the knowledge that she wasn't strong enough to resist Elizabeth's blood. I waited for her to finish, rising to my feet and pulling her with me as I stepped back toward the bathroom door with her hands as tightly held in mine as I could get them without holding her too tight. "The only way I was able to control myself around you was by continuing to be around you," I remembered, instantly thinking of the concentration it had taken me to simply kiss her. "The longer I was in your presence, the less your scent affected me. The monster was still there, but I learned to ignore him. It took time, but I did do it. And you can do it too."

I pulled her into the hallway, hearing everyone still hovering over Elizabeth and knowing they were becoming as involved in her life as I knew I already was. Emmett and Rosalie especially were giving her more of their time than it seemed necessary, but I knew she was worth it. I knew she would prove to be just as worthy of our family as Bella and Renesmee. I eased my arm around Bella, holding her close and keeping her moving in the event that she paused. I knew she was reluctant, but I wanted to show her that she didn't need to be scared.

"I had to take small steps," I revealed to her as we walked. "I couldn't touch you or kiss you until I was absolutely certain I wouldn't harm you, and I don't expect you simply begin caring for her the day we bring her home. But I won't leave you alone with her. It's a promise."

She allowed me to guide her down the hallway, her body tense but still giving in to my pull. "And everyone else?" she asked.

I gave her a sidelong glance, amused at her statement even though she was completely serious. "We're your family, Bella," I assured her. "And she's a part of our family now. We're all here for you, even if everyone else if going to be a little more cautious when you're around her," I stated matter-of-factly.

She grinned and laughed softly, though her body language said she was anything but happy. "More like paranoid," she modified.

We arrived at the door to Elizabeth's room, and everyone inside stopped what they were doing to look at us. Bella's body stiffened as she became uncertain again, and she looked at me, urging me to help her silently. I grinned at her, gently nudging her into the room slowly. I knew she would be hesitant, and I was grateful she was willing to let me give her any assistance she would need to accomplish this.

"We were all excited when our daughter was born," I reminded her as gently as I could, holding her against me and moving her slowly toward where Carlisle was currently dressing Elizabeth in a clean bodysuit and a pair of socks. I still remembered how warm she was and I absently wondered whether we would need to keep her as warm as everyone was thinking. "And this will be just like that," I promised her of our family taking care of this newest addition.

She held onto me tighter. "Except our daughter wasn't nearly as fragile," she added.

Carlisle finished then, lifting Elizabeth in his arms and looking at me with nervous eyes even though he was already certain of what I was doing as he eased toward me and gently laid Elizabeth in my arms. She cooed softly, reaching for my face again and eliciting the same reaction as before when she'd been memorizing my face and my voice. A jolt of electricity rocketed through me, but I was already accustomed to it. I gazed at the baby girl in my arms without caring of her relations, whether to me or anyone else. It didn't matter to me how she'd been found. She deserved my love and everyone else's just as much as my daughter had all those years ago, and I was more than willing to oblige her. I knew everyone around me would be just as willing as I was, and that was a comforting thought.

Slowly, I turned to face Bella with Elizabeth against my chest.

I watched her hold her breath, and I knew she was preparing herself as best as she could under the circumstances. I stepped closer to her, and she clenched her fists in an effort to keep her arms at her sides. It looked like she wanted to reach for me, but she denied herself the pleasure, planting her feet firmly to the floor and warranting a small sound from Esme as she called out to me.

"_Edward, please!"_

I looked at her for only a millisecond, hoping to reassure her before I looked at Bella again. "It's all right," I said again for what felt like that millionth time as I worked to reassure them this would turn out for the best. "If I have to be the one who makes her choices for her until she's old enough to do so, then that's what I'll do. But I believe you'll all see in just a moment how much she wishes to see Bella as well."

In Elizabeth's simplistic thoughts, I could still see her wondering about Bella, and I wanted her to see my wife the way I did. Bella was such a gentle creature, even now that she was no longer breakable the way she'd been when I'd first met her. Elizabeth seemed just as intrigued with us as we all were with her, and she was curious about Bella as much as she had been about me, Carlisle and Esme — the four faces she'd seen upon opening her eyes for the first time.

I was less than two feet from Bella now, holding Elizabeth closer to me and listening to her thoughts as she reached for Bella the way she had in the foyer. I smiled, whispering to Bella. "You see. She remembers you."

Bella became confused even as she remained still. "How is that possible?" she wondered. "She's baby."

"She's a special baby," I pointed out. "I know it and so does Carlisle. She's actually rather extraordinary," I insisted, knowing Bella would see it as soon as she was closer. "She never cries; she's practically already a marvel to the hospital. Bella, I know you can do this," I told her again. "You don't have to worry about doing anything to hurt her. I'll be here to help you, and so will everyone else."

Esme moved in slowly then to Bella's side, easing her arm around Bella and squeezing. "Of course we will," she promised Bella, looking at me with compassionate eyes. My mother, the most loving and considerate of us all. "We trust Edward," she assured Bella, "and he trusts you. You should trust him too."

Bella lifted her eyes to mine again as I now stood just over five inches away with Elizabeth still in my arms. Her tiny fingers made contact with Bella's face again, and though Bella's reaction wasn't nearly as bad as it had been before, I still felt Bella's body go rigid as she worked to keep herself in check. Elizabeth's reaction was little less subtle, and I could instantly see her accepting Bella the same as she'd done for me and Carlisle. She nearly willed Bella to remain closer, and I watched my wife lift her hand to where Elizabeth was touching her. She wrapped her little fingers around Bella's thumb, and I smiled again, laughing softly as a single word flowed from Elizabeth's mind to mine.

_Pretty._

I couldn't keep it to myself, speaking to Bella softly. "She likes you," I revealed.

She looked at Elizabeth then, and I did as well, seeing the smile on her face and the glow emanating from within her as I'd seen it before while I'd been feeding her. I knew Bella could see it, and it became obvious the moment she stepped closer to me so Elizabeth could look at us both. The glow intensified then, and I smiled wider, knowing she what she wanted and whispering to Bella.

"Do you want to hold her?" I asked, only to be stopped when Carlisle stepped in instantly.

"Edward, this is enough," he warned me cautiously. "Jasper's already working hard to keep her calm, and I implore you to be patient." I didn't take my eyes off Bella or Elizabeth, but I knew Carlisle was right. Jasper was already straining himself to prevent Bella's own anxiety from overpowering her. "Allow Bella to determine when she'd ready to take such a big step," Carlisle pleaded. "Surely, if your memory serves you, you'll recall that it was several weeks after meeting Bella before you were even able to touch her."

Even though I knew he was right, it still saddened me that we were having to be so cautious with how much space there was between Bella and Elizabeth. I still grinned at Bella, listening to Elizabeth yawn softly. I looked at her, seeing her little eyes droop gently, and I looked at Bella again. "I'll just put her to be then," I whispered, giving in to Carlisle's plea.

Esme held Bella tighter then, moving away with her and then leaving the room with her. I stayed where I was, watching Carlisle bow his head and then nod to Jasper for them to follow her. I didn't argue, watching them leave before Rosalie, Alice and Emmett moved in closer to look at Elizabeth as she drifted off slowly.

"You're looking pretty attached to that little girl, brother," Emmett teased, but I knew he was sincere, unlike when he'd been teasing me about Bella all those years earlier.

"She's well worth it," Alice assured him, moving to my side and gazing at Elizabeth as she slept. "You like the name we gave her, I hope. I'm know Bella showed that to you."

I smiled at Alice, leaning over and uncharacteristically kissing her cheek. "It's perfect. I love it. It will suit her very well."

"I think she should have a unique name," Rosalie argued even as she smiled at Elizabeth with enough affection in her eyes to fill the house and then some. "Like Nessie. I still think we should tell her. She'll need to know before she visits."

"We'll discuss that later," I stated with as much finality as I could without sounding worried, even though I was a little worried about how much daughter would react to knowing we'd taken in a human baby who was just as unique as she was.

"I'm going to check on Bella," Alice said, leaning up and uncharacteristically kissing my cheek though she had to stretch a bit more than I did.

"I'll come with you," Emmett offered, smiling at Rosalie and then following Alice out of the room as she flitted down the stairs to the front parlor where Esme, Carlisle and Jasper were all sitting with Bella and attempting to convince her their behavior had nothing to do with her, only their worry over a tense situation becoming worse.

Rosalie found a small blanket and offered it to me so I could put Elizabeth in her new crib, and she was still thinking about Renesmee, but she was also thinking about the most peculiar thing concerning the stars she'd seen while out shopping for things for Elizabeth.

"That is rather odd," I said, prompting her to look at me while I began enfolding Elizabeth inside the blanket slowly. "Did it last very long?"

She inhaled, seeming to berate herself for not guarding that particular thought from me. "It was simply odd," she assured me. "I'd never seen anything like it in all my years, and I was a little alarmed by it. But it can't mean anything, can it?"

"I don't know," I admitted, lifting Elizabeth in my arms again and moving to the crib slowly. "I've never bothered observing the stars so much. But I'm sure if you talk to Carlisle, he'll be able to figure something out. For now, I believe we should all focus on Bella and Elizabeth. They'll need all our attention, and whether my daughter visits or not, I'm sure Alice will see if anything bad will happen," I assured Rosalie even as I still recalled the vision I'd seen the night before. I paused. "Or rather won't see," I corrected myself.

"Edward," Rosalie said after a few seconds, and I glanced at her while standing over Elizabeth and watching her sleep. "You did the right thing. Bella can control herself. We've all seen it, and I'm sure she'll continue to surprise us just as soon as she's ready.

I was surprised at Rosalie, but I grinned all the same, bowing my head. "Thank you."

She moved out of the room then, and I was left alone with Elizabeth again, listening as she thought of us again and then another woman's face. I recognized this woman to be her mother, and it was interesting that she could recall this face just as easily as ours. I wondered if she knew who this face belonged to or if it was just a face to her. I wondered if she would completely accept us as her family or if she would always want to know her mother when the time came for her to ask questions about her existence.

_It was wrong of you to move so fast,_ Carlisle thought as he stepped into the room behind me. _I told you there would be conditions._

"She wanted Bella," I said aloud, and he moved closer to me, making me look at him. "I was only trying to help my wife."

"And I understand," he said softly. "But this isn't the time to be submitting to her every whim. Of course she wanted Bella. It's only natural. But you have to think of other factors before giving in. We're trying to keep them both safe, Edward. Not one or the other."

I turned back to Elizabeth, attempting to change the subject. "Rosalie thinks something strange is happening in the stars. She — It started last night while we were in the hospital."

"Then I'll be certain to talk to her about that at a more appropriate time," he informed me. "You will be delicate about this," he warned, still standing beside me. "With Bella and this baby."

"You should know Bella named her after my mother," I revealed to him, still looking at Elizabeth and realizing how it made my heart ache to be doing this to my wife. "She's already taking an active role now, and I won't force her to stop. None of you forced me to stop seeing her, and even though there were times when I wondered why, I haven't ever second-guessed any of the decisions I made. And I wouldn't. Not ever."

"And I understand," he persisted. "But this is a very different situation. No one wants to find out something back has happened when she cries the first time. We don't want to find her lifeless body in her crib one morning because Bella was left here alone with her or moved too fast. A few weeks is all I'm asking," he pleaded, touching my back and prompting me to look at him.

"I wasn't intending to let Bella be a babysitter," I stated defensively, staring at him incredulously as he gazed at me with a gentle pair of dark-golden eyes. "But I trust her," I went on, and he bowed his head with a soft sigh. "And I know she's capable of controlling herself."

"And we trust you," he promised me, still touching my back and then looking at Elizabeth. "But it's too soon. Even Alice thinks so. We're all adjusting, and we should be too hasty about this. All right?"

I barely let any time pass, knowing he was giving me part of his conditions and agreeing to them quickly before he changed his mind. "All right," I said. "But I won't restrict her if she happens to walk into the room while I'm in here."

Carlisle grinned slightly, nodding. "I believe that's fair," he agreed. "And I would expect no less."

I thought of Alice then, wondering if she'd had anymore visions and simply wasn't telling me. I wondered whether she was doing it for my benefit or Bella's. Why wouldn't she tell me? What had she seen? What was Bella going to do?

I decided then and there that Alice and I were going to have a little talk about her keeping things from me where Bella was concerned. And we were going to be laying some ground rules with Elizabeth. Since she was at least partially human, I knew Alice would be tempted to look into her future when she was old enough, but it wasn't fair to do that to a little girl, and I wanted Alice to know that it wasn't acceptable — at least not until the ability to do so became of dire need. I knew that either something I'd done or something Bella had done had prompted Alice's vision of Bella being killed, and even though I didn't know exactly what that was, I wasn't about to let it rule any of my actions.

Carlisle drifted back to the rocking chair in the corner while I remained beside the crib watching Elizabeth sleep. He was already thinking about what books to read to find out what this new development could mean, and I was thinking I would want to know with him. The more we knew of Elizabeth's origins, the better-prepared we would be to raise her into adulthood. It was clearly already something we all wanted to do. Even Bella.

* * *

**Again, thanks for reading!**

**And also, I know I've been updating at pretty decent rate, but I'm trying to write three stories at once, all of which are on my profile page if you want to check them out, but I'm starting to neglect them a little, so my updates for this story might get a little longer in between, but I promise I'll make up for it in chapter length.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this in Edward's perspective, and next time, we'll be back in Bella's perspective.**

**Catch you on the flip side!  
**


	8. Great Expectations

**Update number two for the night, and if any of you are wondering what I'm talking about, you can head on over to my profile to check out my other Twilight story. No pressure.**

**But here this is, as promised, Bella, and we're moving along even though only a little time has passed.**

**A note here and at the bottom, but first, I wasn't quite sure what to call Carlisle upon Renesmee's introduction, but I spoke to somewhat of a Twilight afficianado, and she told me that Renesmee never actually called him anything, so I took some creative liberties. Please tell me if I'm mistaken.**

**But beyond that, Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**Great Expectations**_

_**Bella**_

The first time Elizabeth needed to be changed, I think Rosalie was absolutely beside herself trying to convince Edward to let her do it this time. She'd slept a few hours, her soft heart beat filling my ears as I sat in the dining room downstairs, and Edward had sat with her the entire time. Carlisle had spent a couple of hours on the phone with the local Children and Family Services office about what kinds of resources they were going to need to look for Elizabeth's biological father. The woman he talked to didn't think the search would be very fruitful, but Carlisle made sure to tell her he was just a phone call away if she needed anything. He and Esme talked about the entire conversation in the kitchen away from me, and even though they kept their voices down, I was pretty sure they knew I could hear them.

"_What are we going to do if they _do_ find the baby's father?"_ Esme asked softly.

"_We'll accept it for what it is,"_ Carlisle assured her. _"But I think it's quite clear that finding this child's father is a very low possibility. Especially with the way she was born."_

"_Her mother must have been so scared,"_ Esme whispered sadly. _"I can't even begin to imagine . . ."_

"_Everything's going to be all right,"_ Carlisle promised. _"We're going to do everything in our power to protect this child, and if it comes to it, we'll be prepared for whatever happens. It's obvious now we've got a long journey ahead of us, and no matter what, we'll face it together just as we've always done."_

I bowed my head then, knowing they were now talking about me, and I refocused my attention on Elizabeth's room where Rosalie was still negotiating with Edward on who would get to look after our newest family member for the next few hours.

Edward relented with Rosalie with the stipulation that he would put Elizabeth down when she was tired again, and she agreed happily, knowing for certain that she would be able to play with Elizabeth for at least another few hours before that time came. I listened to the whole thing from my spot at the dining room table, and after Rosalie started talking in a high, cute voice, I sort of zoned her out until Edward came down front the second floor slowly to find me where I'd settled. I glanced at him, and he made his way to my side, sitting where he usually sat and reaching for my hands to hold them in his. He was still wearing the light blue shirt and black dress pants he'd gone out in the night before, and since it was obvious he'd had no trouble getting Elizabeth to sleep or out of her crib, I was sure he would probably wear the same clothes until Alice started looking at him funny.

"I didn't think Rosalie was going to even ask before she picked Elizabeth up from her crib," he said, and then he grinned. I did too, but then I turned to face him.

"Her name sounds nice when you say it," I nodded.

"Well, you named her," he reminded me. "You should be there now, but I suppose we need to take this one step at a time. This is all going to turn out all right. I know it."

I shook my head, scooting closer. "I wish I had your confidence," I replied sadly. "I wish I could hold her. But I don't want to hurt her. So until I know I won't, it's not safe. You'll have to be her eyes and ears for me, okay?"

He tilted his head then, still grinning and lifting his palm to my cheek. "Always," he whispered. "And besides, you'll have her in your arms soon enough. I know that too."

I opened my mouth, meaning to continue, when Alice came down the stairs with her cell phone in her hands. Her face was a little anxious, and she hurried to my side as Edward sat up straight.

"Nessie's on the phone," she said softly. "She wants to talk to you."

"Why did she call you?" Edward asked.

"I guess she figured I would want to know since I didn't see when she decided to call," she explained, handing her cell phone to me and then sitting on my other side.

I glanced at Edward, seeing him with his head down, and I thought quickly, lifting the phone to my ear. "Hey, sweetie," I said as happily as I could.

"Guess what college I might be getting early entrance into?" she greeted happily from the other end.

I glanced at Edward, hoping for a little insight, but he seemed as confused as I was, if not intrigued as he listened to his daughter talk about college despite only being fifteen chronologically. "I have no idea," I conceded, listening to her laugh softly.

"Mom," she giggled. "I got my letter from Cornell this morning! I have an appointment there on Friday, and you're on the way. So guess what?"

"You're stopping here to see me and your Dad?" I guessed, reaching the only conclusion she was presenting me with at that moment.

"Well, of course, we are," she exclaimed, still laughing. "Isn't this great? It's Cornell, Mom."

I smiled, grasping onto Edward's hand and doing everything in my power to draw strength from him for our daughter. "That's amazing, honey. I'm so happy for you. We both are. We _all_ are."

"Thanks," she gushed. "Jake is practically doing cartwheels. I think he was worried I wouldn't get my application in on time, since it took me and Grandpa Carlisle a little while to fill out all the paperwork."

"Well, I'm sure Carlisle wanted everything to be perfect for you," I offered.

She laughed again. "I know. So what's going on there with you?" she asked naturally. "You guys aren't going hunting in the next few days, are you?"

I glanced at Edward, knowing we were probably, or I was probably going to be hunting every night for the next several nights. "Oh, we'll be here when you get into town," I assured her. "Is it just going to be you and Jake?"

"I think Seth and Leah are going to come too, but they're talking to Sam now. I thought Alice said you've already gone hunting," she stated suspiciously. "Why would you be going again so soon?"

I hesitated, and within half a second, Edward had the phone in his hand, talking to our daughter since he hadn't in just over 18 hours.

"Renesmee, darling, when is your flight leaving?" he asked her, still holding my hand and then nodding to Alice to take me into the living room where Emmett and Jasper were currently sitting in front of the wall monitor as it played a local game of college football.

I knew this was meant to keep me from saying something without really thinking it through, and even I knew I couldn't really trust myself right now, as evidenced by the fact that I couldn't form two coherent sentences without stuttering in between. But that didn't mean that once I was sat on the couch between Alice and Emmett that I totally ignored the conversation my husband and daughter proceeded to have once I was out of the room. In fact, even though I was in a completely different room with a blaring tv, it was actually kind of easy.

"_Is Mom okay?"_ my daughter asked Edward over the phone. _"She sounded different."_

"Your mother's fine," he assured her. "But something's happened, and your mother's just a little stressed. We're helping her. You shouldn't worry."

"_What happened?"_

"It's complicated," he explained, rather vaguely and not to her liking. "And not the best thing to discuss over the phone."

"_But it sounds serious, Dad. Is she . . . hurt?"_

"No," Edward said quickly. "Of course not. As I said, she's stressed. The last several hours have been . . . difficult for her, and we're going to be taking her hunting as soon as it's dark."

"_Is this a thirst issue?"_ Renesmee asked after a long three or four seconds. _"I thought she was in control by now."_

"Your mother's doing beautifully," he promised. "But we're trying to avoid making her uncomfortable. It's similar to when Grampa Charlie visited her the first time after her transformation. But this time it's . . . well, it's complicated. I'm here with her, and so is everyone else."

"_Should Jake be worried?"_

A soft growl slid up Edward's throat. "No. He should be thinking of you. Your mother is my responsibility, and we're fine. When are you leaving?"

"_Tonight. Our flight leaves at five, so we should be there around seven-thirty. Even if Seth and Leah decide to come. Dad, are you sure Mom's —"_

"Your mother's fine," he said a second time. "Call when you've landed. I'll be there in a flash."

"_All right. Love you."_

Edward laughed softly, apparently eased by the sound of his daughter's voice. "As I love you. Tonight."

He shut off the phone then, rising from his chair and making his way into the front parlor where we were all sitting. I turned my attention to the football game even though it did nothing to entertain me. I knew as soon as he touched me that he knew I'd been listening. So he didn't say anything about what she'd said or when she'd be here. He simply leaned over and kissed my cheek. I lifted my hand to his as it rested on my shoulder, grasping as tight as I could.

Rosalie came bouncing down the stairs then, and I knew just by the way she was moving that she was carrying Elizabeth. Emmett's face lit up when he saw her, taking his gaze from the wall monitor to the bundle in his own wife's arms in a way I'd never seen anything — not even my own daughter. For a flash of a millisecond, I was jealous, but Jasper took care of that before the emotion could really settle into my gut. It felt weird to have him doing that after so long, but I knew my jealousy was misplaced. Elizabeth was just a baby. She didn't have any control over her effect on people, even people like us.

"Let me see that baby girl," Emmett demanded softly, and I glanced over my shoulder to see him and Rosalie make one of the smoothest exchanges I'd seen yet. Elizabeth cooed softly, gazing up at Emmett as he flashed a bright, white, deep-dimpled smile at her, and he offered her his thumb less than a half a second before she accepted it with her own dimpled smile. "Oh, she's gorgeous!" he exclaimed.

"Are we baby gazing?" Carlisle called from the dining room as he and Esme came from the kitchen after their own discussion. I could already see him smiling in a completely different way from how he still smiled at Renesmee.

"I think we should call her Lizzy," Emmett announced.

"Or Beth," Rosalie mused.

"What about Lizbeth?" Alice offered.

"Or we could call her by the name she was given," Edward stated, but I looked up at him, and I saw that he was smiling at his brother and sister fuss over Elizabeth.

"It's four syllables, man," Emmett complained. "Even Nessie has her name whittled down to two syllables. Lizzy," he said again.

Edward laughed softly again, shaking his head and then lowering his eyes to mine. He reached for my hand then, pulling me off the couch and leaving the living room with me in his arm. "They'll survive without us for a little while," he assured me, but I knew we weren't going upstairs for alone time.

I knew he was taking me to our room because it was one place where Elizabeth's scent had yet to permeate. But I didn't mind being alone with him. And I didn't tell him that his shirt was completely drenched in the most amazing scent that mixed with his and thoroughly kept my thirst in check. I wasn't thirsty right now, at least not for blood. Right now, since Rose and Emmett were keeping up with Elizabeth, I only wanted to have a few moments of peace with my husband.

The first thing I did upon stepping into our room was unbutton Edward's shirt, and he grinned crookedly allowing his hands to fall to my waist. Even though we had our own apartment close by, Carlisle had insisted we have a room here on the occasion that we went hunting and couldn't make it back to our apartment without causing suspicion. This room still had several of our little touches, and with a full stock of clothes in the closet, it was kind of like our own little home away from home. We usually kept the, um, private things at our apartment, but sometimes, it was nice to lay in the bed here with Edward and not have to worry about the outside world for a little while knowing our little apartment would keep until we made it back.

Once the last button was unbuttoned, I lifted my eyes to my husband's, and he cupped my face in his hands only a sixteenth of a second before kissing me for the first time since we'd found Elizabeth in the alleyway over 12 hours earlier. He pulled me closer to him, and within a few half-steps, we were crawling onto the bed that still reminded me of that little cottage Esme had renovated for me and Edward in Forks. I still missed that little cottage, hoping one day to go back when enough time had passed for us to not cause any suspicion. Edward was saying it could be decades, but he always promised me it would still be there. And when we made it back, we would make it ours all over again.

"You're certain this is what you want now?" Edward whispered against my lips, backing up onto the bed as I pushed him to the comforter covering the mattress.

"You're honestly asking me that?" I grinned, kissing him again and allowing him to roll us over so that he was above me. I raked my fingers through his hair, anchoring him to me and being rewarded by him holding me closer to him than he had in a little while. It hadn't really been that long, but the last several hours had obviously been rough, and I was ready to focus on something else. I was ready to focus on him again.

"You don't have to pretend with me, love," he soothed. "I know you're still struggling. It's normal. I promise."

I kissed him deeper this time, not wanting to think about that or anything else, but the longer we kissed, the more I realized he was right. It didn't matter what I did. This situation with Elizabeth was still at the front of my thoughts. And it wasn't easy for me to admit that I was actually a little ashamed of my behavior now that even Jasper had been in the same room with her and been in total control of his thirst. Even if he hadn't really touched her or anything, it still made me feel horrible.

I released Edward then, but he held onto me, securing his arms around me protectively and laying his forehead over mine. Even if we still had to practice with my shield, even if he still couldn't always read my thoughts, he could still read me like a book. And I was embarrassed before I could stop the annoyance from showing on my face.

"Bella, please," he whispered softly, caressing my cheek and then lifting my chin so he could see my face. "This would be a more-than-welcome distraction if I didn't know that was exactly what it was. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're doing so well. Don't diminish that because of how you're feeling. It _will_ get better. I swear."

I couldn't speak, bowing my head even as we laid in the bed still somewhat tangled in each other's arms, and he lifted his lips to my forehead, pulling me closer until there was very little space between us. I leaned into him until our bodies were completely aligned, shutting my eyes from the rest of the room and wanting nothing more than to lock the outside world away for just a little while longer.

Edward moved after about four hours, still holding me but easing away from me by almost three centimeters. I didn't have to ask what was wrong. Downstairs, I could hear Carlisle and Rosalie debating on whether Elizabeth was getting sleepy, and I knew Edward had already decided it was time to put her back down for another nap. I spoke softly as we rose from the bed.

"Can I come?" I asked him, watching him grin as he buttoned his shirt most of the way.

"Of course," he chuckled, reaching for my hand and pulling me from our room to retrieve Elizabeth from her playmates.

He pulled me with more spring in his step than I'd seen in years, and in just half a minute, we were in the front parlor where Rosalie was still fussing but with a longing smile on her face. I realized an eighth of a second too late that she knew her time with Elizabeth was up for the time being. And I strangely felt sad for her.

"I could do this forever," she crooned happily into Elizabeth's gently drooping eyes.

"Yes, yes," Edward agreed. "We know. But for now, we have to treat her like a normal human baby. Which means she'll be crawling and then walking, and we'll be laying her down in her crib to sleep."

"I already set out clothes for her to wear for when Nessie comes," Alice informed Edward as he and Rosalie went through another smooth exchange with Elizabeth moving from her arms to his. "She should be waking up just as we — you come in with Nessie and Jacob. I checked her flight number since I can't exactly see the arrival time. Try the blue before the yellow. Please."

Edward smiled then, glancing at me and moving closer with Elizabeth in his arms. I was surprised at Alice's revelation, but she'd been practicing the last several years even if it was still very difficult for her to see Renesmee's decisions, along with Jake's. She'd adapted quite nicely to the blind spots in her visions, and it also made me realize something new about Elizabeth. When I'd been pregnant with my daughter, Alice hadn't been able to see her at all, and she'd barely been able to see me while I'd been carrying her. It was the same with Jake, and we'd all surmised that it was because Jake and Renesmee were both things Alice had never been. And it made me think that Elizabeth at least had to be mostly human if Alice had been able to see her in Edward's future — especially as a toddler and then some.

"Edward," Carlisle said from Esme's side as they watched with identical smiles. "When you've put her down, come to my study. We have a few things we need to discuss."

Edward barely nodded, smiling at me and then tipping his chin up for me to follow him as he walked up the stairs to Elizabeth's room. I glanced at Alice and then Jasper, bowing my head and following Edward until we were walking in step with each other to the second floor. No one followed us to make sure I was okay. They'd either decided I was okay or too preoccupied with my daughter's impending arrival to worry over how delicious Elizabeth still smelled to me. Honestly, I was thinking about everything other than that I possibly could to not think about that, and for right now, it was working for the most part. But it was taking everything ounce of control I had to do it. One slip, and I knew I'd be lost.

The doorway to Elizabeth's room came just as quickly as the walk downstairs had been, and that was even with Edward walking a little slower to keep from jostling her as she continued to fall asleep in his arms. He kept smiling at her and whispering to her — little nudges and questions about what she'd done while the center of everyone else's attention. I was curious, but I did nothing to break his euphoria. It was actually kind of cute.

Alice had laid out two outfits. One was a deep royal blue dress and made of silk with a pair of bloomers to go over her diaper, and it was accessorized with a matching pearl headband and lacy socks. The other was a canary yellow jumper, made of satin with sequin accents and a rhinestone headband but no socks. I could see why Alice wanted to see her in the blue. It was clearly more fashionable and easier to manage if Elizabeth needed her diaper changed while wearing it. Of course I knew that if it got dirty, it wouldn't get cleaned. That was what the yellow was for.

I watched Edward from the doorway as he rocked Elizabeth gently so she would fall to sleep enough for him to lay her down, and he glanced over his shoulder at me a few seconds before nodding for me to come closer. I closed my throat then, stepping cautiously into the room as heat from Elizabeth's little body radiated from Edward's arms. He waited until I was close enough for him to face me, and she was already asleep, but it didn't look like he wanted to put her down.

"She was thinking about you," he said softly. "I was just telling her she would see you when she woke up. Our daughter should be arriving then, and Alice will look after her while we go to the airport with Carlisle and Esme. Emmett and Rosalie will take you to hunt, and then we'll be in the for the night."

I grinned curiously, lowering my eyes to hers. "She was thinking about me?" I repeated. "I could've killed her."

"The point, Bella, is that you didn't, because I was there to stop you. And I'll always be here. I swear. We're all here for you. There's no need to worry. And I'll explain everything to Jacob. You have time. You don't have to think about overcoming this today."

I lifted my eyes back to his. "I know," I assured him. "But the sooner, the better, right?"

He grinned then, leaning in and kissing my cheek. "Right," he whispered.

He stepped back then, reluctantly lowering Elizabeth into her crib and laying her on the mattress gently. Though I hadn't held her just yet, I could tell she weighed nothing compared to anything any of us had ever lifted. And the way he tucked her blanket around her little body to keep her in a fetal position made me wish I could've seen him do that with our own daughter even though it probably would've only been once or twice.

"It's so different," he said absently. "None of us are used to having a human baby in our presence. Emmett's already talking about turning her into a sports fanatic. I was actually thinking about having a piano brought in. There's a baby grand at the museum Carlisle has been thinking of purchasing. This room's just the right size, but that might be overdoing it a bit."

I stepped closer to him and slid my arms around his waist. He smiled, leaning in to kiss me again, and I whispered. "She's worth every luxury you would afford her," I promised him.

He squeezed me, looking at Elizabeth as she slept and then turning me to the doorway to leave the room. I glanced over my shoulder at her crib, bowing my head and allowing him to pull me from the room while he left the door cracked slightly.

It was dark right around five-forty-seven, and by then, Emmett and Rosalie were getting ready to take me hunting while Alice and Jasper got some quality time with Elizabeth. I could tell that Jasper was more than a little hesitant about being around newborn human baby, but Alice was insisting, and he hardly ever refused her. So after she dressed me in a new outfit, she and Jasper deposited themselves inside Elizabeth's room to wait for Renesmee to come in.

Edward and Carlisle had stayed inside the study all afternoon, reading and talking and debating about Elizabeth's origins. Carlisle was convinced there was something inside her that was contributing to her behavior, and Edward was inclined to agree with him, though not as much. The list of books Carlisle had gone through impressed even me, and when he and Edward emerged from the study, it was clear they were nowhere near close enough to figuring this out. But with the plane carrying Renesmee on its way, it looked like they'd both agreed to stop for the time being until after things were a little more settled.

"Bella," Rosalie sang was she eased down the stairs with Emmett. "Are you ready?"

I glanced at Edward as he and Carlisle stepped into the foyer, and he moved to my side, slipping his arm around my waist and whispering in my ear.

"Hurry back to me," he requested softly.

I grinned then, squeezing him as he squeezed me and then joining Rosalie and Emmett. They didn't say anything and neither did I. We left silently to make it to the edge of the city before five o'clock traffic came to a grinding halt.

I took the same route Alice and I had taken with Jasper, and with Rosalie and Emmett doing what I was doing, as soon as I caught wind of a new herd, we immediately got down to the business at hand. Rosalie found a smaller doe to take, and of course, Emmett had to charge the largest buck he could find there since there weren't any grizzlies in the area even if Edward had been able to find a few mountain lions over the years. I found two younger males to feed on, and once I was sure I was as full as I was going to get, Rosalie announced it was time to get back so I wouldn't miss getting Renesmee from the airport with Edward.

He, Carlisle and Esme were waiting in the foyer when Rosalie, Emmett and I came back, and instantly, I saw they'd all changed clothes. Edward moved to my side first, seeming to assess my state of mind, and I could absently hear Alice in Elizabeth's room while Jasper rocked uneasily from one foot to the other.

"Do you want to change before we pick up Jacob and our daughter from the airport?" Edward asked me softly.

I surveyed my current outfit, realizing I was actually a little dirty, and I smiled at him. "I'll be right back," I promised.

I meant to go straight to our room, change and be downstairs in less time than it would've taken someone to run upstairs and change shoes. And I made it to our closet in record time, removing the clothes Alice had dressed me in and replacing them with a stretch cotton blue t-shirt and denim jeans. I found a more reasonable pair of leather flats to slip on before I started back down to the foyer, and I was almost to the stairs when I heard Jasper from Elizabeth's room.

"I can see what everyone means by her awareness," he marveled, and I moved to the cracked door to see Jasper and Alice sitting in the floor where a white and blue Persian rug had been laid in contrast to all the pink. I felt air catch in my throat when I realized that Jasper was actually holding Elizabeth in his arms with Alice observing from only a few centimeters away. And I was immediately jealous.

I watched his posture change, and I knew he could feel me there, so I hurried away before he could stop me to meet Edward in the foyer where he was still waiting with Carlisle and Esme. I tried not to show that I'd had a surge in my emotions, but he soothed me all the same, taking my hand and pulling me out the front door behind Carlisle and Esme as they led the way to our garage where we would be getting into Carlisle's Mercedes SUV since it had the most room. I did my best to push away whatever jealousy I was feeling because of what I'd seen. The calmer I was when my daughter saw me, the easier it would be to pretend like nothing was wrong despite the fact that Edward had already told her something was very wrong — complicated wrong.

O'Hare International Airport was as busy as we could've expected it to be when we arrived and then made our way inside to meet Renesmee and Jacob at the departure gate. Her flight was on time and about to disembark when we made it to the seating area near the gate, and Edward sat me down in one of the chairs while Esme and Carlisle stood by the window overlooking the airfield where other planes were also coming in for the night.

"I know you saw Jasper," Edward said as we waited. "I was just as surprised as you when Alice gave her to him. But Elizabeth seems to have a way about her. His thirst wasn't even an issue the moment she was laid in his arms. So I'm not worried about you anymore."

I couldn't help but grin, but I bowed my head for what felt like the millionth time. "Just because Jasper can hold her, it . . . doesn't mean I can. I mean, I know he's always cautious, but Edward — "

He lifted his fingers to my lips, stopping me. "One moment at a time," he reminded me. "We have a very long time before we have to worry about her being too big or too old. I promise."

I inhaled deeply, the action more compulsory than it had been in almost 18 hours. After a few seconds, I nodded, and he did too, smiling and kissing my forehead.

The doors to the arrival gate opened then, and a large group of people began pouring through with tired and anxious expressions, and Edward pulled me to my feet just as Jacob and Renesmee came through the door with Seth and Leah. Jacob kind of wasn't hard to miss, but Seth looked like he'd grown six inches since the last time I'd seen him. Then they all saw us.

Renesmee saw me then, smiling and moving through the crowd of people until I was able to take her in my arms, and when I leaned back to look at her, her face turned a little sad. She stepped in front of Edward, and they embraced tightly. He smiled and kissed her cheek, glancing at me and then reaching for Jacob's hand. By now Carlisle and Esme had joined us, and they were both greeting Seth and Leah before they all stepped closer to us to see their granddaughter and Jacob.

"You had a pleasant flight, I'm sure," Carlisle smiled.

"It was all right," Renesmee shrugged. "The flight attendant kept asking me if I was okay, and I kept telling her I was more than okay. That kind of scared her. But Jake can be a little intimidating, so I guess it was only natural for her to think something was wrong."

"I tried to sink down into the chair," Jacob promised. "But it didn't really help. Seth was just a little too happy about flying out here. Little twerp wouldn't shut up about how he was going to climb to the top of the John Hancock Center."

Seth's smile widened as he was brought into the conversation, and he and Edward exchanged a tight embrace before Edward leaned closer to kiss Leah's cheek. Over the years, she'd become accustomed to having us as part of the family. Also, imprinting with her own mate had kind of mellowed her out, so she was much more enjoyable to be around.

"We should probably restock the cupboard for Jacob, Seth and Leah," Esme decided. "The market is on the way to the house. How long are you staying?"

Carlisle sort of guided all of us away from the arrival gate, and we slowly made our way toward the front entrance.

"My interview is Friday at two," Renesmee explained, pulling Jacob with her as Edward pulled me along the way.

"So a few days," Esme deduced. "It shouldn't be too difficult to gather enough food for them."

The walk from the arrival gate to the front entrance was quiet and short, and when we arrived at the car, I decided to let Edward do all the talking when it came to explaining everything about Elizabeth. I knew it was the only way for her to really understand what was going on and why we were doing it. I figured Jacob would have a lot of questions, and I didn't think it would be possible for me to really explain with the way I was thinking and feeling. I knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

**See? That wasn't so bad, was it? Having Renesmee around might actually be a little fun. I'll keep the next chapter a secret as far as perspective, but I'll let you guess away.**

**The second note, even though it comes a little ways into the chapter: Carlisle's SUV is a Mercedes like his car, but for this, I decided to make it a big vehicle, since they're going to pick up a small entourage of people. In case you want to look it up, it's a Mercedes-Benz GL-Class 350BlueTEC. It's a four-door, seven-passenger luxury SUV. Not too shabby if you ask me.**

**Also, the John Hancock Center is one of the largest buildings in the world, and it's also the fourth largest in Chicago. If you want a visual, it's the building with the two antenna shooting out the top.**

**And I never really liked the dead end with Leah, so I thought I could inject a little happiness into her life for this one. Tell me what you think.  
**

**Again, thank you for reading! Thanks to all my reviewers and everyone who's giving this story a chance.**

**Catch you on the flip side!  
**


	9. Uncharted Territory

**I know, I know. It's been a little while, but hopefully, you'll all enjoy this chapter as much I did when I was writing it. I was little worried about writing from a perspective I'd never had any experience with, but it was kind of like trying on a new shirt and feeling how it fit for the first time. It was different and a little stiff the way a new shirt can sometimes be, but I looked at it and decided that it fit kind of nicely.**

**I hope I captured the feel of Renesmee, considering we only really get a small insight into her personality in the books. I tried to make her as intelligent and articulated as possible, but still gave a little childish feel since she is technically only fifteen. An old woman by Bella's standards in the book.**

**So, read on!  
**

* * *

_**Uncharted Territory**_

_**Renesmee**_

Even though it had been less than six months since I'd actually been in my mother's presence, I knew something wasn't right. And not just because my father said so. We'd video-conferenced more times than I could count on the massive wall monitor in the living room of Grandpa Carlisle's brownstone, and I'd talked to them more times in a week than it seemed possible. And I'd never seen my mother with this look in her eyes or this tone in her voice. It was almost like she was a recovering alcoholic being forced into a bar or a drug addict being coerced into selling drugs but not being able to sample them herself. And no one would clue me in as to what exactly was going on, not even Esme, and she was usually the one to give me a little hint of the most recent happenings in their house.

The ride to the brownstone was quiet, and I watched my mother from the back seat while sitting in between Jacob and Leah and knowing whatever was going on had never happened before — at least not to my mother. Esme continually glanced at me from her seat next to Carlisle, and my father looked at me over his shoulder every few seconds, probably reading my thoughts and gauging my expressions.

"_I'm fine,"_ I shouted at him silently.

He only smiled, bowing his head as he sat next to my mother.

In the fifteen minutes it took Carlisle to get to the brownstone, I'd concluded that whatever had happened was something they had to show me. Maybe it was an animal or even a person. I couldn't think of what kind of animal could disrupt their lives like this, and it was even more difficult to imagine a person doing this. But it happened, right? Some people were just capable of making things like this messed up. While I was thinking this, my father made a point of looking at me again, and this time, I could see worry in his eyes. I could also see several shades of despair, and that worried me.

Leah and Seth seemed oblivious to the exchange going on between me and the people around me. They'd never actually been here before since the last time we'd all had a little reunion of sorts, we'd done it close to Forks. For my mother's safety, she and my father had come to the outskirts of town, and for a few days, we'd caught up. But since I was going to be moving to New York for college, they'd decided to come with me on this trip. They weren't going to be following me to Cornell, but Jacob would be there. And he was their pack leader along with Sam. So it was sort of like a reconnaissance mission to make sure I was going to be safe from other vampires in the area. Honestly, though, I think Seth just wanted to get out of La Push for a little while. He was giddier than normal as he smiled out the window at the expensive houses speeding by, and Leah was texting Benjamin to tell him they'd arrived safely. I liked him. Especially since he'd mellowed Leah out for the last few years.

It was almost seven-forty-five when Carlisle pulled into the garage where the cars were kept, and we all climbed out of his SUV to walk to the brownstone where Rose, Emmett, Alice and Jasper should've all been waiting in the foyer to greet me. It had been longer than six months since they'd all seen me, and I figured they'd all be excited to see me now that I was on my way to an Ivy League school, specifically the one Jasper had gone to. I couldn't wait to see Rose and Alice, to go shopping with them since it was getting darker earlier and they would be able to go to Macy's with me for a new wardrobe fit for a college freshman. I couldn't wait to talk to Jasper, to get a rousing review of his studies at Cornell and think of all the things I had to look forward to, and the moment I saw Emmett, I knew he would start listing all the reasons why I should've been a Cubs fan, especially with them recently winning the World series.

But by the time we got to the front door, no one had said a word one way or the other, and I'd had enough, stopping in the middle of the front stoop and halting all of them from going inside before they told me what was going on.

"Okay," I said, looking at my mother and then my father. "That's it. Someone's going to tell me what this is all about, and you're going to do it before we take another step. I know something's not right. Who wants to be the one to spill their guts? Because I'm going to be prepared for whatever it is _before_ we go inside."

My mother looked at my father, and then they both looked at Carlisle and Esme before moving closer to me. My father took my hand in his, and for half a minute, no one said anything. But then he spoke softly.

"I told you it was complicated," he reminded me. "And it's going to take more than a few moments to explain. But let's just say that there's a new member in the family. A very new member in the family. And you'll see as soon as we get into the foyer."

He pulled me along then, replacing Carlisle at the front door and turning the handle gently to open the door. The front foyer of the house was brightly lit since every light in the house was on, and as soon as we stepped inside, I found Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper waiting in the foyer for me like I'd guessed they would be. But I also saw something I wasn't expecting as Rosalie held a little bundle in her arms like she was holding the world's most valuable treasure, like she'd looked when she'd been holding me.

She smiled when she saw me, glancing at Emmett and then moving forward to be in front of me and my father. I looked at him, seeing the same look in his eyes I'd seen on the way here, and I understood. This was the secret they'd been keeping when I'd called. As Rose got closer, I realized the bundle in her arms was a tiny baby, much tinier than I'd been withing a day of my birth, and her smile intensified as the milliseconds passed.

"This is Elizabeth," she announced, holding the baby so I could see. The little baby was awake with her eyes on me and then Rose. It looked like she knew Rose — the way a grown person would.

I didn't know how I was supposed to feel, but immediately, I was curious and little confused. Where had this baby come from? And why was she here? As far as I knew, no one had been looking to adopt any newborn babies any time soon, and she looked brand new. She looked perfect, and I was immediately jealous.

"It's all right, love," my father whispered to me as he gazed at her lovingly. My father only looked at me like that. What had she done to him? He looked at me. "She's done nothing, Renesmee," he insisted.

"Perhaps you should explain to your daughter the goings on of the last 24 hours or so," Carlisle suggested, moving around to my other side and looking at the baby the way my father was. I scowled at him, but he simply bowed his head.

My father turned me to face him, his golden eyes pleading as he began softly. "Last night, your mother and I were out by ourselves. And she found Elizabeth in an alley where her mother died having her. But it's more than that. Renesmee, darling, I've told you how your mother and I met?"

I glanced at my mother, seeing a hopeful look in her eyes. I looked at my father. "I remember. You said her blood called to you."

He inhaled, glancing at the baby, and I looked at her too. Suddenly, I understood more. _Singer._ This baby was my mother's singer. My mother thirsted for this little baby's blood, which meant she'd probably tried to kill her, and my father had stopped her. It was the only explanation. My father, the chivalrous gentleman always willing to put himself in harm's way to save others. But that didn't explain why the baby was here, now, in the house. And it didn't explain why Rose was holding her like she'd just won the lottery. It didn't explain why this baby looked like she recognized all the faces around her other than the four new ones who'd just arrived.

"She's special," my father said, answering all the questions in my mind. "And her own father is nowhere to be found. We're keeping her, Renesmee. But more than that, I want your mother to overcome this obstacle in her life, the same way I did. Carlisle's already started the paperwork, and when the courts allow us to, your mother and I are going to adopt her. She deserves a happy future just as you did when you were born."

"Here," Rose said, moving even closer and beginning to lower the baby into my arms. "You'll see when you hold her."

Instead of accepting her, I backed away. "That's okay," I said uneasily. "I don't want to."

Rose's usually exquisitely beautiful face turned confused, and she looked at my father. "You don't want to?" she repeated.

I looked at my father. "No," I assured her. "I don't."

Rose looked at my father, her face turning another shade of intense bewilderment, and for several seconds, no one said anything. Clearly, they'd all expected me to simply accept this situation without any questions or reservations.

"I don't understand," Rose said after several more long seconds. "There isn't anything wrong with what we're doing. And she's so beautiful. Just like you were when you were born."

"Rose," I said, glancing around at everyone else. "There is clearly something wrong going on here. And you all know it, and you're all ignoring it. And how can you all keep her here in the house when you all know how difficult this is for my mother?"

"Your mother's coping," my father said, taking the baby from Rose in an unnaturally smooth exchange. "And we're all helping her. I would never do anything to hurt your mother, and it isn't like it was fifteen years ago. She's not a newborn anymore."

"But — "

"Oh, come on, Nessie," Seth said, moving around to my father's side and looking at the baby in his arms. "She's pretty. Like you were. Surely you're not jealous or anything."

Rose moved to my side, turning me to face her. "Don't be so silly," she pleaded. "You're my most loved niece," she insisted. "I was there when you were born. I held you in my arms right out of your mother's womb. No one will ever replace you."

"Because you're not already fawning all over a new baby," I said, irritated that Seth had revealed my reason for being so difficult.

"But I love babies," Rose exclaimed. "I loved you when you were a baby. I love you more now because you're so grown up. It isn't like we're going to forget about you."

"Then why didn't any of you call me when you found her?" I demanded, not meaning to sound so childish but unable to stop myself. "She's obviously been here long enough for all of you to grow attached to her. Why wasn't I told this the moment it happened? Every time something happens in my life, you're the first ones I call!"

"Because I asked them not to," my mother said suddenly, and I turned to look at her as she moved to my father's side. She lifted her eyes to his, and they seemed to communicate for several milliseconds before she looked at me again. "We didn't know how permanent her stay would be," my mother told me even though I didn't entirely believe her. "And we didn't want to upset you. Renesmee, honey, you're our daughter, and we love you. We'll always love you. No new baby is ever going to change that. But we weren't expecting this, and we're doing our best to cope with it, to adjust. We should've called you, and it was wrong to keep her a secret from you, but we were trying to make it a little easier on you. All of you," she said, looking at Jacob, Seth and Leah.

Seth just shrugged, gazing at the baby like a happy idiot — his usual self, naturally. Leah and Jacob were both a little hesitant to move any closer to her, and I could see in their eyes the uncertainty of this endeavor both my parents and the rest of my family had decided to undergo.

"We're being perfectly safe," my father said, shifting his eyes from the baby's to Jacob's. "And Bella's doing beautifully. As I told my daughter over the phone."

"Yeah, but didn't you say once that it was like shoving a white-hot branding iron down her throat to be in the same room as a normal human?" Jacob asked, and I could remember the conversation perfectly even though I'd been so young. "And isn't this baby a thousand times worse than that? Isn't Bella in pain right now just being in the same space with her?"

"I'm fine, Jacob," my mother insisted. "Really. I know it seems backward, but having her here is actually helping. It's reminding me of all the things I could stand to lose if I lost control. And I don't want to hurt her. I'm dealing with it, okay?"

The little baby in my father's arms chose those moment to yawn softly, and I might as well have not even been in the room for all the people who flocked to her when she opened her mouth.

"Is it time for another nap?" Rose wondered.

"Does she need a new bottle?" Alice questioned.

"Is she wet?" Esme soothed.

"Ladies," Jasper interrupted. "I'll handle this."

I watched, stunned as my father and Jasper exchanged the baby, and when she went into Jasper's arms, I could tell Rose and Alice wanted to follow him as he moved up the stairs smoother and more slowly than I'd ever seen him. But they stayed, and my father moved to my side.

"I knew you would react this way," he said, guiding me into the living room as everyone else followed us. "And I — We wanted a little bit of time to pass before this happened. And I already know all your concerns. They're completely misplaced."

"Really? Because I saw all your faces. And I don't think I'm being unreasonable. You could've told me on the phone before I left Forks."

"Would it have made a difference?" my mother asked, now sitting on the table in front of the couch as I sat there with my father. "You're overwhelmed. It's okay. I was too."

"This child is quite remarkable," Carlisle said as he and Esme remained near the entrance. "Just as you were when you were born. As a matter of fact, I'm still looking for answers concerning her origins. What you've seen is only more evidence of Elizabeth's unique qualities, and you have a good reason to feel left out. But we're telling you now. You can be a part of her life. I'm sure your parents would want nothing more than that. But we'll allow you to do this on your own time table. Edward, can you join me in my study?"

My father looked at me, leaning forward and kissing my forehead. "You'll always be my daughter," he whispered. "All right?"

Instantly, I felt horrible for the way I was acting, and he touched my cheek, rising from the couch and following Carlisle to the study just off the living room. Rose replaced him, taking my hand in hers.

"You just wait," she grinned. "Soon, you'll see just how special Elizabeth is. We'll all show you."

Jacob moved around to sit next to me opposite of where my father had been, across from Rose, and even though they sort of glared at each other, they both remained focused on me. "How did you even convince anyone to let you bring a baby into the house?" he asked, glancing at Rose and then looking at my mother.

"Carlisle did all the talking," Esme said, still standing at the entrance to the living room and seeming to listen to the upstairs where Jasper was apparently putting the baby down. "And it would've been no different if it had been a vampire needing a home. We're still talking with the social worker, and she'll keep us updated to the search."

"But it's all very clear to me," Alice said, sitting down in the arm chair behind Rosalie. "I've already seen it. We're doing the right thing. And you'll grow to love her. I know it."

"How do you know that?" I asked confused. "I thought you couldn't — "

"I don't always have to get a vision to know when something's inevitable," she told me. "And I _am_ your Aunt Alice. I don't just have visions. I also have a little thing called intuition. And I just know it. You just have to give her a chance. I know she'll love you too."

I bowed my head then, and Jacob took my hand in his. Without thinking about it, I showed him everything I'd just seen, and he automatically eased his arm around my back to comfort me. At least someone understood what I was feeling. But I _was_ jealous. Of a baby. A little, defenseless baby who probably didn't know the fuss she was causing. I could kind of relate to that, if not in an indirect way. By the time I'd been a few months old, I'd known very clearly the things going on around me. But I'd also looked several months older than I actually was, so in that way, I knew I was different from this new baby. _Elizabeth._

I grudgingly thought over her name for several seconds, thinking of the small view of her I'd been given and wondering if I would be forgiven if I asked to see her again. Surely Rose and Alice would literally bounce with joy if I agreed to do that. I sat up then, looking at Rose. "Is it okay if I . . ." I gestured upstairs, and as I'd believed, Rose's eyes lit up.

"Oh, come on!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. "Jasper probably isn't finished putting her down yet."

I glanced at Jacob and then Seth and Leah before I followed Rose's pull to the staircase toward the second floor.

Even from the first platform, I could hear Jasper whispering to her, soothing her and assuring her of her safety. Despite having grown up with Jasper in the house along with Alice, I'd consequently spent most of my time with Rose, Jacob or my parents. And the things I was hearing from Jasper right now were somewhat foreign to me since he'd never actually done for me what he was doing for her. Not in my first two or three days of life, not in the first six or seven years of my life, not even in the last several years that we'd been apart. I knew he loved me, because Alice always said he did. But he'd never held me, never comforted me, never put me to bed. I felt the swell of jealously ease up my chest, and I stopped in the middle of the staircase while Rose was still holding my hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked, stepping closer to me and then moving her arm around me. "Don't worry. I'll be right here the whole time."

I inhaled deeply, catching an enticing, soothing scent wafting from the second floor, and since I'd never smelled it before, I could only guess it was hers. I immediately wanted to see her again, confused by how indecisive I'd been before and how determined I'd become in the last few seconds. Was this what she'd done to the rest of my family? Was this how she'd smelled to my mother? Would I even be able to resist the urge to touch her the way no one else around me seemed capable?

I stepped onto the second floor with Rose at my side, still hearing Jasper and listening to his smooth movements as he shifted from one foot to the other and moved less than two feet to the right. I glanced at Rose, and she smiled, moving forward and then guiding me on until we were both standing in the doorway to the spare room. I instantly saw that it had been completely transformed into the perfect nursery for a newborn baby.

Jasper was standing about four feet from the crib, cooing at her and swaying slightly, and when he saw us, he smiled again. "Just in time," he chuckled softly. "You have probably five or six minutes before she's completely out."

Slowly, carefully, he turned to face us, and Rose urged me forward, releasing me and then nodding that it was okay. For a split second, I hesitated, and the happy look on Jasper's face faded ever so slightly. I reminded myself that I'd asked to come up here, and I took another step toward him. The enticing, soothing smell, reminding me of gardenia with a hint of rose, intensified as I got closer to Jasper, and he lifted her so I could see her the same way Rose had downstairs.

Her little eyes peeped through drooping slits to see me, and I stepped closer to her, meaning to cross my arms over my chest but stopping halfway as my hands apparently came into her view. Gently, her little face and the tiny hand she had laying outside her blanket began to glow, and I tilted my head slightly. Had I seen that right? Did she really do what I think she did? I sometimes had an overactive imagination, but I'd never thought anything quite like that before.

"She wants you," Jasper said, smiling with a deep dimpled grin, and I glanced at Rose to see her nod encouragingly.

"I've never held a baby before," I said absently.

"Neither have I," he assured me.

Slowly, he turned to face me, and in as smooth a movement as I'd seen between him and my father and Rose, he lowered her into my arms more easily than I would've thought possible. I didn't have to adjust. I barely moved. And the moment she opened her little eyes to look at me, the glow I'd noticed before intensified, and even though Jasper said she'd been very close to sleep, it looked like she could be awake for several more hours. She even reached for my face and touched my cheek.

She was warm, as warm as I was and probably more, and as soon as her skin came into contact with mine, I understood what everyone had been talking about, especially where her uniqueness was concerned. I forgot Rose and Jasper were in the room, and I even forgot about the people downstairs, one of which being someone I always believed would be at the top of my list of people I would always think about. In an instant, it was all gone, and all I knew was this little baby in my arms. Elizabeth.

I watched as she fell asleep in my arms within minutes, but it felt like it took longer than my trip up the stairs to get here with Rose. Her little body relaxed slowly, and Jasper guided me to the crib so I could lay her down over the mattress. She barely stirred, moving her little hand up the grasp onto my finger and then sighing softly as she released it reluctantly. I didn't know from experience if that was normal, but it didn't seem strange to Rose or Jasper as they both stood by watching with content smiles on their faces. It was the first time I'd ever seen the two of them really look like brother and sister.

"You're pleased," Jasper said certainly, and Rose beamed proudly.

"I told you so," she teased, gently poking my ribs. I playfully pulled away, but she saw me smiling, and she wrapped her arm around me. "See? No reason to be worried whatsoever. Come on now. We have a lot of catching up to do."

The scene downstairs was the exact opposite as it had been when I'd left as Emmett, Seth, Jacob and Leah all sat around the massive wall monitor playing a heated game of the latest Call of Duty game. Of course since Emmett had every gaming platform that had ever come out over the last several years that included the time before I'd been born, he had a plethora of games to choose from. I found it interesting that they'd chosen this game to play right after showing up at the house.

"Dude, I got your left," Emmett told Seth. "Hit the squad on the right and we should get there. All right!" he cheered, as Seth had successfully followed his directions.

"Jacob, come on!" Leah shouted. "We're right on them!"

Rose rolled her eyes as we arrived in the front parlor, and Esme spotted us before moving to my side.

"Why don't we go to the market?" she asked, looking at Rose and then glancing at Alice and my mother. "It'll give us girls a chance to catch up."

"What about Leah?" I asked, and she glanced at me, grinning and then nodding for me to go on.

Alice and my mother stood up then, meeting me and Rose as Esme gathered the things she would need to get food for her guests. "Maybe we can even go to Macy's for a few things for college," Alice suggested.

That ended the discussion, and within half a minute of me stepping into the front parlor, Rose was pulling me out the front door so we could get to the market before it closed. I glanced up the stairs as we moved through the foyer, listening to Elizabeth's heartbeat and realizing it was beating almost as fast as mine was and thinking maybe she was more like me than I'd originally believed.

* * *

**So here we are again. ;-)**

**I wanted it to be a little difficult for Renesmee to accept the baby at first, and I hope it makes sense for there to be tension. And I didn't want it to last for more than one chapter, but there might be some residual effects later on.**

**Now, who's ready for the explanation? Are we ready to find out what Elizabeth is? Let me know what you think.**

**Catch you on the flip side!  
**


	10. Coveted

**Exactly what does a snow storm produce other than snow? A whole day off for me to finish my chapter for all of you still reading my story, of course! And finally, we're about to get an answer as to exactly what is going on with Elizabeth. I know quite a few of you have been very curious about her, and here we are with the beginning of an answer.**

**I do have a few author's notes for this, but I'll save those for later.**

**Now, go on! Read!  
**

* * *

_**Coveted**_

_**Carlisle**_

By the fourth time Elizabeth woke from a nap, a discernable pattern had been established for her schedule, and she was hungry this time, so Edward kept her in the study with me while still looking through my books. Of course it was nearly midnight by then, so he had to fight Rose and Alice to get Elizabeth to himself. My granddaughter had turned in after succumbing to jet lag, and along with her, Jacob, Seth and Leah had also decided to take their leave for the night. After my granddaughter had discovered Elizabeth, it had been somewhat tense, but now that everything had settled, I hoped it would all work itself out. It was rare for a vampire to change on the inside, much less on the outside, but this newest addition to my family had woven her way into the hearts of eight very overprotective vampires. I knew now we would all protect Elizabeth with our dying breath.

I saw the most change in Edward as he now paced along the floor across my study feeding Elizabeth the last of her bottle. He'd become so dependent on her survival so quickly that I knew it had nothing to do with Bella anymore. I knew it had everything to do with Elizabeth herself, and it was for that reason that I was now walking the eastern wall of my study near my books for the second time to see if I'd overlooked anything. It was uncommon for me to not reach a conceivable answer to a question in the first passing. The fact that I was in here a second time could only mean I was truly confounded by this question.

"She's just a baby, Carlisle," Edward told me from his place, and I glanced at him to see a small grin etched on his face.

"Yes, of course," I agreed. Then I moved closer to him slowly. "But if we are to provide for her properly, we must have all available information regarding her origins. I believe we can both agree that she is an innocent child in all this. Forgive me. I suppose it's simply my curious nature."

Edward lowered his eyes to hers, and she smiled around the bottle's nipple, gurgling and swallowing and sighing softly. The bottle emptied then, and Edward took it away to wipe her chin and then lay her over his shoulder. She laid her head down, staring at me and smiling again.

"You've adapted so well to her needs," I marveled. "Dare I say a little too quickly, but I supposed we've all done the same. She truly does have a way about her."

He gently pat her on the back and soon, she burped without regurgitating any of her meal before he moved her to his other shoulder so his right hand would be free.

"I have to clean this," he stated plainly, lifting the bottle and turning to leave.

"Well, I'll take her for now," I offered. "I haven't held her in a little while."

We exchanged Elizabeth smoothly, and Edward left silently. I knew he would be back within the moment's passing, but all the same. As soon as he was gone, I smiled at Elizabeth and whispered to her.

"More quality time for us to spend time together," I boasted, and she smiled again. "So," I continued, "what shall we start with first? I think you'll find I've been just about everywhere the civilized man has been."

I moved along the wall, thinking all the way back to London in the 1660's and the year of my transformation. While I didn't think it was appropriate to share such knowledge with an innocent infant, I found myself thinking about it much more than I'd expected. I hadn't really thought about that time since Edward had first met Bella, and I wasn't sure why I was thinking it now. Surely, there were other things to be thinking about with something so unexpected occurring in my family.

I stopped along the bookcase that normally held the collection I'd had during my stay in Italy, and Edward came back then just as Elizabeth extended her little hand to touch my face. I was immediately bombarded with the image of a young woman with light blond hair and clear blue eyes. She smiled and glowed much like Elizabeth did when she was near Edward or Bella. My son was at my side instantly.

"Who was that?" he asked of the image in my mind.

I looked at Elizabeth. "I'm uncertain. I saw it when Elizabeth touched me." I lifted my eyes to the bookcase, looking over the books and then seeing something I'd apparently missed upon my first passing. "Edward," I said, nodding to the small leather-bound journal nestled between two large volumes of _Iliad_ and _Odyssey_. "My journal."

Edward gently pulled the journal from the shelf, untying the leather strap and then opening the binding. Immediately, I recognized my own handwriting, but for some reason, I didn't remember ever writing it. "I've never seen this journal before," Edward said.

I was perplexed, looking upon the first entry dated November 18, 1716. "It's my handwriting," I said. "But I don't remember writing it."

"1716," Edward said. "Wasn't that before you were with the Volturi?"

I nodded. "Just before, yes. But I was in Italy at the time. Read the first passage," I requested.

Edward glanced at Elizabeth, his expression unreadable as he bowed his head and began reading softly. _"November 18, 1716. Somewhere outside the walls of Volterra, Italy. I'm writing this all now as a record of something truly amazing and completely unexpected. Just the Saturday before last, I thought myself the most unique thing. A Vampire who feeds off animals. But more than that, I have discovered I am not alone in my quest for inner peace and a place on the Earth. It has only been three days. I acquired this journal purely on happenstance as I passed a man on the road as he was leaving the city of his own accord. I had nothing to give him, but the beauty of my companion pleased him so that he relinquished it for merely the presence of her company at a meal. She ate. I observed. I've been observing her for nearly 72 hours, and she is quite the rarity. More than that, she has given me my most incredible challenge. For I have found something so impossibly lovely and enchanting that no one outside my realm of existing could possibly understand her ways. By her own admittance, and my unabated curiosity, I have found . . . a fallen star."_

Edward stopped, looking at me, and I lowered my gaze to Elizabeth as she held her knowing eyes on me. Slowly, she lifted her little fingers to my face again, bringing forth not only a most curious sensation as what could only be described as pain blossomed behind my eyes, but also the memory of someone I'd never known existed — that is before she'd suppressed the memory of her altogether.

_November 15, 1716_

_I stayed off the beaten path as often as possible, only traveling at night and hunting the local game whenever I knew I would be near even the smallest band of humans. It was easy and somewhat tedious, and while I walked I did my best to keep myself entertained. I'd only just wandered into Italy, but the farms and vineyards were plentiful, and with them, the animals were abundant. So all I truly had to accomplish was finding my way without garnering much attention. During the day, I'd been reading what books I'd been able to bring with me, and even though I could've read their pages many times over, I chose to read them slowly to engage my mind in their stories and recollections of a life I no longer knew._

_Traveling by foot was the easiest method I'd been afforded, and even though I did have a few valuables, I had nothing to barter with, nothing of import worthy of any true transportation. And outside of my hunting, all the horses were skiddish around me enough as it was. So I walked. And every other moment I had, I would look at the sky to see how far I still had to go. The smaller communities would increase the closer I came to a larger community of people, but they would thin out again as the larger community passed me by. I wasn't really sure what I was looking for, but until I found it, I would walk._

_I wasn't really sure why I felt the need to look up, but I did it nonetheless, and it was on one of those occasions that I saw something I'd never seen before. A shooting star. But with my keen eyes, this looked nothing like the drawings I'd seen. I'd never fancied myself a star gazer, but I was intrigued. I was also surprised that this star seemed to be headed right for me as I stood there watching it. I couldn't move one way or another, but it appeared there was no need as the shooting star blasted over my head to the north. While the whole thing would've been outside any human's way of thinking, the moment I heard a loud explosion, I knew something that had never happened before was happening right now. And without thinking of what I would do when I arrived, I ran toward the explosion like my life depended on it._

_A little more than a hundred kilometers from the Italian border, I found the remnants of the burning trees and blasted dirt of the lower eastern Alps surrounding what looked like a deep, long crater. With the late time of year, snow was already falling, and I was hard-pressed to get to the bottom before too much time passed. I wasn't sure what I would find, but one thing was for certain with all the space around me. This had been no star. It had been something much more powerful. I walked slowly, looking in every direction and surveying every piece of charred wood and dirt around me. But there was nothing. _

_Nothing at least until I came within a few hundred meters of the very northern edge of the crater. There I saw something I didn't think I would ever find inside something like this as the body of a young woman laid over the melted ground where it appeared the tip of the crater had curved in around her. She had blond hair and she was wearing a dress made of pure light. She looked to be unconscious, though I wondered exactly how she'd come to be here. Whether she'd fallen into the crater or something else more plausible, I felt it was my duty to get her somewhere safe._

_Upon further inspection, I saw she was very beautiful and pale with a slight pink blush in her cheeks. I knelt beside her slowly, reaching for her face and feeling a gentle heat radiating from her. It was different from human heat, and she reacted to my touch slowly, lifting her hand to mine and wrapping her fingers around the back of my hand. Her pulse was strong, and it didn't appear that the cold was bothering her._

"_Miss?" I prompted reaching for her again and helping her sit up._

"_Where am I?" she whispered. "What is this place?"_

"_You're in Italy," I told her feeling a little strange for having to explain this to her. "This place is . . . well, it's not a pleasant place. What's your name?"_

"_Nadia," she breathed, still grasping onto my hand and then lifting her eyes to look at me. Her eyes were the clearest, brightest shade of blue I'd ever seen, even more so than the shade my eyes had been before they'd turned. _

"_My name is Carlisle," I nodded. "Come with me. We'll get you to safety."_

_She allowed me to guide her away from where I'd found her, and for the first time since I'd left the place of my birth, I felt like I'd just done something good. And it seemed like my companion felt the same way as I helped her climb the inclination to the edge of the crater. It never occurred to me that I'd just saved someone who could've fallen from the sky. It was such a ridiculous notion._

"_How did you come to be in this place?" I asked her as we walked._

"_I don't know," she said, gazing around like she was seeing the trees for the first time. "I was up there, and then I was down here."_

_I looked at her thinking she was mistaken. "Up there?" I repeated. "Up where might I ask?"_

_She lifted her eyes to the sky, and even though it was covered with snow-laden clouds, I could see passed the thin layer to the heavens above. I'd never paid much attention before, but I could see several of the stars much brighter than they should've been. I was intrigued, but also confused. How was this possible?_

"_Surely, you can't mean you've fallen from the heavens," I said to which she smiled. It was a beautiful smile, for certain. "That would make you a . . ."_

_She lifted her eyebrows, and I probably would've blushed had I still had blood pumping in my veins. I'd fought many things as a human, and I'd been attacked by a vampire nearly fifty years earlier. The realm of the unknown was something of a normal thing for me. I'd seen many things no human could possibly comprehend. So perhaps this wasn't so far-fetched despite the fact that I'd never seen anything like this before._

"_So you are from the sky," I acknowledged. "An angel?"_

_She lifted her eyes to the sky again, and I did as well. For several seconds, I pondered this question before me, and without so much as a shred of proof one way or another, I almost immediately reached an unexpected conclusion._

"_A star," I said, and she laughed softly. I looked at her again, really looked at her and saw what could only be described as light coming from her eyes. "You're a star. That's amazing," I marveled. "But how did you get down here? How long will you be here? Are there more of you?"_

_She laughed again, the sound of a soft bell falling from her lips, and I was absolutely enamored. How incredible this was! A fallen star._

"_Please forgive me for my behavior," I implored. "Madam, I'm traveling through the countryside, and I would be honored if you would accompany me. I'm certain we can find shelter for the night for you if you wish."_

_I reached for her hand, and she graced me with the privilege of guiding her from where she'd fallen. She smiled as we made our way back the way I'd come, and I realized I wasn't even concerned with my previous destination anymore._

"_The honor is all mine," she insisted to which I bowed my head and led the way back through the wilderness._

"A star," Edward said, pulling me from my thoughts and bringing me back to the present as we still stood in my study sequestered from everyone else. "It was a girl? Like a real, walking, talking girl?"

Now that part of the memory of her had been restored, I could only acknowledge his question. "Yes. I can't believe I forgot her. But I found her in Italy after she fell from the heavens. She must have suppressed my memory of her."

"Why would she do that?" Edward asked still holding my journal in his hands.

I thought over all the memories I'd recovered so far, thinking of the long walk we'd taken to Volterra and then when I'd found the Volturi. But there was so much in the middle that I couldn't remember yet. I lowered my eyes to Elizabeth as she still laid awake in my arms, and part of me understood. She'd awakened these memories inside me, so it was only a matter of times before I was able to recover them all.

"I'm uncertain of the details at the moment," I told Edward. "But what's clear to me now is that this woman in my memories has much in common with Elizabeth. It's even possible this might be the insight we've been needing to figure out where Elizabeth came from."

"How long did you know this girl?" he asked, stepping a little closer and also looking at Elizabeth. She looked at him, and in an instant, my priorities shifted. I needed my journal, and with Edward here, he could keep Elizabeth close while I read through the entries in the amount of time it would take for me to completely remember the events that had transpired all those years ago.

"Edward," I said softly, "take Elizabeth. I will read my journal. Perhaps then, I can find answers more quickly."

We exchanged our respective bundles quickly and gently, and once I had my journal in my own hands, I began reading quickly.

Upon our first meeting, Nadia, the star, had completely piqued my interest, and it had barely taken a simple request to find out what I needed to know. But I'd had so many questions. I'd needed the answers, and she was the only person who could give them to me. And to my happy astonishment, she'd agreed to allow me my questions of her origins. In fact, she was very glad for my curiosity. She said most people wouldn't have been able to understand what she was or where she'd come from.

"_You're not like most people,"_ she's said, and in a strange way, it was obvious she knew I was different.

While still having the memories fall into place, I read through the first several pages of my journal as I recounted all the events that led me to acquiring this small book, and it was remarkable that such a creature could even exist, much less walk around and completely charm the people around her. None of the people we encountered, the men especially, seemed to mind that she was beyond beautiful. A goddess. But she was also kind and gentle, towards the children in particular, and the women all appeared to welcome her kindness with hardly any resistence. It was truly incredible.

In three days, until I'd acquired this journal, Nadia had told me so many things that didn't seem possible. She'd told me stars had been falling to Earth since it's formation, but it was only the appearance of humans that began their current state of being. She said that when Mankind had emerged civilized from their caves and hunter-gatherer society, a star whose name she did not know had fallen in love and decided to stay on Earth. This intrigued me, since Mankind had really only been civilized a few hundred years. Nadia herself confided in me that she was already ten centuries old, quite young for her kind.

"So," Edward said swaying gently with Elizabeth now falling asleep in his arms. "If a fallen star could be with a human, then . . ." He paused, and I looked at him. He was holding his eyes on Elizabeth, and even though I didn't have the ability to read minds, I could already see he was coming to a rather distinctive conclusion.

It _did_ make sense. With the way Elizabeth reacted to all of us and the way she behaved doing the smallest things, one could make the obvious conclusion that this was her legacy. And the more I thought over everything that had happened in the last 36 hours, it only solidified that this was as likely as anything else. And Elizabeth's mother had virtually disappeared from the morgue, as though she'd never been there to begin with.

"Carlisle," Edward said. "How is this possible? Even with our kind and the wolves and true werewolves that walk the night, a fallen star? And more than that, one that bears a child with a human? Why?"

I had no answers for him, having only just remembered this very important history of mine and still sifting through cloudy memories as I attempted to save them from oblivion. There were flashes and sounds — me and Nadia and the Volturi. Aro. What was his part in this? Did I even want to know?

"Do you think they knew?" Edward asked. "My God. Aro would've been beside himself if he found a fallen star. Much more so than when he found me and Alice. He barely allowed us from his grasp. She would've been so rare. He would've wanted her more than anything. And if she'd had a child —"

He stopped as the last word came out, and I could read the expression on his face. Dread and fear and anger. He looked at me, holding Elizabeth closer and appearing to make his mind up even more than he already had. "We have to protect her, Carlisle," he announced. "We can't let any others know she's with us. If Aro knew of this, there would be no way he could let her leave if he had her."

I put my journal down, facing Edward and attempting to keep him calm. "Edward, please. Don't overreact to my thoughts. We're in this city alone for the time being, and we're safe. She is safe. Perhaps you should put her down for now. I'll read through my journal, and soon, we'll know everything we need to keep her safe. I know this is her life we're protecting, but you shouldn't lose yourself within it. Please. Go on. You might even want to talk with Bella about the adoption."

He bowed his head then, turning without saying anything and leaving the room to do as I'd suggested. He truly was becoming too invested in Elizabeth's safety. To even consider what he'd been thinking was too dangerous with her in our stead. We had to be invisible for now, at least until it was time for Elizabeth to go to school and interact with other children her age. We had time before then, and I was inclined to wait until then to worry over the implications of my memories.

Another memory flickered through my mind, simmering beneath my eyes and settling into its new home, and I heard Aro's voice speaking rather apologetically.

"_I apologize for the implication that you would have a choice, my friend. But this is something I cannot pass up. Imagine all we could learn from her. I'm afraid this must outweigh your affection for her."_

It was that one word — affection — that again stirred my newly developing memories. I had always believed Esme had been the first woman in my life to mean more to me than anything imaginable. Had I been wrong? Had I loved Nadia so much so that I'd dared Aro's anger? Only love could've driven me to do such a thing. Was it possible that I'd cared for another woman in my youth as a vampire?

One thing was certain. It was very clear to me now that the answers to Elizabeth's origins lied within the pages of this journal I'd kept during the time I'd been in Italy. Was this her legacy? Was the woman who'd had her, a woman by my own eyes had seemed more-than-humanly beautiful, the way Nadia was in my memory? The likelihood was becoming increasingly possible despite my distant memories being only half restored. I longed to know more about this woman in my past, and I returned to reading my journal before I heard Edward's footsteps on the second landing of the house. Despite him coming to this conclusion already, I still needed to know for sure. I needed to know what had happened to Nadia, and the only way I could know was to read every page of my journal more carefully than I'd ever read any book before in my life.

If it was true, and Elizabeth was the daughter of a fallen star, I knew the same as Edward that if any other vampire found out, it would mean our home here would be compromised. It would mean a new start in a new place. We'd already lingered in Chicago for nearly eight years, far longer than we'd ever been anywhere. But since I'd forgone finding employment nearby in favor of lending a helping hand to the local clinic when it was needed, people hardly noticed that I looked exactly as I had the moment I'd walked through the door. In fact, they mostly marveled over how attractive and talented I was. It would be completely conceivable that I could leave with little more than a single call stating I'd received a better offer elsewhere. If it came to that, there were many places we could go to be safe.

But if word got to Aro of our newest family member, I was sure of her fate. He would never let her out of his grasp. I couldn't bear to have anything like that happen to any member of my family, and that now included Elizabeth. I knew Edward would go above and beyond his call to keep her safe, along with Bella and Renesmee. And I feared what the consequences would be if it was discovered that not only had we brought a newborn baby into our home, but we'd also found the child of a fallen star. I knew in that moment that Elizabeth's father would never be found. He was either dead or so far away from this place that finding him would prove to be either impossibly difficult or completely pointless. And that saddened me. Elizabeth was an orphan. Like Edward.

The door to my study opened then, allowing Esme inside, and she moved to my side with a gentle smile on her face.

"Is everything all right?" she asked softly. "You two were in here a little while."

I closed my journal then, deciding to wait until later to do more reading. I moved my arms around her, holding her against me and reveling in the way she felt. I'd always loved her so much, and even though it seemed like I'd loved a woman before her, I wouldn't let that change how I felt for my wife. Esme was very much the love of my life, and if it was revealed that I'd loved and cared for Nadia, I knew it would only intensify the way I felt for the woman in my arms now. If anything, it would help me to know that I was capable of such great love and blessed by the presence of them both in my life. And that knowledge was enough for right now.

"Everything is just fine," I promised her, leaning down and kissing her gently. She responded, and for the time being, I was focused only on her. Whatever answers lied within the confines of my journal would still be there when I returned after giving my wife some well-deserved attention.

I moved with her to the door of the study, closing the door and then strolling through the living room to make our way toward the staircase. "I'm sorry for neglecting you," I apologized gently.

"Don't be silly," she chuckled. "We've all been overwhelmed by Elizabeth's presence in the family. Even Jasper has given in to her charms. I expected no less. She deserves as much attention as we can give her. Just as our granddaughter did when she was born, and just as she does now. Have you discovered anything that will help us?"

"Several things," I revealed to her. "But Edward and I are still looking over everything. We'll know what we need to soon, and then we'll know how to keep Elizabeth safe. But for right now, I want to focus on you. There are still days when I think I've forgotten how blessed I am to have you in my life."

She smiled wider, holding onto me tighter as we rounded the corner of the third floor which held our separate apartment from everyone else. "Well, you don't have to worry about anything where I'm concerned. I'll always be here to remind you exactly how lucky you are to have me around. How would we live otherwise?"

I grinned graciously, arriving at our private bedroom and pulling her inside. "Very true indeed. It's a wish I believe I will be making for the rest of eternity."

With that, I closed the door to our room, knowing my children would grant us this time together, and when we emerged again, a new light will have been shed on our situation.

* * *

**Okay, first things first. Yes, this is what I had planned for Elizabeth all along. She's half-human, half-celestial (literally!) And I knew the only way to make it real was to include it into a part of Carlisle's history. I hope you're not disappointed, shocked, ready to throw tomatoes at me (?)**

**Second thing. Even though chapter 16 of Twilight, entitled Carlisle, doesn't specifically state a year (Stephenie Meyer, how could you?) it does mention a painter, Solimena, who was a Baroque period painter which would put the year in the 17th or 18th century. However, the Lexicon states that Carlisle found the Volturi in 1720. Though I have no idea where they've found this year, if it's a guess or from the source, since they've used it, so will I. One day, I suppose we'll all know for sure.**

**Again, thanks for reading. I love everyone who's reviewed and added my story to their alerts and favorites. I'll get started on the next chapter tomorrow probably since, guess what, you guessed it, I'm still going to be home because I'm stuck in a snow storm. Yep.**

**Catch you on the flip side!  
**


	11. Illumination

**So since only one of you actually told me what you think of Elizabeth being half-Star, the only thing I know to do is to presume you don't have a problem with this turn of events. We'll be moving forward from that, but we'll touch on it again in a few more chapters.**

**I really like having people tell me what they think, whether it's a good opinion or a bad one, and since not a lot of people are doing that, I don't really know how to take that. Please, don't hesitate to drop me a note for any reason. I really like hearing from you all, and you never know. Something you say might actually make it's way into the story.**

**And now that we're back in Bella's perspective, I think it's about time she got to take a more hands-on approach with Elizabeth, don't you? (Hint, Hint)**

**I'll stop groveling now.**

**Read on!  
**

* * *

_**Illumination**_

_**Bella**_

I knew the moment I heard Edward move up the stairs to the second floor, something had happened in Carlisle's study other than Elizabeth finishing her bottle. They'd been in there alone for a little longer now than before, and we'd all tried to find other things to occupy ourselves while they looked and discussed and planned. We were all curious about Elizabeth, but whenever Carlisle disappeared inside his study, it was usually a good sign that none of us other than Edward would really be able to understand what was going on in there. I'd tried to follow what they were talking about at one point, but it was nearly impossible with Carlisle thinking silently and Edward speaking aloud to those thoughts. I'd also made a point of never having a conversation like that with Edward despite his inability to read my mind.

Carlisle and Esme followed Edward after a couple of minutes, but I listened to them walk up to the third floor, and I knew where they were going. I also knew that meant Edward was alone and might need someone to talk to. I'm not sure how I knew. I'd had him in my life for long enough to know things I didn't think it was possible for married couples to know until they were much further in their lives together than we were. I knew we had an advantage no normal married couple could possibly understand, and now was the time for me to use that advantage and find out what was going on with my husband. I wondered if he and Carlisle had reached some sort of conclusion about Elizabeth, and I hoped Edward would feel comfortable enough to tell me. Even though I was invincible and eternal just as he was, he still had a tendency to try and protect me from things he thought would hurt me. Even after fifteen years, I still hadn't been able to break him of that outdated habit.

I climbed the stairs to the second floor quietly to keep from disturbing my daughter and Jacob even though I knew my best friend could sleep like a log on most occasions. But I was also quiet to keep from alarming the rest of my family since I knew they were all still watching me to make sure I didn't lose any of the control I'd built up. It was still difficult to be near Elizabeth, but I was determined not to lose this battle between me and my thirst. I knew I was strong enough to fight it. I just needed a chance to prove it could be beaten. This was my chance, and I wasn't going to pass it up.

Edward was standing next to Elizabeth's crib when I stepped into the doorway of her room, and he turned his head slightly when I made a move toward him. For less than an 84th of a second, I thought he was telling me to go away, but the expression on his face said otherwise. He looked . . . anxious and dreadful. He bowed his head then, and I took another step closer to him, hoping nothing was wrong. Surely, he and Carlisle hadn't found some horrible thing wrong that would cause him to be this way now.

"Edward, is everything okay?" I asked, taking another tentative step toward him.

He didn't say anything, and I continued my trek toward him. Elizabeth was asleep now, her heart beat filling the air of the room, and I made a note of how fast it was beating before I finally arrived at Edward's side. He turned his head toward me, but he didn't say anything, and that worried me.

"What did you and Carlisle find out?" I inquired softly.

Still, he said nothing, and I reached for him to make him look at me. "Hey," I said. "What's wrong?"

Even though he didn't look at me, he took my waist in his hands and pulled me closer to him than he had in a very long time until his forehead was against mine as he whispered to me. "Bella, I swear to you," he breathed. "I swear I won't let anything happen to any of you, and I swear I won't let anyone take any of you from me. I don't care what I have to do. I won't let them have you. Not you or our daughter or Elizabeth."

I was confused, attempting to comfort him despite not knowing exactly what was so wrong. He sounded so scared, and I'd never heard him talk like this, not even when we'd faced the Volturi fifteen years earlier. Even with what we'd been facing then, the prospect of losing our lives against the largest royal coven of Vampires based on the evidence of our daughter's existence and misconception of her origins, he'd been equally hopeful but also painfully weary of our defeat one way or the other; it was completely different now. I could see on his face and in his eyes when he opened them that he'd never been this scared, and I knew it was more about me and my reaction to Elizabeth than anything else.

"Edward, you know we'll all protect her," I swore to him.

He lifted his hand to the back of my head, pressing it to his chest in a way that made me wish I could hear what he was thinking. Nothing short of that would make me feel better about our chances of pulling this off a second time.

"You don't understand, Bella," he warned me. He leaned back, and I lifted my eyes to his. "This isn't like last time. Aro's never wanted anything more than he's wanted Alice. And me. You and our daughter. Jasper would die. Emmett and Rosalie would put themselves in the way if it gave us a head start, but there would be nowhere to hide. Not even with your shield. And it wouldn't matter how much of a friend Aro would consider Carlisle. Nothing would matter. Not if he knew this."

I grasped onto the sleeves covering his arms. "Knew what? You're not making sense."

This seemed to make him realize how erratic he was behaving. He took my hands in his, pulling me from the crib as Elizabeth still slept softly and then sitting me in the floor where Alice and Jasper had been sitting only a few hours earlier. For a few long seconds, he remained silent, and I scooted a little closer to him, laying my hand over his leg.

"Carlisle and I, we found this bit of information that could prove dangerous for us in the future," he began, somewhat ominously. "It's something he didn't even remember, and that's something of a big deal considering how long he's lived. It isn't something we were expecting, and we aren't certain how to proceed."

"What did you find?" I asked again.

He sat up straight then, glancing at the crib and pulling me into his arms until my head was on his chest again. "Search your memories, love," he whispered. "Everything you've seen of Elizabeth. How aware she is. How she glows when she sees me or you or even our daughter. I told you she was special, and it turns out she is also very rare. Based on what Carlisle discovered, she's so rare that there hasn't been one like her in over three hundred years. That was when Carlisle met one like her. Or, rather, one partially like her."

I did what he said, thinking about all the things I'd seen since Elizabeth had come into the house. From the moment she'd come into the house, practically everyone had fallen under her spell, a lot like when Renesmee had been born. Even though Elizabeth was definitely human and had proven her prowess at causing slight mayhem whenever she opened her mouth, none of the eight vampires around her hesitated in giving her what she wanted. And of course, she loved to be held. In fact, the only time when she was put down was when she slept. I still couldn't recall a moment when Rosalie or Emmett or Jasper, for that matter, would put her down while she was awake. And she did glow whenever Edward held her, sometimes brightly if she was awake and then more subtly when she was falling asleep. I suddenly knew what that meant. She was happiest when he held her, therefore she glowed the brightest then.

"Edward," I said softly. "This one Carlisle met three hundred years ago. Where did he meet them?"

"In Italy. It was before he met the Volturi. But based on his memories, they discovered her existence, and when it came to allowing her to leave them, Aro refused. She was something he'd never seen before, and the only thing she had tying her to this Earth was Carlisle. It would've been so easy to sway her, had she been something to be swayed."

I leaned back again, pressing my hands into his chest and easing closer to make him look at me. "Edward," I pleaded. "What was she?" I asked of this mysterious woman in Carlisle's past.

He bowed his head slightly, obviously going over what he'd already seen. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself," he revealed to me, "but the proof was there in Carlisle's memories, clouded as they were."

"Clouded," I repeated. "Carlisle? How could any of his memories be clouded?"

"The woman," Edward stated. "She suppressed his memories of her for his safety, I'm sure."

"And why would she do that?"

He looked at me again. "It was because of what she was, because of Aro's decision, because she loved Carlisle and wanted nothing but his safety. Bella, she was unlike any creature on this Earth because she wasn't of this Earth. She was pure light and heat and gravity and time. And Carlisle found her the night she fell to Earth. Not an angel," he amended to the obvious conclusion.

"But a star," I concluded, watching a small, if not relieved grin curl the left side of his mouth. I leaned closer, glancing back at Elizabeth's crib. "A fallen star," I said, lifting my eyes to his.

He nodded just once, but it was enough.

"So Elizabeth is . . ."

"Probably only half," he assured me. "Meaning the woman we saw in the alley was the same as the woman Carlisle found all those years ago. His suspicions were confirmed when the hospital's lawyer told him her body disappeared from the morgue without a trace."

"But what happened to her?" I asked, unconsciously thinking the worst.

"We're uncertain," he whispered. "But we can't worry over her whereabouts now. We have to worry about Elizabeth. We have to be careful with who we tell of her place with us. It's possible we might not even be able to tell Eleazar of this when the time comes. If Aro found out we had the child of a star in our possession, there's no way of knowing what he would do to acquire her. And despite her only being here a short time, I promise you on my dying breath I won't let that happen. We'll have to isolate ourselves, at least until she's old enough to fend for herself even with our protection. Bella, I can't be without you," he promised me. "I can't be without our daughter. And now, I can't be without Elizabeth. I swear this to you."

It was with that knowledge that my own mind was made up. The night before when we'd been waiting for Elizabeth to come home from the hospital, I'd sworn to myself that if there was anything I could do to keep her safe — be it from me or anyone else meaning her harm — I was going to do it with every fiber of my being. It wasn't just about me though. It was about her being a baby, being innocent and deserving the best chance to survive and live the way my own daughter had been allowed. And at that point, when we'd been waiting, it hadn't mattered to me who could possible threaten her other than me or my thirst. Now that I knew this, it only solidified my own decision. If it came down to me or her, I knew I would do everything in my power to make sure she survived, to make sure she had a chance even if all my chances had been used up.

I moved closer to him, draping my arms over his shoulders and laying my hand over the back of his head. I stroked his hair gently, hoping to assure him that whatever he planned to do, I was going to be right there with him. "We'll do everything we possibly can," I whispered to him. "And we won't let anyone hurt her or take her from us."

He held me closer in what would've normally been a bone-crushing embrace for a human, but to me, it was just something he did to tell me we were in agreement over this newest development. "Bella, you know I love you," he breathed next to my ear.

I stroked his hair still. "I know," I assured him.

We sat there for more time than I kept up with, but it didn't really matter how long we had. What mattered was that we would all do everything in our power to keep our family safe. And when the time came, I knew we would all fight with our last breath to make sure the Volturi knew they could never change that.

The sun was coming up when movement from Elizabeth's crib got my and Edward's attention. More than that, it smelled like she needed to be changed, and a little cry echoed around the spacious room before Edward was on his feet to get her. I followed him, looking over the side of the crib to see the remnants of Elizabeth's bottle overflowing from her diaper onto her and the sheets of her mattress. I tried not to laugh, considering how wonderful her blood smelled to me, and to think, at this moment, she kind of stunk. Edward wasn't the least bit deterred, lifting her from the crib and then laying her over the changing table.

Then as if on cue, Alice and Rosalie rushed into the room, with Emmett and Jasper close behind.

"What's wrong?" Alice cried.

"We heard her cry," Rosalie exclaimed.

Edward laughed. "It's all right," he assured them. "Just normal human baby mess. But perhaps you should get some bath water ready for her. The bathroom sink is probably large enough."

Rosalie and Alice needed no more encouragement, and Emmett and Jasper stepped closer to look into the crib.

"Stinky little devil, isn't she?" Emmett commented even though he was grinning and crinkling his nose up.

"We'll put on some new sheets and clean the mattress," Jasper announced, nudging Emmett along to the linen closet and then bringing back a washcloth to perform their task.

Edward remained calm through all this, cleaning Elizabeth and throwing away her diaper and her bodysuit. He lifted her naked little body and laid her over his chest, looking at me and nodding to the door. "I guess it's time for her first bath," he chuckled.

I followed him out of the bedroom, glancing at Emmett and Jasper before we stepped into the hallway. Rosalie and Alice were already in the bathroom situating the little bathtub they'd bought for Elizabeth inside the massive sink. I could hear them arguing about how warm the water needed to be, and Edward laughed softly, glancing at me as he carried Elizabeth over his shoulder.

"That's too hot," Rosalie griped, turning on the cold water.

"Well, that's too cold," Alice retorted. "We don't want her to freeze, do we?"

Edward pushed the door open, and they both looked up at us. "Actually, there shouldn't be too much water in there to begin with," he informed them. "So it doesn't matter how warm or cool it is. You two can go help Emmett and Jasper. Bella and I will be fine in here."

For probably a 64th of a second, it looked like they wanted to argue, but they didn't, leaving the bathroom silently to move down the hall to Elizabeth's room. By then, Elizabeth had drooled over Edward's shirt, but it didn't phase him, and he laid her inside the tub so she was propped up while he pulled off his shirt and threw it in the hamper by the door. I knew it would never get washed, but we still had the hampers strewn around the house in case we had company — even if it was rare.

Edward carefully lifted Elizabeth in his hands, still leaning her back but gently washing her with the soft washcloth Rosalie had bought two nights before. Elizabeth liked him touching her, glowing a little more brightly this morning and even giggling when he touched the tip of her nose. He looked so at ease with her despite it being a long time since either of us had handled a baby at all. And he took his time bathing her, so when he was finished, he wrapped her in a towel to carry her back to her room. I followed him automatically, glancing downstairs and hearing Jasper and Alice in the kitchen making breakfast for Renesmee, Jacob, Seth and Leah. I wondered silently where Emmett and Rosalie were hiding, but when I stepped into Elizabeth's room, I discovered them both there, finishing with the clean sheets on Elizabeth's crib.

"Took you long enough," Emmett complained with a wide smile, and it was obvious he wanted it to be his turn to play with Elizabeth.

Edward said nothing, laying her over the changing table and putting another diaper on so he could dress her. "Bella," he said, "would you like to hold her?"

I glanced at Emmett and Rosalie, and even though I could see they were both worried, neither of them said anything. I looked at Edward, and he grinned crookedly as he finished dressing Elizabeth and pulled a pair of socks over her feet. "I want to," I assured him. "But I don't think I can. Not yet."

He lifted her in his arms, turning to face me as he stood there shirtless. With the sun coming in through the window and Elizabeth glowing brightly, he was literally glittering in the light, and I could tell he wasn't worried about it at all. I knew he wanted me to do everything he was doing, and I wanted it too. But even if I could laugh at Elizabeth making a mess in her diaper, the truth was still that she smelled more amazing and incredible than anything I'd ever smelled, and that wasn't going to change any time soon. I couldn't risk hurting her, and I refused to hurt Edward by losing control around her.

"Bella, it's all right," he reassured me for the hundredth time since she'd come to us. "I'll be right here. So will Rosalie and Emmett. Just once. That's all I'm asking, and if you feel yourself losing control, I'll take her."

I glanced at Emmett and Rosalie again, and she moved to my side quickly, wrapping her arm around me encouragingly. I looked at Edward again, lowering my eyes to Elizabeth and feeling the heat from her little body radiating more strongly now that she was clean and in Edward's arms where she clearly liked to be. She reached for me the way she'd done the last few times I'd been near her, and I held my breath, pushing out my shield and slowly easing my arms under Edward's so he could lower her into them. It was a smooth transition — smoother than I'd seen so far, and immediately, I could feel her against me. I wasn't sure if she was really there; she was so light. She was so much lighter than Renesmee had been, and that was saying a lot since my daughter had apparently been 'sturdy' according to Charlie.

Three things happened very slowly and deliberately. First, Edward replaced Rosalie's arms around me, effectively cradling both me and Elizabeth in his arms and against his chest. Second, Elizabeth touched my face, allowing a surge of electricity through my body and igniting my thirst immediately. And third, Edward touched my chin and made me look at him where I could see all the fear and agony in his eyes dissipate until he was actually smiling. None of the thoughts I'd had before came back like I'd feared, and for several seconds, I could only think about the little baby in my arms. I looked at her again, and she smiled, still touching my face and even giggling.

"See," Edward said softly. "I knew you could do it."

But he was wrong. I wasn't doing it. Elizabeth was doing it. She was almost willing me to control myself while she was in my arms. It was like she knew I needed help, and more than Edward, she knew I wanted to be close to her. In that moment, I realized that was how Jasper had been able to hold her. And Edward had said his thirst hadn't even been an issue the moment she'd been laid in his arms. Was this part of her being? Did all fallen stars have this ability to make everyone love them and want them? Or well, children of fallen stars.

"We should get downstairs," Rosalie said softly, gazing at Elizabeth over my shoulder.

"Rosalie will take you downstairs," Edward said nudging me toward the door and allowing Rosalie to do the guiding. "I'll just get another shirt and be down in a flash."

I knew he meant that literally, but the moment I was in the hall and then on the stairs, I could only think about the baby I was holding. I could only think about how special she really was and how much more special she would be as she got older. I wondered if there were any other children on Earth like her. I knew from our encounter with the Volturi that while Renesmee was unique, she wasn't the only one of her kind. I wondered how many other children like Elizabeth had been left behind by their mothers, and I wondered why it was like that. I hoped Carlisle had answers to all my questions.

It looked like a small battalion was filling the kitchen when Rosalie walked me through the door, with Jacob, Seth and Leah eating from heaping plates of pancakes, bacon, eggs and muffins, and Carlisle and Esme were busy with another batch on the stove while Alice and Jasper squeezed orange juice for the three hungry wolves at their table. It sounded like a crowd of a hundred people instead of the eight people crowded around the bar island, and when I stepped in with Elizabeth in my arms, it all came to a screeching halt. If I'd still had blood pumping in my veins, I think I would've blushed ten different shades of red.

"Well, not everybody have an aneurism at once," Emmett cracked, gently ushering me into the room to the bar island where our four guests were now clearing their plates and holding them out for seconds.

Carlisle relaxed first, easing a generous helping of bacon onto Seth's plate and then moving around to where I'd settled next to Jacob. "Sorry, Bella," he apologized.

I smiled, still holding my breath and lowering my eyes to Elizabeth as she gazed up at me and then looked at him. "It's okay," I managed through gently clenched teeth. "Edward's coming."

Esme finished a new batch of pancakes, doling out equal helpings to the three wolves while Renesmee nibbled on a grapefruit. "Then it certainly is a good morning," she chuckled.

Within a 16th of a second, Edward came sauntering into the kitchen, easing up to my side and kissing my cheek before he leaned over to kiss Elizabeth's forehead. Then he bent around Renesmee and squeezed her different from how he had the night before in the airport.

"Good morning, my darlings," he gushed.

Our daughter laughed at him nervously. "Morning, Dad. You okay?"

"I'm perfect," he assured her, caressing her cheek and then winking at me. "That's not all you're eating, is it? I thought you were adapting to human food these days."

She blushed gently, glancing at me. "I'm not really hungry," she admitted. "Must still be the jetlag. But I'll eat at lunch. I promise."

He squeezed her again. "That's all I ask."

It got quiet then, with Alice and Jasper setting two full pitchers of orange juice on the counter and Rosalie moving to the refrigerator for the formula. She'd obviously heard Elizabeth's stomach grumbling, and even though I could feel it, I was concentrating on her face and her eyes. Though they were a steely-blue right now, I knew they would change color in a month or two. I wondered what color her eyes were since I hadn't actually seen her mother upon finding her. Her hair was obviously going to be dark, though sometimes dark-haired babies had hair that turned blond later in life. Her olive complexion was light now, but if she spent a little time in the sun, it would get darker. Then she would really stand out around here.

"Does anyone want to talk about the giant elephant in the corner of the room that everyone seems to be avoiding?" Leah asked playfully, currently guzzling the contents of her glass in an effort to keep it from being too quiet.

Rosalie set a stainless steel pot on the stove with water in it, setting the burner on low to warm the bottle she'd been making while everyone else had been watching me and Edward. "Who's avoiding it?" she commented. "Bella's holding Elizabeth. I knew she would. There isn't anything to worry about."

"I still can't believe you talked a social worker into letting you bring a baby into the house in the first place," Jacob griped. "Not to be Johnny Raincloud, but seriously. She's a baby."

"A baby who didn't have a home to go to," Emmett interjected. "We're not gonna let her go into foster care when we're all ready and able to look after her now."

"But Bella's — "

"Fine," Edward assured him.

"Is she breathing?" he countered, pausing as he realized what he was asking and then amending his argument. "You know what I mean."

At that cue, I lost all my oxygen, inhaling slowly and smelling several different things including Elizabeth. First and foremost, I smelled Edward as he remained within grasping distance. After that, the pancakes, bacon, eggs, muffins and orange juice overpowered the overwhelming dog smell wafting off Jacob, Seth and Leah. Renesmee was smelling pleasantly wonderful this morning, as she usually did, and finally, I could smell Elizabeth, but it wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be. Oh, it was potent, for sure. Instantly, I felt venom fill my mouth, but with her in my arms, it was easier for me to bite back the urge to give in. I knew I was stronger than this.

"Jake," I said through my clenched teeth. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," he stated. "You look like you want to hurl."

I opened my eyes then, looking at him and exhaling sharply. "I said I'm fine. And I'll get better the longer I do this."

"But — "

"Jake, come on," Renesmee said. "There are eleven other people in the room. I highly doubt anything's going to happen now. Mom needs us to support her, not question her. And this _is_ about Mom. If it was you and me, they wouldn't be questioning us. Just eat, okay?"

Even though it didn't look like he wanted to give in, Jacob dropped it then, turning back to his plate, and after a minute, maybe, Carlisle spoke up.

"The main concern is Bella and Elizabeth," he stated plainly. "We have a long road ahead of us, and there are many things we'll have to discuss when the time comes. Bella's resistence to Elizabeth's blood is only one of those many things. We still have the Family Services division to cooperate with, and I've already asked the worker assigned to Elizabeth's case to give me weekly updates. So in the meantime, we're going to take this as slowly and normally as we can. No one is going to act in haste where any of this is concerned. Jacob, you have no reason to be worried for Bella or Elizabeth."

Rosalie finished with the bottle then, moving around to my side and handing it to me before I lowered it to Elizabeth's little mouth. It was just the right temperature, and as soon as the nipple touched her lips, she began sucking. Every few seconds, she would gurgle, and then she would swallow, and finally she would inhale and then exhale. It was nothing like feeding Renesmee, who hadn't liked baby formula at all. I wondered if what Edward and Carlisle had found out was true that it would mean something unexpected would happen to Elizabeth later in her life like when Renesmee had grown so fast.

"She always has that little dimple right there when she eats," Rosalie mused, watching Elizabeth eat and hovering slightly.

"Edward," Alice said. "I need to talk to you. In private."

The content expression on Edward's face faded slightly, and he leaned closer to kiss my forehead before he whispered softly. "I'll be right back," he promised, stepping back and then following Alice out of the kitchen.

If I'd been worried about the two of them before, I was absolutely terrified now. Over the years, Edward and Alice had gotten worse with having conversations in their heads without anyone really knowing what was going on. Most of time, it was little stuff. But with Elizabeth here now, I could only wonder if they were seeing and thinking things that were going to affect the future we were already trying to carve out for her. I wondered if it was bad. And that really worried me. It hadn't been _bad_ in about fifteen years.

* * *

**I will make a small note about the whole Foster care thing. I don't have anything against the system. I have a nephew who was in foster care as a child, and the family he stayed with was a really good family. But I also work with people who are foster care workers, and it is not an easy job. They work tireless hours for their kids, but the truth is, unless you're adopted or placed with a family member or back into your home, the odds of leaving the system before 18 is almost slim to none. The people who have those jobs deserve every bit of respect they command. They do everything they can to get those kids back with their families, but it isn't always possible. Just so we're clear.**

**Also, I don't mean to sound ungrateful for the reviews I've gotten so far. I love all my reviewers. You're all the best. But if those of you who don't speak up don't do so sooner rather than later, I'm afraid I might not make the story as good as it can be with your help. And I really like this story.**

**So come on. What do you say? One tiny little review for little ole me. Consider it a Valentine's day present. **

**I'll tell you what. If you review, it'll motivate me even more to write the next chapter I've got planned even faster.**


	12. First Cut

**I meant to have this out yesterday, but life had other plans. So here it is today instead. For some reason, I've been listening to the Eclipse soundtrack while writing this story, and I have to say it's really helping. Also, I'm listening to Adele and a few others. Music makes the writing go a lot faster!**

**As part of this note up here, I want to thank _twinkletwinkletwilight _for her continued support, and I hope she really likes this chapter! ;-)**

**After this, we'll be jumping ahead a little, but more on that later.**

**I want to thank everyone who's reading.**

**Now, go on! Read!  
**

* * *

_**First Cut**_

_**Alice**_

Despite always having been somewhat optimistic about the future of my family, I don't think I'd ever been this worried for our safety. I'd never had a succession of visions like the ones I'd been having, and I knew who was causing it. I had to make Edward understand how much more difficult he was making all our futures right now, even if he was only doing what he thought was right.

"I know what you're going to say," he said almost as soon as we were alone in one of the only sound-proof rooms of the house — the basement. (Strange, I know.)

"Really?" I argued.

"This is about Bella," he guessed appropriately.

"It's not only about Bella," I informed him. "This is about all of us. Edward, you're getting too attached to Elizabeth too fast. You're making things worse."

The look of astonishment on his face was exactly what I'd expected, and I made a point of showing him the visions I'd been having. I could see he only wanted Bella and Elizabeth to get used to each other, but it was that very thing that would lead to every other vision I'd had so far.

"How is that possible?" he demanded. "Why would Bella do that?"

"Why would any of us do that?" I pressed. "Why did Bella do it last time? I'm not saying what you're doing is wrong, but Elizabeth has only been in the house a day. I know we're all going to protect her, but — "

"Doing that could cause Bella to die?" he finished, still unwilling to believe it even if he knew it was true.

"If she keeps doing what she's doing now, yes," I assured him. "And I don't see that changing any time soon."

"But you don't know when," he growled softly. "How am I supposed to do that to her? She wanted this last night. Yesterday. How am I going to tell her she can't do this anymore because it might cause her to die sometime in the future?"

"I don't know," I admitted regretfully. "I know you want everything to turn out for the best. I do too. But at the rate she's going, Bella's already made up her mind. She's already decided to fight anyone and anything if it means Elizabeth's survival. I know we're all doing that, but it's different for Bella. It's different for you and Nessie."

He stood up straight then, and I could've sworn I saw anger flicker in his eyes. "What does any of this have to do with my daughter?"

"Well, there are parts that are a little faded now," I revealed. "And I usually can't see Nessie, but I've been practicing, and I've been seeing things around her. Especially with you and Bella so invested in Elizabeth's future. I don't have any more control over this than you do over your mind-reading. Don't get angry with me just because I'm the one who sees it," I grumbled.

Even though it looked like he wanted to throttle me, he clenched his fists and exhaled angrily. "So now I not only have to worry over the survival of my wife, but I also have to think of the safety of my daughter? Isn't there anything you can see to tell me what I'm supposed to do now that I've allowed things to get so far out of hand for you to see Bella sacrificing herself for this?" he spat through his clenched teeth.

"I told you not to be angry with me," I barked. "I don't know what to do! Maybe you shouldn't have pushed Bella into this less than 36 hours after bringing Elizabeth home! We all told you to take it slowly. And now we have to hide Elizabeth."

"Hide her? Why?"

I sighed heavily, sifting through the visions in my head and showing him the one of Eleazar deciding to visit us inside of the next few months, and his posture changed instantly.

"Why is he coming here?" he whispered, his eyes going blank and his expression turning dark.

"I'm not sure. He's only decided to come here in the last few hours. It won't be for another few months, but still. What are we going to tell him about this? After everything that happened with Bella, you know how careful we have to be when it comes to the humans around us, and if Eleazar knew we were keeping a human baby in the house with Bella being so vulnerable, he would have no choice."

Edward came to same conclusion I did instantly, dread returning to his eyes easily. "He would have to tell Aro."

"Not because he would want to," I assured him. "And not out of spite. But for the safety of his mate and our kind. One human finds out, more are always going to follow."

Mentioning Eleazar, I was reminded of the last time we'd seen our cousins, and even though there hadn't been any animosity, circumstances hadn't lent themselves to a continuation of us remaining in contact with them. With Aro, Marcus and Caius still reeling from their defeat at our hands, those of us left who'd stood against them were all still worried over retribution. And Edward was even more worried with the way Aro had expressed more interest in him, Bella and Nessie than he had over any other vampire on that field that day. Even me. Edward only cared about the safety of his family, and even if that still included all of us, when he spoke of family, we all knew who he was talking about. Now, I knew Elizabeth was a part of that unit.

"I still can't make Bella cut the ties she's made to Elizabeth now," he confided in me. "You saw her. I can't do that to her, Alice."

I stepped closer to him slowly. "And I don't want you to," I promised. "But it's the only thing I can think of to deter her from the way she's thinking. She has to know and believe that we're all going to protect Elizabeth. Even with Eleazar coming here. And you're the only one who can do that. Edward."

He bowed his head, unclenching his fists and then folding his arms over his chest.

"We should get back," I said softly, turning him toward the stairs and then guiding him back up into the house where everyone else was still sitting in the kitchen.

Edward said nothing the entire time, and I moved around to Jasper's side as he now stood in front of the sink washing the dishes that had accumulated. He smiled at me despite my ominous exit with my brother, and I smiled back at him before beginning to help him.

"We seriously have to check out the local cineplex," Seth stated certainly with a full mouth as he sat at the bar with Leah and Jacob. "I think they're showing one of those Scream movies."

"It's not the same without Neve Campbell," Jacob argued. "I'd much rather watch a movie at the old movie house. Weren't they supposed to be showing Jaws or something?"

"Or something," Leah said tightly. "Listen, I'm not going to babysit my little brother and his pack leader on the streets of Chicago just because we happen to be in town a few days. I'd much rather listen to Emmett and Jasper play a heated game of 'Kiss my ass,' thank you very much."

Emmett laughed softly. "I like her," he said proudly. I could hear Rosalie grumble softly.

"We could always order in," Esme suggested. "Perhaps some pizza and a 3D movie for our guests after Bella goes out for herself."

The mention of Bella's hunting sort of dampened the high spirits in the room, and Jacob spoke to Leah after a minute.

"And exactly why would I need you to babysit me?" he demanded playfully.

I glanced back to see her shaking her head, and I then looked at Edward as he spoke softly to Bella while she was still holding Elizabeth.

"I just want you to be safe," he whispered, lifting his eyes and connecting with mine. "And I want her to be safe. I don't want anything to happen to any of you, and if that changes, I don't know if I could live with myself if I could've prevented it. Please."

She lifted her eyes then, and when she saw me watching them, she bowed her head and turned to Edward so he could take Elizabeth. Our newest little family member was still awake and apparently very content inside Edward's arms, and he didn't say anything to anyone else, turning and leaving the room silently. No one stopped him. Even though we all knew the dangers of having a human baby in the house, we also knew Elizabeth wasn't only human. She was something else. The fact that Jasper could hold her was evidence enough of that, and now that Bella had held Elizabeth, it was even more obvious. This child deserved to be protected just as much as Nessie had fifteen years earlier.

"Pizza and a movie sounds excellent," Carlisle interjected, smiling as he stood next to Esme in front of the stove as they finished a last batch of pancakes. "It gets dark right about five-thirty. You and I will take Bella out to hunt, and then we'll accommodate our guests for the night."

This made Esme smile, and everyone else along with her. After all, we did have a few months before Eleazar would be coming, and that was plenty of time for whatever we would decide to do about Elizabeth's safety.

"Hurry up with that food, Pack Man," Emmett said to Seth. "We have a rematch to get underway."

Seth snorted around his orange juice, cramming food into his mouth in a way that made me wish I'd followed Edward out of the room. Rosalie made a disgusted face in their direction and promptly left the kitchen. I turned to the sink to help Jasper, and he leaned over slowly, kissing the side of my face.

"Try not to look so anxious," he whispered to me. "I know I can feel it, but try not to show everyone else. Everything's going to be fine. I know it."

I lifted my eyes to his, smiling and leaning up until my face was close to his. "Then I know everything really will be all right," I whispered back, easing in the last few centimeters and kissing his lips gently.

"Jeez, could you two get a room?" Seth complained, and Emmett and Jacob laughed softly.

We both glanced back at him, but for a few minutes, no one said anything. Carlisle and Esme finished with their dishes, and for another ten minutes, we all stood around the kitchen performing our separate tasks until Bella stood up and left the kitchen. I knew she was going to talk to Edward, and I already knew what she was going to say to him. I could see whatever he'd said to her hadn't really worked in convincing her not to be so extreme, and no matter how far into the future I looked, I knew things were going to be tense for a little while. How long was an even bigger question now than it had been before I'd talked to Edward.

Jasper and I finished the dishes, and Jacob, Seth and Leah all followed Emmett out of the kitchen, leaving Nessie, Carlisle and Esme to follow them quietly. I glanced upstairs as we all passed through the foyer, but I didn't immediately take off to the second floor. I wanted Edward and Bella to work through this so that she didn't feel compelled to give herself up for the sake of a child that wasn't hers, but I also didn't want something so horrible to happen that none of us could prevent it in the end. And I was so worried that was going to happen.

"Hey," Jasper said, and I looked at him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

I sighed softly, holding his hand and leaning into him, but I didn't say anything. He turned me to face him, and I opened my mouth to speak when Rosalie came down the stairs with Bella. They both looked at me, moving into the front parlor, and I looked at Jasper, nodding for him to follow me as I pulled him with me to go upstairs. He didn't argue, only glancing into the parlor at everyone else and then following me silently.

I could hear Elizabeth from the second landing, and when I stepped into the room with Jasper, I saw Edward laying in the floor with Elizabeth on one of her blankets in front of him. He looked up at us after a minute, and I grinned, sitting in the floor next to him. Jasper followed, and I chose that moment to speak quietly.

"You know you don't have to isolate yourself from everyone in the family," I assured him. "We're all going to be here to take care of her. The more we all do that, the better it will get."

"Is that with or without Eleazar showing up in a few months?" he inquired annoyingly.

"Eleazar?" Jasper repeated. "He's coming here? When did you see this?"

I bowed my head then. "A few hours ago," I revealed softly. "He's been thinking about it for a little while. We haven't talked to him in so long, and after the last time we all saw each other several years ago, he's decided it's time to check in with us, I suppose. And he wants to do it in person. He thinks that's the only way to know for sure that we're keeping up our end of the promise to stay away from the humans around us."

Jasper thought over what I said for several seconds, and Edward sat up to face us as he lifted Elizabeth to his chest. "How long do we have before he comes?" Jasper asked, looking at me and then Edward.

"A few months at least," I said certainly. "He has to plan, and he's going to find a place to stay in the city while he's here."

"So he plans to stay for a little while," Jasper concluded. "And we have a little while to prepare for his visit. We'll have to tell Carlisle and Emmett. Normally, we wouldn't have anything to worry over, but — "

"With Elizabeth in the house," Edward pointed out, "we have many things to worry over. And we have to figure out a way to explain why we decided to keep Elizabeth, and simply telling him that we couldn't leave her for someone else to care for won't be enough. We have to tell him something that will give him a reason to keep her safe without telling him of her origins. If we do that, Eleazar will have no choice. He'll have to tell Aro."

"If it comes to that," Jasper interjected, "we'll be ready. We faced Aro once before, and we all came out in one piece. We only have to keep a cool head, and we can't let that possibility force our hand."

"If it were that simple," I began, "do you think we'd be so worried right now?"

Jasper looked Edward, and then he looked at me. "How bad is it?" he asked softly. "And exactly why haven't either of you told anyone about this?"

I bowed my head, thinking of the very first vision I'd had of Edward and Elizabeth, and Edward saw it too, speaking just as softly.

"It's bad," he told Jasper. "And telling everyone wouldn't change it. In fact, it would more than likely make things worse. So if it's all the same to you, it would be appreciated if you kept it to yourself."

I looked at Edward, and he lifted his hand to Elizabeth's head as she laid it over his shoulder. It was so similar to my vision, but only different as I realized that he was too far gone to reign in any of his reactions to her. I could already see Rosalie reacting the same to her, and I knew everyone else was quickly on their way. I knew it would either be all of us or just her, and I didn't like how that resonated inside my head.

"So what do we do?" Jasper asked. "How do we prepare for something that's inevitable?"

Neither I nor Edward had an answer for him, and for several seconds, the only noise that filled the room was Elizabeth's cooing against Edward's shoulder.

"It's going to be clouded over this afternoon," Edward said. "I think it would be a good day to take Elizabeth to the park."

He didn't say anything else, slowly rising from the floor and then wrapping Elizabeth in her blanket before he began to leave. I followed him with Jasper behind me, and we all walked downstairs where Emmett and Seth were currently fighting against Leah and Jacob on another game on the wall screen. Nessie and Esme were observing with equal smiles on their faces, and Carlisle and Rosalie were occupying themselves away from the commotion. Bella was sitting in a corner by herself, staring out the front window to the street below. Edward moved to her side, and Jasper and I found seats around the couch the video-gamers were currently occupying.

The morning disappeared as we all went about in various activities to keep ourselves busy for the time being. Carlisle disappeared into his study, and Esme moved back upstairs to their bedroom on the third floor. Emmett, Jacob, Seth and Leah all continued to play their video game, and as the morning advanced and the clouds moved in, their playing became somewhat intense. I wasn't really interested, so I made my way up to Elizabeth's room to continue going through everything Rosalie had picked out for her to wear. I knew we would be going out for more clothes the bigger she got, but for now, these clothes would do for her. Edward was planning on taking Elizabeth out once the sun was completely covered, and I saw that happening around two p.m., so I started getting everything ready for her stroller. Rosalie joined me after a little while, and together, we found the perfect outfit and accessories to dress Elizabeth in for her first outing with the family.

"It will probably be odd for more than a few of us to be with her," Rosalie said as we successfully pulled together everything Edward would need. "Do you think he'll take Bella with him this time, or should we go with him?"

I knew very good and well that Edward intended to take Bella with him, but I also knew they would need at least one more person to go, just in case something happened with Elizabeth and Edward needed an extra pair of hands. "He'll be taking Bella," I reassured Rosalie. "But you or I should go also. A new little baby always attracts a lot of attention, no matter who she's with, so it would probably be a good idea in the event Bella needs to come back early."

"You should go," Rosalie announced. "You can keep an eye on everything around them, and if anything happens, you'll be able to tell Edward with alarming Bella."

I nodded, acknowledging her logic and then turning to the door to see Edward there with Elizabeth.

"You two should really think about getting a hobby while she's still in diapers," he teased, moving to Elizabeth to the changing table and proceeding to remove her body suit to change her diaper.

She was only wet, and he put on a new diaper before I moved to his side with the outfit Rosalie and I had chosen. It was satin and purple, a little A-line dress with bloomers and a pair of lacy socks. He made a face when I presented them, but he didn't argue, taking the clothes to dress Elizabeth in them gently. She cooed at his touch, and it obviously made him happy to be close to her. I simply made a mental note of it, but Rosalie felt it necessary to say something aloud.

"Does anyone else find it the tiniest bit strange that she reacts this way whenever Edward is close to her?" she asked, meaning nothing but curiosity by her question but eliciting one of Edward's raised eyebrows and a not so friendly glance.

"It's not strange," he said. "Bella and I were the first ones she saw. Imagine a small animal being born just as its mother is dying. It imprints on the first face it sees. In Elizabeth's case, it was me, and it's only natural for her to be this way around me."

"And when she gets older?" Rosalie asked.

Edward said nothing as he pulled on the socks to go with her outfit, and he lifted her in his arms as I moved forward to pull the purple, beaded head band over Elizabeth's head. She laid her head over his shoulder again, and he lifted his eyes to me before turning to leave the room quietly.

I glanced at Rosalie, and she kind of rolled her eyes a couple of seconds before we both followed him with everything we'd pulled together for Elizabeth's outing. The weather was going to start deteriorating around dark, and that would only give Edward a few hours to have her out in the fresh air, but I knew he was still going to take advantage of the situation. It was something we were all going to have to get used to until it was too cold to take her outside, and at that thought, I moved to the thermostat on the second floor and eased the heater up just a little to keep it close to 79 degrees so Elizabeth could stay comfortable with the falling temperatures outside.

I kept up with Elizabeth while Edward and Bella both changed for our journey out into the city, and while holding her, I made sure to tell her how no matter what ominous thing was off in the distance, we would always be with her to keep her safe and warm. She actually seemed to understand what I was saying, and I could see her growing up to be a beautiful child surrounded by love and happiness. For a small amount of time anyway, that actually made me a lot happier than I'd been in a long time. Knowing we were going to do such a good job with her made me feel a little better about the future, and I was going to make it my personal mission over the next several months of her life to make sure we all got to see it. Even Bella.

Edward came down dressed in jeans and a sweater, and Bella was dressed similarly with leather flats. He pulled a light jacket on, always meaning to mimic a human's need to stay warm, and Bella did the same before we all got the stroller ready for the walk to the park. I laid Elizabeth in the stroller, and while I pulled on my own means of "keeping warm," Edward tucked a blanket around our little passenger along with a cap to keep her head covered. I frowned when the cap clashed with her outfit, but Edward ignored me, smiling at Elizabeth as Carlisle, Esme and Rosalie came out of the foyer to see us off.

I'm not sure what caused it this time — whether it was seeing everyone's smiling faces or the fact that we'd all regained some semblance of normalcy — but just like that, I felt the third crippling vision of my life as a blurry stream of images and fuzzy sounds caused me to lose my balance and fall to the floor of the foyer. Some images I could make out as Aro, Caius and Marcus as they cast judgement over a shadowy figure, but there were some images that were so out-of-focus that I could only see colors of white, red and black. I somehow knew I was still in the same room as the Volturi, but the sounds were so foreign to me that I couldn't even recognize them for my own sake.

Jasper and Edward were at my side instantly, Jasper more out of concern for me falling and Edward more for fear of the images and sounds that had passed from my head to his. It had been so long since I'd reacted this way to a vision, and even then, it had been something so unforeseeable that none of us had been able to predict what had happened — not even me. Something was clear to me now. It didn't matter how much we tried to shield Elizabeth. It didn't make any difference how hard we tried to assure Bella of Elizabeth's safety. The decision was so solidly in place that the outcome just continued to get worse.

The commotion jostled Elizabeth's stroller, and she'd promptly begun crying so loudly that even Leah had reacted from the front parlor. Rosalie had reacted just as quickly, lifting her from the stroller and soothing her as Carlisle knelt in front of me. He didn't have to say anything. I didn't need him to say anything. Edward knew it was bad. Jasper knew it was bad, and now, he knew it too. The possibility of protecting everyone from this had just vanished, and when he looked up at Edward, I could just hear the mental warning he gave Edward even though I could see no decision to make good on it.

"Is it the same as last time?" Carlisle asked me, glancing at Edward and then Jasper.

I nodded. I knew Carlisle was referring to the moment we'd all last conferred with Eleazar and Carmen. It had been nearly eight years since then, but this time was no less impending. I lifted my eyes to Bella as she stood next to Rosalie. And despite Edward and I not wanting anyone to know this until I was sure I could see a peaceful resolution, I chose that moment to tell them what Edward, Jasper and I already knew.

"Eleazar is coming here," I announced, feeling the vision become worse and the bleakness of Bella's future intensify as she hovered over Elizabeth despite her still being in Rosalie's arms. "After what happened, he's decided it's time to visit us. And he's doing it himself."

Carlisle glanced at Bella, staring a few seconds before he looked over his other shoulder at Esme as she came in to help me to my feet. I was disoriented for only the third time in my life, and she helped me to the stairs as Carlisle rose to face Edward and Jasper.

"How long do we have before he comes?" Carlisle asked, still addressing me.

"A few months at the least."

"You knew this?" Carlisle asked Edward.

My brother looked at me, his shoulders dropping slightly. "She showed me this morning. She said — I can't let anything happen to Bella. Or my daughter. I'm sorry. I should've told you this morning."

"But we have a few months," Esme said now sitting at my side. "Elizabeth will have grown by then. Surely, he'll only sense the human in her enough for her to be safe."

"It doesn't matter," I said dreadfully. "We all promised to be careful. And when he learns about Bella being drawn to her, he'll only think we're being careless."

"Then we'll just have to show him how special Elizabeth is," Rosalie stated plainly, now swaying to soothe Elizabeth as she still fussed over the commotion I'd caused. "And we have time to prepare."

But I knew it wouldn't be that simple. Nothing in our world ever was. After everything that happened with Bella, I knew that for certain.

"As far as anyone's concerned, nothing's changed," Carlisle assured all of us. "We'll simply learn everything we can in the time we have, and we'll deal with Eleazar's visit when it comes. Alice, you'll need to keep an eye on him for the time being."

I nodded solemnly.

And just like that, our first outing with Elizabeth was over before it even began. Something much more desirable had overtaken the need to take her out — the need to survive.

* * *

**Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter out at a more appropriate time, but keep your fingers crossed for me.**

**If you've reviewed, you have my undying appreciation, and I'd give you a cookie if it was possible over the internet!**

**Catch you on the flip side!  
**


	13. Decisions

**Good morning to all! How have we all been? I know it's been a little while, but I promise I've been working on this for you all. And I hope you all like reading this chapter.**

**We've moved forward a little in time, but not by much. I tried not to have Eleazar be immediately won over by Elizabeth, since that would be different from what happened with Renesmee. We'll see how that goes.**

**I didn't get a lot of feed back on the last chapter, but as long as I'm still getting a little, I keep writing.**

**So, go on now. Read!  
**

* * *

_**Decisions**_

_**Edward**_

The day before Eleazar was to visit us, Elizabeth had, of all things, a doctor's appointment at the hospital for her three-month check-up. Despite Carlisle knowing she was growing normally and advancing at a normal pace for a baby her age, she was still technically an orphan with no parents, and having him simply say she was perfectly normal apparently wasn't good enough for the hospital even though he was a very accomplished physician. And it was even worse that Alice refused to leave the house now that she was watching Eleazar's immediate decisions and Aro's near future decisions the way she'd started to not long after our confrontation. Jasper wouldn't leave her side, even when they watched Elizabeth, and Rosalie was still upset with me that I'd denied her the privilege of accompanying us to the one-month check-up and the two-month check-up.

So I begrudgingly allowed her to come with us this time. Bella had become quite accustomed to Elizabeth's scent, able to bathe her and feed her nearly as much as I did. There were still days when she wanted to stay away to see if she could, but it never lasted. Even after only a few months, I could see that she loved Elizabeth as though she were her own, and it was the same for me. I knew we would both protect Elizabeth no matter what threatened her, even if we had to sacrifice ourselves for her. I didn't want it to come to that, so I granted Bella her space, if nothing else, so she could see all of us taking our part in Elizabeth's life. I knew we all wanted it, so there was no reason to hide it from anyone.

It was blessedly cloudy when Rosalie, Carlisle and I left the brownstone at one o'clock to make it Elizabeth's two o'clock appointment, and despite not really wanting to, I let Rosalie carry her so Carlisle and I could talk in the front seat of his car. It was a trade-in of his last Mercedes, and it had heated seats along with passenger climate control. Rosalie immediately turned on the heaters near her since she was holding Elizabeth, and Carlisle made a point of turning down the stereo to keep from disturbing our little passenger. It had snowed a couple of days earlier, and with the temperature being in the teens, the sidewalks and grassy areas were all still covered in several inches of packed snow. It was a horrible day to be getting out for any reason. I thought about talking to the doctor in the hospital about possibly scheduling Elizabeth's next appointment some time in March.

"We shouldn't keep Eleazar in the dark about this situation," Carlisle told me as he drove through the slightly icy streets to the hospital. "He has a sense about these things, and it's possible we'll be able to persuade him to see our side of this."

I glanced back at Rosalie, knowing she was listening and then looking at Carlisle. "How are we supposed to do that when what we're doing is putting all of us in danger — Elizabeth included? Wasn't he with Aro when you were there with Nadia?"

Carlisle bowed his head even while driving. In three months, he'd recovered nearly all his memories from the time he'd spent with the star, Nadia, and one thing had become increasingly obvious. Eleazar had been with the Volturi a very long time, and he'd been there when Carlisle had arrived — with Nadia in tow. Carlisle knew it was very possible that Eleazar would know what Elizabeth was without even seeing her, but we were all hoping to appeal to his sense of family. Elizabeth was ours now, and we weren't going to let anything happen to her — accident or not. If we could make Eleazar see how much we all loved Elizabeth and how much we would all protect her, then Carlisle believed he would leave us to our lives, especially if it kept Carmen safe.

"We simply need to be delicate," Carlisle amended. "Eleazar will want caution, and we must show him that we're being very careful."

Again, I glanced at Rosalie, but neither of us said anything, settling into our seats for the duration of our ride to the hospital.

The hospital was as busy now as it would have been without all the snow. Over the last month of snow and ice and freezing temperatures, I'd come to appreciate more about humans than I ever had before. While most of the population had been forced to remain indoors, there were a brave few who ventured out into the harsh weather to make sure people had the best healthcare they could possibly need. Elizabeth's doctor was one of those brave souls, and with the lobby of her office only about a fourth full, Carlisle signed us in while Rosalie and I found an isolated corner to wait with Elizabeth.

She was awake now, and I stayed focused on her even though I could feel nearly all the female eyes in the lobby trained on us instantly. They were all thinking about how young I looked and how strange it was for Rosalie and I to be keeping her with us, and when Carlisle joined us, he whispered to us so no one else could hear him.

"We should only be here a short time," he told us, continuing, "and Esme should have everything ready when we get back."

I looked at Elizabeth, seeing a bright succession of images filter through her head until she settled on my face and then Bella's, and I smiled at her. "Don't worry about anything, darling," I whispered to her. "We'll be home in no time. And we'll keep you safe no matter what happens tomorrow."

That seemed to soothe her, and Carlisle settled into the chair next to mine to wait for the doctor.

We barely waited twenty minutes, and we all went back to the exam room with the nurse who called Elizabeth's name. The nurse couldn't stop glancing back at me and Carlisle, and her thoughts were nothing pure. Even with a baby in my arms, or probably especially with the baby in my arms, she seemed to go over several different fantasies in her head. I did my best to ignore her even though her thoughts were fairly loud.

"Dr. Mills will be right with you," the nurse smiled, looking at me and then Carlisle before she left closing the door.

Once she was gone, Rosalie took Elizabeth, laying her over the exam bed to change her, and I sat back trying to remember everything Carlisle had told me about Nadia since he'd remembered his time with her in Italy. It hadn't taken very long for me to realize exactly how much this woman had meant to him and why he'd become intrigued in her so quickly. Even after finding the Volturi, he'd tried to keep her hidden. He'd fallen in love with her and sought to protect her, but it had ultimately been impossible to keep her away from the all-seeing eyes of the Volturi. Carlisle now knew it was Nadia who'd saved and protected him by erasing the memory of her from his mind — something that was supposed to be impossible for a vampire — and she'd also erased her presence from Aro's mind to prevent the elder vampire from punishing Carlisle for his defiance. In a way, those of us who had become Carlisle's family all owed her everything.

"I wish I could've met her," I said aloud, and Rosalie and Carlisle both looked at me. "Nadia," I added. "If it weren't for her, there's so much now I wouldn't have."

To that, Carlisle grinned, but he said nothing.

Dr. Amanda Mills was one of the kindest, most modest doctors I'd ever met who was human. From our first meeting, I knew all she wanted was Elizabeth's health and safety. She never failed to perform every necessary examination to make sure everything was perfect, and only a few unplanned appointments had been necessary when Elizabeth had either gotten sick or experienced the beginnings of a rather disconcerting bout with the Flu. Elizabeth had been more resilient than any of us had expected, and even though it was odd how she'd gotten sick with virtually no other ill people in the house with her, Dr. Mills had always stayed optimistic. Her attitude had helped all of us through everything, especially since we weren't accustomed to dealing with a sick baby.

Dr. Mills was a petite woman, not even 5'2", but she carried herself like she was taller than me and Carlisle. Her dark brown hair was curly and smelled faintly of chamomile and lavender, and her bright green eyes were more alive than any of human I'd seen in fifteen years — not since I'd met Bella. Dr. Mills was always smiling with slight blush in her perfectly pink skin, and she always gave us great cause to smile with her. She was probably the happiest human I'd met in a very long time.

The moment she walked through the door with Elizabeth's chart, her smile brightened the room before she even spoke.

"Goodness, is it that time again already?" she exclaimed with a chuckle, greeting Carlisle and then Rosalie before she looked at me. "Carlisle. Edward. Who's with you today?"

"This is my sister," I said with a nod. "Rosalie."

Dr. Mills extended her hand, and after Rosalie greeted her with a small smile, I replaced her at Elizabeth's side.

Dr. Mills checked all of Elizabeth's vitals, recording them in her electronic pad before she performed a series of growth tests to make sure Elizabeth was advancing to do normal things all babies her age could do by the time they were three months old. Despite us only bringing her to Dr. Mills a handful of times, Elizabeth still recognized her, smiling at her the way she did when she saw someone she knew. Dr. Mills tested Elizabeth's vision and her hearing, and she scheduled a lab panel to test if anything was wrong inside Elizabeth's little body. Carlisle and I could've told her everything was fine, but she was the doctor, and it only took half an hour for the results to come back.

"Everything looks perfect," Dr. Mills reported. "Her eyes and ears are developing very nicely, and I can only see the normal amount of spikes in her lab panel. Is she still eating regularly?" she asked, glancing at Carlisle and then Rosalie.

"She is," I answered, holding Elizabeth's hand with my thumb and forefinger.

"Sleeping at regular intervals?"

"If you call waking up every few hours to eat regular," Rosalie grinned. "Then yes."

"So you see her a lot?" Dr. Mills asked Rosalie.

"Every day," she said proudly.

At that, Dr. Mills marveled over the closeness of our family. "It's so amazing that your family is so close, Carlisle," she chuckled.

"Yes, we've been blessed," he agreed.

"Well, as far as I can see, this is the most perfect baby I've ever examined, even with the occasional sick spell, but that's normal for babies her age. Consider yourselves examined," she declared with a smile. "I'll talk to the nurse about setting up her next appointment. She shouldn't need her next set of booster shots until she's six months, so I'd say we skip over all the bad weather and have you come back in March."

I smiled at Elizabeth, and Carlisle took Dr. Mills' hand.

"Thank you, Amanda," he said graciously.

She left, and I started to pull all of Elizabeth's blankets back around her before we all made our way back to the nurse's desk. Carlisle took the appointment card, and I led the way out of the lobby with Rosalie close by. The entire exam had been amusing for Elizabeth, but she was glad to be in my arms again. She was even happier now that she had a chance to fill her diaper for the second time that day. I could only smile at her and take my leave to change her before we left the hospital.

"The best thing to do with Eleazar is to gauge his mood before he arrives," Carlisle said as soon as we were in the bar. "If he's agreeable, it will make our endeavor much easier."

"Well, we have just over 18 hours before he arrives," I said from the back seat. "Surely that's enough time for us to get everything in order. Alice is still watching him, and nothing's changed this whole time. Even the fact that he's bringing Carmen hasn't changed."

"Still," Carlisle continued. "There's no harm in being prepared."

To that, I said nothing.

It was snowing again when we got back to the brownstone after having been out only a couple of hours, and the first thing I did was take Elizabeth up to her room so I could put her in more comfortable clothes. She was hungry, and I carried her down the kitchen to get her some more formula. I didn't have anything else planned for the afternoon and the coming night, and Bella had already hunted since we'd amended her to hunt every other night instead now that she was more accustomed to Elizabeth's scent.

Bella found me in Elizabeth's room with the bottle, and when she saw me in the rocking chair, she smiled and moved to my side.

"Another perfect check-up," she guessed with a light laugh.

"Of course," I confirmed. "Even with the few times she's been sick. She's quite tenacious for a baby. Nothing seems able to keep her down for long. I hope she's always like this," I whispered, caressing her cheek as she sucked on her bottle.

"All babies are like that," Bella promised me.

After that, neither of us said anything else, and neither of us moved from that room, not even after Elizabeth was laid down to sleep. It was snowing heavily outside now, but we knew that wouldn't stop Eleazar. In fact, it would probably increase his speed so he could be in town before the eye of the storm arrived and brought even heavier snow with it. Bella and I stood in front of the window of Elizabeth's room the rest of the day and night, seeing to her needs for the majority of the time before Alice and Jasper came to replace us for the time being.

I was distracted by the inevitability of Eleazar's arrival, and Bella did nothing to stop me, only remaining at my side in our room while we all waited. Alice was still watching, seeing that he would arrive just after nine a.m., and he and Carmen had already secured a townhouse two blocks from the brownstone. Alice didn't see either of them spending a lot of time in the townhouse, but it was always about appearances. They had to have somewhere to settle even though she knew they were going to come straight here from the interstate. After they stopped off here, they planned to stay at the townhouse until the storm cleared, but after what we had to say to them and show them, there was no telling how long they would be with us. Elizabeth's very presence would change everything. But because Eleazar had not met her, all his decisions were intact. I could only wait for them to change.

Alice came to get us when it was time, and I hadn't realized so much time had passed. I wasn't ready for Eleazar to be coming, but I knew we didn't have a choice. Bella and I changed out of the clothes we'd been wearing the day before, and I went to check on Elizabeth as Esme and Carlisle changed her into the clothes Alice had picked out for her.

"Eleazar will be here within the next half hour," Carlisle said to me as I stepped into the room. "Alice said he'll call in the next several minutes so we can meet him together. Which one of us do you wish to present Elizabeth to him and Carmen?"

"I'll do that," I said certainly. "That way, I can listen to what he's thinking."

"We don't want to do anything premature," Carlisle stipulated. "After all, he's only coming to see us. He doesn't know about her just yet."

"I know that," I assured him. "But as you said. There's no harm in being prepared."

To that, he sighed softly, standing in front of me with Elizabeth and allowing me to take her before Esme stepped forward and guided me out of the room.

We arrived at the first landing between the first floor and the second floor when Carlisle's phone rang from his jacket pocket. Neither Esme nor I stopped, continuing on down the stairs as he paused to answer his phone.

"Eleazar, how wonderful to hear from you," he smiled.

"_It's quite wonderful to hear from you, my friend,"_ Eleazar chuckled. _"You're probably wondering why I'm calling. Though with Alice in the house, you must already know."_

"Of course," Carlisle conceded. "We're looking forward to your visit. How's Alaska this time of year?"

"_Probably not much different from your surroundings. We were hoping to be in the city before the worst of the storm hit, it looks like we're going to be catching the front edge of it before we arrive. We're probably twenty minutes from your house even with the weather."_

"Be safe, my friend. We'll be waiting for you," Carlisle assured him before turning off his phone and looking at me. He said nothing to me, and I said nothing to him.

I could hear Eleazar before he was a mile away, the engine of his car roaring over the soft hiss of the snow as it flew through the air and the tires crunching down the already hard surface of ice-covered roads. He drove over them as though there wasn't any snow at all. By then, I was sitting in the dining room with Elizabeth and Bella. We'd decided to try showing her to Eleazar the same way we'd shown him Renesmee even though my own daughter had been three times Elizabeth's size. Bella could see how tense I was, but she didn't say anything, preferring the sit beside me while we waited. Elizabeth was also aware of how worried I'd become over the course of the night, and I was doing my best to assure her that everything would be all right. I'd already decided that it didn't matter what Eleazar said. She was ours, and no one else was going to take care of her.

I chose not to rise from my chair when Carlisle moved to open the front door after Eleazar knocked, and I didn't look up as they stepped into the foyer where everyone else was standing. But I heard every word they said.

"It's nights like this when I think the world is about to end in a long, cold, miserable night of retribution," Eleazar quipped as he and Carlisle greeted each other.

"Those of us capable of surviving should do everything in our power to help those who aren't," Carlisle agreed. "It's been too long, my friend. Carmen."

She laughed then. "Let us hope the next time is not in the midst of a blizzard," she declared.

"Of course," Carlisle chuckled. "You're both looking well. I can imagine the wilderness is still serving you well."

"As well as can be expected," Eleazar insisted. "We've not heard or seen anything of Aro or the guard. Not since Peter and Charlotte were discovered. As long as we hear nothing, and as long as we keep away from the humans, Aro will have no reason to retaliate for now."

Carlisle hesitated, thinking about Elizabeth before he responded. "I agree," he conceded.

There was a pause in the talking, and after nearly thirty seconds, Eleazar spoke again. "Something is different," he said. "I can see something different about you. Everything's all right, is it not?"

Again, Carlisle hesitated. _Edward._

"We've simply been preparing for your arrival," Esme interjected. "There are so many things we need to discuss. With the weather being as it is, surely you can stay for a little while and give us time to catch up."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Carmen said happily.

"Has something happened?" Eleazar asked, the tension in his voice increasing slightly. "I've not seen you so anxious in quite some time," he told Carlisle.

My father sighed softly, inhaling deeply and then beginning softly. "I'm only anxious because I'm hoping you will understand what's happened," he explained. "We were hoping to avoid doing this for some time, but when Alice saw you deciding to come, we had to rethink much of our decisions up to that point."

"It sounds serious," Carmen said, stepping closer to Carlisle a few centimeters.

Carlisle hesitated a third time. _Edward, please._

I stood up then, and Bella followed me as Carlisle began again.

"A little more than three months ago, Bella and Edward came across a small child, an infant. Her mother had died having her, and through no fault of their own, Bella and Edward became this child's guardians," he explained to Eleazar as I stepped into the foyer slowly with Elizabeth in my arms. He reacted instantly.

"A human baby!" he exclaimed. "Carlisle, have you lost your senses?"

"Please, allow me to explain," Carlisle implored, looking at me and then stepping closer to me. "We did not do this lightly, and it wasn't entirely my decision."

"Then whose decision was it?" Carmen asked.

"Mine," I said, and she looked at me.

"Carlisle," Eleazar said. "Surely, you must know how dangerous it is to have a human infant in the house? Even if you are not attracted to her blood. Accidents will happen. Haven't we all learned that from past experiences."

"I do know how dangerous it is," Carlisle admitted. "And we've been through this many times in the last three months. But Elizabeth is special. She's not your typical human child."

It got quiet for only a minute, and unlike the strong reaction Renesmee had received, Eleazar only barely moved from where he was standing. I knew he could smell Elizabeth's blood, and he was thinking about how foolish I was for wanting to have a human baby around my wife who was only fifteen years old as far as vampire age went. He stared at me holding Elizabeth, wondering what I'd been thinking to want something like this, and even though I was tempted to explain, I stayed quiet.

"No good can come from this," Eleazar stated plainly. "Whether you're all being careful or not, something will happen by this child being in your midst. However special she is, it does not warrant such dangerous actions."

"You wouldn't think that if you held her," Rosalie challenged, now standing across the foyer with Emmett, Jasper and Alice.

"It should not matter if I touch her or not," he argued. "She is human."

"Actually, she's not," I said rather impetuously, unsure what had caused me to speak but unable to regret it the moment it left my mouth.

"Edward," Carlisle warned.

"What do you mean?" Eleazar asked, stepping closer to me and lowering his eyes to Elizabeth. For a few seconds, he only thought of how dangerous it was for me to even be holding her, but the closer he got to me, the more he sensed something inside Elizabeth he hadn't in the few moments he'd been in the house.

The images in his head told me all I really needed to know as he began to associate the warmth and light from within Elizabeth to another nearly exactly like her. He had apparently been away from Volterra that night when Aro had discovered Nadia's existence, but he'd been the one to follow Carlisle to where she'd been hiding before leaving on a mission for the Volturi. He'd never known what she was, but he'd felt her essence much like he could feel Elizabeth's as she laid inside my arms — the one place where she was the happiest. And he knew whatever was inside Elizabeth was the same thing inside Nadia.

"Where did you say you found this child?" Eleazar asked, never looking away from her face.

"In an alley," Carlisle stated. "Edward and Bella found her after her mother had her."

"And her mother?"

Carlisle looked at me. "She didn't survive."

"This child is not only human," Eleazar announced. "I sense warmth and light and gravity inside this child. This is not possible. You shouldn't have this child in your possession."

I said nothing as he became aware of the things inside Elizabeth I'd also known to exist, and Carmen spoke before anyone else could.

"Come now, Eleazar, surely you can see how much they've all invested in this child," she insisted, stepping around him and then in front of me. She lowered her eyes to Elizabeth's, and for another few seconds, the room was quiet.

"I assure you, old friend," Carlisle began, "we've all thought this through. We know the risks involved in raising her. And we're all prepared for that. But we couldn't give her up even if we wanted to. The gravity you feel inside Elizabeth has anchored all of us to her. We will all protect her until she can protect herself."

"What is this child?" Eleazar asked bluntly, observing Carmen as she smiled at Elizabeth differently from how she'd smiled at Renesmee upon meeting her the first time. "And how does she possess such things?"

Carlisle bowed his head, gathering his words in his head before he spoke again. "Well, she's more human than anything else, but the things inside her were born into her, I would imagine, as her mother was not of this Earth the way her father was." He paused, and Eleazar looked at him. "Her mother was a fallen star, my dear friend. Her father was human. And in another three months, Edward and Bella will adopt her. Now that Bella has grown more accustomed to Elizabeth's presence, I'm certain everything will be all right for a little while."

The look on Eleazar's face was unmistakable as all his memories from his time with the Volturi came to the forefront of his thoughts. I could see Nadia inside his mind as she'd appeared in Carlisle's thoughts. As he made the connection between the two and remembered what had happened to Nadia as she'd disappeared not that long after he'd told Aro of her existence, he looked at me and then Bella, seeing the same things in our eyes that he'd seen in Carlisle's eyes that night he'd seen Nadia with him.

"I do not understand," Eleazar said after nearly a whole minute. "How is this possible? And what is it you're expecting of me? Certainly, you can not mean to keep this child hidden. Even with our existence precarious as it is, this child will need certain things over the course of her life that you might not be prepared to give her."

"Elizabeth has no one else to care for her," I explained, trying to keep my voice from sounding so possessive and failing. "She needs us. It doesn't matter what she'll need in the future. We can give her anything she needs."

"Clothes, food and a roof over her head, yes," he agreed. "But she is human. I can smell as much. She will need human companionship. How will you provide her with the one thing you are clearly lacking?"

"Eleazar," Carmen said gently. "Look into Edward's eyes. Look in his Bella's eyes. If it was you, would you be able to make that kind of decision? It's also quite clear that this child has become accustomed to her surroundings. It would be cruel to take it away from her."

"She will adapt," Eleazar argued. "She is human. That is their nature. Eventually, she will grow up and wonder why she is the only one growing. She will ask questions, and if another human finds out about our existence, it will put her in danger, not just those of us who allowed her to discover what was going on around her."

"We will answer any question she poses to us," Carlisle assured Eleazar, still standing beside me and lifting his eyes to his old friend. "But it will be some time before that is necessary. She's an infant, Eleazar. Right now, all she knows is that we love her and will care for her no matter what. Isn't that what's important for the time being?"

Eleazar looked at me again, and I unconsciously tightened my hold on Elizabeth. He continued to think about Nadia and Carlisle, wondering exactly what was going on inside my head since I looked like I was trying to protect my mate. I was uncertain how to explain to him that I didn't think of her that way. More than anything, I thought of Elizabeth as a daughter — a sister to Renesmee. But I didn't say anything as he thought about what Aro would do if it was discovered that another human had been allowed to learn of our existence.

Another silent moment passed, and Elizabeth extended her hand to touch my face. She wanted to know who Eleazar was and why he didn't seem to like her very much. She was curious about Carmen, since it appeared she was much nicer than Eleazar. I wasn't sure how to explain. Elizabeth didn't have the same gift as Renesmee — able to explain things in her own unique way. But Elizabeth did seem to understand much better than most babies, and I took her hand in my finger, whispering to her softly.

"It's all right, love," I promised. "It's not that he doesn't like you. He's only worried, for us all. Eleazar is actually a very gentle man, when he wants to be."

Carmen smiled then, stepping closer. "Can she understand what you're saying?" she asked softly.

I nodded. "Mostly. She simply lacks the ability to speak. Her thoughts become more coherent every day."

"_Eres muy hermosa, pequeña estrella,"_ Carmen whispered.

Elizabeth smiled, reflexively reaching for Carmen with her other outstretched hand.

Within milliseconds, the tips of Elizabeth's little fingers wrapped around Carmen's pinkie, and I could see the connection already starting to solidify. It was different from how she'd reacted to Renesmee, but she understood how we were all feeling instantly. And she kissed Elizabeth's little fingers gently.

"I understand," Carmen laughed softly.

"Carmen," Eleazar protested.

"Oh, it is dangerous," she agreed. "But no human would know how to raise this child. As she grows, the gifts inside her will grow, and Carlisle can explain to her how they will work and what they are. Would you rather the Volturi find her unprotected, without the ability to make her own choices when the time comes?"

To this, he conceded, glancing at me and then Carlisle before he spoke. "Of course not," he insisted. "But this isn't only about her safety. It's about the safety of us all. I'm only thinking of what will happen if Aro learns of this."

"We're all thinking of that," Carlisle assured him.

Elizabeth yawned then, having experienced enough for one morning, and Carmen smiled at me.

"You should put her down," she urged. "We will have plenty of time to get to know one another later on."

I said nothing as I glanced at Bella, and she bowed her head, taking my arm and pulling me toward the stairs. I focused all my attention on the task at hand, zoning out everything else as Carlisle and Eleazar left the foyer and moved across the front parlor to Carlisle's study.

As soon as Bella and I were in Elizabeth's room, I moved to the changing table to make sure she wasn't wet, and Bella moved to my side.

"Everything's going to be okay," she said softly, wrapping her hand around my arm. "Carlisle and Eleazar will talk, and they'll figure out the best way for us to keep her safe. You should trust Carlisle. He wants her to be with us now just as much as the rest of us."

"Like we all wanted Renesmee with us before I began to hear her thoughts and knew she didn't like hurting you," I remembered, leaning over the changing table as Elizabeth reached for me.

"That was different," she argued, lifting her hand to my face and making me look at her. "We didn't know what was going to happen then, and look how it turned out. Our daughter's beautiful. She's happy, and she's safe. We've had the same amount of time now to adjust, and we're going to do the same thing with Elizabeth we did for Renesmee. She needs us to be here for her, and that's exactly what we're going to do."

I accepted what she said only because most of it was right, lifting Elizabeth in my arms and turning to the crib to lay her down. She was already drifting off, and as soon as I laid her down, she gave in to her sleep easily. I stood watching her as I did most days, and I could no longer imagine what my life would be like without her in it, much as it had been with Bella and Renesmee. She was a part of my family now, and nothing would ever change that.

"Hey," Bella said, now standing at my side. I looked at her, and she smiled, leaning up on her toes and kissing me for the first time in almost half a day.

I responded to her musings, turning to face her and lowering my hands to her waist. Despite being in Carlisle's house, we'd already changed our rules about the alone time we had together, and it seemed like an appropriate time as any for us to have a little more time to ourselves.

With that, I took Bella's hands in mine, pulling her to the door and leaving it cracked while my wife and I made our way to our own room where I hoped my siblings would give us as much privacy as was possible under the circumstances.

* * *

**Just another brick in the foundation of our story, which will be speeding ahead pretty soon. But we've still got a little bit of ground to cover. So stay tuned.**

**A slight translation - this is Spanish, in case anyone wants to know.**

**_Eres muy hermosa, pequeña estrella - _You are very beautiful, Little Star. (I thought it would be sweet for her to say that.)**

**And finally, I'll leave you to it.**

**Catch you on the flip side!  
**


	14. Explanations

**I hope we're all enjoying this last day before the official beginning of Spring. We've had some really good weather as of late, so I'm expecting it to turn bad in a few days. Spring storms, you know.**

**Anyway, this chapter is very Carlisle oriented as we see a major flashback of him when he was with the Volturi. We also see our first glimpse of Aro here, but he'll be popping up again in the near future.**

**With this chapter, I wanted to show a little of what had happened when Carlisle was in Italy with his star - at least in my story. This is not meant to denounce his love with Esme, only solidify it. And the dates are speculative, again, since we don't know for sure when Carlisle was in Italy. Nadia is a star, not half, and therefore, she doesn't age. ;-)  
**

**As always, I hope you like it. I tried to have this posted before the end of the week last week, but FanFiction was having issues. Sorry!  
**

**Now go on! Read!  
**

* * *

_**Explanations**_

_**Carlisle**_

The moment Eleazar and I stepped into my study, I knew this was going to be one of those talks where he would be asking all the questions, and I would be giving him all the answers — or at least, all the answers I possibly could. We were all in an unfamiliar situation, and though I had no way of really comprehending what had happened in the past and what would happen in the future, what I did know was that my family and I were committed to see it through. Elizabeth was a part of our family now. Even Eleazar could see that, despite his fervent need to overlook it still.

"Carlisle, my friend," he said, "this has to be, without a doubt, one of the strangest things you have ever done. Exactly what do you plan to do with this child until you are discovered?"

I couldn't help but grin, much to his annoyance.

"Carlisle, this is serious," he exclaimed. "After everything we all went through the last time, how could you allow something so foolish to be decided? You are the head of this house, are you not?"

"That I am," I assured him. "But Edward is hardly a child in need of guidance. He knew what he was doing when he embarked on this . . . endeavor. We all knew it was possible for Aro to learn of Elizabeth's existence. And it's for that reason that we've all chosen to protect her with our lives. It's far less than she deserves, but it's all we have to offer her for now."

The hard look on Eleazar's face softened, and he bowed his head. "How certain of her origins can you be?" he asked quietly.

"I'm actually very certain of Elizabeth's origins," I revealed. "As she was the one who allowed me to regain a memory suppressed by another of her kind. You might remember her. She was with me when I was in Italy."

Eleazar looked at me with unchanged eyes, suddenly back in Italy where we'd both been staying with Aro in the court. I could see realization in his eyes, and again, I grinned.

"That's right, my friend," I nodded. "Nadia was a fallen star. A creature from beyond the heavens who fell to Earth before I came to Volterra. And she was the one you saw with me when you followed me through the streets to that small apartment above the city."

His expression changed from realization to remorse, and he bowed his head again. "Carlisle, please forgive me," he whispered. "I did not know. If I'd known what Aro would do, I swear, I would have kept your secrets."

"Please don't feel so guilty, my friend," I insisted, laying my hand over his shoulder and allowing him to look at me. "You were only doing what you were told. And it isn't necessary for you to admonish your actions. We're both here, one of us but for the Grace of God. For it was Nadia who saved me and made it possible for me to be here now."

Eleazar was quiet for an entire minute, the expression on his face unreadable as he was clearly searching his memory for the woman he'd seen with me that night. Over the last few months, I'd done a lot of searching myself, and while there were still a few spots I was having trouble retrieving, I was certain of one thing. If Nadia hadn't disappeared and suppressed my memory of her, I wouldn't be alive now, nor would the rest of my family.

"I had no idea it was possible for a creature like that to exist," Eleazar exclaimed softly. "A fallen star! Did you ever find out why she was here? Are there others?"

"Apparently so," I confirmed. "Especially since Elizabeth is with us now. I only have one journal with proof of Nadia's existence, but it was Elizabeth who restored the memories of her to almost full recollection. I even remember the night Aro found her and brought her to court for everyone to see how I'd . . . betrayed his trust."

Eleazar scoffed softly. "You betray Aro? Such an act would never be possible, even if you were only there as a guest. You had no obligation to keep his trust or involve him in any of your personal activities."

"Of course," I conceded, bowing my head. "Aro was more interested in Nadia's origins than he was in my indiscretions. I tried to explain to him that she wasn't something to be studied or used, but it didn't seem to matter to him. I was surprised he didn't test Jane or Alec's abilities on her, but I suppose it was because he didn't want to damage her before he had his own way with her. I thought he would take into consideration the fact that she wasn't human and couldn't be turned. But he didn't care. He only cared about having her. It was the most possessive I've ever seen him — even more so than when he wanted Alice. It was worse than when he wanted Edward and Bella. Even my niece didn't garner this appearance. And I don't want Elizabeth to suffer a fate worse than that."

"How exactly do you plan on keeping this from Aro now that the child has been with you for so long?" he asked realistically. "He won't care that she's become a part of your family. He'll only want to acquire her. You know that."

I lifted my head then, remembering the last night I'd seen Nadia and knowing exactly what was in store for Elizabeth if Aro discovered her existence.

* * *

_July 20, 1742_

_The sun had nearly set when Nadia woke in the small bed I'd been able to procure for her from outside the city. Everything in her apartment was from outside the city, as it was difficult to explain their uses to anyone inside Volterra. I'd tried to be very careful in finding the right pieces for her to live with, and every day since, she'd become even more accustomed to them — and me. She was very accustomed to me, and I to her. I'd never once believed I was capable of such feelings for another creature, and she was unique in the way she hadn't aged a day since I'd found her. _

_The apartment was actually moderately sized for its location, with a bedroom, a kitchen even though she never cooked, a bathroom that was filled with the best fragrances and soaps I could find in Italy, and finally a small living room filled with more books than it seemed anyone could possibly read. But she'd read every one — some of them twice. A Tale of Two Cities was her favorite. She liked for me to read it to her as she was falling asleep every morning, and every afternoon when I had to leave, she made me promise to come back to her. I was only too happy to do so. I was beginning to think I would do anything she asked me, and I couldn't say I didn't like the way that felt. And it was for that reason that if and when I left Italy, she would be coming with me._

_The afternoon light was almost gone from the bedroom as I entered, but she was more aglow than I'd ever seen her, moving slightly over the bed and then opening her eyes to see me as I stood in the doorway._

"_It's rude to stare at someone without their permission," she whispered, prompting me forward and allowing me to sit over the bed at her side._

"_Forgive me," I pleaded, leaning closer to her and gently easing a strand of her hair from her face._

_She smiled, still glowing and lifting her hand to my face. Her warmth moved through my body the way it always did, and I leaned in a little closer until I could lay my forehead against hers. "Miss me?" she teased._

"_Every moment of every hour I'm away from you," I swore. "I'm afraid I was forced to reorganize the book collection while you slept. And now I'll have to leave you to figure out where our alphabetizing skills have gone amiss."_

_She laughed softly, leaning in closer and slowly lifting her head until her lips were only centimeters from mine. "I'll manage," she whispered, tempting me to kiss her but reminding me that our time was limited since I was still obligated to meet with Aro and his court every night for their . . . judgements._

"_I'll be back before the sun rises," I promised her._

_She laughed softly again, laying back down and allowing me to rise from my seated position. After nearly thirty years together, it was simply a matter of reading each other and knowing everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be. And the shine in her eyes was all I needed to know all was right with the world, and it would remain as such until I returned._

_I moved back to the door, turning to her and speaking softly but honestly. "I love you, Nadia," I proclaimed._

_She smiled wider, glowing more brightly and giggling softly. "As I love you," she replied happily._

_I took my leave silently, making certain of my surroundings before I made my way toward the middle of the city where I knew Felix and Demetri would be waiting for me. The shadows of the city were becoming darker and easier to move through, and I was ahead of schedule as I arrived in the alley before my escorts. I remembered the look on Nadia's face before I'd left, and I unconsciously smiled at the thought of returning to her the next morning. I thought about buying her roses for the bathroom._

"_Either we're off schedule," Demetri announced, prompting me to turn and see him there with Felix, "or you're becoming far too accustomed to our movements."_

_I tried to grin, but instead, I bowed my head. "I'm sure neither of those things has occurred."_

_They stopped in front of me expectantly, and with little else, we made our way under the city to the castle Aro liked to call home. The air was stale and cold, and it was a great contrast to the inside of Nadia's apartment as of late. She liked the windows to be kept open at all hours, and I was getting used to the fresh air while I was in her company._

_The stairs were my first sight upon dropping from the surface of the alley to the underbelly of the city, and Felix, Demetri and I moved swiftly until we stepped through the front lobby doors of the castle where the human female attendant was replacing books and flowers. She smiled at us cordially, her blue eyes curious but unintrusive as we passed her on our way to the main turret where Aro, Marcus and Caius were waiting. I glanced around the large space at the rest of the guard, noting Eleazar's absence and making my way to the platform where Aro simply bowed his head toward me with a modest grin. I thought nothing of his expression, silently wondering what would be on the agenda tonight and hoping it didn't take all night like it had the night previous._

"_Welcome back, my friend," Aro said to me over his shoulder._

_I grinned slightly as the doors to the left of where I was opened and allowed two more guards inside with a third person between them._

"_You had a restful day, I hope," he continued, his eyes on me instead of the woman the guards were bringing forward._

"_It was quite restful," I confirmed._

"_Wonderful," he smiled._

_The woman between the guards whimpered from her binds, garnering Aro's attention, and I turned my attention to her even while still thinking about Nadia. I wondered if she would want white roses or red roses this time. It wasn't difficult to know what mood she was in, but sometimes, it was more about what mood I wanted her to be in when I arrived back at her side. She was like most women, able to sense when something was amiss with the person she was closest to — that being me._

"_What is your name, my dear?" Aro asked the woman being held. Her eyes were black with thirst, and her clothes were dirty and torn. She'd been caught on the edge of town attempting to attack a small family of farmers, and she'd already claimed to know nothing of the law — something that was already being overlooked._

"_Nicoletta," she whispered as her voice quivered._

_Aro smiled at her, stepping in front of her as she struggled and reaching for her to pull her from her binds. "Please, be calm. We simply wish to speak with you. Where are you traveling from, Nicoletta?"_

"_Milano," she exhaled._

"_And from there?" he asked softly._

"_Como." She inhaled, lifting her black eyes to look at me. I could see that she was terrified, but there was nothing I could do to help her._

"_How long do you plan on being in the city?" Aro took her hand in his, his eyes fluttering closed as he read her thoughts, and her expression changed from terrified to intense pain as it became obvious that Aro was gripping her hand very tightly._

"_I was just passing through," she cried, the tenor of her voice rising gently and her face contorting slightly._

"_That's unfortunate," Aro said, disappointed. "It would such a shame for you to leave before seeing the town the way it was meant to be seen."_

_The bend of her wrist cracked under the pressure he applied, and she fell to her knees as the weakness of her not feeding combined with her pain began to cripple her. "Please," she whispered. "I did not know. I will leave. You will never see me again."_

_The smile on Aro's face turned into a more malign expression than I'd seen in a long time. He was usually apathetic when it came to executions and dealings with outsiders who claimed not to know the rules. But this time seemed to be very different. It looked to me like he was very angry for this young-looking woman for simply passing through the area without any regard to her surroundings. "I'm afraid that won't be possible, my dear," he consoled._

_She looked at me again, and then Aro followed her gaze._

"_You see something different about my friend," he said, looking at me with distinctively brilliant ruby eyes. "Do you think he's going to save you?"_

_He released her hand, allowing the joint to heal and then helping her to her feet before he turned to face me with her in his arm. "Carlisle, my friend," he prompted, and I followed his lead, moving down the steps to be in front of him and Nicoletta._

"_Perhaps she believes you will be able to help her," Aro said to me, his tone mocking if nothing else._

_Instantly, I was thinking of Nadia, wondering what she was doing as she occupied herself while I was gone. I could see nothing of her in Nicoletta's black eyes, but for a brief moment, I thought Aro meant for me to do something other than observe. He lifted his hand to the back of Nicoletta's neck, and I realized only a few seconds later that he was trying to keep her from fighting him while he disposed of her._

_It was a cruel act — one he sometimes enjoyed too much. And I was helpless to do much more than turn my head as Felix and Demetri replaced the other two guards and held her in place yet again. The sound of stone breaking echoed around the room as they ripped her arms from her body, and I lifted my eyes to Aro. He said nothing to me, moving back up the steps to his chair, and after a moment, I followed him silently._

"_It's sad, really," Aro said as he sat. "She could've been of some use for us in the future."_

_For a split second, I forgot where I was, speaking without thinking. "Then why did you kill her?" I asked, instantly regretting it as he turned his own dull ruby eyes toward me._

"_It's difficult enough to teach a willing participant the rules of our kind," he stated plainly. "It's nearly impossible to show an outsider the way we do things here. They never conform. No matter how much you give, they always want more. They're never satisfied with what we have to offer, and therefore, they always want to leave. You were the exception. Do not forget your place, my friend."_

_I bowed my head. "I apologize. It won't happen again."_

_To that, he said nothing, looking in the direction of his two most trusted guards and nodding for them to continue._

_Another three or four hours continued unabated as I watched Aro see and then pass judgement on a few others who'd apparently offered little more than Nicoletta, and though the action of standing no longer fatigued me the way it would have if I were still human, I became bored watching him do the same thing again and again. I knew it was meant to go on for another few hours, and I had already settled into my position for the night. I figured I would endure the rest of the night silently._

_The moon was high in the windows near the ceiling of the room when Demetri and Felix left silently to retrieve what I guessed was another vampire to be judged upon, and I shifted in place from my left foot to my right, listening to the doors open again and lifting my eyes. My breath caught in my throat, the action more compulsory than it ever had been in my short life as a vampire._

_Nadia._

_The first thing I noticed was how terrified she looked, and when her eyes found mine, it took every ounce of control I had not to rush across the floor and remove her from Demetri's hands. She seemed to know Demetri and Felix were different from me, and upon arriving in front of Aro, Marcus and Caius, she bowed her head, taking her eyes from mine. But it didn't matter. Aro had apparently seen the whole thing._

_He stood up from his chair, looking over his shoulder at me. "You've been keeping things from me, my friend."_

_If I'd still had a heart, I was sure it would be racing at that very moment, but I had no way of defending my actions against his accusation. It was all true, and I wouldn't deny it even if I could. Aro eased down the steps then, standing in front of Nadia with a calm, if not intrigued smile on his face._

"_Good evening, my dear," he greeted graciously. "How are you tonight?"_

_I watched her fight the urge to look at me as her eyes scanned the floor beneath her feet. "All right," she whispered._

"_Please, do not be frightened," he requested. "You will not be hurt. I simply require your assistance taking care of a certain matter of disobedience. I apologize for my poor manners," he said gently, extending his hand to hers. "My name is Aro."_

_I opened my mouth before I could stop myself, but I was too late, watching Nadia lift her hand to his and allow him to take hers immediately. "Wait," I pleaded._

_Aro's eyes snapped shut instantly, and his breath caught in his throat as he read Nadia's thoughts — all her thoughts. Everything we'd done the last thirty years, everywhere we'd gone, every moment we'd shared was all Aro's instantly. For the first time since I'd been with Aro, I felt . . . violated._

_Nadia seemed to be aware of Aro's ability to see her thoughts, and while he was occupied, she lifted her eyes to mine, communicating silently and telling me that everything would be all right. I wasn't so sure, especially when Aro came out of his trance and lifted his head to look into Nadia's eyes._

"_Extraordinary," he whispered. "You truly are unique, my dear. To have seen what you have seen. It is quite amazing. And to think, you've only seen this small corner of the world. Such a shame."_

"_I like to think of it as a privilege, actually," she replied boldly._

_Aro didn't look offended. In fact, he smiled wider. Until he looked over his shoulder at me again. "You kept her existence a secret in the hopes that you would be leaving with her soon," he stated despite nothing being said to prompt him. "You feared she would be harmed. Clearly, you care nothing for your own life. Because you knew if I discovered her, I wouldn't allow her to leave. I misjudged you, my friend."_

"_Aro, please," I implored. "I did not do this out of spite. I only wished to keep her safe."_

"_And a fine job of that you've done so far," he commended. "An apartment and clothes. You certainly have shown her the finest our city has to offer. It's too bad we're only just meeting," he said, turning his eyes to hers._

_She said nothing in reply, and he lifted his hand to her cheek._

"_You truly are so beautiful, Nadia," he appraised._

_My protective instincts won out over my inability to move, and I was mobile within a split second, stepping down from the platform and arriving at Aro's side less than another split second after his fingertips touched her skin._

"_Aro, please. You're scaring her."_

_He barely reacted to my actions, lifting his eyes to mine. "Then perhaps that will remind you of where you belong," he warned. He looked at Demetri and Felix, nodding, and after a few seconds, they moved away from where they'd stopped with Nadia between them._

"_I'll take whatever punishment you wish to give," I conceded. He let go of Nadia reluctantly, and I replaced him, taking her hands in mine and whispering softly. "I'm sorry."_

_The fear in her eyes changed slightly, and there was so much innocence in her face that I felt compelled to fight whatever decision I knew Aro was coming to at the very moment. Nadia didn't understand he meant to keep her in any way he possibly could. She didn't understand that even if she was left alive, she would never be allowed to leave this place no matter what she did. "Aro, I beg of you. Release her. You can do whatever you wish to me. If I must sacrifice my life for her freedom, I will do it. But you do not understand her existence here. She is not Human. You cannot change her. She can not stay here indefinitely."_

"_Your judgement is clouded by love, my friend," he assured me. "And you presume I mean to keep her as she is, despite me having seen exactly how it would be possible for me to keep her here for as long as I wish."_

"_Then if it means that much to you to teach me a lesson, banish me from the city. I'll do anything you ask of me. But if you have seen how much she is to me, then that should mean something. Please," I begged._

_He was silent for a long moment, his back turned to me as he appeared to think over what I was saying. I knew it would do no good. I knew my fate was already sealed, but if I could fight for Nadia's, then that would be my path._

_Another minute passed, and when he turned to face me, I knew the decision had been made. "Your companionship has meant much more to our coven than I ever thought possible," he said certainly. "And it pains me to see that you have kept something so important from us simply because of your fear and your possessiveness. I apologize for the implication that you would have a choice, my friend. But this is something I cannot pass up. Imagine all we could learn from her. I'm afraid this must outweigh your affection for her."_

_I exhaled raggedly, facing Nadia again and whispering to her. "I'm sorry," I repeated._

_She lifted her hands to my face then, neither smiling nor frowning as she stepped forward and enfolded me inside her arms. "Tell me you love me," she whispered._

_I did so easily._

"_Tell me you'll see me again."_

_Though I was confused, I spoke softly. "I'll see you again."_

"_Close your eyes," she insisted. "And hold me tightly."_

_I obeyed her command, shutting my eyes from the room and feeling her stroking the back of my head. She whispered that she loved me as well and that she would see me soon. Behind my shut eye lids, I noticed the brightness and the warmth that enveloped me and even began to permeate my hard skin._

_In an instant, she was gone, and I opened my eyes, wondering exactly why I was in the middle of the turret with Aro less than a meter away with a very confused look on his face._

"_My friend," he appraised. "Is something wrong?"_

_I looked around, confused myself, though I was uncertain why. "I don't believe so," I replied softly._

_He looked toward Caius and Marcus, but neither of them had any explanation. With that, he turned back to his chair and made his way to sit down. I followed him, resuming the position I'd held before as he spoke._

"_Well, then, if nothing is wrong, then we shall proceed with the next judgement," he said toward Felix and Demetri, motioning for them to bring in the next vampire in need of discipline._

The memory faded from my thoughts slowly as I stood in my study less than a few inches from Eleazar. At this point, I'd known for some time that Aro's memories had also been suppressed the same as mine, and I lifted my eyes to Eleazar as he stood silently.

"Even if Aro discovered Elizabeth's existence," I began softly, "it would impossible for him to know of her origins without touching her. And I can assure you that we will not allow that to happen while we're all breathing."

He remained unconvinced. "I'm afraid for the safety of us all," he continued to argue. "After we discovered Peter and Charlotte, I knew it would not be possible to evade him indefinitely. I do not wish to have this child be discovered, but we do not have power over fate, my old friend. And there are ways in which this will be discovered, no matter how careful you are."

"Then it would not be too much of me to ask for your . . . assistance in protecting Elizabeth from the most obvious differences between her and us. Her safety should mean the same as ours. She _is_ flesh and blood, Eleazar. Surely that is far more precious than whatever we have to offer."

For a few brief seconds, it looked like he would continue to contradict what I was suggesting. He'd always put the safety of Carmen above everyone else, and he'd always endeavored to remain as far from danger as possible. And what I was suggesting would mean that we would all be defying one of the most paramount laws of our kind. But I could tell by the look on his face that he was remembering how Carmen had reacted, and it seemed to soften his response.

"You are our family, Carlisle," he proclaimed, to which I smiled. "And if you claim this child, then she will also be a part of us. I swore I would stand with you again when the time came, and I stand by my word. I can not speak for Tanya or Kate, but I do not believe they would denounce how extraordinary this child is. Therefore, I think they would agree with me. If you need our help, it is yours."

To that, I laughed softly. "And it is for that reason that I believed not for one moment that you wouldn't be able to see everything I've seen," I assured him. "All we have to do now is live our lives as inconspicuously as we possibly can. And we will have many years before it will be necessary to explain to Elizabeth the differences between us. For that, we will all be ready when the time comes."

He bowed his head then, probably, most definitely not as enthusiastic as I was. I thought about how worried Alice and Edward had been over Eleazar's visit, and while it had started out rather tensely, I could see now that Eleazar would never commit a small child to the kind of fate he knew Aro was capable of. I couldn't say for certain that Eleazar would fight for Elizabeth if that time came, but he would vouch for her place with us. For that, I was more grateful than I'd been in some time.

But I also remembered that somewhere down the road of time, all of these fears and worries would again have to be visited. If not when it came time for us to move, then when Elizabeth was able to understand that we were all in more danger than we'd been in over fifteen years.

* * *

**So, danger still looms in the near-distant future. How near-distant might depend on quickly I feel like moving things along. And I know Carlisle used the word "breathing," but we should all know what he means.**

**I'll get started on the next chapter soon, and we'll see where this new road takes.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites. I'm really glad for them.**

**Catch you on the flip side!  
**


	15. Equinox

**Anyone who ever said Writer's Block is a myth is WRONG! I should know. I've been suffering from it lately, which is why I'm just now delivering this to my readers. There's something that can be said for constantly thinking and reading and writing without the ability to make something worth other's time, and I've working toward that since my last post. This is my result.**

**I hope this is up to par with the other chapters, as I had to work especially hard to give it a little bit more life than it would've had otherwise. I hope anyone reading enjoys what they read.**

**_Fornote: Equinox - concerning Celestial Coordinates of space - addresses changes to the coordinate system around a celestial body._ (Wikipedia - Equinox (celestial coordinates))**

**Now, Read on!  
**

* * *

_**Equinox**_

_**Edward**_

By the time Elizabeth turned six months old in April, Carlisle had already aggressively begun the process of moving us all to the house he'd procured outside the city. Despite it being a rather old house, Esme had already begun fixing it up, and we were all packing for the move. Everyone was ready for the new surroundings — everyone except Bella. In three months, Elizabeth had grown normally, and we were all looking forward to showing her the outdoors since the house was fairly isolated. But Bella was worried, and I wasn't exactly certain why. And I couldn't get her to tell me why she wasn't as . . . enthusiastic about leaving the city as everyone else.

We could still only go out on days when it was cloudy, but those days when it was warm enough and cloudy were abundant enough that we journeyed out at least twice a week, taking Elizabeth to the park and buying her new clothes since she'd grown quite a little bit since she'd been brought home. Bella liked keeping her, but it was next to impossible to get my wife out of the house unless a small battalion of us were going to be out as well. It was almost like she knew something was wrong and didn't want to take a chance being away from the house in the event something horrible happened. I tried to reassure her everything was all right, but she remained unconvinced — and it bothered me in a way nothing ever had in a very long time.

"Perhaps we should survey the area for unwanted visitors," Carlisle offered one afternoon while he and I pushed Elizabeth's stroller through the park.

We passed a bench where two women with their own children were sitting, and while the women turned all their attention to us and the little carriage in front of us, we continued on, so deeply involved in our conversation that their odd stares hardly caught our attention. And I knew what Carlisle was implicating. I knew he was suggesting the possibility of a spy being in our midst. But I hadn't heard anything suspicious this entire time. And I hadn't smelled or seen anything out of the ordinary — not like when we'd all encountered the Volturi before. And Aro had no reason to spy on us as of yet. As far as he was concerned, we were all keeping to ourselves. Alice couldn't see any decisions being made to watch us, and she was actively looking for anything that might trigger another vision about Bella. So far, the first one remained the same. I knew that meant Bella was still adamant about protecting Elizabeth, and while that always seemed to make me smile, it still bothered me that she was so invested in this — to the point of sacrificing herself for it.

"If we did that, it would alert the neighborhood to our presence," I warned of his suggestion. "We're keeping a low enough profile for now, and Elizabeth isn't even crawling. She's just started eating cereal along with her formula. We're fine, and we'll be fine once we get out of the city."

"Perhaps you're right," he conceded leaning over the stroller and gently lifting Elizabeth in his arms. "We're being careful for the time being. But if Bella's so worried, I think a simple sweep of the area might put her at ease. Emmett and Jasper can go out tonight and look around. That should keep her from thinking we're being watched, especially if they find nothing."

We stopped then, sitting over an empty park bench, and I scooted the stroller out of the way. "I'm worried about her, Carlisle," I confided softly. "And I'm scared. Because of Alice's vision. What am I supposed to do?"

He stroked Elizabeth's back soothingly, and even though she remained wobbly in his embrace, she settled into the bend of his arm, reaching for his face. "There might not be anything you can do," he informed me. "If Bella's set on this, there would be little any of us could do to discourage her. You should know that."

"I don't want her to die," I argued. "She's so young. Impetuous, really. And I don't want our daughter to suffer the consequences of a decision Bella's made without thinking of the others involved."

Carlisle chuckled then, still playing with Elizabeth, and I glared at him unconsciously. "Well," he began, "you'll remember well that she was this way while she was carrying my granddaughter. None of us afraid for her life could dissuade her from making such a dangerous choice. But everything turned out all right in the end."

I exhaled heavily, allowing my face to fall, and I lifted my hands to my eyes, leaning over away from him as the visions Alice had been having again flooded the front of my memory. "This is worse," I revealed. I glanced back at him. "This won't be like last time. Aro was embarrassed, and he hated losing me and Alice. But this will be the worst anyone's seen him. And Bella will fight him to her last breath. Alice has seen it, and every day that passes, the situation only becomes more dire. How would you be reacting if it was Esme?" I demanded.

For a few seconds, he said nothing. Elizabeth gurgled softly, bringing my attention to her, and I sat back, reaching for her and cradling her against me as Carlisle spoke again.

"I suppose I would feel the same as you do," he yielded with a soft sigh. "But you must believe we'll all keep them safe — Bella and Elizabeth. Jasper and Emmett will protect them just as readily and completely as you, and Alice and Rosalie would never let anyone harm them. Neither would Esme or I. We're you're family, Edward. Trust us."

"I do," I promised, staring into Elizabeth's eyes that were now a distinctive brown-copper color like a polished old penny and were also showing signs of gold flecks around the inner edge near her pupil. "But it isn't only about trust. I trust you, and Bella trusts me. But she doesn't trust Aro. I'm surprised she trusts Eleazar with as fiercely as she wants to protect Elizabeth."

"Eleazar would never betray us," Carlisle declared, his voice turning slightly defensive for our mutual friend and brother.

"I know that," I sighed. "And so does she. Now. But it might change."

Carlisle laid his hand over my shoulder then, speaking as confidently as he could. "We have time," he assured me. "It has only been a few months, and already, we're moving to a new house. Esme should have everything ready within the week. You and Bella will have your own space with Elizabeth, and the three of you can finally bond properly. We should return to the house," he suggested, rising to his feet and prompting me to follow him.

He guided the stroller back onto the sidewalk, and after sitting only a few minutes, we began the trek back to the brownstone. He spoke again as soon as we were walking again. "Have you and Bella thought of what we're going to put on her birth certificate?" he asked, reminding me of the adoption just a week away.

No sign of Elizabeth's father had been found, and the social worker who was still calling every other week said it was unlikely they would find anything, but she was obligated to look. In the meantime, papers had already been filed, and as soon as Child Protective Services declared it to be all right, we would be making everything official. Bella and I had already started thinking up a middle name for Elizabeth. I wanted her to have something of Bella's, but my wife nearly wasn't having it except to say we would continue to talk about it until it was time to make a decision.

"Bella and I are still talking about it," I assured him diplomatically to which he grinned silently still pushing the stroller.

I lowered my eyes to Elizabeth as she sat inside the crook of my arm. She was so tiny, so delicate, and I'm not sure what caused me to look behind me, but on a whim, I saw a rather astonishing-looking woman just down the sidewalk. She was just barely taller than Bella with olive-toned skin and short, curly chestnut hair that barely skimmed the nape of her neck. Even from where I was, I could see hazel eyes and a friendly smile as she passed a pair on a park bench. Then she lifted her eyes to look at me.

She looked . . . familiar somehow, but I was uncertain how at the moment, returning my attention to Elizabeth while still following Carlisle down the sidewalk toward the exit of the park. He noticed nothing and said nothing, still walking, and I held Elizabeth closer, thinking that maybe Carlisle was right. Perhaps we did need to start sweeping the city for others — at least while we were still actually in the city. I was sure once we moved outside the city, the need to keep a close eye on things would diminish slightly. At least, that was my hope. I also hoped it would help Bella relax. I was worried about her.

We arrived back at the brownstone just before it was time to change Elizabeth, and while Carlisle pulled the stroller inside, I paused in front of the stoop, looking north and then south even as I held Elizabeth in my arms. The wind shifted then, moving in from the northwest and carrying the scent of a new herd of deer. I was reminded that more than a week had gone by since I'd hunted, and even though it was becoming warmer and sunnier, I knew we would all make plans to hunt as soon as everything was ready to be moved. In the last few months, Bella had begun hunting with the rest of us. She assured us all that her thirst was well in her own control, and she took care of Elizabeth on a regular basis to prove it. I never doubted her. Not even when she tried to push herself and failed.

"Edward," Carlisle prompted, taking my attention from the street and beckoning me into the house. I followed his lead, easing up the stairs and then stepping inside as I gazed across the street to see something glitter in the sun.

Normally, it would've been a car window or even chrome, but this was different. It was like . . . diamonds. I quickly stepped inside the house and closed the door, startling Carlisle and eliciting a sharp reaction from him as he jumped back several steps.

"Edward! What happened?"

I inhaled a deep breath, a compulsory act as I clutched Elizabeth to my chest. I listened as far away from the inside of the house as I could, trying desperately to hear something from across the street that would justify my behavior. For several seconds, there was nothing. I felt like a fool for reacting to a stray reflection of sunlight. Carlisle still stared at me like I'd done something he'd never seen before, and after a few seconds, Bella and Alice came downstairs after hearing me and Carlisle arrive. The moment they saw me, they both knew something wasn't right, and it took several more seconds for all my fears to be realized.

"_Per correr miglior acque alza le vele omai la navicella del mio ingegno, che lascia dietro a sé mar sì crudele; e canterò di quel secondo regno dove l'umano spirito si purga e di salire al ciel diventa degno. . . ."_

I recognized the words. They were Italian, for certain, and as I listened, I realized something else. I knew what was being said. It was a passage from the first part of the Divine Comedy — Purgatory. I couldn't believe I hadn't heard it before, but it seemed in my haste to keep Elizabeth safe, I'd only been paying attention to immediate threats. I'd only watched those who came too close and stared for too long. But I'd missed this completely. A spy.

My eyes met Bella's and then Alice's, and my sister could see what I was seeing as my own decisions became more focused. She spoke without me having said a word.

"I'll get the bag," she announced, hurrying up to Elizabeth's room and returning with a large carry-on bag that was more than likely too heavy for any human to carry.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, somehow knowing to keep her voice soft.

I shook my head, taking the bag from Alice and turning to Carlisle as he still stood next to me completely unaware of what was going on. "Bella and I will take Elizabeth out to the house today," I said instead of explaining what was happening.

The tone in my voice told Carlisle that I'd sensed something causing the tension in my body to increase. He glanced at Alice, and she nodded without saying anything. He sighed heavily, looking at Bella and then me before he nodded as he bowed his head.

"We'll have to make other plans to finalize the adoption papers, but . . . it's time. Go."

I said nothing, reaching for Bella's hand and pulling her through the house to the basement and then the back entrance to the house that opened up into the back yard. She held my hand the whole time, looking around and pulling in her shield to let me know she didn't like leaving this way. I chose not to answer her until we were far enough away to speak without anyone else hearing us. An alleyway led us to the parking garage where the car was parked, and I took Elizabeth's car seat from Carlisle's SUV to strap it into the back of my own car before I ushered Bella inside with her. I knew we would have to leave through the front. There was no avoiding it. But if we had to keep up human appearances, then so would this spy sent to watch us, and if he didn't want Carlisle and Emmett to find him and stop him, then he wouldn't follow us even if it was his duty to do so.

With the windows heavily tinted, I was able to pull out onto the street in front of the brownstone and see the spy as he still stood in front of the house. He looked in my direction, but I didn't slow down, speeding off in the opposite direction to take the long way around the city to the interstate that would lead us out of town. Bella remained silent the entire time, just as I hoped, and we were driving along the crowded road clogged with midday traffic before I glanced back at her to tell her it was all right for her to speak again.

"How did they find us?" she pleaded, remaining close to Elizabeth.

"I'm not sure," I revealed, inwardly kicking myself for reacting so quickly. I could've at least found out the name of the bastard watching us. For the most obvious reasons, I'd been so certain of his identity. It was the most natural conclusion for me to come to. What other vampire could get that close without being smelled out first?

"What will Carlisle do if they come and we're not there?"

"Don't worry, Bella," I soothed. "Carlisle has dealt with the Volturi before. And if we're not there, they won't have a reason for retribution. They did nothing wrong."

"Neither did we," she retorted, to which I grinned though it was short-lived.

"I know," I agreed. "But still. They'll join us as soon as it's safe," I promised her. "We'll be at the house in no time. Just keep an eye on her until then."

Bella said nothing else, settling easily into the seat beside Elizabeth and listening to her little noises for any indication of hunger or fatigue.

The new house was nearly an hour and a half from the city, isolated from the surrounding towns and next to a large pond about three times the size of the house. I'd come out here a few times alone to see the house for Bella, Elizabeth and myself, and I knew Carlisle was right. It would be a good place for us to bond better, away from everyone else even though we would still be close.

Bella hadn't been out here with me yet and neither had Elizabeth, so when we pulled down the road leading to the house, I wasn't surprised to see a look of curiosity cross Bella's face as well as new thoughts of anticipation filling Elizabeth's very aware consciousness. I smiled to myself, moving along the road at a normal speed for myself even though it would've been too fast for a human to even see anything outside the windows. I knew Bella could see everything. I was pleased she was finally starting to relax after being so worried for the last few months.

The powder blue three-story Plantation-style house was nestled inside a line of thickly-growing trees, and the back faced the pond that was starting to shimmer clear blue as the clouds began to break up. The smaller house off to the north of the main house was meant to belong to Bella and myself, and I'd already walked through it to know it would fit us perfectly. It was bigger than the little cottage Esme had given to us right after our daughter had been born, but the reason for this was that this house had come with the main estate. Esme still believed she couldn't have gotten luckier when the realtor had shown it to her.

"We're going to be in the smaller house, right?" Bella verified, peering over the hood of the car at the canary yellow two-story house situated about a hundred yards from the main house.

"Right," I nodded.

She nodded with me, still looking and waiting.

Within minutes of her speaking, we pulled through the driveway separating the two houses, and I stopped in front of the house meant for us, pausing for a dramatic effect. Then I glanced at Bella.

"Ready?"

She smiled slightly, moving fluidly from her seat to the door to get out, and I followed her, stepping back to the back seat and then opening the door next to Elizabeth. An excited smile greeted me as I lifted her in my arms and then moved around to where Bella was waiting. She slid her arm around me waist easily, and I began our trek toward the house.

Through minuscule breaks in the clouds and trees, I watched Bella's skin sparkle intermittently, and she smiled when she saw me watching her, leaning up toward me even as we walked and kissing me more freely than she had in several weeks.

"Does this mean you're doing better?" I asked softly as we stepped onto the porch and then moved to the front door.

"Better," she agreed.

The house had only the essential things we would need for the next several months. Though neither Bella nor I ate anything outside our hunting, Elizabeth was already eating cereal with her formula, and there was a full stock of everything she needed in the modest kitchen situated behind the dining room. I'd already stocked the study downstairs with my own books and journals, and the front parlor was currently filled with toys and a small play pen for Elizabeth since Bella and I had little need for regular furniture.

Bella looked around for several seconds, taking everything in and silently admiring the work Esme had already done. I could tell she liked it, though I was sure it would never compare to the little cottage we still had outside Forks. That would always be our first house — our first home with our daughter. This would be the house we would hopefully be able to raise Elizabeth inside. I hoped for that most of all.

"Do you like it?" I asked, pulling Bella closer to me as I still held Elizabeth.

"Esme has outdone herself," Bella nearly gushed. Then she added, "It's not our little cottage, but it feels like it could be our home just as much."

"Come upstairs," I beckoned, grasping her hand and pulling her to the stairs. "You have to see Elizabeth's room."

Elizabeth's room was on the north side of the upstairs hallway, the veranda doors currently open wide as light blue sheers covered the windows of the doors. It could be perceived as the largest room of the house, as it stretched from one side of the house to the other, with a balcony outside another set of doors that were as of yet closed to the outdoors. Most of Elizabeth's things had been moved from the brownstone, with the exception of only her most immediate things of import. Her crib was against the east wall, and across from it, a closet was standing open with the several clothes items Alice had insisted stocking it with despite our drawn-out move.

Bella smiled when she saw the room, moving to the windows and then turning to face me as I watched her intently. I tried to see any changes in her mood or her body language. I hoped she really was doing better as she said, and since I still had to wait for her to pull her shield in away from her mind for me to read her thoughts, all I had to go by was the off chance that her face and body told me what was going through her head. It was usually much easier than I made it seem, especially when Bella wasn't shy about showing me things when she wanted them — a lot like my daughter. They were much more alike than most of us realized.

"Do you like it?" I asked Bella more softly than I had only moments earlier.

She moved closer to me, leaning up on her toes with her nose mere centimeters from mine. "It's perfect. Given her origins, of course."

I smiled as my wife gently caressed my lips with hers, and though I remembered Elizabeth in my arms, I was overwhelmed with the need to be alone with the woman kissing me more passionately as the milliseconds passed. Gently, Bella eased her tongue over my lower lip, grasping onto my shirt and threading her fingers through the hair at the back of my head. My whole body shook, causing Elizabeth to make noise from the bend of my arm.

Bella let go of me reluctantly, smiling at Elizabeth and then reaching for her slowly. I relinquished the baby girl in my arms unwillingly, feeling strangely bare without her even though she was still within arm's reach as Bella cradled her lovingly. In an instant, Bella pulled her shield in, glancing at me.

_Mama and Daddy?_ she thought curiously.

I felt like I was blushing, smiling and shrugging. "If you wish," I avowed.

Bella smiled at Elizabeth. "Mama and Daddy need a little alone time," she crooned, moving to the crib and pulling the blankets back to lay Elizabeth over the mattress.

I moved to Bella's side, lowering my fingers to Elizabeth's forehead. She wasn't worried. Something in my eyes — and Bella's — told her we wouldn't be far away, and I smiled wider, caressing her brow as Bella turned on the musical mobile above the crib. I knew Elizabeth wasn't sleepy or even tired, but she was only six months old. She'd only recently begun rolling over, and she was getting better at grasping things. I knew she wasn't hungry since Bella had fed her in the car, but it was only a matter of time.

Bella moved the light blanket over her, pressing her hand to my chest and nudging me toward the door. I tried to keep my eyes on Elizabeth as we stepped into the hallway, but Bella was persistent, lifting her hands to my face and leaning up on her toes again to kiss me nearly as passionately as she had upon entering Elizabeth's room. She moved her hands down my shirt, unbuttoning as she went until she slipped her nimble fingers inside my shirt to grasp onto my waist.

My feet moved on their own, my brain completely linked with my hands as I made quick work of removing the open button-down shirt and tank top Bella had dressed in that morning. I was immediately rewarded with her smooth skin, and once she had my shirt away from my shoulders, her soft lips laid a set of gentle kisses along the bottom of my collar bone. I shook with chills again, knowing what she wanted and feeling my needs align with her as I wanted the same thing.

The bed was across the room from the doors that stood open into the hallway. Bella and I moved passed them without thinking about closing them, and our shoes lined the path from the door to the bed until I was able to sit her over the side while still holding onto her. I thought back to the last time we'd been really alone, and it had been over six months easily. We'd taken steps to preserve our privacy while staying in with the rest of our family, but we'd still been guarded and hurried at times. I didn't want to be either of those things right now, and by the way Bella was taking her time undressing me, I could tell she didn't want to hurry either.

Though it was the middle of the day, I didn't allow that to hinder any progress I made as I scooted Bella back onto the bed and then settled my body over hers. Her hips cradled mine perfectly, and the smooth skin of her bare chest rubbed against mine, igniting my desire to have her all to myself while I had the opportunity. Our kisses became impassioned quickly, and she lowered her hands to the waist of my pants within milliseconds of unfastening them and slipping her hands just inside. I shook with a set of chills more violently this time, tugging on the material of her own pants in an effort to keep us on equal ground.

Even if our sex life wasn't as . . . overt as Rosalie and Emmett's, we'd settled into a decent pattern of not really having a pattern. We never came together the same way each time it was destined to be as such, and we preferred to keep our intimacy to ourselves. But when it was the just two of us, there was no barrier that could keep us apart. I was completely focused on her, and she was completely focused on me. I never wanted that to change.

A gurgled laugh tinkled through the air, a joyous sound more than anything else, breaking the soft bubble Bella and I had begun to enfold ourselves inside, and as the one laugh became another and then echoed through the open space of Elizabeth's room, I laughed softly myself, laying my arms above Bella's head and cradling her temples between my thumbs. She smiled, still grasping onto my waist, and I leaned in smoothly, kissing her softly and whispering.

"Perhaps it would be best if we wait until she is _actually _asleep," I suggested.

I rose slowly, pulling her with me and holding her against me as Elizabeth continued to laugh from her crib. I silently wondered what was so amusing, and suddenly remembering the pond, I moved to the dresser across our room.

"We should show Elizabeth the pond," I announced, finding a pair of swim trunks and proceeding to change. Expecting Bella to follow me, I moved across the hallway back into Elizabeth's room where she was currently giggling at the musical mobile as it still played its little nursery rhyme.

"You shouldn't be so demanding," I teased her, reaching for her and lifting her above my head. She squealed, glowing a little more brightly than she had all morning, and I carried her to the changing table to taken her out of the jumper Alice had dressed her in before Carlisle and I had taken her to the park.

Her glow increased the longer I touched her, and once she was ready to go outside, I turned with her in my arms to see Bella at the door still in her shirt and pants.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked, moving across the room to her side.

"You go on," she urged, rubbing Elizabeth's bare back gently. "I'm going to look around a little more. I have to get a feel for the place now that it's going to be our home, don't I?" She grinned, leaning up and kissing my cheek.

"Come out when you feel like it," I pleaded, caressing her cheek and then moving to the stairs with Elizabeth in the bend of my arm.

With the house being as isolated as it was, I felt more comfortable than I had in months stepping out into the partly cloudy/partly sunny skies of the greening countryside with Elizabeth in my arms. She made noise while I walked, seeing the larger house and wondering if that was her home like the house she'd just been inside.

"You'll spend a lot of time there just as much," I assured her with a gentle squeeze.

"Dada!"

I smiled to myself, thinking of what Bella had said earlier. I suppose it was normal for Elizabeth to think of us as her parents. In just a week's time, she would be legally ours anyway. At that thought, I reminded myself to call Carlisle once Elizabeth was down for her nap so he would know we'd arrived safely. I was certain he would be safe as well. Despite Elizabeth's presence in our family, we'd done nothing wrong. There was nothing for us to be punished over.

Clouds still populated the sky as rays of sun shined over the large pond, and Elizabeth touched my face just as I arrived at the small pier stretching out into the pond. It was rickety and probably needed to replaced, but it held the two of us fine. A ladder leading into the water allowed me to lower Elizabeth and myself into the cool water, and she giggled again, grasping onto my neck while I stretched out in the water with her on my chest. She was glowing, watching my skin react to the sun.

"Dada!"

I'm not sure how much time passed while we were in the pond. She enjoyed being in the water about as much as she liked her bath, and I was content to float around with her while I waited for Bella to come out. But she never did.

The clouds increased over the period of time I was outside, and I smelled rain coming, leaving the water with Elizabeth and wrapping her in a towel so we could go inside. Bella came out just as we arrived at the porch. I was about to ask if she was all right when I noticed to phone in her hand, and she stepped closer to me, speaking softly.

"Carlisle's on the phone for you."

The worry in her eyes had returned, and I gave Elizabeth to her while taking the phone as I remained on the porch.

"Carlisle," I said quickly.

"Edward," he exhaled. "Thank goodness. You're all safe."

"Of course we are. What's happened?"

Carlisle paused, and I tried to focus on his voice despite being nearly one hundred miles away. Then he continued. "We've just gotten word from Eleazar," he said. "Liam is dead. We're certain Aro had him killed — the same as Peter and Charlotte."

My mind raced as I leaned into the front door frame, hearing Bella upstairs and immediately taking in my surroundings. "When?" I asked Carlisle.

"Some time in the last few weeks," he explained. "Apparently, a guard caught Liam while he was out hunting alone, and there was a standing order on those who stood with us to witness for Renesmee. Siobhan and Maggie found his body while they were out looking for him. Aro delivered a message to them personally despite leaving them alive."

Bella came back down with Elizabeth then, and even though I didn't want her to hear any of this, I knew by the look on her face that she was listening to every word.

"What was the message?" I asked, stepping into the house and moving closer to Bella.

"He said, 'We'll be watching you.' And that isn't all."

I bowed my head then, moving to the staircase and sitting down. Bella followed me, sitting with Elizabeth clutched to her chest. "What else is there?"

Carlisle paused again, and I reached for Bella's hand, grasping onto it tightly.

"Carlisle — "

"A human family has been killed," he revealed sadly. "Their bodies were found a few blocks from where you found Elizabeth. The initial report is a robbery, since a few valuables were taken, but the police reports stated that all their bodies had been drained completely."

"How many?"

He paused a third time, but before I could speak again, he did. "Four. The father and mother and two children — a boy and a girl, both 10. Edward — "

"There's more than one guard in the city," I concluded, to which he agreed softly.

"Yes."

We were both silent then, and several seconds passed before he spoke again.

"I called the social worker in the city, explaining that we were having some . . . issues with our neighborhood and were looking to move within the next two days. She agreed to email me a copy of the adoption papers for you to sign and send back to her tonight. We'll be there in the morning."

My mouth was dry from inhaling and exhaling so much, and I swallowed quickly before I responded. "All right. Carlisle, tell Siobhan that I . . ."

"I know," he agreed. "I will. But Edward, this isn't your fault. We knew this day would come. Be safe tonight, son. We'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," I exhaled, turning off the phone and leaning over my legs. I instantly felt sick, almost dropping the phone and remembering the last time I'd seen Liam all those years ago. There would be no more coming to our aid for him. It was the one thing had effectively painted a target on his back. No matter what Carlisle said, I knew this was something I'd caused.

"I knew it," Bella said softly. "I knew we shouldn't have left the city."

She rose slowly, still holding Elizabeth but not as tightly as she had been a half-moment earlier. I watched her, confused as she began pacing.

"There was nothing we could've done to prevent this," I argued.

"We could've gone after that other vampire you saw," she insisted, still pacing. "We could've questioned him about his orders. We could've used him as some kind of leverage for them to leave us alone."

I stood up to stop her, grasping onto her arms. "Bella, that's crazy."

"Crazy? No. What's crazy is we're allowing them to dictate how we live. What's crazy is that we're scared, and they should be the ones afraid of us. There might be more of them than those of us, but at least we fight for the truth. They're cowards, Edward. You know that."

"Of course I know," I agreed. "But there _are _more of them than there are of us. They're the powerful ones. If we want to survive, we can't challenge them again. We barely survived the last time. Do you want to put our daughter in danger by doing it again?"

"I was fighting for her to live as long as she wanted," she shouted. "I never would've done what I did if I thought it would lead to this — to us hiding and running and holding our tongues to suit their power."

"I didn't say you would have," I retorted, wounded by how accusing her words sounded. "She's my daughter too, Bella. I want her safe, regardless of what happened in the past. I only want the same thing for Elizabeth."

Bella lowered her eyes to baby in her arms, and I did as well, seeing the fearful expression on Elizabeth's face as she watched us argue. I eased a little closer to her, feeling her body tense despite her gentle hold on Elizabeth.

"Bella, please," I whispered. "I know this feels wrong. I don't like it any more than you do. But our survival is more important to me than where we live or how. I want us both to raise Elizabeth, just as we raised our daughter. I don't want anything to happen to you. Please."

She pushed me back, staring up at me indignantly. "Please what? Please don't fight? Don't strive to have a better life? Don't . . . challenge the rules laid out for us by those of our kind who are even more hypocritical now than they were when they laid down those rules? What, Edward? Please what?"

"Stay calm," I pleaded. "We're safe here. We're together. Everyone else will be here in the morning. Elizabeth will be ours by morning. No one will be able to take her from us then. I swear."

She stepped further away, handing Elizabeth to me. "It's not just about that, Edward. We've been _surviving_ for the last fifteen years. We haven't been living at all. And we've all abided by their rules despite the fact that they're the monsters. We at least attempt to protect the people around us from us. They have no right to tell us what to do."

I held Elizabeth close to me, trying to keep Bella within arm's reach. "It's not for us to question them," I persisted. "If we do that, they'll kill us all."

"They're already killing us!" she screamed, causing Elizabeth to start crying even as I held her. "They killed Peter and Charlotte! They killed Liam! How do we know they haven't killed any others? We don't. And for all we know, they could be coming after us next."

"We've done nothing wrong," I reminded her.

"And yet they were watching us," she yelled. "How do we know they weren't watching the others? I can't live like this, Edward. Every decision we make is wrought with weight at the possibility that retribution will quickly follow — no matter what we do. I can't do it. And they can't make me," she commanded, turning on her heels and shooting out the open front door before I could grab her.

Elizabeth was screaming now, and I hurried out the front door trying to soothe her with my hand over her back. I looked over the horizon from north to south, moving to the south end of the porch to look from east to west. But Bella was nowhere in sight.

This couldn't be happening. I didn't understand how it could've built to this. How could Bella have grown this contemptuous in just a few months? She'd never once expressed discontent with the way we'd had to live after leaving Forks. It didn't make sense for her to be feeling this way after only six months.

I hurried inside, finding the phone and immediately calling Carlisle back. I couldn't leave the house. I wouldn't leave Elizabeth alone. That was out of the question. But if what Carlisle had said was right, the Guard had found Liam alone before they'd killed him. They'd separated Peter and Charlotte purposefully with the intent of exterminating them. I couldn't risk Bella being found alone if a Guard was nearby.

"Edward," Carlisle answered after only one ring.

"Bella's gone," I exhaled. "We had an argument, and she ran out. I don't understand. She's never been like this. I don't know what to do. I can't leave Elizabeth, but — Carlisle, they can't find her alone."

My voice was filled with fear as I paced the space between the stairs and the front door, and my father did what he could to remain calm. And to keep me from panicking further.

"It's all right, Edward," he assured me. "Stay at the house. Keep Elizabeth safe. We'll find Bella."

"But the guard. How will you be able to leave if you're being watched?"

"Let me worry about that," he pressed. "Stay where you are."

I returned to sitting on the stairs, doing everything to keep from completely losing it as Elizabeth still cried softly. "All right," I yielded.

"We'll bring Bella to the house," Carlisle swore. "Just stay calm."

I gripped the phone in my hand, feeling the plastic begin to give under my grasp. "I will," I promised.

He hung up then, and I did as well, putting the phone away and holding Elizabeth tighter as I lowered my eyes to hers. I said nothing to her, continuing to soothe her and silently praying I would see Bella before the sun rose. I could see in Elizabeth's thoughts that she wanted it too. For now, we were all each other had to sit and wait.

* * *

**I can't say yet when the next chapter will be posted, but I will get it to you as soon as my brain will allow. I'm grateful to everyone who reads.**

**For the Divine Comedy - Purgatory translation, it reads:**

_**To run o'er better waters hoists its sail**_  
_**The little vessel of my genius now,**_  
_**That leaves behind itself a sea so cruel;**_

_**And of that second kingdom will I sing**_  
_**Wherein the human spirit doth purge itself,**_  
_**And to ascend to heaven becometh worthy. **_

**And as for the "definition" of Equinox up top, I meant it as a reference to the Cullens and Elizabeth - Elizabeth being the celestial body the others are surrounding.**

**Reviews are like Milk and cookies - a treat even in small doses.**

**Until next time!  
**


	16. Event Horizon

**Again, I know it's taken a little while longer to get this posted than I originally said, but believe me, it was UNAVOIDABLE. But hopefully, it won't be as long the next time. I hope everyone's been doing okay.  
**

**Also, not a lot of time passes in this chapter, so we'll be moving a little further ahead next time. **

**I looked far and wide for the characters you meet in the middle of this chapter, and it took a while to figure out how I was going to let it play. I hope it's as effective as it should be.**

**Now, enough of me. Read!  
**

* * *

_**Event Horizon**_

_**Bella**_

I ran faster than I ever had since becoming a vampire. I had no destination, no direction. I simply ran. I'd never had such a surge of anger since waking to this life, and I had no way of explaining my behavior. So I ran. I ran from Edward to keep him from seeing me this way. I ran from Elizabeth so she wouldn't have to hear me and possibly think it was her fault. My daughter had done the same thing over fifteen years earlier when we'd been in a situation none of us could've predicted — not even Alice, and it had taken me, Edward and Jacob to convince her none of what had happened was her fault. I hoped Edward was enough to keep Elizabeth from blaming herself for my insecurities.

I realized as I blew passed the Illinois state border that it was exactly the problem. It was all me. I'd been living with Edward and my adopted family for over a decade and a half, and when the first signs of trouble cropped up, I was a nervous wreck. I hadn't gleamed any kind of confidence from being around them at all — not when it came to the Volturi. I'd thought that if enough time went by, things would get back to normal. But I'd never really accepted the normalcy of their lives. I'd created problem after problem to make it seem like everything was supposed to be in a heightened state of awareness. I'd done it, all by myself.

The dark enveloped me as I ran further east away from the house, and the sun was completely gone by the time I reached Lake Eerie without having looked around me for anything familiar. We'd never hunted in this area before, and even though I wasn't thirsty, I knew I could get lost if I didn't stop and take in my surroundings. I wasn't sure where I was going as I halted in the middle of the Ohio farmland, but I looked around anyway. I could see through the veil of night unhindered most nights anyway. Now was no different.

I continued east away from everything familiar, not worrying about Edward or thinking of Elizabeth. I knew they would be safe. Carlisle would make sure they were both safe, and now, it didn't matter what happened to me. If Aro was killing the ones who'd stood with us for Renesmee's sake, then it would be a long time before he targeted those in my immediate family. Especially if I made it impossible for them to be punished. I realized then what I wanted to do, and I remembered Alice's vision. I knew what would cause me to die, and I surprisingly wasn't hesitant about it. It wasn't just about Elizabeth's safety. It was Edward and my daughter. Carlisle and Esme. They all deserved a chance to live the way they wished. It wasn't Aro's place to dictate one way or another how we lived or where.

Hours had passed since I'd left Edward, but I couldn't keep up. All I knew was I had a reason to be running now, and I was going to see it through if it was the last thing I did. I didn't think about what would happen once I got to Volterra. Aro probably wouldn't know what to do with me. He wouldn't want to kill me. I was still too valuable to him. But I could provoke him. I knew I could. If Edward risking a midday walk in the bright sun was enough to put Aro into action, then surely killing an entire farm of Italian livestock could do it too. And if that didn't work, I knew if I fought, and fought hard, he would have no choice. I wouldn't allow him to coddle me or soothe me or even bargain with me for my surrender. Tonight, I would not bow to the one creature who spurred on my total anger and disgust. Tonight, I would not surrender. Not until I had his word that he would leave us alone. All of us.

I passed through the smallest swath of Pennsylvania one could possibly imagine, and I made short work of moving into New York state before I continued east. I figured I could get to the coast in a few more hours, and then, I would swim. I wouldn't need air or rest, or even clothes, though I knew I couldn't step onto the west coast of Europe completely naked. So the clothes I'd put on that morning would have to do. I thought about Jasper as I ran through the darkness of southern New York state, remembering that Renesmee would be going to Cornell after the summer. She would be a little closer and easier to visit. Or before this she would've been. Now I was thinking about how to keep her safe so she could go to school and spend time with Jacob without him having to look over his shoulder every time something unexpected happened. Like now.

Since I was following no exact path that had been laid out in front of me, I kept going east until I had to turn slightly northeast to run into Massachusetts, and it was at this point that I could hear my name being called behind me. I couldn't recognize the voice at first, continuing to run and even speeding up. I knew no one would understand why I was doing this. I knew Carlisle and Esme wouldn't want to see me hurt, but they had to realize I was doing this as much for them as I was doing it for myself. I'd never considered myself confrontational, but being the stubborn creature I was, I wasn't going to lie down and let others make the rules for me to live by. It didn't matter to me if we, Vampires, didn't exist in a democratic society. I wasn't a chess piece to move around on a game board. It was my right to live how I chose, and if Edward and I wanted to adopt Elizabeth and have her as ours until she was old enough to see what was going on around her, then that's what we would do. My adopted family wouldn't stop me, no matter how much it scared them to let me go.

"Bella!"

It was Alice. And she was close. Much closer than I thought she would be by now — considering I'd probably left a good half-hour before she could've even known I was gone. I didn't stop. Despite the fact that it probably meant she wasn't alone, I couldn't let it deter me from my goal. Several things had come into play that day we'd all stood in defense of my daughter, but it had ultimately come down to me and whether I was strong enough to do what needed to be done. I had to show none of that strength had been wasted the last fifteen years living in hiding and keeping a low profile. I knew those things were central to a vampire's existence, but I was willing to risk challenging that. I would always strive to provide a better life for those I cared about most. That unit now included Elizabeth, and she was no less worthy of it than my own daughter.

"Bella, wait!"

Esme this time, and a little closer than Alice. They were gaining on me, and I pushed myself further on as I raced through the nearest metropolitan area to Boston. I shot through streets as the dark hours of the middle of the night crawled on around me, avoiding street lamps and finding myself on the eastern edge of the small city. I didn't pause, continuing east toward Boston as the lights of the major metropolis illuminated the Atlantic coast. I didn't care if they had to dive in after me. I wasn't going to back to Edward until I knew we would be left alone to live our lives the way we saw fit.

"Bella, please! We understand what happened! It's okay!"

I got to the edge of Boston with little hindrance, taking as straight a route through the city toward the eastern edge of the land as possible while still evading my pursuers. Neither Alice nor Esme could catch up to me, and whether Rosalie believe it or not, she had no idea what I was thinking or why I was doing this. I could smell the ocean even from inside the city, and as soon as I saw the harbor, I knew no one could stop me from completing my task at hand.

"We talked to Edward," Rosalie exclaimed. "Bella, he's worried about you! We can help you!"

I made it to a pier aiming straight out into Boston Harbor, and without a second thought, I dove in without regards to my shoes or clothes. I absently heard another splash, and within another few minutes, I heard Rosalie again.

"Bella, please. It's all right. It's just us. Let us help you."

Though I barely registered the somewhat cold water surrounding me, I shivered when I realized that she'd jumped into the water after me without coercion from Emmett or even Carlisle. I stopped halfway out in the harbor, hovering in the choppy waters and waiting until Rosalie was close enough for me to see her.

"It's not right!" I yelled. "We don't kill people. We don't hurt people. We don't even get close to people. And we're the criminals! It's not the way it should be."

"I know," she agreed, swimming closer to me until she was in front of me. "Believe me, we all know. And it would be different if there were more of us than there are of them. But the truth is, we're a minority, and they know it. And we have to be careful."

I backed away from her, ready to swim further away.

"Not because they're the lawmakers. Not because they decide whether we live or how. But because one day, there will be more of us. Those like you and me who respect human life and want to preserve it more than we want to destroy it. I know I said to you before you were a vampire that you didn't understand the choice you were making because you were giving up so much. But Bella, you do understand. I see you with Elizabeth, and I know you understand, more than the Volturi. More than any human-hunting vampire, even though we know human-blood drinkers who are more delicate with their prey."

"But if someone doesn't show them how wrong they are, we'll always be on the receiving end. They'll always come after us. We won't ever be able to live! How is that right?"

"It's not," she persisted. "I'm not saying it is. But we have to do what we can until the day comes when we can have the upper hand. It won't be like it was before. We won't be witnesses. We'll be family. All of us. I wish that day could be today. But it's not," she said sadly. "Today, we need to be patient. And we have to get ready to welcome a new member into our family. That's the first step."

We were now hovering in the middle of the dark harbor, and I looked off to the west to see Emmett and Carlisle at the edge of the pier where I'd leapt off into the water. I could tell they were both worried as they watched us, and even though we were too far away for a normal human to see us, I knew they could see us and probably hear us.

"I didn't mean to get mad so fast," I confessed. "But after hearing Carlisle talk about Liam and Siobhan, it was just too much. They didn't do anything!" I cried. "All they did was help us. That shouldn't have made them targets. And now he's dead!"

"I know," Rosalie agreed. "And it's okay to feel that way. I feel that way too. But we have to be better than them, Bella. It's the only thing that separates us _from_ them. And when the time comes, it will be their time to be afraid. We _must_ do this as a family, or we'll all die."

I bowed my head in submission, realizing she was right even though I knew I was also right. I thought of the look on Edward's face when he'd talked to Carlisle, and I never wanted to see that look on his face ever again. I realized I'd caused him to look that way. If I hadn't been so worried and unwilling to compromise the way we were going about moving from the city to a more isolated house, he might've taken the news a little better knowing at least we were safe from an immediate threat.

"What are we going to do?" I pleaded, still hovering.

"Well, first, we should probably get out of the water," she suggested. If I could've blushed, I would have. "And it _is_ close to dawn, so we need to get out of the open."

Even though I wanted to argue with her with every fiber of my being, I relented, bowing my head again and then following her back toward the pier as Carlisle and Emmett waited.

The pier came sooner than it would have had I been human, and despite not being ready to abandon my plight, I climbed to the ledge and allowed Carlisle to lift me to the platform while Emmett pulled Rosalie to his side. Esme, Jasper and Alice were at the dry end of the pier, and Carlisle took a moment to look at me while we were still reeling from the news of friend's death.

"You have every reason to be upset by Liam's death," Carlisle assured me. "Even though we knew it was always a possibility, nothing could've possibly prepared us for this. But running to them isn't the answer. We don't want to lose you any more than we wished to lose Liam. Or Peter and Charlotte. Right now, we have to focus on the future we've laid out for ourselves. And when the day comes for us to face Aro again, we'll be more ready for it than they'll expect. That's a promise, Bella."

He pulled me into his chest, and had I been human, it would've comforted me to be in his embrace since he was as much my father as Charlie. As it was, other than Edward, Carlisle was my example. He was my conscience when Edward couldn't get through to me. I owed Carlisle a lot more than racing out into the night without a thought or care aside from my own.

"Let's get out of the open," Emmett pressed, now holding Rosalie's wet form against him despite the fact that she wasn't even shivering. Even wetter than a drowned cat, she looked more stunning than a swimsuit model for Sports Illustrated — fully clothed.

I didn't say anything else, allowing Carlisle to walk me back to the dry end of the pier.

There was a Macy's just thirteen minutes from The Boston Harbor Hotel, and it took little persuasion on Carlisle's part to get us a suite on the top floor despite it being the wee hours of the morning and having two wet individuals in his company. In fact, the concierge was more than happy to accommodate us all with the largest suite they had available. I first thought that meant we would be in a modest one or two bedroom suite with a few amenities, but when I saw a family of four dressed more elegantly than I was at that moment grumble onto the elevator just as we were all getting off, I realized we'd displaced people who might've actually needed their accommodations much more than we needed them.

Until Alice could make an early morning call to the Macy's nearby, Rosalie and I were forced to wander around in a pair of terrycloth robes until we had new clothes. She and Emmett made good use of the minimal amount of clothes she possessed for the time being, closing themselves inside the largest bedroom even though they both knew we would all be able to hear them. I resigned myself to one of the windows facing the eastern horizon just as the sun came up over the ocean in the distance. While Carlisle got Edward on the phone, Jasper sat with me so Alice could make her morning call to get some clothes delivered to the hotel.

"I felt the same as you once," he admitted, to which I looked at him as the morning sun shone on both our faces, throwing glittering rays onto the curtains and wall in front of us. "Not after I found Alice," he amended. "When I was with Maria. When I was put in charge of training the new ranks. After a while, I knew what she was doing was wrong. But I didn't have the strength to go up against her. As long as I was useful to her, I was safe. Like Peter . . . and Charlotte."

His voice became sad, and I reached out to put my hand on his shoulder. Then he continued. "They shouldn't have been alone. After our last encounter with the Volturi, I should've offered them a place to stay — a _safe _place to stay."

"You didn't know this would happen," I argued gently.

"Yes, I did," he insisted, lifting sorrowful, darkening gold eyes to mine. "If not the time, I knew this day would come. Just because I couldn't predict it doesn't diminish the fact that we all knew this would happen."

"Hey," Alice called softly, making her way to us and sitting beside Jasper to link her arm through his. "No one else but me should be doing any predicting around here. I'm a professional," she teased, smiling slightly and then squeezing his arm. "And if I'd known for sure, we could've at least warned Liam. If anyone's to blame —"

"It's them," I said adamantly. "Aro is the only one responsible for this. And just because we prevented me from crossing the ocean today, it's done nothing to lessen my point of view. We have to stand up to them, and we have to do it willingly without any other reason than for our own freedom. They're the monsters. Not us."

"An admirable statement," Jasper agreed.

"Bella," Carlisle said softly, now kneeling at my other side with the cordless phone in his hand. "Edward is on the phone for you."

I smiled at Alice and Jasper, taking the phone and rising slowly with the phone to my ear. "Edward?"

"Bella? Oh, thank goodness! Are you all right? You're not hurt?"

I sighed heavily, drifting into a quiet corner of the room. "I'm all right," I promised him. "I'm not hurt. Is Elizabeth all right?"

"She's fine, Bella. She misses you, but she's all right. I checked all around the house, and no one's been here. I told Carlisle I hadn't heard or smelled the guard, but I'll keep listening. Carlisle told me Rosalie jumped into salt water after you," he teased.

I laughed softly. "I guess she did," I acknowledged, sitting in the floor and imagining him standing in Elizabeth's room while he spoke to me.

He laughed too, stopping after a short minute and speaking more seriously than I'd ever heard him. "Bella, no matter what happens, please know that I will never ever let anything happen to you. Any of you. I was careless before, and I should've been listening when I was only looking. Once we're all together again, we'll all work together to keep each other safe. I love you with every fiber of my being. I swear."

I bowed my head then. "I know, Edward," I whispered. "I love you more than I ever thought possible. That won't stop just because we disagree. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you. I promise."

I knew we couldn't be still for long, so when I got off the phone with Edward, I told Carlisle we needed to make plans to leave. He thankfully agreed with me, and once we had a path mapped out that would keep us hidden from the humans we would pass on the way, I volunteered to interrupt Rosalie and Emmett. They weren't that happy about it, but as soon as I mentioned it was time to go home, they both changed their tune. The prospect of seeing Elizabeth again seemed to bring the need to go home back to the forefront of their desires — mentally and physically.

We'd only been in the hotel a few hours, and when Carlisle went to check out, he worked out an arrangement with the concierge to put the family we'd displaced back in their room since we'd barely used it — most of it anyway. He apologized for the inconvenience, leaving money for the family and then thanking the concierge for everything before we all made our way out of the hotel. We would be running back, and since it was daylight, we relied on Alice to get us through the most isolated parts of the civilization so we could avoid exposure. We waited until we were on the outer edges of Boston to start running, and Carlisle and Jasper went first to keep a look-out for anything suspicious.

While running with Alice and Esme, I kept thinking of everything I'd said and everything I wanted to do. I wondered how long we would all be able to stay safe until it was time to confront Aro. Would we really be safe? Aro had sent guards to watch us, and he'd sent others to kill Peter and Charlotte, and now Liam. I somehow knew that it didn't matter how much we tried, we would never be safe, and I knew I wasn't the only who believed it. Though I didn't have the ability to read minds like Edward, I'd been living with him and his family — my family — for over fifteen years, and I'd developed the ability to be observant of them and their behavior. And I could see on all their faces they were just as worried about this situation as I was. Even Emmett was worried, and that had me even more worried than I had been the night before when Edward and I had argued.

The landscape wasn't exactly flat the entire way, but with Alice's help, we were able to stay out of the sight most of the way home. I began to hope we would make it to the house before we were stopped or had to stop for some reason. But my hope diminished the moment I saw Carlisle and Jasper stop ahead of us more abruptly than it seemed possible. Esme and Alice also stopped, and I pulled up the rear of our group just as Rosalie and Emmett caught up to us. And when I saw what had stopped Carlisle and Jasper, I felt every bit of anger and fury claw its way back up my chest with a soft growl.

Ahead of Carlisle and Jasper, I saw two Volturi guard blocking our path, and the moment we stopped, they moved closer to us.

"Gentlemen," Carlisle nodded, meaning to remain as calm as possible. "If it's all right with you, we're just on our way home."

Neither Guard budged from his stance, and I could see now they were two guards we'd seen fifteen years earlier when Aro had brought every member of his guard to Forks to confront us. Afton and Santiago. Today, I knew they were here to intimidate us, but somehow, I knew they weren't going to stop there if Aro told them otherwise.

"Is there a problem?" Carlisle asked softly, easing closer to where they stood silently.

I couldn't stand by and let them try to scare us anymore, pushing through Carlisle and Jasper and facing them. "We've done nothing wrong," I declared. "And this is our home. Neither of you has any reason to watch us or prevent us from living the way we wish. Go back to Aro and tell him we don't need him anymore."

"Bella," Carlisle chastised.

I glanred at him. "I'm not going to stand by while they stand in our way," I pressed. "My husband and my daughter are waiting for me at my home, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let these cowards stop me."

I started to walk toward them, and finally, the slighter of the two, Afton, spoke.

"There are punishments for breaking our laws," he warned.

I scoffed. "I haven't broken any rules," I hedged.

"Bella, no," Alice pleaded. "Not like this. Edward is waiting for us."

Carlisle stepped up beside me, glancing at Jasper and Emmett. "We've done nothing wrong," he insisted. "We're simply welcoming a new member into our family. She's innocent, and we're her family now. Aro has no reason to feel threatened by us."

"Oh, he isn't threatened," the other, Santiago stated plainly. "But it's difficult for him to ignore even the most minor infraction."

"There was no infraction," Rosalie argued. "She's just a b—"

"Rosalie," Carlisle interrupted, and she sighed heavily. Then he looked at the guards. "Surely, Aro has more pressing matters than to watch us and make sure we're remaining out of sight. What with Peter and Charlotte being killed, and then Liam. What did they do to deserve being hunted down and killed?"

"They resisted," Afton informed Carlisle.

"And who could blame them?" Rosalie taunted.

"Stop," Carlisle ordered. "We're not doing this now." He looked at Afton and Santiago. "Let us pass. You can search everywhere we've been. We haven't killed anyone. You're the ones who kill."

"Aro wanted us to give you a message," Afton announced.

"Let me guess," I said still standing beside Carlisle. "You'll be watching us? You're a little late. We got the message from Siobhan. Maybe you saw her before you came here."

They both smiled, and I unconsciously took a step forward. Carlisle stopped me, and I huffed angrily. He looked at them again.

"There are more of us now than there are of you," he warned, sounding more frustrated than I'd heard in all the years I'd known him. "We just want to return home."

Neither of them moved, and Carlisle glanced at Jasper and Emmett, bowing his head.

Moving faster than I'd ever seen, Jasper and Emmett advanced on Afton and Santiago while Carlisle kept me, Esme, Alice and Rosalie back. It was then I saw Afton attempt to use his power, and I realized how he'd been able to watch us for weeks without being seen as he disappeared from sight. But Jasper wasn't fooled, catching him within a minute or two and twisting his left arm off while Emmett wrestled with Santiago.

While they were matched in size and strength, Emmett had a little more training in Jasper's techniques, and it only took him a moment or two to have Santiago pinned against a solid oak tree nearby. Carlisle stopped Emmett from breaking Santiago's head off, opting to break his arm while Jasper held Afton up.

"Rosalie," Carlisle called. "Esme. Be careful with Santiago."

Alice held onto me while Rosalie and Esme moved into place, holding Santiago's arms and applying enough pressure to his arm to keep him in pain while Carlisle nodded for Emmett to help Jasper with Afton. I watched Carlisle carefully, seeing something in his eyes I'd never seen before. He looked . . . angry.

"Aro was right to have you under surveillance," Afton taunted. "He knew you would do this."

Carlisle stepped closer to him. "Corner a scared animal long enough, and they retaliate. And if he knew we would eventually break our oath, he shouldn't have let us live fifteen years ago. I promise you Aro doesn't care about you, and he would dispose of you the moment you became useless to him. I will never do that to my family. They're my family. That's more than can be said for any vampire Aro has ever made."

"Aro protects us," Afton insisted. "And you will put all of us in danger."

The calm, compassionate expression I usually saw on Carlisle's face vanished slowly as he stepped in even closer.

"We've remained in the shadows for far longer than it would seem necessary for us to be freed from our sins," Carlisle deduced as both Jasper and Emmett held Afton in place. "We do not harm any of the humans around us, and the one instance we decide to care for a helpless creature, this is the reception we're afforded." Carlisle's voice turned cold, and I couldn't remember him ever sounding this way. "So you'll tell Aro everything I say. For every one of us you destroy, we will retaliate as equally and as efficiently as we see fit." Then he looked at Santiago. "You kill us, we kill you."

He looked at Jasper and Emmett, and it looked like they didn't need him to say anything else. Slowly, they pulled on Afton's arms, and Carlisle inhaled deeply, turning his head away as they ripped Afton's arms from his body. Jasper made quick work of removing Afton's head, and I looked away as the sounds of hard stone breaking filled the immediate space around us. When that was over, Carlisle turned his attention to Santiago as Rosalie and Esme still pulled on his arms to hold him in place.

Carlisle didn't say anything to Esme or Rosalie, as they released Santiago without any movements or sounds from anyone. He tripped to the ground, holding the place where his arm used to be and then glaring at Carlisle before he stumbled to his feet to run away. He was gone before we could stop him.

"We should dispose of this," Carlisle said, regret filling his voice as he moved to Esme's side. "And we're close enough to Chicago. We should be home soon. This changes things," he assured us, looking at me directly.

Jasper and Emmett burned the pieces of Afton's body still intact, using shrubs and broken tree branches to cover the corpse. We waited until it was mostly burned away, burying what hadn't burned completely and then leaving the area before we began attracting attention. I tried not to think of what Carlisle meant by saying things had changed. I tried not to worry about how I'd just made this more difficult for us.

Even though most of my newborn strength had waned over the last several years, I could still run a little faster than Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett. I saw the houses before any of them, and I pushed myself harder to get there as soon as I could. Another several hours had passed since we'd left Boston, which included the stop we'd just made, and I realized as I flew up the road to the house that I'd missed Edward and Elizabeth so much more than I could've imagined. I was more ready to see them than I had been to swim across the Atlantic Ocean and confront Aro. And I never wanted to leave them again.

I yelled as soon as I was inside. "Edward!"

He was downstairs and had me in his arms in mere milliseconds, and I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I possibly could.

"I've been so worried," he whispered. "I could feel something wrong, but I couldn't leave Elizabeth."

"Everything's all right for now," I promised him. "We're all together again, and we're going to stay that way. How's Elizabeth?" I asked leaning away to look at him.

He bowed his head, grasping onto my waist. "She's all right. She's sleeping right now. She was awake all night. She missed you."

I turned my attention to the staircase, looking back once to see Carlisle coming up the front steps with Jasper. I then turned to go upstairs. I blocked everything else out, deciding not to listen to Carlisle as he informed Edward of our encounter and the outcome. All I wanted was to hold Elizabeth in my arms, and I would worry about everything else later.

The inside of her room was dim as a small star-shaped night light illuminated the opposite side of her room from her crib. The star mobile above her bed was slowly winding around with a simple version of _Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star_, and a set of glow-in-the-dark stars lined the window above her crib. I stepped up next to her crib, seeing her sleeping soundly and wondering what was going on in her little head. Was she dreaming? Was she thinking about me or her aunts and uncles? Was she waiting for Edward to tell her I was home?

She inhaled softly, and I lowered my finger to her tiny hand, allowing her to squeeze it as tight as she wanted. She didn't wake, and I found myself content to simply watch her as she slept peacefully.

I heard the front door close then, but when Edward appeared in the doorway, I saw Rosalie with him. I realized he meant for her to take Elizabeth for the night, and even though I was reluctant about not having her nearby, I now thought it would be the perfect time for her to be with everyone else while Edward and I had a little time to ourselves before we became full-time parents for the second time.

There was no need for Rosalie to pack anything since there were still some of Elizabeth's things that Alice had packed for times like this, and I gently lifted Elizabeth from the crib to hold her in my arms before I relinquished her. She stirred, but she didn't wake, and I held her close to me.

"Everything will be all right for the night, love," Edward whispered, moving to my side to hold me and Elizabeth in his arms. "And we need this night for us. Tomorrow, we'll be her parents, and we'll have her all to ourselves then."

"I know," I agreed. "I just haven't held her in a while, and I felt like having her close."

The room became quiet as I stood there, and after several minutes, I stepped closer to Rosalie. We exchanged her as gently as we could, and Edward held me closer as Rosalie held Elizabeth with a smile on her face. She turned to leave, and Edward spoke a little more authoritatively.

"Please put her down for her nap when you get back to your house," he requested. "Remember? Human baby. She needs to sleep in a bed."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, still grinning. "Yes, father," she said sarcastically.

She turned again, and when she was gone, Edward turned me to face him.

"You're all right, aren't you?" he whispered, lifting his fingers to my forehead to ease a strand of hair from my eyes. "You weren't hurt?"

I bowed my head. "I'm all right," I promised him.

He eased his fingertip under my chin, lifting my face to meet his. "We're not going to worry about anything Carlisle said right now," he assured me. "Right now, all I'm worried about is you."

He leaned closer, lowering his hands to my waist, and I lifted up to my toes to meet him halfway. Slowly, he deepened our kiss, holding me closer and tugging on my shirt. I leaned back only momentarily, whispering against his lips.

"We should probably leave Elizabeth's room," I suggested.

He smiled, nodding and silently agreeing before he lifted me in his arms and carried my across the hall to our room which looked exactly the way we'd left it the day before.

Upon entering our room, I realized Edward was wearing only a t-shirt and jogging pants, and the moment he set me down the floor, I made quick work of pulling the shirt off over his head. He smiled again, leaning in and kissing me while his fingers worked on their own to unbutton my shirt. His touch was exactly what I needed right now to remind me of what we were all fighting for, and when he gently slid the shoulders of my shirt away and then down my arms, I became involved in the only thing I really wanted at that very moment. And he was on the same wavelength. I knew just by the way he touched me and kissed me.

I discarded my shoes, suddenly an inch and a half shorter than Edward, and he held me closer, turning around until he sat me down on our bed. I lifted my eyes to his, leaning forward to lay my lips over the middle of his chest, and I pretended I could hear his heart despite it being dormant for the last hundred years or so. It had been a little while since we'd been alone like this, even though it hadn't been that long since we'd made love, and I was sure it was what I wanted now. And Edward wanted it too, scooting me back onto the bed and gently removing my jeans. He crawled onto the bed with me, above me for a moment and then laying his body over mine. I held onto him for dear life, knowing I would always want him this way and I would never want anything to keep me from him. No matter what I had to do, I wouldn't jeopardize this ever again.

Edward kissed me again as deeply as he had a half-moment ago, and I forgot about everything but him. For the time being, he was all the mattered, and the moment we came together while holding onto each other tighter than we ever had, I knew he felt the same way. I knew nothing would ever separate us ever again — not a continent, not an ocean, not even death. He was everything to me, and I didn't need to run all the way to Volterra to prove it to myself. Laying in his arms was enough for now.

"Edward," I whispered sometime later, while we were still in bed and with the sun setting outside. "How long do you think we have?"

"Before what?" he whispered, kissing my shoulder and still holding me close to him.

I glanced at him over my shoulder, and he kissed me again.

"Aro won't leave us alone," Edward stated certainly. "And now he knows we won't bow to him so easily anymore. We should prepare everyone else for this."

I looked away, nodding, agreeing, and he touched my face, making me look at him again.

"But we have time," he promised. "He won't know what to do with us for a long time, and until then, we can live. We can plan. We'll be fine. I swear."

I exhaled softly, turning to face him and wrapping my arms around him more securely than I had in a long time.

"Everything's going to be okay, Bella," he whispered still. "I'm never going to let anything happen to you. No matter what I have to do."

So that was it then. It would be one of us, or it would be all of us. Though I didn't want to admit it, I knew exactly how he felt, and I couldn't disagree with his logic. We were a family, and if we couldn't face this together, none of us would survive. It was that simple. There was no going back now.

Our fate was sealed. Whatever it may be.

* * *

**And here we are at the end of another chapter, and you'll be happy to know that I'm already working on the next chapter. I'm hoping to have it out in about three weeks since I'm also working on two other stories. Go check 'em out if you want.**

**A comment or question is always welcome, and we'll see you next time!  
**


	17. Dying Constellations

**I know, I know. Another early morning update. Why couldn't I have this up last night? Well, I'm moving into a new house, and things are kind of crazy around here. I'm already working on the next chapter, so hopefully, there won't be a disaster in between now and then. :-)**

**Anyway. We're shooting forward a little while in this chapter, but you'll be kept up to speed as to what's been going on, so if you have any questions, don't hesitate.**

**Now, despite the ominous title, there's a little bit of violence and some "adult" situations going on in this chapter, just so we're clear, but I don't think it's anything no one who's already reading can't handle.**

**Enough from me. Read!  
**

* * *

_**Dying Constellations**_

_**Alice**_

Jasper and I had been in South America nearly six weeks, looking for Zafrina, Kachiri and Senna. We continued to inch closer to the Amazon where our friends were known to migrate. We'd been looking for them since our confrontation with Afton and Santiago. We'd been looking for everyone since then. Siobhan and Maggie had moved to our house after a discussion with Carlisle, and they'd adapted to our way of life for the time being, until something more permanent could be found for them where we all knew they'd be safe. Aro hadn't made a move on any of us in six months, not since Carlisle had killed a member of his guard. But we knew it wasn't over. Aro was merely gaining the amount of force he would need to strike back. And he would strike back. It was one of the few things we were all certain of now.

The most pressing thing I was worried about other than finding our Amazon friends was the fact that we'd missed Elizabeth's first birthday. I'd been able to order a few things for her, and I'd even seen a few things play out in the days before her party which we all knew she would barely remember. But I felt so horrible about missing such an important milestone. When Nessie had been a year old, she'd already been walking and running and jumping and shouting and playing for months. It wasn't the same. Elizabeth was just now learning to walk, and she was just starting to make all kinds of noise. All I could think about was what a horrible aunt I was being to her.

Jasper and I couldn't stray far from populated areas since that made it more possible for us to stay in contact with Carlisle. We knew Kachiri liked to stay in the isolated parts of the Amazon, but they weren't where we'd found them the last time, and we were running out of time. We couldn't hunt in the usual way we had before. Jasper wouldn't leave me alone for any reason, and in that manner, we were forced to hunt the local fauna. I'd been able to read up on every type of animal we would be able to hunt inconspicuously, and even though it wasn't ideal, it was better than having to leave the area to hunt animals we were more familiar with.

Carlisle sent us GPS information every week, giving us a new area to search, and with Jasper and I both doing the searching together, it hindered our results. But Carlisle agreed it was the only way to operate for the time being. He also relayed pictures and videos of Elizabeth and everyone else. While no one else in our family had changed one single molecule, Elizabeth looked like a completely different entity. Her hair was growing, and her eyes had finally changed color completely. She looked happy in every picture and video Carlisle sent us, and even though Edward and Bella were smiling in all the pictures and videos, I could see hesitation in their eyes. I knew they were worried more than they ever had been.

"There seems to be new activity near the northern border of Mato Grosso do Sul," Carlisle reported over the satellite connection as the wall monitor of our hotel room flicker with heat from a new tropical storm moving in. "Authorities are reporting an increase in disease among the native tribes. It might be worth investigating, but again, neither of you should go alone. Despite the stagnant nature of things we seem to have found ourselves in, it's still unsafe to go anywhere unaccompanied."

"Of course," Jasper agreed, increasing the signal of our satellite feed to clear up the interference. "And if we find them, it might take us a little more time to convince them of the dangers. They were safe before we involved them in this. Zafrina will be easy to convince, but Kachiri and Senna might take a little more coaxing. If Aro could find Peter and Charlotte and Liam, then it wouldn't be a stretch for him to send guards here."

"And Eleazar is keeping Tanya and Kate close until they can plan a longer trip to see us," Carlisle informed us. I'd been watching so many decisions lately, it was getting a little muddled, just like it had before Victoria had threatened us.

I was so afraid of losing sight of something that I'd started keeping sketches of everything I'd seen. Just one look would spur a new vision, and when I saw more, I saw whether we were safe or not. So far, so good.

"We'll call you as soon as we've finished sweeping the new coordinates," Jasper affirmed, and Carlisle nodded.

"Be careful," he requested, to which we both agreed solemnly.

Jasper shut off the connection, rising to move across the room to our window as it overlooked the harbor of Salvador, Brazil. "That new weather system is going to hit us right at night fall," he assessed, peeking through the sheers as the afternoon sun shined through the tempered glass. Since it was tempered, no rays penetrated the inside of the room, and it allowed us to permit the hotel staff into the room without exposing them to our nature. "We'll have to run through it to get away, but we should make it to the coordinates before dawn."

"It's a good thing I packed all my sandals," I quipped, pausing at our bed to go through the clothes I'd had delivered here before we'd arrived. Jasper grinned, moving away from the window to where I was standing, and I turned to face him, lifting my hands to his face. "You'll have to wear the boots this time," I reminded him.

He nodded, laying his forehead over mine and lowering his hands to my waist. I knew he was worried about leaving the hotel room. We'd been through quite a few of these arguments, and while he always had a good standpoint, he knew the risks were worth it. We weren't just fighting for the survival of a member of our family now. We were fighting for the survival of us all.

"So," I whispered. "What shall we do in the few hours we have before we can make a clean getaway?"

Jasper grinned again, and I tugged on his shirt, rising up on my toes as he leaned down to meet me halfway. The moment our lips met, I pushed everything else away, focusing entirely on him and the two of us together. Everything was so out of sorts now, and it felt like it would only get worse. I knew he felt the same as I did even though he couldn't read my thoughts as well as he could read my emotions. We had to behave like these moments were our last.

Our lovemaking was much more intentional than it had been in years. We were, for lack of a better term, desperate and hungry for each other in a way we hadn't been since Nessie had been born. Jasper was more attentive and aggressive than usual, holding me to him tighter than usual and kissing me more passionately than it seemed possible. I was just as eager to have him near me as any woman in my situation could, and it didn't bother him at all. In fact, with me in his arms, he seemed more capable than he ever had. It was moments like this when I knew we were made for each other in a way no human couple possibly could be.

I ended up above him, and our movements mildly damaged the bed beneath us, but we remained so for as long as it took for the need and hunger and desperation to dissipate enough for whatever cloud that had been hanging over our heads to break apart even though the clouds outside continued to move in until no more sun shined through the window in our room. With a _Do Not Disturb_ sign on our door, I knew it would be a while before we were interrupted. It gave us enough time to devise a new plan of attack, so to speak, to find Kachiri and her sisters.

"Aro will send Demetri when it's time," I whispered against his shoulder. He squeezed me against him, and I leaned back to look at him. "We have to at least consider the possibility this might not work, especially with Rosalie and Emmett searching for Ben."

"You're the only thing that really matters to me," he promised, holding my face in his hands and leaning closer until his forehead was against mine. "I'll protect you with my dying breath. Always."

I closed my eyes then, feeling a new vision flicker through my mind and brighten a set of images I'd been waiting for. Kachiri. She was moving again, deciding to leave the area she'd been waiting inside for the last few weeks. Her sisters weren't with her, and that worried me. If a guard found her alone . . .

Jasper leaned back then, and I looked at him.

"What did you see?" he whispered.

"We have to go. If we don't leave now, something awful might happen."

That ended our revelation instantly, and we dressed in running clothes though I still managed to find a pair of pants and a shirt worthy of my usual attire. The sandals were for show, especially since I didn't really need shoes, and Jasper's boots would keep him from standing out. We were away from our hotel room with just a few moments of daylight to spare. A maid passed us on the way, eyeing Jasper and then me before she moved on. We hadn't requested a turn-down service in days, and it wouldn't be happening tonight.

The first thing Jasper and I did once we were away from the population was hunt. Our options were limited with the local animal life, and even though we spotted a family of jaguars, we opted for something less endangered. There weren't that many wild llamas in the area, but we both found enough for the trip before making our way into the wilderness that was most of Brazil. I kept Jasper in my sight, and he did the same for me.

Night passed around us as we ran toward our destination, and I saw many things even as the trees and underbrush flew beneath my feet. Animals scattered as we neared them, and insects scurried from our path in full survival mode as our feet barely brushed the forest floor. I experienced déjà vu several times during our run, thinking back to when Jasper and I had been doing this very thing for a completely different purpose. While we'd been searching for Nahuel, we'd happened across Zafrina, Senna and Kachiri, urging them to separate to aide us in finding another hybrid like Renesmee, and even though they'd agreed, it hadn't been easy for them to be away from each other. I wondered why they were separated now, since I knew it was their way to remain together. I worried over what it meant for them to be apart.

As the crow flies, it was a long run to the area where I'd seen Kachiri, and we had to avoid land developers and farmers in order to find the place where I was certain she'd run from. I knew it wouldn't be easy convincing her to help us again. Even though we hadn't parted on bad terms, the last several years had been dangerous for us all, especially since Peter and Charlotte had been killed. We were smaller in number now than we had been the last time, but our resolve to survive was even stronger than it seemed possible.

Jasper and I had no reason to stop except to stay hidden, and by sticking to the shadows, it was easy, allowing us to make it to our destination ahead of schedule despite the sun already creeping over the horizon in the distance to our east. The smell of human flesh became more prominent the closer we got to where I'd seen Kachiri, and Jasper and I had to slow our acceleration so I could get a feel for the area. I knew something was wrong at this point, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was even after we came across a small hut in the middle of all the thick foliage still left in this part of the area. I realized a few moments too late why the smell was so great here, stepping inside the hut and discovering four slaughtered humans — two males and two females.

"Alice," Jasper cautioned, even as I continued to survey the inside of the hut for anything that might help us locate our friends.

A small cry caught my attention from beneath a make-shift bed, and at first, I thought it was a small animal, a pet perhaps. No Volturi guard would leave a human alive in a scene like this. But there under the bed, I found a cowering child no older than seven. She was scared and whimpering softly, staring up at us with more fear in her eyes than I'd ever seen in all my years as a vampire.

"_Por favor não me fira," _she cried softly.

I glanced at Jasper, seeing the hesitation in his eyes even as I eased closer to her. _"Não esteja receoso. Nós não o prejudicaremos, o pequeno. Eu sou Alice. Este é Jasper. Que é seu nome?"_

She looked passed me at Jasper, her eyes quivering slightly as she looked over my clothes. "Uxía," she said to me, her voice trembling.

I eased a little closer to her, kneeling in front of her. _"Inglês?"_

Slowly, she nodded.

"What happened here?" I pleaded.

"They come and they kill," she cried. "Mama and Papa. _Irmãos_."

"Who came?"

Again, she looked at Jasper. "They look like you. But red eyes. Cold voices. Mama screamed. Papa try to fight. Then the others come."

"Others?" Jasper asked, stepping a little closer.

"They have red eyes, but not mean like the cold ones. They all fight. I hide. Mama and Papa!"

I moved forward easily, reaching for her and pulling her into my arms even while Jasper kept his eyes on everything around us. "It's all right, little one," I whispered to her. Then I glanced at Jasper. "Kachiri must have passed through here," I told him. "The Guards are tracking her and her sisters."

"We don't have much time before they find us," he informed me.

I rose with Uxía in my arms easily, stepping out into the brightening area as two sets of feet caught our attention. Jasper moved closer to me, wrapping his arms around me and Uxía protectively as the long limbs of a tall, hard body crawled out from the thick brush. I almost immediately recognized Zafrina, and while I was relieved to see her, I was confused.

"Zafrina," I exhaled. "Where are your sisters?"

She looked at Jasper, and then she looked at Uxía before returning her eyes to me. "I do not know," she growled softly, her rough voice filled with raw emotion. "We were hunting, and suddenly, I lost sight of them. I saw black cloaks, and I heard heavy feet. And then I found this," she motioned to the hut and the dead bodies inside.

"The Guard is here," Jasper hissed, looking around and allowing his eyes to blanket the brush around us before the second set of feet emerged from the thick foliage. Zafrina stepped closer to us, and less than a second later, Demetri pushed branches from his path to smile at us.

"Lovely morning here in the Amazon wouldn't you say?" he commented, glancing around and stepping through slivers of light as he made his way to where we all stood. Zafrina was only a couple of inches shorter than Jasper, but he still felt the need to pull her behind him while I held Uxía closer to me. "Fancy meeting the two of you here."

"Hunting down our friends and sending warnings in every direction," Jasper taunted. "How did you expect us to react? Are we really supposed to let you pick us off one by one until the only thing left is the one thing you've always wanted?"

"Jasper," I chastised, reaching out and grasping at his shirt.

Demetri smirked, his eyes glancing behind us and signaling another guard — one neither of us had ever seen. I looked behind us, stepping closer to Jasper and cradling Uxía into the crook of my neck in an attempt to keep her from seeing Demetri's skin as he slithered closer to us slowly.

"Where is Kachiri?" I pleaded. "And Senna?"

"The uncivilized duo we happened upon in the forest?" he surmised. "Easily disposed of," he shrugged, and Zafrina snarled, gripping Jasper's arm and pushing him out of the way before she charged in Demetri's direction.

Everything happened so fast. Jasper pushed me to the ground, and I instinctively clutched Uxía to my chest as he lunged forward to stop Zafrina from attacking Demetri. She fought him every step of the way, with him whispering urgently and holding onto her harder than I'd ever seen since I'd known him. Demetri was unimpressed, and for that, I wanted him to die. But with Uxía in my arms, I couldn't risk her getting hurt. Whether Demetri believed it or not, she was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Aro wishes for you to understand his intentions quite clearly," Demetri informed Jasper, standing over him as he held Zafrina in place. She cried, unable to use her abilities on Jasper as the reality of her situation overpowered her temporarily. "We enforce the law. No more, no less. And you've all laid down your freedom by killing a member of our guard. The next time we meet, it will not end so well for you." His eyes found mine as I protected Uxía. "Especially those of you Aro would consider useless to his cause."

Demetri nodded toward the guard with him, and after a brief pause, they converged on me, pulling my arms from the child inside them and then removing her from me care. While the guard held me, Demetri attacked Uxía, breaking her arm as she screamed and then biting her neck.

"Stop!" I cried, fighting the pain in my own shoulder as it cracked under the strain being forced through it. "She's only a child! Please."

But it was too late, and I knew it. Demetri seemed pleased with himself, dropping her to the ground as she cried from the pain now coursing through her little body. The guard holding me let go, and with little else, they left, having almost completely annihilated Zafrina's coven and infecting Uxía with enough venom to cause her change.

My arm healed slowly, and I hurried to her side as she writhed gently, murmuring in Portuguese that it burned. I pulled her into my arms, feeling for the slightest moment that if I hadn't found her and brought her out here, she wouldn't have been hurt.

"Mama," she cried. "Papa!"

I caressed her cheek, knowing she was too young to understand what was happening to her. "It's okay," I soothed. "I promise it's okay."

"Alice," Jasper warned. "We can't."

I held her closer, lifting my eyes to his and then nodding. "I know," I admitted. Without thinking of what I was really doing, I bent my head, laying my own teeth inside the marks left by Demetri and taking the rest of Uxía's blood.

"Alice!"

She fought against the hold I had on her hands, kicking and screaming until the only sound coming from her was a soft cry.

"Mama."

I held on until I felt her heart stop, swallowing the last of her blood and feeling it claim every last centimeter of my body in a way I hadn't felt since becoming a vampire. Edward knew this feeling. Jasper knew it too. So warm. So perfect. I couldn't believe what I'd just done.

Jasper knelt in front of me silently, pulling the body from my arms and then wrapping his hands around my arms until I opened my eyes to look at him. When before they'd been a brilliant gold, I knew they weren't anymore. And I knew they wouldn't be for a while until I hunted again. But I honestly felt no need to hunt for a very long time.

"Alice," Jasper whispered. "There was another way."

"No," I argued. "I couldn't let her suffer anymore. And the venom was spreading. The only way to stop it was to take away its sustenance. No blood, no way for the venom to change her body. I know what I did. I can live with the consequences for now. But we should get back to the coast. Carlisle needs to know this."

He didn't argue, lifting his eyes to Zafrina's. Finally, I looked at her, seeing a small amount of regret on her face, and she stepped forward to help me to my feet silently. Jasper did one final sweep of the area before he carried the dead bodies away from the hut to burn them, and once that was underway, the three of us left the area. For the first time since I'd met Jasper, I felt stronger than him, and I was faster. Zafrina and I matched each other with every other stride since she was much taller than me, and Jasper trailed behind us, but only slightly. I took advantage of this new feeling, knowing I would never feel it again.

It took all day to return to Salvador, and it was well after midnight when we arrived at our hotel. I felt like I could run all the way to Venezuela and back, and I'd never really felt like that in my life as a vampire. I didn't want this boost to cloud my steady judgement, but it was difficult to resist. Even my fingertips felt warmer than they had in over a hundred years, and I was so eager to use this energy that I almost forgot Zafrina was with us when Jasper and I returned to our room in the middle of the night. I attacked him as soon as we were in the darkness of our bedroom, and for a minute, he let me go on.

"Alice," he whispered after the minute as we stood against the wall next to the window. I tugged at his shirt the way I had the day before, but this time, the seam of his shirt ripped beneath my grasp, exposing his shoulder to my sharp fingernails until I was clawing at him. He hissed softly, pushing me back slightly. "Alice."

I was surprised to see a mixture of fear and worry in his eyes, and he held me against him for another minute before whispering softly.

"We're not alone," he reminded me. "And we'll have time for this when we can get closer to the northern coast. We can't linger here. You know they'll follow us."

His words snapped me out of my drunken haze, and I remembered Zafrina before nudging Jasper to lower me to the floor. I didn't say anything, bowing my head penitently and moving the bed to get our bags. Jasper moved to my side, whispering softly.

"I'll arrange to have our things shipped to Chicago," he soothed, kissing my cheek and then leaving the room silently.

It took me a another minute to recover somewhat from what I'd just experienced, and I sat over the bed as Zafrina stepped hesitantly into the bedroom. I glanced at her, noticing how uncomfortable she looked and instantly regretting the fact that it was partially my fault her sisters were dead. If I hadn't sent them to Carlisle, I knew they'd still be alive. The human blood inside me seemed to have intensified all my emotions much more than any animal blood I'd ever had, and I instantly thought of when Siobhan and Maggie had come back to the house with Carlisle six months earlier.

It had taken a lot of talking and convincing, but they'd finally agreed he was right. They were safer in a larger group than alone, and they couldn't argue with the notion of being part of a coven as sizeable as the Volturi, even if it wasn't permanent at first. The most difficult thing either of them had experienced so far was hunting with us as opposed to doing it themselves. Before Jasper and I had left, we'd helped them more than anyone else, mostly because we'd been in their position once before. It wasn't easy for them to give up human blood, but so far, it was working. And they even seemed closer now than they'd been when we'd all first met them. Carlisle surmised it was the animal blood working to strengthen their bond to each other, and after a few months, it had strengthened their bond to us. They were a part of our family now.

"We should have listened to you," Zafrina said suddenly, and I lifted my eyes to hers. She stepped only a half-inch closer, continuing. "When we left, we should have listened to you. You all said they would not leave us alone. Kachiri did not believe they would come for us. And they did. For that, she is dead." Again, she stepped a little closer, her tall, hard body slowly becoming more accustomed to her surroundings. "I do not blame you, Alice. The fault is our own. And . . . you did the only thing you knew was right. One day soon, you will understand it was the only way."

I brought my hands to my face then, leaning over shamefully with my shoulders slouched and my chin tucked into my chest. "It doesn't feel that way now," I cried, remembering how scared Uxía had been when Demetri had bitten her and how much pain she'd been in. I was beginning to think Jasper had been right, and I'd acted in haste. There had to have been another way to stop what had just happened.

Zafrina sat on the bed experimentally, obviously having never done it in a very long time. "How is Nessie?" she asked softly. "She was nearly ready for her schooling the last time you visited. I believe the word she used was 'college'."

I suddenly remembered our last trip down here a few years earlier, after Peter and Charlotte had been killed. We hadn't been able to visit as often as we'd wanted, and it had been the first time in several years that Nessie and Zafrina had seen each other.

"She's fine," I insisted. "Safe. Aro would never hurt her anyway, but he wouldn't approach her with Jacob nearby. She started Cornell in January, three years ahead of Edward's expectations."

Zafrina smiled, the muscles in her left cheek creasing as she obviously remembered all the things we'd talked about during that trip. There had been so many things we should've told them but hadn't. We had wanted to keep the trip as upbeat as possible, deciding instead to focus on all the positive things that had come to light instead of the bad things glooming on the horizon.

Jasper came back then, obviously having spoken with someone about getting our things shipped to Chicago. He saw us sitting on the bed, but he didn't say anything, nodding silently and then motioning toward the door. I touched Zafrina's arm, and she seemed to know it was time to leave. I thought maybe she was worried about leaving her home, but instead of making a speech about how she would be fine on her own, she gave me a confident look and nodded, indicating she was ready to go. With that, we all turned and left our hotel room, making little effort to inform anyone else of our method of travel. It didn't matter now anyway.

A flight to Caracas from Salvador usually took just over five hours, but planes could still go faster than us, so we were estimating it would take us another twelve hours to run to our destination. Zafrina and I were able to run ahead of Jasper, but only by a little. It would take at least a couple of days for our things to get from Salvador to Chicago, and in that time, I thought about what we would tell Carlisle about finding Zafrina alone. I thought about what it would mean for us to have another occupant in the house, and I wondered how many more times we would have to do this. I wondered what Rosalie and Emmett how found in Egypt. Had they found Benjamin and Tia, Amun and Kebi? Would they even be coming back?

I saw the decision before I'm sure it was really a glimmer of a thought inside Rosalie's mind as she protected Tia from another Volturi guard. I knew instantly what had happened, and I felt an overwhelming dread fill my chest until I had no choice but to come to an abrupt halt in the middle of the forest around us. Jasper and Zafrina ran passed me by several dozen feet before they realized that I'd stopped, and he hurried to my side.

"Alice," he whispered. "Alice, what did you see?"

"Rosalie and Tia," I breathed. "The Volturi guard. We have to get home. We have to call Carlisle as soon as we get to Caracas."

He felt my dread and my fear, and while it was crippling me, he was able to control it a little better than me. This was a result of having human blood inside me. All my emotions were out of synch with my intentions, and I had no defense against the feelings coursing through my body. "It's okay," Jasper whispered, holding my face between his hands. "It's going to be all right. We're already halfway there. We'll talk to Carlisle as soon as we get there. I promise. But we have to keep going."

I exhaled heavily, wrapping my hands around his arms.

"You're confused," he assured me. "And you feel stronger than you've ever felt. I know. But you're also giving in. I know that feeling too. It's all right. You'll never forget this feeling, but if you allow it to overpower you, you'll only want it to continue. It's going to be all right, Alice. I swear."

I had to work harder than ever to clear my head, the blood-induced cloud over my head making it difficult to listen to him and understand what he was saying. Then Zafrina knelt at my other side, laying her hand over my shoulder.

"Concentrate on the positive emotions you are experiencing," she suggested. "The speed, strength and the wind beneath your feet. Simplify your thoughts, and it will help you. And soon, we will work to dilute the poison inside you. And inside me as well."

I looked at Jasper then, taking his hands so he could pull me to my feet. He kept his hands in mine and his eyes on mine, questioning. I nodded, silently telling him I would be all right. This time, when we began running, I ran beside him, allowing Zafrina to lead us. It wasn't easy, especially when I wanted to speed up, but I didn't want to leave Jasper's side. He was more important than giving in to my heightened senses and instincts.

We were only in Caracas long enough to check on the shipment of our bags to the city so we could pick all of it up before running to the house. While I took care of all that, Jasper called Carlisle to find out any news on Rosalie. My visions were still hitting me several hours before it appeared anything had even happened, and I was disappointed to discover that Carlisle hadn't heard anything from Rosalie or Emmett. He didn't consider that to be bad. It just was what it was. After talking with Carlisle, we waited until nightfall to leave the city, running along the coast and then crossing over into Panama. Any news we received beyond that point would be coming from the area around us as we kept an eye on our surroundings. I knew we wouldn't stop now until we were home.

Latin America passed in the blink of an eye, and the Rio Grande posed no threat to us despite the border being immensely fortified. I led the way for the first time since Jasper and I had been searching for Carlisle. The clouds worked in our favor as a mid-autumn storm raged from Dallas to St. Louis, allowing us to run through the cloud cover until we had to stop south of Chicago. We were closer to the house than the city, and while Jasper ran toward the sprawling metropolis, Zafrina and I ran on to the house with more ease and anticipation than it seemed possible.

The new garage was open as Rosalie worked on her new BMW, and the gazebo was full as Edward, Bella, Maggie and Siobhan all sat with Elizabeth. I could hear Carlisle on the phone, talking to Eleazar, and Esme was rearranging the living room. I was surprised to see Rosalie at the house, but then I watched Emmett come out the front door with two people I hadn't seen in over fifteen years. Benjamin and Tia. I remembered my vision, wondering how long they'd been home, and when Rosalie saw me, I noticed a series of bite scars running up her left arm and then over the left side of her neck. She stopped what she was doing, leaving the garage to meet me and Zafrina as we jogged toward her. I saw worry in her eyes — concern over Jasper but also me as she observed the color of my own eyes. As soon as I was in her arms, I whispered.

"Jasper's fine," I promised. "He's getting our things, and then he'll be on his way here. He's already talking to the Fed Ex carrier. Your arm," I exclaimed.

"It doesn't hurt anymore," she assured me. "They could've taken my whole arm, I suppose, but Tia wouldn't let them. She took their heads before they had the chance. She's a little spitfire," Rosalie grinned. Then she leaned back to look at me. "They got close, didn't they?" she asked.

I glanced at Zafrina as she bowed her head. Then I looked at Rosalie. "Kachiri and Senna are dead. Demetri killed them."

Rosalie exhaled heavily. "Amun and Kebi too," she confirmed. "Emmett and I found Benjamin and Tia in time, but it was a horrible fight. Benjamin dropped a boulder on Emmett trying to fight Felix, and it knocked him out for a long time. But other than my scars, we'll all intact. Arms, legs, eyes, fingers."

"I knew I heard you over here," Emmett chuckled, arriving at my side as Edward and Carlisle followed. Emmett and I embraced, and when I stepped back to look at him, he didn't say anything about my eyes. No one said anything, but I could see they all wanted to.

Edward stepped in front of me, taking my face in his hands and speaking more sympathetically than I'd ever heard him. "You did what you had to do," he insisted.

I thought about Uxía and what had happened to her, but Edward held onto me still, and Carlisle spoke to Zafrina.

"Please accept my apologies for the deaths of your sisters," he pleaded. "No matter what we needed in the past, we never wanted this."

Zafrina took his hand when he offered it, and she looked at me before she replied. "I would do it again," she vowed.

Carlisle grinned graciously. "Then let us hope it will not be necessary again any time soon."

I knew he was being as optimistic as he could for all our sakes, but I also knew it was only a matter of time. If we weren't careful, all our days would be numbered.

"Where is Jasper again?" Emmett asked.

At the mention of Jasper's name, light and sound flooded my sight until I saw a bright vision flash in front of me. I saw Jane and Alec, both with equally evil grins over their faces, and they came together in front of Jasper as two large, bulky Volturi guards I'd never seen held him between them.

"_Now, Aro will know for certain what your little family has been doing these last several months,"_ Jane declared, nodding to the guards to bind Jasper between them. It wasn't until I saw his eyes that I knew why I was seeing this.

Jasper was deciding to go with them to protect me.

Edward still held me in his arms, and he tilted my head back to lift my eyes to his as Carlisle spoke.

"What's happening?" he pleaded.

Neither Edward nor I spoke for several seconds, frozen in the realization that while we'd gained five new members to our family no matter how temporary, we'd also just lost a brother and a soul mate.

Then Edward looked at Carlisle. "It's Jasper," he said softly. "Jane and Alec were waiting in the city. They have him, and they're taking him back to Aro. He'll know everything about Elizabeth this time for certain."

There were no words of hope or encouragement. In our haste to keep the guards in the city from finding our home, Jasper had made himself vulnerable to the very thing we'd all be trying to avoid. There was no telling what Aro would do to him after reading his thoughts. He could kill him or imprison him, or worse, force Jasper to stay with him by threatening me. "What do we do?" Rosalie asked. "We have to do something."

"We have to plan," Edward agreed. "But we can't follow them now. They'll expect that, and despite wanting Aro to know Jasper's thoughts, they could kill him." Then Edward looked at me. "We'll get him back. I promise."

He pulled me into his chest then, comforting me even though I still hadn't said a word. I was too busy watching Jane think of all the ways she could torture Jasper. I was too busy watching them leave the area to make their way back to Italy. I was too busy watching Jasper leave me — probably for good.

* * *

**Just for reference, Alice is speaking Portuguese. I don't speak Portuguese, so I had to use a translator. If it's wrong, or even just a little off, just tell me and I'll try to fix it. And though I don't want to spoil the next chapter, I won't be doing it from Jasper's perspective. I thought about it, but decided it would stray too far from the story I'm trying to tell. We will eventually hear from Jasper, but for now, I'm going to stay on course for the story.**

**Also, the title is a bit of a reference, because of all the "dying" vampires. In a way, I see the covens as groups, and constellations are groups of stars. Well, you can figure that out.**

**As mentioned above, I'm already working on the next chapter, and it's going to be a doozy. So stay tuned.**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks for all the alerts and faves. But a review probably wouldn't hurt so I know kinda how you feel about this new development.**

**See you next time!  
**


	18. Catalyst

**And here we are with a new chapter! It actually came together very quickly, and I'm really happy with how it plays out. A little bit of time goes by in this chapter, but I promise it's not as bad as it might seem. Several things should catch your attention in this chapter, and I hope you're as pleased with it as I am.**

**Now, go on! Read.  
**

* * *

_**Catalyst**_

_**Bella**_

In the hours after learning Jasper had been taken by Jane and Alec, we all discovered several things. We knew the possibility of a guard in the city had become imminent as soon as Afton and Santiago had met us back from Boston that day. And we all avoided the city like the plague, having Elizabeth's food and clothes delivered to the house to be on the safe side. We'd all hunted in packs, leaving two at the house with Elizabeth and then going farther north each time we went out. We'd all known this was possible and all worked to prevent it. But now we knew we'd been in danger the entire time.

Jane and Alec had been waiting for one of us to come into the city alone. Somehow, they'd known it was inevitable, and what angered me most of all was the fact that they'd expected it to be me or Edward. They hadn't wanted Jasper at all, even if they'd immediately known how to manipulate him into cooperating. Edward would've gone if it had been me they'd threatened. Carlisle and Emmett too. Jasper only wanted Alice to be safe. So, he'd given in.

The other things we knew weren't encouraging either. Jasper had only been feeding on animal blood long enough to not be tempted by the allure of human blood. And he was still cautious when it came to hunting. Though he still kept Elizabeth, she seemed to have the power to push his thirst to the farthest corners of his mind. She did it to me as well. Under the right circumstances, a normal human wouldn't stand a chance. I was terrified of what Aro would do to Jasper if that happened.

Emmett had wanted to leave immediately, even after Edward reminded him a second time that we couldn't go off without being absolutely ready for anything Aro would do. Carlisle agreed with Edward that we needed a plan, but as more time passed, it became harder to come up with something that would allow all of us to come out of this in one piece. Alice didn't talk to anyone after we all retreated into the house to find out what had happened in South America. Zafrina had to tell us everything she'd seen and everything Demetri had said. After hearing yet another heavy threat, Jasper's capture only made more sense. And none of us could do or say anything to keep Alice from thinking it was her fault.

Esme and Rosalie took Elizabeth to her room in the main house while Edward and Carlisle sat with Benjamin and Emmett trying to devise a way of going about getting Jasper back. I sat with Alice on the back porch, watching her face turn from guilty to hopeless in a single afternoon. I wondered if she was watching Jasper's future, but she gave no indication she was doing anything. She only sat there staring off into the open space around the house. Her once-golden eyes were now a brilliant crimson, and it was unsettling to see her and know what she'd done even if Edward said it had been necessary. If Alice hadn't done what she did, an immortal child would've been created, and Edward had no doubt that it would've been blamed on us even though we'd had nothing to do with it initially. Aro would've found some way to put it back on us, no matter how reckless Demetri had been for doing it.

Night fell as the inside of the house lit up to spill wide swaths of golden light onto the porch and then into the front yard. Stars began to come out, and there was a light breeze. The atmosphere belied the overwhelmingly tense feeling seeping from every crevice of the house, and when the moon made her full appearance from the eastern horizon, Edward finally stepped out on the porch carrying Elizabeth awake in his arms.

I noticed he was barefoot and wearing a t-shirt with jeans, and with it being late October in Illinois, Elizabeth was wearing a pant suit with a long-sleeved shirt and thick socks. We'd begun noticing her temperature increase a little over the last few months, but she still needed cover from the elements. I was surprised to see her awake since we'd gotten her out of bed just after sunrise, but Edward saw the look on my face and spoke softly.

"There's too much activity going on inside for her to sleep," he said gently rubbing her back, responding to my silent question. "And I don't feel comfortable taking her to our house. Perhaps she'll become a night owl like her parents."

He sat behind me as Alice and I occupied the steps, and I turned to face him, taking Elizabeth in my arms and then looking at Alice.

"The difference is that we don't actually sleep during the day," I added, whispering to Elizabeth and pointing to Alice. "You see Aunt Alice? You see her?"

Elizabeth smiled then, reaching for Alice with her fingers extended. It was obvious she was happy to see Alice after so many weeks apart. Alice didn't move, staring at us without even an expression on her face. Elizabeth frowned, almost crying, and Edward spoke softly.

"It's all right, darling," he promised Elizabeth. "She's just missing Uncle Jasper. Of course she still loves you. She'll be all right as soon as we get him back."

Finally, after an entire day of silence, Alice spoke as she returned to staring out into the front yard. "If we actually do get him back," she murmured bleakly.

Edward turned Alice to face him, holding her arms in his hands and speaking to her like I'd seen him do earlier. "We will bring him back," he swore to her. "Jasper is stronger than we realize, and he won't let them destroy everything you've built with him. He went with them for you, to protect you. You couldn't have stopped him even if you'd tried. And then we could've lost you both. I will bring him back to you. As your brother, please believe me."

For a few long, silent seconds, Alice stared at him like he was speaking a foreign language. Then she bowed her head and nodded, allowing Edward to pull her into his chest and comfort her as he'd done before. He lifted his eyes to mine, and for whatever reason, I felt a jolt flash through me as I realized what we would have to do to get Jasper back. I tried not to decide anything right then, and I said nothing to Edward as we all sat on the porch. But everything became astonishingly clear in that moment.

By morning, Elizabeth had fallen asleep against Edward's chest, and even though we still had a standing rule of her always sleeping in her bed, he hadn't wanted to put her down. I knew it had a lot to do with the fact that a member of his family was gone, and he was desperate to keep at least two members of his family in arm's reach. I obliged him easily, and we stayed in the house with Carlisle and Esme since Zafrina was just beginning to settle in. My husband and I didn't really want to be alone right now any more than anyone wanted us to be alone, so it was easier to stay put for the time being. There was room, and Elizabeth was the only one in the house who ate any food.

The sun rose without fail, illuminating the house brilliantly but also dawning a new day on our latest development. No one wanted to admit we were all on edge about Jasper's capture, and in an attempt to seemingly adjust, Carlisle wanted to have a "family" meeting to talk about everything that had happened in just the last six months — the last few days especially.

Maggie and Siobhan had already been involved in one meeting like this when we'd all sat down to hear what had happened when Aro had warned them about the future, and since then, we'd been waiting for something like this. We'd been waiting for the moment when Aro wouldn't simply kill one of us off, but take one of us to find out what all we'd been doing the last several months. Now that Benjamin, Tia and Zafrina were here, I'd been expecting Carlisle to do this. It was a dangerous time for us all, and we were still talking about when Eleazar would be coming as a way to keep his own family safe.

"I didn't want to alarm anyone by doing this," Carlisle began as we all sat around the dining room table. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and I all sat in our usual places, and Esme sat opposite Carlisle as Maggie, Siobhan, Benjamin, Tia and Zafrina all sat in new chairs placed in between those of us who normally sat here. Jasper's chair remained empty. Despite our five newest members being, well, new, they were no less welcome. They were a part of our family now. I knew Aro would perceive us as a growing threat. "But with everything that's happened, I think it's time we sat down to talk about what we're going to do now that Jasper's been taken by Jane and Alec." Then Carlisle looked at Alice. "And we _are_ going to bring him back."

Edward spoke first, still holding Elizabeth in his arms as she now slept over his shoulder. "I still think we should wait to do anything," he insisted. "Aro will expect us to follow Jasper so immediately after him being taken. We have to do something he won't expect us to do. And with respect to Alice, I don't want to lose anyone else. We've already suffered enough loss — with Peter, Charlotte, Liam, Amun and Kebi being separated and executed, and then Kachiri and Senna being killed by Demetri. We have to be smart about this. We can't give him what he wants."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Siobhan asked, glancing at Alice as she sat by without a shred of brightness or happiness on her face. She looked about as hopeful as a frog on a fox's back.

Edward bowed his head, still lifting pleading eyes to his distraught sister. "As much as I hate to suggest it, I don't think Aro would expect us to leave Jasper with him any longer than a few days. And if it will throw him off, I think that's what we should do."

Rosalie instantly protested. "But that's crazy," she exclaimed. "Jasper would never survive with them. They feed off humans, Edward. And you know how cautious he has to be, even now. How can you even consider leaving him there long enough for them to torture him that way?"

"It isn't only about Jasper," Edward argued. "This is about us all. And Jasper would agree with me. He wouldn't have gone with them if he wanted us to all die trying to save him. He didn't just do this for Alice. He did it for all of us."

Silence followed Edward's argument, and after nearly a minute, Esme spoke softly. "How long do you think we should wait?" she asked, obviously speaking to Edward.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Long enough for Aro to think we've given up. It won't be safe to do anything until then."

"But that could take months," I cried. "Jasper won't —"

"Yes, he will," Edward pressed. "He knows what's at stake. It's not just Elizabeth's life. It's everyone now. Other than Eleazar, there isn't anyone else for us to find now. And Aro still has the ability to wipe us out. Jasper knows that, or he wouldn't have gone with them. I saw Alice's vision too," he reminded me. "And I know what he was thinking. He wasn't only doing this for his mate. He did this for his family."

Again, it fell silent, and Benjamin spoke after a long minute. "I know I've only been here a short time," he began. "But I wouldn't condemn anyone to what will happen to Jasper. Even in the short amount of time I knew him, he seemed capable of anything with Alice by his side. Your faith in him is admirable, Edward, but the truth is, we don't know how he'll survive when he's forced to do something to prevent Aro from hurting anyone in this room."

"We can't leave Jasper with them," Rosalie proclaimed. "Aro will know how much he's struggled. He'll torture him. Jane will take pleasure in making Jasper suffer. And if he's not with us, Chelsea will be able to break his bonds with us. Having faith isn't enough, especially if you —"

"Stop," Alice pleaded. We all looked at her. "Edward is right."

I leaned closer to her. "Alice —"

"He's right," she said again. "If we go now, Aro will wipe us out. It won't matter how much we plan. And it won't make any difference if we go in a small group, or even if we just go to get Jasper back. I've seen it. Aro will use this to separate us. He knows Jasper is coming, and he's already decided to do whatever it takes to incapacitate us. And Jasper knew what he was doing when he allowed them to take him."

She stopped, and I reached for her hand immediately.

"I don't like it," Edward assured us all. "If I could, I would switch places with Jasper in a heartbeat. I've been where he is, and I'm stronger than he is when it comes to resistence. But the truth of it is that I'm not where he is, and we have to think of how to get him back without losing anyone else. Eleazar would also agree with me."

Rosalie slouched in her chair, folding her arms over her chest stubbornly, and Edward chose that moment to rise with Elizabeth before Carlisle spoke with more finality than he had previously.

"I'll call Eleazar later today," he decided. "He can get on his way here, and we can discuss with him our best course of action."

Alice stood up then, going in the opposite direction of Edward, and I looked at everyone before I followed Edward into the kitchen as it brightened with early morning sunlight.

"For now," Carlisle continued after I left, "we should do what we can to keep ourselves occupied."

I stepped further into the kitchen, seeing Edward there with Elizabeth, and I moved to his side as he lifted his eyes to mine.

"I lied," he whispered.

"About what?" I asked, leaning into his side.

"Having faith in Jasper. Is it bad that I don't think he'll be all right when we get to him?"

I wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head over his shoulder and then looking at Elizabeth as she slept. "No," I whispered softly. "And you're not a bad person for thinking that. Even if we wait, Jasper will be all right. No matter what they do to him, he'll figure out a way to fight them. I know he will."

Edward bowed his head then, leaning his cheek against my forehead. Neither of us made any other movements beyond that point.

The one day Jasper was gone became two, and Eleazar arrived with Carmen, Tanya, her mate Dylan, Kate and Garrett on the morning of the third day. It was only the third or fourth time we'd seen Dylan, after Tanya had met him in the wilderness of Alaska with Kate and been positive of his anonymity from the Volturi. He wasn't nearly as old as her, but he was older than Garrett and sometimes reminded me of Jasper in the way he was always so cautious around humans since he'd really only been feeding on animal blood for about ten years. Though Dylan's light brown hair was shorter than Garrett's, they shared many physical similarities. And Garrett was just ahead of him but much more cavalier in his attitude toward the vegetarian lifestyle. Kate approved of Dylan's behavior much more than she did Garrett's, but I could tell she was as much in love with Garrett now as he was with her.

Eleazar was sympathetic to Alice, especially after everything she'd accomplished with Nessie, and how she'd been able to warn Zafrina and bring her from Brazil. But he agreed with Carlisle and Edward that it was best for us to wait. If we acted too soon, Eleazar was absolutely certain someone would die — be it one of us or one of the Volturi. I didn't exactly consider that revelation to be bad, but I had to think about Elizabeth as well as Edward. Renesmee was safe in New York with Jacob. We were the ones who weren't safe anymore.

I couldn't tell Edward about my revelation. I knew if I did, Alice would see and probably tell everyone else. Even if she was out of sorts with Jasper gone, she still had the ability to keep us all aware of what would happen if I went off on my own. Edward was still terrified of losing me over something he could prevent. But it wasn't only about me anymore. I had to keep reminding him of that. It didn't matter what happened to me or him. We had to do something to help Jasper, even if that meant putting someone else in harm's way.

A week after Jasper had been taken, I started practicing with my shield again like I'd done before our last confrontation with Aro. I wanted it to be on virtual autopilot if need be, and without Jasper there, Edward was left to show Benjamin and Tia a few more traditional vampire fighting skills, and Emmett made a point of putting out small bells in the area around the house in the event any uninvited vampires decided to come too close for comfort. We spent several days testing it to make sure if anyone came across them, it would alert us before they had a chance to attack us if that was their intention. Carlisle and Eleazar talked strategy for days on end, discussing all of Aro's methods and even a few of Jane's. I tried not to pay attention to those kinds of discussions.

Another month passed with all the activity, and Edward and I tried to get back into our routine of Elizabeth waking up every morning and us feeding her breakfast before making our way to the main house. I tried to read to her every night, and Edward started making her pancakes in the morning now that she was starting to eat more solid food. She loved bath time, and we tried to switch off diaper duty after she started walking more easily around the living room. Edward talked to her about Jasper whenever he said she missed him, and we brought Alice to the house with just her and us to spend time with Elizabeth. After five weeks, it seemed to help, but Alice remained pessimistic about Jasper's return. I couldn't blame her, but I hated seeing her like this.

Away from everyone else, I also now planned for a one-way transatlantic trip. I didn't tell Edward, opting to keep most of my travel items in a bag in Elizabeth's closet so he wouldn't find it. I gathered up my passport and enough cash so I wouldn't leave any paper trails for anyone to follow me. I never made any solid decisions, only thinking it would be nice to travel around Europe — not that I wanted to go or would be going any time soon. I wondered if it worked, and if Alice was merely keeping my future to herself after having such disastrous results with Jasper.

I had everything ready before I knew it, and by then, nearly two months had passed since Jasper had been taken. No one spoke about any solid plans to do what I was about to do, and in that way, I knew no one would expect me to do it. Carlisle and Eleazar were convinced Aro wouldn't do anything but toy with Jasper and see what kinds of things he could push him to do. They were absolutely certain Jasper's spirit would be intact no matter how long they waited. I wasn't so sure, and it had nothing to do with whether I had faith in Jasper or not. This was about Alice. It was about what place in the Vampire world we were keeping ourselves, and if we did nothing, we were telling Aro that he could take any one of us without retaliation. I had to show him he was wrong.

Elizabeth woke in her bed early the morning I had marked on my mental calender for a random hunt. I'd been taking all my travel things in small bundles to an isolated barn several miles from the house but still far enough from the city to be safe. I would run there first and then make my way toward Cleveland. I knew my path would have to be as uncertain as possible so Alice wouldn't see me until it was too late for them to stop me, and if I succeeded, Aro would let Jasper go — in exchange for me.

I changed in to as inconspicuous clothes as I could while Edward took care of Elizabeth, and I thought about how this was the last time I would see her. I would never see her grow into the beautiful woman Alice always said she would become. If Elizabeth ever met a boy, I wouldn't be there for her to talk to if she needed an ear to bend. I knew for certain that Esme, Rosalie and Alice would all be there for her, but she was mine. It was my responsibility to teach her and comfort her. I reminded myself that I was doing this for her, but it did nothing to replace the overwhelming dread that began to fill my gut.

Elizabeth's soft laugh reached my ears from the kitchen downstairs then, and I left my room wearing the jeans and tank top I'd found in my wardrobe. I wore these clothes to keep my family from noticing the change in my demeanor, but I also wore them since they were much more comfortable to travel in — even if I wouldn't be running or swimming this time. I realized I'd acted hastily the last time I'd run from Edward. This time was different. I knew I probably wouldn't be coming back.

The overpowering aroma of pancakes and scrambled eggs filled the air outside the kitchen, and I stepped through the doorway to see Edward standing in front of the stove with Elizabeth on his hip. Together, they glimmered in the sunlight from the eastern window of the room, and I realized her hair matched his almost exactly with a little more chestnut mixed through her growing tresses. Her skin, while soft and warm, glowed from her forehead to her toes as she held onto Edward with both hands, and he whispered to her softly before looking up to see me there. He made no move toward me, only smiling and then continuing in his cooking for the baby girl in his arms he loved so dearly now — not that he hadn't loved her the moment he'd laid eyes on her. I knew now none of us really had a choice where that was concerned. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Edward sat Elizabeth in her high chair at the kitchen table as soon as the food was ready, and I stood there watching him feed her until she was able to take the pancakes in her own little hands to eat them herself. She was so much more advanced than a baby her age and size should've been even if she was still growing at a normal rate. She realized so much more than we expected, in an even more surprising manner than Renesmee had all those years ago. Elizabeth was truly unique, just as Renesmee had been and still was.

Though I tried to stay away for fear that she would know something wasn't right with me, I found myself drifting closer to them until I was behind Edward and leaned over his shoulder to watch her as she smiled at us.

"She's so beautiful," I whispered softly, touching her cheek even as it lay littered with pancake crumbs.

"So was her mother," Edward insisted, helping Elizabeth with the eggs on her plate.

"I thought you didn't see her," I marveled.

He sighed softly, lifting a napkin to her cheek. "Well, not really. It was only for a few seconds. But she was . . . beautiful, the way I saw Nadia in Carlisle's mind. She . . . wasn't of this Earth. Not as we are. And she died giving Elizabeth life. I still wish we'd been able to do something."

I laid my hand over the back of his head, stroking his hair and then wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I kissed his cheek then, and he lifted his hand to my arm. "We can raise Elizabeth right," I offered. "And eventually, it will feel more right than anything ever has. She's our little girl now, and when she's ready, we'll tell her everything she needs to know — about us and about herself."

He squeezed my arm, and I kissed his cheek again. "I love you," I whispered against his skin. "No matter what might happen in the future. I'll always love you. I swear."

He turned his head to look at me. "And I, you." He grinned crookedly even as Elizabeth squealed happily with handfuls of destroyed food at her disposal. "Are you all right? You're still thinking about Jasper, aren't you? Bella, we'll get him back. We just have to —"

"I'm fine," I persisted, standing up with my hands over his shoulders. "And I know we'll get him back. Alice said it's going to be cloudy tonight, so I'm going hunting."

He opened his mouth to argue, but I stopped him, laying a finger over his lips. "I won't go far. And we've been doing sweeps of the area. They're nowhere near here. You need to be here with Elizabeth. I'll be fine."

I could tell he wasn't happy about my announcement, but he sighed softly and gave in slowly, bowing his hand and returning to Elizabeth as she continued to eat her food happily. I watched him wipe her face clean, and when all her food and juice was gone, he pulled her shirt off to put it in the hamper while he found her clothes for the day. I decided to spend the day with them, never mentioning that it was the last time we would all be together.

The day passed somewhat uneventfully, even with Elizabeth playing with her toys in the living room and nearly breaking an expensive crystal dish set decorating the coffee table near her play pen. Edward was able to avert that disaster, and in doing so, he instilled my belief that he was probably the most innocent creature that walked the face of the earth — with the exception of Elizabeth and probably any other child like her that might've ever existed. I never wanted to leave him, but I reminded myself that I was doing this for him.

When the sun began to set, I realized my time was up, and while Edward carried Elizabeth's play pen and a few of her toys to the main house, I spent my last few minutes with her, promising her I was doing this for her and Edward. She seemed to understand, to my immense relief, and I carried her to the main house slowly, reveling in the way she felt in my arms and knowing I would never hold her again. Edward met me halfway across the driveway, and I handed Elizabeth to him gently.

"I'll be back in a flash," I promised him, leaning up to kiss him.

I started to leave, but he stopped me, holding me against him and kissing me more passionately than he had in a while.

"Please," he whispered upon releasing my lips. "I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you. Be careful."

"I swear," I whispered back. "I'll be back before you can miss me."

He grinned, holding Elizabeth closer. "Too late."

I grinned back, stepping away from him and then moving around the north side of our house out of his sight. I waited for him to go inside the main house, running forward until the house was more than a mile away. It was at this point I ran northeast and then due east to make it to the barn where I'd left my things. Despite it being January, I'd "planned" my trip carefully, only asking for prices and dates, as well as seating arrangements and departure times so I would know exactly how much money I'd need. I knew it was important to only ask and not "decide." Most of the people I'd talked to had asked if I wanted to book my flights. I'd said "no" almost immediately, hoping it would keep me out of Alice's sight.

I left the barn pretty much how I'd found it, running along a dirt road until I came to the highway where I turned east again to run toward Chicago. I wasn't angry like I'd been before when I'd shot across the eastern part of the country without a thought other than my destination. I had to be mindful of my surroundings, and every time I came to a fork in the road, I didn't "decide" to go anywhere. I simply ran along the interstate as it led me to my next destination. I'd checked on flights in all the nearest cities to Chicago, picking this one because it was in another state and because I was more likely to get further away more quickly this time than before. I wanted to be on a plane before my family had a chance to even follow me.

The bright midnight lights of Cleveland welcomed me just as I'd hoped, and I ran through the streets of downtown toward the airport while retrieving the money I'd need to book a red-eye flight further east. I kept my thoughts simple, pretending to be mute and even writing a note to the clerk so she would know what I needed and that I was in a hurry. When I paid for my flight, she sent me off with a smile and a wave even though I could see she was a little curious about my appearance. I realized as I boarded my flight that I should've packed a coat since it was nearly twenty degrees outside.

The captain's voice came over the speakers then, sending a thrill of anticipation through me as everything became very real and immediate.

"This is your captain speaking. Welcome aboard American Airlines Flight 2485, and we'll be underway in just a few short minutes."

The flight attendants paced up and down the aisles, even in first class, and I settled into my seat for a short continental flight just as a familiar, velvet voice spoke to me from my right.

"You know, even though I can't read your mind as easily as my sister's, the two of you are very transparent," Edward announced, and I looked to see him there in a button-down shirt and dress pants. He sat next to me like we weren't about to leave on the plane we were both sitting on. "Did you really think I was going to let you go off alone again?" he asked taking my hands in his as the flight attendant stepped passed us.

"Please fasten your seatbelts," she requested. "We're about to pull away from the boarding exit."

She stepped up to the next set of passengers even if there weren't that many, and Edward and I both pulled on our seatbelts before I spoke.

"Where's Elizabeth?" I demanded softly. "What are you doing here?"

He leaned in closer, keeping his voice low despite the lack of people around us. "Bella, my place is with you," he reminded me. "My life is with you. Whatever happens to you will happen to me. I told Carlisle, and he agreed that whatever you're going to do, I have to be with you. And don't worry about Elizabeth. The flight attendant is getting me a seat for her. You don't really think I would leave her alone, do you?"

Another, prettier flight attendant stepped up to our aisle then, carrying Elizabeth and a seat to buckle in the middle seat.

"Here's your daddy," the woman crooned, handing Edward the seat and waiting for him to buckle it to the middle seat before she reluctantly relinquished Elizabeth to Edward's capable hands. He smiled at her.

"Thank you," he nodded, looking at me as he placed Elizabeth in the seat to buckle her in as she watched him intently.

"You're insane," I hissed, keeping my own voice low. "We can't take her to Volterra."

"We're not taking her to Volterra," he argued. "If you're landing in New York, we can drive to Ithaca before taking another flight out of JFK."

"Ithaca?" I repeated, realizing a few seconds too late what he was meaning to do. "But Renesmee doesn't even know what's happening. We agreed not to tell her, remember? How will we keep her safe once she knows what we're doing?"

"Jacob will keep her safe," Edward declared. "He'll keep both our daughters safe."

I sat back with a stubborn sigh, folding my arms over my chest as the plane began moving. I didn't say anything else to Edward.

The flight to New York took just over an hour and a half, and when we disembarked, Edward called ahead to a car rental he and Carlisle used often to secure transportation despite the early hours. A branch of the car rental at the airport accommodated us easily, and despite not having a car seat, Edward had two bags he put in the back seat of the Mercedes-Benz S-Class 400 we were given by the car rental office. I held Elizabeth in my arms under the seat belt to keep her safe, and Edward pulled out of New York without a word in my direction. I wondered if he was aware of how upset with him I was, but he said nothing to indicate it, and neither did I.

With it being so early in the morning, the roads were still vacant of most early-morning travelers, and Edward was able to make the drive from New York to Ithaca in just over two and a half hours. He seemed to slow down and speed up at all the right moments, but for the most part, the speedometer of the car barely slid below 100mph. Th sun was just rising when we pulled through the University town, and Edward drove silently through the streets toward Cornell campus where Renesmee and Jacob were staying in an apartment connected the house Carlisle kept there.

By then, Elizabeth was asleep against my chest, and my resolve had faded slightly. Was I doing the right thing? After having made up my mind in certain ways for so long, I suddenly wondered if leaving like this was right — or if I was simply so fed up with living like a fugitive that any price was worth paying for the freedom of others. I knew Renesmee and Elizabeth would be safe. Jacob would make sure of it. But was it right for me to rob the two of them of the life I'd wanted them to have?

"We can stay here for a little while," Edward whispered, taking my hand as we now sat in the snow-covered streets of Cornell University. "We were wanting to move here eventually."

I listened to his words carefully, but if we stayed, two things would happen. First, he would call Carlisle and then everyone would move here, and second, the entire process would begin all over again. That was unacceptable. It had to end now.

"I can take her in," I said instead of agreeing with his suggestion. "If you think you won't be able to."

He sighed softly, reaching for Elizabeth slowly and holding her in his arms without waking her. He left the car running, glancing at me as he opened the door. "I'll just be a minute," he promised, stepping out into the cold and then retrieving both the bags from the back seat.

I watched him walk up the steps to the front door, forcing myself to remain in the car as the door opened to reveal Jacob there alone. I listened helplessly.

"Edward," Jacob said, obviously surprised. "Come in."

"I can't," Edward announced. "Where's my daughter?"

Jacob paused half a minute, calling back into the apartment. "Hey, Nessie! Your dad's here."

My daughter appeared behind him then, smiling, her eyes searching for me as Edward moved forward with Elizabeth against his chest.

"I need you to do something for me and your mother," Edward told our daughter. "For your sister. Keep her. Don't let anyone take her or hurt her. And I need Jacob to keep you both safe. Please."

I knew she was still looking for me, and her voice shook as Edward gently laid Elizabeth in her arms. "Daddy," she whispered. "What's wrong?"

Edward didn't explain, leaning closer and kissing her forehead before he bent and did the same to Elizabeth. "Just be safe," he pleaded, caressing her cheek and then turning down the steps to get back to the car.

I watched her the whole time, even as Edward slid back into the driver's seat and put the car in gear to pull back into the street as it began to snow. He didn't say anything to me, and I didn't say anything to him.

We drove back to New York in silence. I purposefully pulled my shield in, allowing Edward to see all the thoughts, hopes, dreams and fears streaming through my mind. I thought about what would happen once we got to Italy. I hoped Renesmee would understand, and I hoped she would help Elizabeth understand. As a vampire, I couldn't actually dream, but I still had dreams left over from when I'd been human about my mother and father seeing their grandchildren grow up and have children of their own. And I was afraid now more than ever than I'd never see any of that. In fact, despite knowing what the future now held for me, I was terrified.

Halfway through the drive, Edward took my hand in his, and I knew he felt the same way I did, even if he never said as much. I knew him better than I ever thought I would, and I was surprised that I was just now coming to that realization. We'd had so little time together. And now it was my fault it could come to an end. What hurt most of all was how Edward knew all of this but refused to acknowledge it. I'd brought us here, and now I knew I would always regret it.

It was still daylight when we got back to New York. To be more specific, it was barely nine o'clock in the morning, and we couldn't exactly board an airplane in broad daylight. So against my insistence that we wait in the airport for nightfall, Edward won out with the suggestion of getting a hotel room near the airport. Even without him saying anything, I knew what he wanted, and I couldn't exactly argue with the need or the desire to be near him for what could possibly be the last time.

The day passed around us more slowly than I would've liked, and even though I knew he wasn't doing this as a way of stalling and hoping I would change my mind, I was still anxious. From the moment we entered our hotel room and made an unplanned path to the bed in the next room, I took notice of several things. It had been a little while since Edward and I had made love, especially with Elizabeth starting to notice little things like that. I'd never felt Edward so aggressive, and almost as soon as we had each other disrobed, our desire to be with each other transformed into a hunger. His mind was completely on me, and I made an effort to have my mind completely on him. Whatever had to happen was off somewhere in the far distance. Right now, he was all that mattered to me.

We never got tired, making love all day in a way we hadn't in years, and by nightfall, we were sprawled out over the bed as it set nearly destroyed beneath us. I laid my ear over his chest, imagining I could hear his heartbeat even though he'd never had one before, and I ended up thinking about Elizabeth's little heart fluttering so quickly inside her little body. I remembered feeling Renesmee inside me and then hearing her heart the first time I'd seen her after having her. I would never hear that again, nor would I ever know whether either of them would recover from having their hearts broken. It made me sad.

"We should go," Edward whispered softly, lightly stroking the length of my spine and gently breaking the silence we'd created willingly. "Unless . . ."

I lifted my head then, laying my fingers over his lips to stop him. "You knew I was stubborn when you married me," I reminded him. "And I am nothing if not true to form. Especially now. And we've come too far to turn back now. You know why we have to do this."

He held my gaze with dark golden eyes, and I knew my eyes were equally dark signaling that neither of us had hunted in several days. But we couldn't stop now.

With that, we disengaged, reluctantly dressing and then leaving the hotel room slightly more used than we'd found it. Edward decided on the way back down that he would leave extra money with the concierge for any repairs needed. I tried not to laugh at his revelation. I also knew we hadn't meant to leave such a mark. But it was done and we couldn't undo it.

A flight to Rome was leaving just after sunset, but with us having to drive to Volterra, Edward tried to find a way to Livorna since it was much closer. While he did that, I purchased stationary from an airport vendor and quickly wrote out three letters — to the three other important people in my life, and I readily mailed them through the mail carrier at the airport just as Edward came to get me. He hadn't been able to find a direct flight, charting instead a path that would take us to London and then France where a ferry would take us across the Mediterranean. Alice and I had flown in Florence over fifteen years earlier, and we'd driven into Volterra. I knew Edward and I would take a slightly different path this time, but we wouldn't be coming back.

While it would've bothered me immensely to be on one plane after another and then a ferry from the coast of one country to another had I been human, I actually took in everything I possibly could during the several hours it took us to complete our journey. Edward and I hadn't been able to travel before or after our wedding, and I wanted to remember what I could while I had the chance even though I knew we didn't have time to see the sights.

We came dangerously close to having the sun come up on us, but it was blessedly still dark when we made our ferry in Nice. It was warm here, and Edward and I remained outside against the railing to watch the dark waters pass us while we remained close for what felt like the last time. I thought about Renesmee and Elizabeth, and I hoped they were okay. I knew Jacob would take care of them, and as long as I knew that, what happened to me didn't matter anymore.

As the ferry pulled in to dock on the Western Coast of Italy at Livorna, I felt determination replace all my dread, and I spoke softly as Edward stood beside me. "We can't let them win," I proclaimed.

He took my hand in his and squeezed it gently. "We won't," he swore.

* * *

**And here we are all the way down here once again. If I did my job properly, then you probably got a little choked up there for a minute, but if not, I guess I need to work on my delivery.**

**Stay tuned for more, but it might again be a little while before I post again since I'm moving into a new house, and it might take a little while to get everything back in its proper place.**

**Reviews are nice, but not necessary. Mostly, I just want to know what you all think, so it's more for you than for me.**

**Happy Father's Day!  
**


	19. Desperation and Devastation

**Look! A new chapter, and it hasn't even been a week! What can I say, the artistic juices are still flowing as I type, and I'm about to start the next chapter today! I hope you've all enjoyed reading with me, because though things look bad now, we're reaching the end of this part of our journey.**

**I won't say right now, but this chapter has a little bit of violence in it, so just for your peace of mind. And again, not a lot of time goes by in this chapter, so we'll be moving ahead either in the next chapter or the one after that.**

**Now, go on! Read!**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Desperation and Devastation**_

_**Edward**_

As expected, Demetri and Felix were both waiting on the outskirts of Volterra when Bella and I crossed the city's limits just before dawn. I kept Bella at my side the entire time, thinking of my daughter's confusion and then her fear and knowing she would be safe after today.

"You and your little family," Demetri began with an evil grin, "have been busy."

Neither Bella, nor I responded to his taunt, only following them into the city as they led us toward the underbelly of Volterra. I thought of Jasper, wishing I could see him now to let him know we were doing this for him as well as Alice and Renesmee and Elizabeth.

Bella and Alice really hadn't been able to keep this trip from me, especially when Bella began "thinking" about traveling through Europe. Inquiring about flight prices and seating arrangements had sealed it for me, and I'd spoken to Carlisle quietly while keeping my thoughts on Elizabeth and my daughter. My two little girls would hopefully know I only wanted to keep them safe.

I hadn't been back to Volterra in over 15 years, for reasons I'd believed to be just as necessary as I did now. I'd been so oblivious, so trusting. I knew now that if I'd waited — confirmed what I'd been told, it would've saved me and Bella so much. Aro would've never known of her existence. He would've never had the ability to begin his persecution of me or my family, and if I hadn't acted so hastily, none of this would be happening now. And I meant _everything_. My life with Bella would've been so different. Perhaps even our daughter might've been nothing but a glimmer in our eye until Bella had been ready for it. But I didn't regret any of the decisions I'd made. If none of it had happened, I probably wouldn't have my daughter now. I might not have been with Bella when she happened upon Elizabeth, and so much could've been lost. Now wasn't the time to look back, not even if it was the only thing I really had left.

Demetri and Felix walked Bella and I the same path I'd gone all those years earlier until we dropped below the surface of the streets to the underground rooms of Aro's castle. It looked exactly the same, proving to me that while we'd attempted to change and grow, the Volturi had remained decadent and rigid. Something I shouldn't have been surprised to see was the lightly-tanned, blond, blue-eyed young woman behind the counter the same way Gianna had been upon my first arrival. Again, nothing had changed. Aro clearly still liked having a human face to greet all the visitors — even those who never left.

"We were beginning to think you weren't coming," I heard and turned to see Jane there in all her deceptive innocence. "Obviously he means nothing to you."

She stepped closer to me and Bella, grinning slightly and then lifting her eyes to Demetri and Felix. She did nothing to hide her thoughts as she spoke to them.

_Aro will no doubt try to keep them both,_ she hedged, shifting brilliant ruby eyes between me and Bella. _But they'll fight as easily for the empath as they do for each other. And one of them will die._

"Aro wants to see them separately this time," she expressed with a gleam in her eyes and a sly grin spread across her pale lips.

Bella held onto me tighter, obviously wanting to protect me, but I took her hands in mine, turning her to face me and whispering softly.

"It's all right. It doesn't matter what he knows anymore. She's safe now. We both know that."

She bowed her head then, glaring at Jane and then nodding before Demetri took her arm and pulled her away from me. I stood by helplessly as she allowed him to guide her into the main room, lowering my eyes to Jane and doing everything in my power to keep from ripping her apart the way I wanted.

"I'm surprised at you," she said suddenly, even as I strained to hear inside the room. "With the way you behaved the last time we met, I would've believed he meant more to you than that. Aro said his memories revealed as much. Even _he_ didn't expect you to leave him here."

I fought the urge to argue, balling my fists until I could feel them cracking under the pressure. I counted each second that went by, waiting more impatiently than I had in years and wishing I could be inside with Bella where Aro was apparently interrogating her. The hard marble doors hindered my hearing more than I'd expected, and I realized they were new. It was the one modification Aro had deemed necessary for his long-standing residence here. It was . . . annoying.

Nearly an hour passed, and I could only hear the muffled sounds of two voice talking. I couldn't tell who it was, but I could only guess it was Aro and Bella. I was a little more than stunned to realized that I also couldn't hear what anyone was thinking inside the main room. If I'd had a heart, it would've been racing at that moment.

Demetri came out alone when the doors opened again, but I could see Bella with Aro at the other side of the room. He tipped his chin to me, signaling it was my turn, and I glanced at Jane, watching as she followed me and stepping inside the main room as Bella glanced over her shoulder at me. It was then that I saw her hand in Aro's, and I knew immediately that she'd dropped her shield to show him everything. I could do nothing to hide my anger, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jasper standing next to Chelsea. Even from where I was, I could see the crimson hue of his irises, and despite his blank expression, I could detect fear in his eyes. He saw me, but he made no move toward me or Bella.

I arrived less than two feet from where Bella was standing, and Demetri grabbed my arm to stop me as Aro still held Bella's hand. A surge of fury pulsed through my body as he grinned and caressed her hand, appearing to enjoy to deluge he experienced with my wife much more than he had with me.

"So intriguing," he whispered softly. "Such an amazing creature you both discovered. And to endeavor to raise her as your own. Fascinating. Vampires raising a human child. Well, mostly human . . . for now."

I clenched my teeth, swallowing the obligatory quip I would've had prepared for a situation such as this.

Aro grinned still, releasing Bella's hand and then turning to face me. "Oh, my dear Edward. No longer a tortured soul, are you? I can see it simply by looking at you."

He stepped closer to me, gazing at me and trying to see what he'd seen in Bella without having to touch me. While I'd begun using most of my other senses to learn about the people around me without reading their minds, he'd remained stuck in his extensive, yet restrictive ability. He still had to touch a person to read their thoughts, and even if I was reluctant to allow him more of whatever show he'd enjoyed moments earlier with Bella, I knew if I resisted, I would die. So when he reached for my hand, I did nothing to refuse his request, allowing him to see everything I'd known the last year of my life with Elizabeth in it. He laughed the moment he saw her face. I had to fight the urge to rip his head off.

"Let's not be too hasty, my friend," he whispered to me. "You know, I always admired your ability to resist what it is in your nature to do. You attempt so desperately to appear normal, and yet you sometimes relish in your abilities with such enjoyment. You truly are an enigma, my dear Edward."

I risked the opportunity to speak, glancing at Bella as I did. "And now that you have us here, you'll let Jasper go," I wagered. "You know we're more important to you than he is."

He bowed his head, releasing my hand. "Yes, it's true," he acknowledged. "However, there are a few things more valuable to me than you and your wife. A few things you know I would do nearly anything to possess. And even though you did come here with the intention of exchanging yourselves for your . . . brother, I'm afraid that will not be enough."

I stepped closer to Bella, pulling her as tightly into my chest as I possibly could and glancing around the room at the other guards as they observed silently. Jasper remained where he was, but from my vantage point, I saw him shifting nervously from one foot to the other like he did when he was worried. In effect, I became worried, wondering exactly what was wrong and what Aro could possibly be talking about.

"It's not possible," Bella whispered. "It hasn't been long enough."

I lowered my eyes to hers, realizing too late exactly what Aro was referring to as a door to my left opened with a low, long creak. I turned my head slowly, hoping desperately that I was wrong and it wasn't what I thought. But then the soft, happy sound of Elizabeth's laugh reached my ears, and I knew it was far worse than I'd ever feared. And it wasn't only Elizabeth. My daughter looked just about as confused and terrified as she had when I'd left her, and her eyes met mine before she finally understood. She held Elizabeth closer to her chest than it seemed possible, allowing her escort to pull her to the middle of room where we were all standing.

"One happy family," Aro exclaimed cheerfully, causing me and my daughter to both jump, startled by his voice. "Amazing how your new family member appears to fit in with you so beautifully. And she has such a peculiar ability, especially if what I've seen in Bella is true."

"Of course it's true," I exclaimed. "Why is she here? How?"

With more than six feet between me and my children, I felt more helpless than I would have if they were still across the ocean. And with them on Aro's other side, I could make no moves to pull them closer. I tried to convey this with my eyes, but I couldn't tell whether they knew it or not. Renesmee looked around, seeing Jasper and thinking about Alice. I wondered about my sister then too, knowing she would've wanted to be here with us.

"Surely, Edward, you had to have known we were watching _all_ of you," Aro stately plainly. I turned my attention to him as he continued. "The moment you left your daughter's residence, we anticipated this. Incapacitating the wolf was easy enough, but I made sure a call was sent to Carlisle for his survival. After all, I am not . . . heartless, as you would believe. Your . . . children, as you refer to them, have been here several hours."

"Please," I whispered. "They're innocent. If anyone was at fault in this, it was me. I chose this. Take me. Let my family go."

He breathed deep unnecessarily, gesturing toward Jasper and then the guard still holding my children. Simultaneously, they moved to where we all stood, and Bella nudged me away only a moment before I wrapped my arms around both my daughters. Jasper arrived a second later, thinking of Alice and I bowed my head in response as Renesmee's fingertips made contact with my face. Instantly, I saw an impressively clear succession of images beginning less than an hour after Bella and I had left to just a few moments ago.

Another set of Volturi guards had been ready to move in almost immediately, but with Jacob protecting both Renesmee and Elizabeth, the guards had been forced to wait until he was relaxed to make their move. As Aro had said, a call had been made to Carlisle, and Jacob had been beaten until he could no longer defend those who'd been placed in his charge. My daughter's small, warm hand wrapped around my neck then, and I held her and her sister closer as Caius spoke for the first time.

"You defied us once before," he accused, a look of disdain etched across his papery, pale white face. "Did you honestly believe we would allow you to do it again? A human being raised by vampires? It's ridiculous!"

"And exactly what would you have done if you'd found her?" Bella demanded defiantly.

"Bella," I warned. "Please."

Aro stepped a little closer to us. "Well, of course, we wouldn't harm her," he declared. "She's so rare, so precious. She would be afforded every luxury as long as she wished."

"You mean, as long as she served you?" Bella taunted.

The kind expression on Aro's face faded slightly. "If she so pleased."

I held the two unique girls in my arms tighter, silently swearing to protect them with my dying breath, and I realized something important in that moment. That first time Alice had seen Bella being killed by the Volturi, I'd sworn to do everything in my power to prevent it, even if it meant sacrificing myself. I now knew this had been what Bella was going to do — offer herself to Aro in exchange for Elizabeth's survival and her place with me and our family.

"Even though she is a unique creature," Aro began, his voice low and thick with displeasure, "she is still human. And no human can know of our existence. We allowed you to bend this rule once, my friend, under the stipulation that she would be changed. But I can see in your thoughts that you have no intention of allowing the change of this innocent one when she grows."

I turned my attention to Elizabeth as she sat squeezed between me and Renesmee, and though she watched Aro intently, I knew she was only curious about his appearance. Despite having seen Alice's eyes upon her return from South America, Elizabeth didn't know what it meant for Aro's eyes to be so red with my eyes were so gold. She wanted to touch Aro's skin because it looked so frail, and she wanted to show him what she was so he wouldn't be afraid of her. I could see she understood some of what he was saying but not enough of it to know her curiosity would bear nothing but danger for us all. I knew the only way for Aro to know my reasons, other than those in my mind, would be for him to know the reasons in Elizabeth's mind.

"It isn't because I don't want to change her," I argued, "though I have no desire to do so. It is because I cannot change her. If I did that, it would kill her. And I will not kill my own child. I love her too much. As I love her sister."

Aro tilted his head curiously, amused by the way I continued to refer to Elizabeth as my own, and Bella made her presence known as she extended her shield around the three of us until we were covered from most of the psychic powers filling the room — except Jasper's. Almost instantly, I saw the tension on his face fade, since he now believed we were safe.

"Very intriguing," Aro exclaimed, his voice just above that of a whisper. "However, not entirely true. You forget I saw your thoughts, my friend. And therefore, I saw all the visions your future-seeing sister saw. It is quite an unsettling revelation the two of you have made about this child's future, especially as it is so tightly interconnected with yours. But as your sister saw those things, she also saw a different future. A future in the heavens."

"It is of no consequence, Aro," Caius snarled softly, still glaring at me as I protected what was mine fiercely. "A law broken is still broken, and it is our _responsibility_ to enforce punishment."

Suddenly, Jasper spoke. "Then perhaps you should punish Demetri for creating an immortal child as he did so not two months ago in South America," he suggested from Aro's other side. "I saw him bite the child myself. And it should be noted that he did this out of pure spite and malice."

Aro's eyes met Jasper's, and for a brief, intense few seconds, it looked like they would come to blows. Aro turned his attention away from us momentarily, beckoning Demetri from the back of the room. Jasper moved closer to us with Aro's attention diverted, and it looked like he was coming back to us. But his voice was so cold, so distant. It sounded like he was only speaking for Aro's peace of mind, and not for our safety. An immensely heavy feeling pulled at the inside of my body, feeling something like the human equivalent of a heart sinking when I realized we might be too late.

_My one chance at retribution,_ Jasper thought softly, prompting me to look at him as covertly as possibly. _I've waited a very long time for this._

I turned my attention to Aro as he now stood in front of Demetri.

"Is this true?" Aro asked one of his most trusted guard. "Did you bite a child?"

"Of course not, my lord," Demetri replied confidently. "I would never defy our laws."

Aro didn't appear convinced, glancing at me and the two children in my arms. He turned his attention to Caius then, wondering what would happen if he were to dispose of Demetri the way he normally disposed of law-breakers. He'd once thought of doing that to me when Bella and I had been before him with Alice the last time. Things had changed drastically since that day, but it was no less perilous. My family was still in danger of being exterminated.

"So, you did not intend to create an immortal child as it has been inferred?" Aro asked Demetri.

Demetri smirked. "No, my lord."

"Then you will not be opposed to proving your innocence," Aro declared, reaching for Demetri's hand and then suddenly grabbing his guard by the neck.

I'd never seen Aro attack a member of his own guard, and almost immediately, two bulky enforcers the size of Emmett and Felix moved in to hold Demetri in place.

"Please, my lord," he whispered, his body shaking with fear. "I only do as you ask. Always only as you ask. It will never happen again."

Aro held Demetri's gaze with disappointment. "No," he agreed. "It will not."

Without so much as a warning, one of the guards holding Demetri swiftly and easily ripped Demetri's head from his body with a sharp, heavy crack, and I braced Renesmee and Elizabeth against me even as my oldest reacted softly with the tiniest cry I'd ever heard. I wasn't entirely saddened by this, but I was shocked and confused. Why would Aro kill his best tracker? He wouldn't kill Demetri — unless he already knew where we all were. Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, everyone.

"Aro, you're stalling," Caius announced coldly. "One infraction does not compare to the number of laws this _family_ has broken."

It looked like Aro was more upset by what he'd just done than I thought possible, and he moved away from the body at his feet to make his way back to where we all still stood. He did know where our family was living, and he wanted to dispose of us all. But with Renesmee and Elizabeth still in my possession, he was hesitant about taking action. He wanted to wait until they were both older and capable of being swayed to make his move. It was the same as it had been 16 years earlier. He only wished to acquire another rare treasure. And he was thinking of a way to locate the hybrids in South America now that no other ally of ours was hunting there.

"What's wrong?" Bella whispered.

I shook my head, wishing only for her to be quiet and not put the rest of us in danger no matter how determined she was to leave with Jasper.

"This is a truly unique situation," Aro deduced as he stood in front of me. Jasper and I were now standing with Renesmee and Elizabeth between us, and Bella was partially hidden behind me. "It's rare that I'm ever afforded such an opportunity. A family of such talent at my disposal."

I still shook my head. "Please. You can have me. And Bella won't leave my side. I can't speak for Jasper, but I'm begging you. Not my children. I will do anything you wish. But you can't have them."

"The hybrid very well may be your biological child," Aro persisted, "but the creature in her arms — "

"Is mine," I growled. "I might not be her natural father, but I have held her in every way a father would and always will. She's not for you to possess. She deserves the right to a life of her own."

"Enough!" Caius spat, rising suddenly. "Decide, Aro. Or the decision will be made for you."

"Patience, brother," Aro commanded gently. "We do not want to frighten this incredible creature."

"Her name is Elizabeth!" Bella cried. "If you're going to talk about ripping her from our arms, the least you can do is call her by her name."

I stopped Bella from stepping out to face Aro, still holding Renesmee and silently begging Jasper for help. "Bella, please," I cried. "Not like this."

"But we've done nothing wrong," she shouted, grasping onto my arm. "All we did was bring a helpless, innocent baby into our home, and we promised to protect her and raise her. And she's beautiful and happy. All he wants is to enslave her for his own purposes. It's all he wants for all of us." She pushed me aside, mentally forcing me out of her mind as she faced Aro defiantly. "You'll let all of us go," she demanded. "And you'll leave us all alone the way we're meant to leave you alone. And when she's ready, Elizabeth will learn about her surroundings, if that day ever comes. You've abused your power long enough."

"Insolence!" Caius accused, pointing a long, thin, bony finger in Bella's direction.

Aro held up his hand instantly, halting Caius' rampage. "Is that so?" Aro asked Bella, his voice more calm than I expected. He thought of his first meeting with her when she'd been human, and he was impressed by her defiance despite also being disgusted.

I couldn't release my children, but I was desperate to pull Bella away from Aro. I couldn't lose her, no matter how determined she was to sacrifice herself for me. With Demetri now dead, the only vampire familiar enough with Bella's power was Felix, and he moved in immediately, grabbing her and holding her tightly as Aro kept his hands out in front of him in an attempt to prevent a catastrophe.

"Be calm, my friends," he pleaded, his voice now soft and easy as he held Bella's eyes with his own. "My dear Bella, we have these laws in place for a very good reason. If we do not punish the one person who defies us, then the others who would follow would not fear the consequences. That is the way it is."

"Just because _it is_ doesn't mean_ it should be_," she argued. She didn't fight Felix's hold on her, and Aro took that as a sign of her youth. While she was still much stronger than any other member of our family, she was still vulnerable. "I could've harmed Elizabeth when I first found her," she cried, "but I didn't. It isn't right that we're punished for trying to do the right thing."

Aro nodded sadly. "No, it isn't. But this is the way we've done things for more than two thousand years, and it is how we will continue to do things beyond this day. And once a law is broken, punishment must be made. You permitted a human to know of our existence, and you did so for over a year. You have no intention of giving her immortality, for any reason, and you have defied me openly. I cannot overlook such a large number of infractions, and I won't, but I'm not without a heart, so to speak."

With a shift of his eyes, Aro signaled others outside my sight, and at first, I thought a guard would attempt separating me from my children. But then Jasper stepped in front of me, slowly slipping his hand between me and Elizabeth. I tried to stop him, clenching my teeth.

"No," I hissed.

He said nothing, still easing his arm between my chest and Elizabeth's, and I realized he was also pulling Renesmee from me as well. I held on tighter.

"No," I shouted.

_Let go,_ he pressed, holding my eyes with his. _Or he'll kill us all._

Something in Jasper's eyes made me understand what he was doing, and I began to loosen my hold on Renesmee and Elizabeth less than a second before Bella reacted to what she was seeing.

"You can't do this," she shrieked. "We've done nothing wrong. Jasper, please. We're your family. Don't let them do this to us."

Jasper said nothing, still pulling his nieces into his arms, and I tried not to show that I knew what he was doing. I knew he only wanted to keep them safe, but if I said anything, then I knew it would all end — even for me. I turned back to Bella, attempting to show her everything would be all right, but in allowing Jasper to take our children, I mistakenly believed she could hold it together a little while longer. I watched her clench her teeth, and in another short succession of seconds, I knew it was too late.

She yanked her arms from Felix's hands, charging in Jasper's direction only to be stopped by another guard who was nearly as large as Felix and more capable of holding her still. I tried to get to her, to stop her, but another set of hands stopped me as Bella was knelt to the hard marble floor with Aro less than a meter away from her. Her knees cracked under the pressure, and she grimaced softly, clenching her teeth again and struggling against her bonds.

"Wait," I pleaded. "Kill me. Not her."

Aro said nothing to me. He didn't even look at me, only thinking how disappointed he was that he would have to destroy something that could've been very useful to him.

"It's all right, Edward," Bella whispered as Aro laid his hands over her face to make her look up at him. "Tell her I love her."

Her words resonated inside me deeper than they had over a year earlier, and the guard holding me shoved me to my knees. I was helpless to stop what was happening in front of me, and I fought harder as I watched small cracks slip across Bella's face.

"No," I cried. "Please!"

My cries fell on surprisingly deaf ears as the disappointment on Aro's face slowly turned into sadness. A flicker of anger and violence flooded his face in the instant he pulled on Bella's body, and I forced myself to watch as the guard ripped her arms from her shoulders. A muffled cry escaped her mouth the moment he killed her, and the guard holding me became useless to me as I watched my wife's body lay on the marble floor motionless. Felix quickly lit Bella's remains, and I swear I saw red. What could only be compared to an adrenaline rush surged through my body, and I tossed the guard behind me over my shoulder to rip his throat from his neck.

I zeroed in on Aro then, and I prepared myself to charge at him, ready to sacrifice myself now that Bella was no longer alive. I'd sworn to myself that I couldn't live in a world where she didn't exist, and this time, I knew she was dead. I didn't want to be in a world where she wasn't with me, and I wanted to be dead now. But I barely got a few inches before another set of hands stopped me, and I grabbed them expecting to rip them off until I realized how warm they were. I lifted my eyes to see Renesmee there alone, and I dropped to my knees again as she grasped onto my shirt with all her strength. She was stronger than I expected, and I was surprised she could hold me still despite the fact that I'd been ready to charge across the room. Her eyes pleaded with me silently.

_Please. I can't lose you too,_ she cried as two thick tears slid from her eyes.

I froze. All sound stopped, and all the rage I'd just felt disappeared. My reason for living lay on the hard marble floor less than eight feet away, and my child knelt in front of me after watching her mother die. I was torn. And slowly, the quick heartbeat pounding inside my daughter's chest filled my ears. Seconds ticked by, and a blood-chilling cry reached my senses. I realized what that sound was, and I looked up to see Jasper standing there silently with Elizabeth crying sharply in his arms as she reached for me and Renesmee with both hands.

I clenched my own teeth, about to charge him when Renesmee stopped me again. I wanted to blame him for this, for coaxing my children from my arms and sending Bella into her own rage. But the truth was I couldn't blame him for something I'd done over a year earlier. This was my fault.

Then Aro stepped in front of us. I pulled my daughter into my arms, believing I would never hold her again as he clasped his hands in front of him.

"So tragic," he whispered sadly. "And to think, this could've been avoided if you'd only made us aware of your actions."

"For what purpose?" I begged. "We've always followed your rules. Sometimes, ruling with an iron fist breeds chaos and jealousy. But we were never jealous of you. We only wanted to live our way. And we never defied you until you began to threaten us. I know you think those things. I know you want my daughter. Both of them. And I know you manipulated Jasper to get him here. But you'll have to kill us all before I allow you to use anyone else in my family to do your dirty work. So go ahead. If you're going to do it, do it!"

Aro grinned maniacally, reaching for my face the way he touched Bella. I lifted my eyes to his, tipping my chin defiantly.

"Wait," Jasper pleaded suddenly. He moved closer with Elizabeth still crying in his arms, and he knelt beside me even as I still glared at him. "If you kill Edward or me, Carlisle will never rest until we're avenged. It isn't in his nature to be violent, but pushed into the right situation, any man is capable of anything." He looked at Aro. "I did what you asked. And you told me if they came, you would only try once to sway them. It didn't work. And you said you would let us go. Obviously, you weren't expecting any of this to happen, and for that, you've lost something we both know you wanted to keep. I'm useless to you now. And because of this, so is he," Jasper insisted gesturing to me as I held Renesmee tighter. "Or do you want another 'Marcus' on your hands?"

Aro glanced over his shoulder at Marcus as he sat there just as disinterested as he had been the last time I'd seen him. He thought about his sister, and though he didn't regret killing her, Aro would always regret rendering Marcus less than enthusiastic. Aro looked at me, pondering Jasper's speech, and he slowly reached the same conclusion as he had with Marcus. I was useless to him now. He didn't want to risk dissuading either Renesmee or Elizabeth from joining them later in their life. He smirked at the thought, knowing I could hear him thinking it and reveling in how angry it made me.

"We will be keeping tabs on you," Aro said suddenly and with total finality. "All of you."

Jasper didn't wait, taking my arm and pulling me to my feet. I fought his lead, feeling betrayed and more furious than I had in years. He didn't back down, still holding Elizabeth and nodding toward the main entrance.

No one said anything as he guided us away from where Aro still stood with his hands in front of him. I barely made it through the tunnels of the underbelly of Volterra to the alley where we'd all entered. I thought about Bella, knowing we would have to come up with something to tell Renee and Charlie. It wouldn't be easy, but I couldn't let them go on believing their daughter was still alive and well. She was dead, and I no longer had anything worth living for other than my children.

* * *

**Rest assured. Bella's death will be avenged. Like I said, this is just part of the end of this part of the journey. We have a whole lot of time to come up with new and different things for the Cullens to do something about this. What do you say to a new Cullen order? No more iron fist?**

**As always, tell me what you think, and let me know what you think should happen as a result of this. But I have to state now that if I don't get any requests for the story to continue, then I probably won't be posting it. Just so we know.**

**Thanks for reading! See you next time!  
**


	20. Dark Matter

**Good Morning, all! Well, mostly. This chapter is mostly a continuation of the last one, from a new perspective. Didn't get a lot of response from the last chapter, but I will have to confirm, that yes, Bella is dead. Not coming back. I didn't want there to be any confusion, especially since Edward and Jasper left at the end of the last chapter after she was killed. It's not like they can go back.**

**Not much else. And I realize this won't be an enjoyable chapter, but I've only ever written in Jasper's perspective once, in another story, and I'd really like to hear your thoughts on how it goes.**

**Read on!**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Dark Matter**_

_**Jasper**_

Elizabeth was screaming louder than any child I'd ever heard scream in my entire existence, even when I'd been human, and I couldn't blame her. Though she was barely a year old, Elizabeth wasn't like most human children, and after just watching the woman who was practically her mother be killed, it was understandable that she was upset, confused and scared. I could attest for every emotion pulsing through her tiny body, because I was feeling all those emotions myself. But Aro had given me his word. Even if it shouldn't have meant much to me at the time, the moment I'd learned that not only were both my nieces in the castle, but Edward and Bella were also en route, I'd practically flooded the room with every positive emotion I could. I knew it would only work for a short time, but as long as I was able to make Aro see my point, I didn't care if it all faded the moment I was gone. I'd already lost enough.

It was . . . difficult to get out of the tunnel beneath our usual entrance to the castle, and with it being broad daylight, I had to push Edward in another direction to keep exposure to a minimum. He was furious with me for facilitating part of this, and he had every right to be. But we couldn't afford to lose focus right now. After everything that had just happened, his anger and intolerance would have to wait until we could find cover for the day.

My oldest niece was surprisingly quiet as we hurried away from the castle toward the center of the city where most of the smaller hotels were situated, but her silence belied her true feelings. Her emotions mirrored Elizabeth's almost exactly, except she was quickly coming to terms with what she'd just witnessed. She would never accept that her mother was gone, but she knew she would recover, even if it took another hundred years. I couldn't express my own anger at this situation well enough. I'd never meant for anyone to come for me. And I'd prepared myself for everything that had happened the moment I'd arrived at Aro's feet. Family was one thing. Sacrifice was something entirely different.

It was difficult to calm Elizabeth while we walked through the dim tunnels to emerge through a drainage hole on the western side of a tall building since the sun was still rising in the eastern sky. She wanted Edward and Bella, and I wanted her to have them. But with Bella gone and Edward in a state unwilling to dissipate enough to soothe her, I was wary to change hands with her. I didn't want to use my ability on her. She was only a baby. It was still early enough in the morning that most of the city's patrons were still opening shops and beginning their day. Not a lot of people were out, and Renesmee quietly reached for Elizabeth as we waited for the right moment to emerge from the alley we'd found.

"Let me take her. It won't look so strange if I'm holding her."

I didn't argue, allowing her to take Elizabeth. "I'm sorry," I whispered softly, hoping she knew I meant everything and not just anything trivial. She didn't reply.

I knew it would take a long time for her to forgive me, and I accepted her reaction before peeking into the street to see if anyone was nearby. Edward and I would have the most trouble getting around, and I silently wished I'd grabbed cloaks before leaving the castle.

"Stay here," my niece said plainly, stepping out into the street with Elizabeth in her arms.

I watched as she looked around for a means of transportation, and then I glanced at Edward to see him still seething from what had happened.

"Edward, I — "

"Just be quiet," he ordered, his teeth clenched and his lips pressed together. "Don't speak to me right now."

Renesmee returned before I could respond to him, revealing a cab as the man inside watching us from the front seat. "He can take us to the nearest hotel," she announced. "We should go before . . ."

I didn't wait, pushing Edward on and then into the car as Renesmee slid into the front passenger seat with Elizabeth. I noticed she was calmer now, still crying but no longer screaming as she grasped onto her sister tightly. I couldn't hide how horrible I felt for allowing something like this to happen, and neither, it seemed, could Edward as he still huffed beside me.

"Don't think either," he commanded.

I tried to shut off my thoughts then, but it wasn't easy. I realized nothing would be easy ever again.

The hotel was small and had only one vacancy with one bed, but it was good enough for the day since I knew we would all leave as soon as night fell. I kept Edward at a distance with him still being hostile, and not just toward me, and Renesmee checked us all into the hotel before we took a set of stairs to the floor our room was situated on. It had only been a day since I'd fed, and even though I could see Edward's eyes continuing to darken, I chose not to point it out, instead ordering room service for the two humans in the room with us. Well, a human and a half.

Edward paced the floor away from the door, still hovering between fury and depression, and after the waiter brought the food and left, I took it upon myself to settle this right now. It couldn't be changed, and he had to know how intensely sorry I was for it.

"Sorry?" he shouted. "You're sorry? How impossibly shallow do you believe me to be? At least you still have Alice to go back to! Sorry? It's not enough," he scoffed.

"I _am _sorry," I persisted. "I never meant for this to happen. You weren't supposed to come after me. I thought you all knew that. Do you honestly think I wanted to lose Bella? She's as much a part of me as she is you."

He clenched his teeth again, about to lunge at me when Renesmee stopped him again. She seemed to have a little more power over him now, and she glanced over her shoulder at me before speaking softly to him.

"Please," she whispered. "Don't do this. It won't change anything. Right now, we have to focus on getting home. Everyone has to know this."

He inhaled deeply, taking in the climate of the room as Elizabeth reached for him from Renesmee's arms. He lifted his eyes to mine, glaring. "Don't ever say her name again," he demanded. "Not until you've earned the right to do so again. And never in my presence."

I bowed my head, giving in immediately. "I'm sorry. I won't, until I've gained your trust again. I swear."

After another cleansing breath, he took Elizabeth in his arms, holding her for the first time since leaving Aro's presence. She liked being in his arms, and he was more relieved than he could express that Aro had not touched her. I could assure him of that, even if he didn't want to hear it from me. From the moment she and her sister had come into the castle, Aro hadn't wanted anyone near them. Not even me. But I'd felt them there, and I'd been helpless to shield them from anything. I'd never felt so helpless in my life, and I now realized the presence of Alice in my life had kept me from ever feeling helpless at all.

I avoided Edward most of the morning, pacing the windows that faced the street and listening to the people in the hotel in case something happened that couldn't be avoided. My niece had apparently asked to be left alone, so no maids came to the room to turn down the bed. The room was, for lack of better word, tiny. The bed was pushed against the west wall, and a couch was flush against the east wall, leaving a small space between for walking. Renesmee was content on the bed, watching Edward as he sat on the couch with Elizabeth. He didn't say anything to me, and I didn't say anything to him.

The lone phone in the room remained untouched for the first few hours we occupied the room, and none of us were really certain whether we needed to use it or not. I didn't know what to say to Carlisle, and it was clear Edward didn't either. I knew he didn't want to accept what had happened any more than I did, and calling Carlisle would mean accepting what we'd all seen and felt. So for most of the morning, we didn't go near the phone.

I figured Edward would want to keep Elizabeth and Renesmee as close to him as possible, and I wasn't expecting him to relinquish them any time soon. So I was more than a little surprised when he rose from the couch and moved to my side with Elizabeth.

"Here," he whispered. "She . . . wants you."

Stunned, I took Elizabeth in my arms, and as my eyes met hers, I was astonished to see he was right. While I held her in my arms more gently than I had in the castle, Edward laid his hand over her back, rubbing lightly and still whispering.

"She missed you," he admitted reluctantly. "And Alice. She wondered where you were when Alice came back alone. We tried to reassure her, but after a few weeks, it wasn't as easy as we'd hoped."

He folded his arms over his chest then, and I laid my hand over her back to replace his. I lowered my eyes back to hers, grinning for the first time in two months and feeling the relief and happiness seeping from Elizabeth's little body fill mine. "I missed her," I whispered, to which she moved forward and wrapped her arms around my neck.

Suddenly, I was completely enveloped in her warmth, but unlike what I would've felt were she completely human, I wasn't tempted by her blood. Instead, I held her closer, accepting the way she felt in my arms and allowing the contentment and satisfaction the fill my body in a way I hadn't been able to since being captured.

Edward moved away then, laying on the bed with Renesmee and pulling her into his arms as I took my leave from the window to sit in the floor with Elizabeth in my arms. While I couldn't read her thoughts, I could feel that she was still confused about my eyes being so red, and even though I didn't want to alarm her or Edward since he was within earshot, I tried to explain as best as I could.

"It's all right, I promise," I whispered. "I'll be back to normal in no time. I guess I should just say that I didn't have a choice. I did what I had to — to survive, you know."

She touched my forehead, easily intensifying the push she had over my thirst, and I was overwhelmed for nearly half a minute before Edward spoke again.

"Aro should've killed us," he noted. "Why did he promise you anything? It's not like he gave his word to anyone else and kept it. What did he threaten you with to make such an agreement?"

At first, I thought of admitting the obvious. Jane and Alec had threatened Alice, and they'd told me at least four guards were already watching the house. I'd had no real way of verifying what they told me, and I couldn't risk anyone else getting killed. I knew if I didn't go with them, someone else would die. I wanted to protect Alice, but more than anything, I didn't want Elizabeth to be taken if she was discovered. Edward would've never forgiven me if I'd allowed that to happen. So I'd made the only choice I could. But I still didn't know if it was the right choice, and I didn't know if it justified everything that had happened as a result.

"Jasper," Edward whispered, warranting most of my attention. "I would've done the same thing if it had been me. You were trying to protect your family. I get it. And I probably would've done anything to keep my children safe. I just wish I . . . hadn't . . ."

"I know," I acknowledged.

I watched Renesmee pull her father closer to her, and after a few minutes, her heartbeat and breathing evened out, so I knew she was falling asleep. Edward didn't say anything else after that, focusing on his eldest daughter while I sat in the floor with his youngest. It wasn't only the adoption that made Elizabeth his. She'd belonged to him from the moment he'd laid eyes on her, just over a year earlier.

Elizabeth touched my face again, and I turned my attention back to her, allowing the room to become quiet as we all began to recover from what we'd all gone through. I thought about Alice, but I knew I had a long way to go before what I'd gone through would be as far behind me as it had been the first time. At least I knew with Elizabeth, my thirst wouldn't be an issue. Not for a little while.

Renesmee slept through noon, probably having not slept the night before, and I gave Elizabeth back to Edward so I could go back to keeping an ear out on the hotel where we were currently staying. I knew he would be able to do it without letting go of either Elizabeth or Renesmee, but one of us needed to have our hands free in case fighting would be needed to get away, and I was more expendable than he was. Despite still being upset and in denial about what was happening, he tried to convince me otherwise to no avail. I had to protect him and his children even if it cost me my life. Without Alice, it was meaningless to me anyway.

When darkness finally began to fall, I volunteered to arrange passage out of Volterra, leaving Edward with Renesmee and Elizabeth while I ventured to the lobby and found a car rental vendor capable of leasing a car that I could take into another city without having to return it. The action was foreign to me, and the man I spoke to looked at me with a tinge of fear in his eyes every time they met mine. I tried to keep my gaze down and my demeanor as easy as possible, choosing not to use my ability on him so it wouldn't be traced back by any other trackers sent by Aro or Caius.

The sun was set when I returned to the hotel to retrieve Edward and the girls, and he drove out of Volterra while Renesmee and I kept Elizabeth busy. She slept most of the way to Livorno, and even though Edward became tense the entire time, he remained silent. I realized he and Bella had come this way, and he hadn't expected to be coming back without her. I pushed away all the thoughts I had of her as much as I could, and every time he glanced at me, I fought the urge to speak.

Edward's cell phone rang just as we entered the airport in Livorno, but he ignored it until we were parked and making our way inside the building to check departure times and seating prices. I knew instinctively the only person who would call Edward now would be Alice. She must have seen something with us traveling to get home now. He left Renesmee and Elizabeth with me to get everything together, taking out his phone as he left and dialing after another missed call. He kept his voice low, obviously wanting as much privacy as possible in the small airport, but I purposely focused on his voice to hear what he said.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," he grumbled, which was immediately followed by a small cry. "I just want to get home. Please, Alice."

"But Carlisle is worried," she exclaimed. "We left Emmett and Esme at the house, and Ben and Zafrina can only do so much. Where's Jasper?"

Edward paused, glancing around and allowing his eyes to find mine. "He's with Elizabeth and Renesmee. We're getting a flight out tonight."

"There won't be any flights from there to New York until tomorrow," Alice said certainly. "You should take a connecting flight to London. It'll take a little longer, but you can leave sooner."

Edward huffed. "Fine. I have to go. Don't call me again. I'll call you."

"You won't need to," she declared. "With Elizabeth and Nessie together, it's kind of nullifying the not-being-able-to-see thing I get with Nessie. If you take the connecting flight through London, you'll be here in less than 12 hours."

He glanced around again, meeting my eyes a second time and knowing I could hear him. "Fine," he repeated. "Bye."

"Edward," she pleaded, causing him to pause.

"What?" he growled softly.

"I'm sorry."

He didn't reply, turning the phone off and slipping it into his pocket before he moved off where I couldn't see him. But I knew he wouldn't go far. He was still angry and confused and in more pain than I'd ever felt from him — even when he'd almost lost Bella the first time.

Alice had been right about the flight to London. There was one leaving less than an hour after we arrived the airport, and there wasn't a flight leaving for New York until nearly five in the morning. It was barely ten at night, and I was just as eager as Edward to return home even though I didn't think I was worthy of such a place anymore. The flight leaving just so happened to have more openings in first class, and we were on our way before eleven o'clock at night.

The flight attendants all smiled when they saw Renesmee and Elizabeth, automatically thinking they were mother and daughter. They all smiled at me and Edward even though we gave no allusion as to our relation to either Renesmee or Elizabeth. And when we all sat down, at least two of the prettier women making rounds through the aisles saw fit to make sure we were all situated.

"Would anyone like anything to eat or drink while we're waiting?" a blond, blue-eyed woman in a deep blue pant suit asked with a sparkle in her eyes and a grin on her face.

"No, thank you," Edward replied harshly, putting an end to her obvious attraction abruptly. She took it well, bowing her head and moving on.

I leaned closer to him even with Renesmee and Elizabeth between us. "You're making them all uncomfortable," I whispered. "I understand the way you're feeling. Believe me, I do. But the less suspicious we are, the easier it will be for them to forget us when we've gone. Calm down," I pleaded. "Before I force it on you."

Though he didn't appreciate it when I used my ability on him, he conceded, switching seats with me so I was on the outside and he was next to the window. No more flight attendants came our way after that, and Renesmee laid her head on Edward's shoulder then, taking his hand in hers and obviously doing what she could to keep him calm. For that, I was grateful. I didn't relax until the doors were closed and locked, and when we finally pulled away from the boarding ramp, I turned my attention to the inside of the cabin where only a few other passengers were settling in for the short flight to London.

We were only in the air a couple of hours, and like before, Elizabeth slept most of the way, this time in my arms since Renesmee was sitting next to Edward the entire flight. I asked one of the other flight attendants for a blanket, and she brought it to me with a smile on her face similar to the blond's. I tried to smile with my mouth closed, hoping to deter her from the lust rising in her body, but it didn't seem to work. Even with my eyes being as red as they were, nothing I did made her afraid of being near me. I absently thought of another face that reminded me of hers, but as soon as the eyes and smile formed in my mind, I blocked it out, attempting to keep Edward from seeing what I was thinking.

Heathrow Airport was still bustling with activity when we disembarked, and I knew it would be difficult to find an overnight flight to New York in this environment. While still carrying Elizabeth, I guided Renesmee to a small fast-food restaurant inside the airport while Edward found a flight that would get us across the ocean. I knew he was on autopilot now, going through the motions and selecting mindless tasks to perform so he wouldn't have to think about the obvious thing we all wanted to think about.

A normal transatlantic flight from London to New York usually took at least four hours, but by an unusual turn of events in our favor, Edward was able to book a flight on one of the newer jets that would narrow that time by half. We were the only four people on board, considering it seemed we were the only ones in the airport able to afford the privilege of flying on such a craft. I'd never been on one before, and I was a little uneasy about the entire endeavor. Edward put Renesmee and Elizabeth down in one of the private compartments, asking the three flight attendants to leave his children alone for the short amount of time we would be on the plane. I remained at the front of the aircraft, waiting for him to return but I didn't speak to him. He was still angry, even if he was able to be gentle with his girls, and I didn't want to tempt his anger while we were still around humans who could become suspicious of us.

It was black outside the windows of the aircraft, a blanket of snowy white endless clouds stretched out in place of a black ocean beneath them. The moon was nearly full, bathing the white world beneath us in a slightly pale blue light. I tried to remember the last time I'd seen the sky, light or dark, and it was most decidedly very difficult to do so. I'd been inside the castle for nearly the entire two month period after being taken until leaving a day earlier, and it was . . . overwhelming to be able to be outside now. The moon looked more beautiful than nearly anything I'd seen in two months, and the stars shining down on us were somehow brighter now than I'd seen since Elizabeth joined our family. I absently wondered if Elizabeth had a family up there.

"Who was she?" Edward asked suddenly, now sitting in a seat across the aisle from mine.

I looked at him, surprised. "What?"

He glanced around, apparently making sure we were alone. "Who was she?" he asked again.

Suddenly I knew who he was talking about. Her face flashed through my mind, along with the way she'd looked the first time I'd seen her, and I helplessly pinched the bridge of my nose, attempting to push the thoughts away without success.

"Jasper," Edward prompted.

"Her name was Caterina," I whispered.

I didn't want to think about her anymore, but I knew Edward was curious considering my hesitation. My thoughts were filled with gold-green eyes and light golden brown hair, and instantly I could feel her smooth, warm, lightly-tanned skin beneath my fingers. She had been a stark contrast to Alice, and she'd been so . . . innocent. Small, but strong, even if she hadn't been strong enough. Even without human blood in me, no human was strong enough to fight me. Most vampires couldn't fight me either.

"You don't have to tell me," he insisted softly.

I inhaled unnecessarily, smelling the flight attendants as they mingled in a compartment less than fifteen away. I could also smell Renesmee and Elizabeth as they slept in the private room. I remembered the way _she_ smelled, feeling the most vivid memory I had of her fill my mind instantly.

"_You're displeased with me," she whispered softly, tears welling in her pleading eyes as blood rushed to her darkening cheeks._

"_I don't want you here," I hissed, pushing her away even as she grasped onto my sleeve. I'd been trying to keep her away ever since we'd been locked together by Chelsea, and even if I could see through the mind tricks, Caterina remained tethered to me fervently._

"_But I don't understand," she cried, shaking her head. Despite her small size, she was able to pull me to my knees in front of her. "I've done everything asked of me."_

_I tried to pull her hands from my arms, keeping my teeth clenched. I hadn't fed in nearly three and a half weeks, and I was so thirsty. My throat was burning so hot now, and having her near me was causing such a sharp reaction. And with her blushing, it wasn't helping her at all. "I never asked anything from you," I growled. _

"_Do you think so lowly of me to treat me this way?" she shrieked. "Am I not enough for you?"_

_I shook her gently, careful not to harm her unintentionally as I still held her arms in my hands. "You're not mine," I spat, exhaling through my nostrils. "I've been trying to tell you this for the last ten days. You're being tricked into feeling these things for me. You have to snap out it!"_

_Still she cried, and I felt helpless. I'd never seen a human do this in front of me before without a care for her own life. Most humans avoided me as a survival mechanism. After having been manipulated by Chelsea, she didn't seem to care if she lived or died. And for this, I wanted to rip Chelsea to shreds the way I'd done to her mate. _

"_You expect me to listen to you," she accused, "and yet you will not listen to me. I love you!"_

"_No, you don't," I grit out through my teeth. "Someone's making you think you love me, but you don't. You barely know me. Caterina, please. I don't want to hurt you, and I'm afraid I will. You have to stop this."_

_Her sobs overpowered her, and she slouched against me. I inhaled reflexively, smelling her sweet and enticing, and I forced my thirst even further down my throat. So far, I'd been doing good to think about anything that overpowered my thirst. Alice. Bella. Carlisle. Elizabeth. I thought of all the memories I knew would keep me from killing, and I thought them constantly. I couldn't break the code I'd made for myself upon being accepted into Carlisle's family. Until Renesmee and Elizabeth, I hadn't really been a part of them. They'd only accepted me. I hadn't truly accepted them as my family until we'd all been forced apart to defend the life of a little girl who had no control over the circumstances of her birth, and I hadn't really felt at ease with my place there until Edward had brought Elizabeth home. She'd given me the opportunity to bond with them completely. I couldn't ruin all of that because of this._

_I tried to make Caterina hate me and want nothing to do with me, but every morning when she woke up, it only got worse. Now, a week and a half after she and I had also been locked inside the room we were currently occupying, she refused to listen to me. Ten days with one human more than two weeks after feeding. It was . . . torturous. But I couldn't give in._

"_Jasper," she whispered, prompting me to lift my eyes to hers. By now, my eyes were black as night, and normally, people were put off by the intensity I held in them when I was like this. Most people were also incredibly uneasy looking me in the eyes, but she wasn't. Instead, she looked at me like I was the only thing she could see. My instincts told me it was Chelsea's doing that caused her to be this way, but for a split second, there was enough sincerity in her eyes for me to loosen my hold on her._

"_You couldn't hurt me," she proclaimed. "They told me it wouldn't last, that I would die within the first day. But I knew as soon as I saw you that you had no desire to hurt me. Even now that I'm so undesirable to you, you still cannot do anything that will cause me pain. You're struggling. You don't have to. You can do what you need to. You won't hurt me."_

_I exhaled, desperate. "Please don't say things like that to me, I'm begging you. You have no idea the words you're speaking, and whatever they told you was a lie."_

_She leaned forward, her warmth threatening to envelop me completely, and no matter what I did, the closer she got, the harder it was to push her away. Her soft, warm lips made contact with the mound of my cheek, and her smooth, gentle fingertips feathered over my jaw to my neck. I inhaled again, assaulted immediately by her potent, amazing smell and instantly feeling the thick wall of my control splinter. She scooted closer to me until she was nearly on top of me, and I automatically lowered my hands to her waist. She tried to kiss me, and I drew the line there, leaning as far from her as I could._

"_Stop," I whispered. "Just stop. Please."_

_She still refused to listen, and before I realized what was happening, my back was on the hard marble floor, and she was above me, somehow pinning me down. All the things I'd been drilling into myself the last seventy years of my life kept me from hurting her, from wanting to hurt her, but the instincts I had as a man began to override everything I kept thinking to stay focused. I couldn't lose sight of why I was doing this simply because Chelsea had decided to toy with me for killing her mate._

"Chelsea did what?" Edward exclaimed, breaking my thoughts and pulling me from the past and into the present.

The inside cabin of the aircraft came back into focus, and I glanced at him to see a confused, if not sympathetic expression on his face.

"Hers was the worst," I revealed, still thinking of the disdain and contempt she'd felt for me the moment she first saw me. "After Jane and Caius were finished playing with me by continually threatening Alice and anyone else Aro had seen in my thoughts, Chelsea saw fit to tie me to a human girl Heidi had brought in one of the usual crowds. I had no control over her actions, and Aro was amused at the determination I had not to break under his torture.

" 'We should see how you handle your mate realizing you're no longer the healing, kind-hearted soldier she's always known,' she said the first time. Aro never saw fit to stop her, and I wasn't in a position to object. My . . . survival instincts took over after I was left to endure Jane's musings. I couldn't . . ." I stopped, bowing my head.

"I understand," Edward insisted. "In the same situation, anyone else would make the same choices. I would have if it had been . . . Bella."

Her name fell from his lips before he realized he'd said it, and he exhaled loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose and then rising to move away from me. Though his anger was still present and accounted for, he was also disgusted and indifferent with the memory he'd seen in my mind. Without me thinking it or even saying it, he knew the ending of my story, and it renewed every bit of fury he held toward Aro. It irritated him that we were all still under the Volturi's eyes, under their thumb. It irritated me as well, but I'd had to endure two months in Aro's presence. Eight weeks. Sixty-one days. One thousand four hundred sixty-four hours. Eighty-seven thousand eight hundred forty minutes. Five million two hundred seventy thousand four hundred seconds. I'd had enough.

"We can't afford to do what Bella did," Edward continued. "We have too much at stake."

Despite knowing he was speaking more to himself than me, I spoke. "I know, Edward," I assured him, and he looked at me. "Believe me, I know."

He huffed, clenching his fists. "But I want him to pay for this," he declared.

I didn't have to say anything for him to know I felt the same way. But our family would need to heal from this, and they would never recover if the four of us never came back. I knew that, and he did as well.

A flight attendant emerged from the galley, and when she saw us, she smiled brightly.

"We're approaching JFK International airspace," she announced, a peculiar, London dialect laced around her words, "so if you'll all take your seats and secure your belts."

I nodded, rising to meet Edward in the aisle before we both stepped back to the private compartment where Renesmee and Elizabeth were both still sleeping. While Edward woke his oldest, I lifted Elizabeth in my arms and laid her over my shoulder. She barely stirred, grasping onto me and nuzzling her warm skin against the crook of my neck. Her warmth was different from Caterina's, deeper and longer-lasting. Despite not having fed in a few days, I was never tempted to do so with her in my arms.

We all sat in our seats while the aircraft landed, and with no luggage to unload, we disembarked within half an hour of touching down on the tarmac. It was nearly seven p.m. local time when we entered the airport, but since it was January, it was almost pitch black outside as packs of white snow lay shoved to the sides of the landing field. The piles of snow were tinged with brown, black and green, and the tarmac itself was slightly wet though not slippery. A temperature gauge near the departure exit indicated it was just under 30 degrees outside. Edward made a point of finding Elizabeth and Renesmee coats from another airport vendor, and while he did that, I secured a rental car that would carry us all to Ithaca.

We all knew instinctively that Carlisle and Alice were waiting there, especially after everything Aro had said about Jacob. I wondered curiously if other members of the pack had been able to fly out for Jacob, but I couldn't worry about it. I was too busy worrying about my own mate to think about the pack or Jacob. I meant to hold Elizabeth in the back seat of the car I'd been able to get for us, but in a strange turn of events I hadn't expected, Renesmee wanted to hold her little sister, and she wanted me to hold the two of them. I was too surprised to say 'no.'

Edward made the drive from New York to Ithaca in half the time it would have normally taken a human driver. He drove silently, still seething but now for a completely different reason. He was still angry, but no longer at me. He was furious over the situation we found ourselves still within despite everything we'd already lost. He was oozing contempt and rebellion, but I knew without the ability to read his thoughts that he was too weak to do anything right now. He was in too much pain to risk losing anything more than he already had, and I couldn't blame him for any hostility he still wanted to aim at me. It was, after all, partially my fault we were here now without Bella.

The night drew on around us as we drove through a brewing snow storm, but Edward's driving was impeccable. He never swerved or lost control of the car. His reflexes were dead on, and even though I knew he was barely thinking of anything other than what he was doing, I was glad for his . . . focus.

I saw Carlisle's car before we were within five blocks of the apartment we kept near Cornell, and I quietly woke Elizabeth and Renesmee as they laid secure in my arms. Light, crystalline snow began to fall as Edward pulled up to the curb behind Carlisle's car, and within seconds, Alice came rushing out with Carlisle and Sam behind her. I rose out of the back seat slowly, facing her with Elizabeth in the bend of my arm and feeling relief flood my body the moment she pulled both of us into her arms.

"I thought I would never see you again," she cried, cupping her hand over the back of my head and squeezing me despite Elizabeth being between us. "I was so sure. Jasper."

"I'm here," I whispered, cradling Elizabeth gently while still holding Alice as close to me as I could.

Slowly, she leaned back, lifting her eyes to mine, and instantly, I was relieved to see their golden tint returned to normal. It shamed me to face her with my own crimson eyes, indicating that I had, indeed, given in to my torture, however little.

"We should get inside," Carlisle insisted. "We're still being watched."

Neither Alice, nor I argued, moving around the car to join him, and Edward pulled Renesmee up the front steps to the apartment where Sam was holding the door open.

After their ordeal, Renesmee and Elizabeth were both taken to a bedroom near where Carlisle had laid Jacob while he recovered. Upon settling into the front room of the apartment, Carlisle told us everything he'd seen and been forced to do in the last 48 hours.

The guards who had taken Renesmee and Elizabeth had not only incapacitated Jacob. They'd broken both his legs, shattered his right hip and nearly shredded four of his ribs. The incident mirrored an injury Jacob had sustained before Renesmee had been born, and Carlisle had been forced to perform many of the same tasks. He'd arranged for both Sam and Billy to be flown to Ithaca while he and Alice flew out of Chicago-O'Hare International to get to the apartment where Jacob was left before too much time had passed.

All of Jacob's bones had needed to be re-broken to place them in the right positions for proper healing, and several doses of morphine had been required to keep Jacob comfortable over the last several hours. He was still in a lot of pain, and I could feel more than enough of it radiating from where he was laying in the next room. Billy and Sam were understandably furious with this situation, and they weren't happy that Jacob had been left here alone for any amount of time. Edward tried to apologize as much as he could, insisting he hadn't known any of this would happen, but after the fourth or fifth time, Carlisle took over, stating the situation as it was at that moment.

"No matter why this happened, or who was responsible," he stated, glancing at me and then Edward before he looked at Sam and Billy, "the point of this is that Jacob will recover, and he's adamant about remaining here with both my granddaughters. You and Sam are welcome to stay until you see fit to return to La Push."

"What are you going to do to monsters who did this to him?" Sam demanded. "You know this won't be the last time it happens."

Carlisle bowed his head penitently. "Yes, I know. Which is why the rest of my family are on their way here now. We have to regroup, and with another loss . . ." he paused, again glancing at Edward.

I stood up then, moving around the chair I was currently occupying, and I stepped in front of the window as heavier, thicker snow fell from the heavens to cover the outside world in an illusion of innocent-like haze. I wondered now what had happened to my family in my absence and I regretted missing so much.

"Jasper," Alice whispered, now standing behind me. She turned me to face her, appraising me with her eyes and making me self-conscious about mine. She lifted her hands to my face, caressing my skin and reminding me why I'd done this in the first place. "It's all right, you know," she nodded. "No permanent damage done. Children are resilient. Much more than we give them credit. Elizabeth and Nessie will be fine."

I bowed my head then, remembering everything I'd seen and everything I'd done and knowing how close I was to being lost completely. "I know," I replied, acknowledging her assurances. "But for me, it won't be so easy. Alice, I—"

She laid her finger over my lips, halting me. "You did what you had to do. I understand. More than anyone else."

I clenched my teeth then, inhaling deeply and then exhaling as I lifted my eyes to hers. "I've done things I should never be forgiven for," I replied coldly, hoping to convey the harsh cruelty I'd had to endure.

She moved in closer, disregarding my need for space and somehow knowing I couldn't be alone like this. "I forgive you," she whispered softly. "Even if you have nothing to be forgiven for. You saved Edward. You saved Nessie and Elizabeth. No matter what happens next, you know that. And so does he."

"Is there nothing I can say to show you the horrible things I did?" I pleaded.

"I know what you did," she revealed. "I watched you to entire time you were gone, believing it was all I had left. Jasper," she whispered, leaning closer so hopefully only I would hear her. "It wasn't Chelsea. Not really."

I bowed my head again, shamefully realizing she was right. "Then that makes it so much worse," I cried, wishing I had the tears to shed.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders then, comforting me even as Carlisle continued to lay everything out for Sam and Billy.

"You have your own families and territory to protect," Carlisle told Sam. "I have mine. Our goals can be aligned if you wish, but I understand if you want to return in light of everything that's happened. Jacob can't be moved for at least another two or three days."

"Then I'm not going anywhere," Billy assured Carlisle, turning with a slight glance in Sam's direction before he left the room to make his way back to Jacob.

"I'm not going anywhere until I know Jacob's safe," Sam said. "I have Paul and Jared watching the reservation, and Quil and Embry are keeping an eye on Charlie. We didn't tell him where we were going, but he'll become more curious the longer we're gone."

At that, Edward spoke. "I'll talk to Charlie," he announced. "And I'll handle whatever needs to be done for right now. Bella was my . . . wife. She was my responsibility, and I . . . failed her," he whispered, and Carlisle laid his hand over Edward's shoulder.

Sam's face softened, and he glanced at me before speaking softly. "I'm sorry. If there's anything I can do . . ."

Edward nodded. "Thank you," he breathed, rising slowly, glancing at me and then also leaving the room.

"Jasper," Carlisle said, prompting me to leave the window and return to where I'd been before. Alice followed me, sitting in the chair adjacent to mine. Then Carlisle continued. "Is there anything about Aro or Caius you can think will help us now?"

Instantly, I remembered what Aro had said, and I thought about how we still weren't safe. "He's still watching us," I replied blankly. "With so many of us in one location, it won't be easy to avoid the Guard. We can still remain together, but we'll need more space. And Emmett and I can start patrolling as soon as he arrives. The better we know our surroundings, the safer we'll all be."

Carlisle nodded. "I agree. And it should only be a few more hours before everyone arrives. If you'll excuse me." He rose then, moving around the corner to check on Jacob.

Sam followed him after another moment, and I sat back in my chair, pondering our next move.

"Jasper," Alice said softly.

"I'm all right," I announced. "I'll be all right. You should go check on Elizabeth and Renesmee. I'll wait for everyone else."

She didn't argue, rising and moving passed me with her hand on my face before she moved silently out of the room to check on her nieces.

I sat there quietly, thinking of everything I'd seen and everything I'd heard while in the castle. I knew most of what I remembered would be useless, but one good piece of information would keep us all alive. And we couldn't afford any more losses. I didn't want to admit to myself just yet that if we'd never had these losses, I wouldn't know anything helpful, and we would all still be vulnerable. Our situation hadn't improved much, but any such improvement was good for right now.

* * *

**Not much down here either. I wonder if it's even making a difference to make these little notes, but alas, I feel compelled to keep you informed of things going on elsewhere. I'm also thinking of a side story about Jasper's time with the Volturi, but it wouldn't be a kittens and rainbows kind of story, so not sure if I will or not.**

**Keep an open mind for the next chapter. I'll try to have it out in the next couple of weeks.**

**Thanks for reading, and have a great day!  
**


	21. Try, Fail, Try Again

**This is it, folks. Last chapter. It's been a long and interesting journey, especially for the story I had planned eight months ago.**

**Not a lot to say. This, again, is not a "happy" chapter, but there are few good moments I hope you like. I hope everyone who's read has enjoyed even with the dark overtones.**

**Read on!**

* * *

_**Try, Fail, Try Again**_

_**Edward**_

For the third time in one night, Elizabeth woke screaming in her crib, and for the third time, I rushed to soothe her. I never had to ask her what was wrong. I could see Bella in her thoughts, and in quick succession, I saw the events of Bella's death play over in her mind. She wasn't angry with me or even upset. She was scared, and all I could do was hold her close so she would know she would never lose me the way she'd lost Bella.

Carlisle kept telling me it was normal. Elizabeth was almost a year and half old now. He said she would be prone to nightmares, though he couldn't tell me why. He'd been around enough babies to know it was just something they did. Once, he tried to say it was an instinct she had because she was different, and she'd already suffered one loss. She was terrified she would lose me. I could do no more than reassure her that would never happen.

But honestly, I was so frayed and . . . tired. Without Bella to reassure me of anything, I found myself falling deeper into the kind of depression any man who'd just lost his wife would feel. Only for me, it was worse. Because I was a vampire. Unlike a human man, I couldn't move on. The memory of watching Bella be killed wouldn't fade. No other memory would ever replace it, and nothing anyone said would ever change that. As a vampire, I knew would always close my eyes and see her. She'd been so brave, so determined. She'd known her fate all along, without me or Alice having to tell her. And it made me feel even worse than I already did. I'd tried to save her, but it had been in vain.

We'd been in Ithaca for six months. Every day was a challenge for me. I never slept, I never dreamed, but I was no longer alive. I only remained for Elizabeth and Renesmee. They were the only thing I had worth going on for, and I couldn't even be there for them. Even though Elizabeth found some comfort in my arms, she knew I was no longer whole. She felt the despair and sadness in me, and she always tried to help. But she somehow understood I would be like this for the rest of eternity.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to her as we stood in the middle of our room. It was nearly three in the morning. The moonlight was all that illuminated the space around us. With her crib less than twenty feet from my bed, I was always at her side instantly. "I'm here," I promised.

"Mama!" she cried.

I rubbed her back, laying my forehead against hers gently. "I know, baby. I want her too."

I'd been reading about comforting 18-month-olds, and I realized after several passages that I had no warmth to give Elizabeth. I had no heart to lull her to sleep. Carlisle had recorded the sound of a heart beat and told me to play it when Elizabeth couldn't sleep. The strange thing about it was that I sometimes found I was warmer with her in my arms despite being much colder than she, and sometimes, I felt the inside of my chest lurch like my heart was trying to beat just for her. She . . . reminded me of Bella so much in that way, and it was times like that when I found it most difficult to have her close. She made me feel alive, and I felt selfish for thinking she had no right to do that.

By dawn, we were both sitting in the rocking chair next to her crib. She was asleep in my arms when Alice and Jasper found me after entering the apartment without knocking. I'd been expecting them. Along with Carlisle, they came the most, making sure Elizabeth and I were all right by ourselves. I always reassured them we were fine, but sometimes, they didn't believe me. And I didn't have the energy to argue — not anymore.

"Was she awake all night?" Alice asked, moving to my side fluidly and touching Elizabeth's cheek. Instinctively, I felt compelled to stop her, but I didn't. "I know you're doing the best you can. You shouldn't be here alone."

I rose from the chair away from her and Jasper. "We're fine," I insisted for what felt like the millionth time. "I've told you not to come so often."

_Edward, stop,_ she pleaded silently.

I bowed my head solemnly, and Jasper moved closer slowly, reaching for Elizabeth and waiting for my approval to take her gently.

"I'll fix her breakfast," he offered.

I watched him leave the room with her wrapped around his neck, and my arms suddenly felt so empty. Alice stepped in then, on her toes as she enveloped me in her own embrace. I held onto her reluctantly. It wasn't the same as having Elizabeth in my arms, and she knew that. Still, she held me.

"I . . . can't imagine what this is like for you," she whispered. "I saw it with my own eyes, and I still can't . . . Edward, I'm so sorry."

"Stop," I pleaded, nudging her away and then turning to the window as it overlooked the north half of town and then the lake in the distance. "You can't fix it. Stop apologizing. I did this. No one else is to blame."

She wanted to argue with me. I could see it in her thoughts. But she never spoke, moving up behind me and encircling my waist with her tiny arms. She laid her ear over the middle of my back, comforting me. I was accustomed to this now. Everyone had been doing this for six months.

After having a funeral service for Charlie and Rene's sake, after I'd told them about Bella being in a car accident and being burned beyond recognition, I'd forced myself to listen to their accusations and hateful words. I knew leaving them in the dark hadn't been my doing. But in their eyes, I'd taken their daughter from them. And if it made them feel better, then who was I to deny them their sorrow and pain? I couldn't tell them I was feeling it a hundred times worse than they were. I couldn't tell them the truth. But at least they could move on. It's what Humans did. But I was stuck here — forever.

"You know she wouldn't want this," Alice stated plainly, not speaking Bella's name but obviously meaning it.

"She's dead," I whispered blankly. "It doesn't matter what she would want."

Alice spun me around then, giving me a hard look and pounding me chest with her tiny hands. "Edward, please. I know you're in pain. And I know you feel like you can't move on from this. Believe me. I know. But you can't give in to this. You can't give up. For Elizabeth. And Nessie. For all of us. It wasn't just you who did this. It was me too. There was so much I could've done. So much I could've said. You know as much as I do this could've been prevented. And instead of acting on it, we chose to ignore it and hope it didn't come to pass. And you know that was wrong. We have to do what Bella would want us to do. She wouldn't want you to lose hope. Please, Edward."

If I'd been able, I would've throttled her. But I knew she was right.

She didn't give me time to protest, pulling me from the room as I wore nothing but jogging pants and forcing me downstairs to the kitchen where Jasper was currently fixing Elizabeth breakfast.

Elizabeth was awake with her head on Jasper's shoulder. He glanced at me while cooking, but he said nothing. I sat at the kitchen table, silent and stubborn as Alice moved through the kitchen to find a plate and silverware for Elizabeth to eat with. She'd been trying hopelessly to fill in where Bella might have, but every now and then, I could tell she was trying too hard and didn't like failing when Elizabeth refused to comply. It seemed I wasn't alone in my inability to move on from what had happened.

"Carlisle said he would come by today too," Alice said as she set the dishes on the table and moved to the refrigerator to find juice for her niece. "Esme's been so worried. I want to give her a good report, but you aren't making it easy, Edward."

I sat by without saying a word, feeling her eyes on me as she poured Elizabeth a cup of orange juice and then tightened a lid over the liquid. She sat across from me, reaching for my hands and holding on when I tried to stop her.

"Edward, I love her too," she whispered. I knew she was speaking of Bella. But it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same. "I won't ever forget her. None of us will. Please don't make me take you back to Carlisle so he can watch you every day."

Jasper arrived at the table then, carrying Elizabeth and plate of pancakes and eggs. In six months, he'd learned to cook not only for her but for Renesmee as well whenever my eldest daughter stayed with me. After everything that had happened, Renesmee had been reluctant to return to school, but I'd insisted. Though I felt more wounded and weak than I ever had in my life, I refused to allow her to wallow with me. Despite having as clear a memory as me, I knew she would be able to make newer memories. She would always remember her mother, but it wouldn't rule her existence. Jacob had taken it upon himself to protect her when she wasn't with me even if he'd always done that. It was different now. He knew it was different, and so did I. Bella's death had hit us all hard, but I couldn't heal. At least they could in a way.

It was quiet for several minutes, and I was tempted to get up and leave. If Alice and Jasper were going to be here with Elizabeth, I wanted to be alone. I knew it wasn't . . . safe to do so, but I didn't care anymore.

"If you were human, I would tell you to eat," Alice interjected, to which I looked up at her. Then she continued. "Sleep. Shower. Something. How long has it been since you got dressed?" she demanded gesturing to my lack of clothing.

We'd all gone hunting nearly a week earlier, leaving Elizabeth with Jacob, and I'd participated only because I refused to give in to the empty feeling already tugging at my gut. The moment I'd returned with Elizabeth, I'd shed my dirty clothes and pulled on the jogging pants I now wore. I didn't need a shower or sleep. What difference did it make?

I inhaled reflexively, smelling the food along with Elizabeth's soft scent. I rose from the table stubbornly, leaving the room before she could stop me and stepping into my room without any intention of doing anything. No longer angry, I was frustrated. I sat in the rocking chair again, looking out the window and noticing the clear blue sky outside. Even the heavens betrayed me, forcing me to realize everyone was moving on. Everyone but me.

Alice and Jasper came upstairs after Elizabeth was finished eating. While he took her to the bathroom to give her a bath, Alice stepped into the room with an exasperated sigh.

"Well, I see we'll be buying another rocking chair," she noted, causing me to look at my hands as the chair arms disintegrated inside them. I hadn't even realized I was holding them so tight.

I pushed the arms away, allowing them to fall to the floor and then leaning over as Alice knelt in front of me.

"I can't do this anymore," I whispered, fidgeting uncharacteristically. "I can't be here anymore. I can't . . ."

She sighed again, wrapping her hands around mine. "You're being stubborn," she informed me. "You don't want to move on. And we both know that's why you're still like this. You don't want to forget her, and you never will. But Edward, she's gone. She died so you and Elizabeth and Nessie could live. She was my sister. And I will always love her. No one will ever replace her. But . . ."

"Nothing," I exclaimed. "But nothing. Nothing, Alice. There's nothing you can do. Stop trying."

"I won't," she cried. "You're my brother, and I love you. And you're wrong. There is something I can do."

Suddenly, from inside her head, the succession of images and visions she'd seen when Bella and I had found Elizabeth bombarded my mind. She showed me how much Elizabeth meant to me, and she reminded me why I'd become so attached to Elizabeth. It wasn't entirely Bella's doing or even mine. Elizabeth had become attached to me upon seeing me. Knowing this, I'd sought to give her as good a family as possible regardless of our differences. In so doing, I'd given her a long and happy future, and by being stubborn, I was hurting her.

A small flicker of Elizabeth's mother flashed through Alice's visions, but in a way I'd never seen her before. Her smooth, dark brown hair swayed in the light breeze as it barely touched her neck. Her green-gold eyes shimmered in the sunlight. A smile creased her left cheek gently, and I realized she was looking at me. What did it mean?

"You know what it means, Edward," Alice whispered. "It means that some day, somehow, you'll get better. You'll _be _better. You only have to accept it. You don't have to forget Bella. You won't. But eventually . . ."

She didn't finish her statement, but I knew what she wanted to say. And I refused to give in.

Jasper stepped into the room carrying Elizabeth in a towel, and he dried her off to dress her without any assistance from anyone. Elizabeth was as accustomed to his touch as she was with mine although I knew she would always want me more than him. She was more compliant than most toddlers would have been, allowing Jasper to put her in a clean diaper and then a simple outfit. But her eyes found mine even as I sat almost completely out of her sight. I knew she wanted me after being handled by someone else. I wanted her, but I couldn't expose her to my feelings anymore.

"Edward," Jasper whispered, coming closer with Elizabeth in his arms. I lifted my eyes to his. "I know you don't like it, but for just this once, I can help."

I knew his meaning. For several seconds, I was resistant. I knew his gift was only temporary, and whether he meant it or not, having him tamper with my feelings would only make things worse. But I'd been like this for months. I knew Elizabeth needed to see me in a better mood if her nightmares were going to stop.

I gave in silently, bowing my head and feeling contentment and hope wash over me like a cascade of warm water. The memories of Bella persisted, but for the first time in months, being without her didn't feel so hopeless. At first, I was confused. Wasn't I supposed to mourn? But then Jasper lowered Elizabeth into my arms, her fingers touched my cheek, and I felt whole again. She made me feel warm again, and my heart clenched like it was trying to beat again. My eyes found hers, and I knew what I needed to do. I looked at Alice and then Jasper.

"I'll change," I nodded, rising and giving Elizabeth to Alice. I dressed quickly, not wanting the feelings to dissipate, and when I returned to my brother and sister, they both looked astonished.

"Where are we going?" Alice asked, gently passing Elizabeth to my arms.

"Outside," I said simply.

They followed me curiously, allowing me to lead them through the house to the atrium at the back, and as soon as I saw the sun filtering through, I knew it was right place to be. Brilliant yellow light illuminated the hard wood floor, and I moved around to where the light was brightest. I didn't worry about how my skin would react to the sun. Carlisle had installed special glass in the event I would want to bring Elizabeth here. That had been six months previous. This was the first time both Elizabeth and I had been out here. She loved it immediately.

"Yes, it is very lovely," I agreed, lifting my eyes to look through the glass roof as the clear blue sky above expanded from one edge of the horizon to the other. "But this is only the beginning of it," I whispered to her, stepping toward the door out into the yard.

"Edward," Alice warned. "We can't go outside."

I grinned at her knowingly, the action no longer foreign to me. "Yes we can," I assured her. "Watch this."

I turned the door handle, whispering to Elizabeth and feeling her touch my neck as we stepped out into the sun. Once we were into the yard, I felt the soft grass cushion my bare feet. I turned back to Alice to see her staring at me wide-eyed. No longer did my skin react brilliantly to the sun with Elizabeth in my arms. I'd noticed it a few months earlier that every time I stepped in front of the window when the sun was out, she would diminish the sun's effects on me. With her, I looked normal. Pale and gold-eyed, but normal. And if I was correct, she could do it to Alice and Jasper as well despite not touching them.

I held my hand out to Alice. "Come on," I requested. "Trust me. Trust her."

Slowly, Alice eased out the doorway with Jasper close behind her. Just as I'd suspected, Elizabeth did for them what she was doing for me. The effect intensified the moment Alice laid her hand in mine. I pulled them into the yard, picking a spot in the shade and sitting down with Elizabeth in front of me.

Jasper's manipulations took a greater hold out here where I was more willing to relax, and for the first time in over a century, I was able to truly enjoy being outside in the sunlight.

"This is a first for us," Alice smiled, sitting near me and playing with Elizabeth. She was already learning to stand up on her own, and Alice held onto her hands to keep her steady. She didn't have to say her next statement, thinking it instead. _Bella would love this._

Instead of feeling upset and depressed, I was surprised to feel sad but not overwhelmingly so. I knew Alice was right. Bella would've loved doing this. She'd already welcomed a chance to be outside with Elizabeth even though it had usually been cloudy. Remembering Bella didn't hurt the way it should have. But I knew it was Jasper doing that.

An hour passed silently as Elizabeth sat between me and Alice. When I heard the door opening and closing inside the house, I knew my father was there to check on me. Elizabeth made noise just then, piquing the intent ears of my father, and he followed her voice to the atrium where he finally saw the four of us outside in broad daylight. His shock was enough to put a new smile on my face. Upon seeing me smile, Elizabeth rose from the grass and crawled into my lap. She fell into me gently, and I caught her with one arm as Carlisle made his way toward where we were all sitting.

"I don't need to say anything, do I?" he asked, and I turned my eyes to his. He knelt behind me, watching his own skin do the same as mine had done the first time Elizabeth had made it so.

I shook my head. "No."

I could sense he knew of Jasper's manipulations, but he accepted it nonetheless, lifting his hand to my shoulder and squeezing gently.

"Then I'm glad," he whispered, smiling at Elizabeth as she smiled at him.

I closed my eyes, allowing Bella's face to fill my vision, but for an instant, I saw another face. This one was much different from Bella's, and it smiled at me while caressing my cheek. I knew this face despite having only seen a handful of times. I couldn't tell if this face was in my mind because of Alice or myself, but it was there despite how hard I fought to keep it away. Jasper had to work a little harder to keep me calm, and it was then that I knew I couldn't have him do this to me anymore. It wasn't natural, and I felt awful for feeling like I could exist without Bella. I felt as though I was betraying her by even considering the possibility of moving on without her.

"Edward," Alice said softly.

I lifted my eyes to hers, seeing more of her visions and fighting the urge to make her stop. "I'm all right," I assured her.

She didn't say anything after that, glancing at Jasper and then Carlisle before she lowered her eyes to Elizabeth.

Eventually, Elizabeth became tired as she laid against my chest, and we all decided to go back inside to keep from tiring her completely. Alice carried her upstairs to her crib. Carlisle sat me down in the atrium while Jasper cleaned up the kitchen.

"I'm surprised you allowed Jasper to use his ability on you," my father assessed gently. "I thought you disliked things like that."

"He was only trying to help," I offered. "And Elizabeth has been around me like this long enough. It was time for her to feel like I could be all right."

"But you're not," he insisted. "I can see that."

I kept my eyes from his, knowing he was right. I knew I would never be all right.

He leaned closer to me, laying his hand over my shoulder. "Edward, I can't begin to imagine what you're going through. None of us can. And I know you're feeling this so deeply that it won't leave you, ever. But Bella wouldn't want — "

"It doesn't matter what she wouldn't want," I shouted, rising from the table and seeing him look up at me stunned. "She's dead! And I know she isn't coming back to me. I know, Carlisle. I don't need any of you to remind me of it constantly. It makes it worse!"

He dropped his eyes from mine, guilt written across his face more prominently than any other time I'd seen in the last six months. It instantly made me feel horrible for yelling at him. I knew he was only trying to help me. The problem with that was that he wasn't helping me at all. Every time Alice and Jasper and Carlisle came, it only further reminded me that I was alone and always would be. It no longer mattered what Alice showed me of Elizabeth's birth mother. She was beautiful, yes. But she wasn't Bella. No one would ever be Bella for me, ever again.

"I'm sorry, son," Carlisle whispered penitently.

"No," I said more calmly. "I'm sorry. Carlisle, I can't — I can't do this anymore," I breathed the same as I had to Alice. "I don't know what I'm supposed to _do_ anymore. I feel so lost. Except it's worse now than it was before Bella."

He rose to face me, lifting his hands to my face and forcing me to look in his eyes. "What can I do?" he begged. "I will do anything you wish for me to, but I can't help you unless you at least tell me. Please, Edward. You know how much I care for Elizabeth. But you're my son."

"I don't know what to do," I shook my head.

He didn't say anything else, still holding my face and thinking of how better I would be if I weren't alone all the time. Maybe he was right. Maybe he wasn't. But it was for me to decide, not him.

"Come to the house with me," he pleaded. "Just for one night. You and Elizabeth can be with your family, and we'll _all_ keep her.

I knew this was the only thing that would appease him even if it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to be left alone, and he knew that. "Fine," I conceded. "One night."

He bowed his head, thankful. "Good."

"I'll pack for Elizabeth."

He let me go then, and I stepped away from him. I had to be somewhere else _now_.

I didn't go to our room the minute I was upstairs. Jasper and Alice were still in her room watching her sleep, and I'd had enough of them for the time being. Most of the other rooms in the house were empty since I hadn't seen a reason to fill them with any furniture. None of them faced the backyard but allowed me to see the street in front as cars lined the curb. Carlisle's car was across the street, but I couldn't see Alice's Porsche. I wondered if she and Jasper had walked. It was a beautiful day, further betraying my need to stay inside away from the outside world. If I left the house, I would have to admit everyone else was right. And right now, I only felt like being stubborn.

I listened to Alice and Jasper whisper over Elizabeth as she slept, talking about how special she was and how beautiful she would be when she got older. Alice was thinking about all the things Elizabeth would want to do, wondering if it was too early to start showing her ballet and playing classical music for her. I felt indifferent about the entire endeavor even as I stood outside the door listening to them. I knew Elizabeth would do whatever she wished, and I knew her family would support her and help her no matter what she chose. I wanted to see those things, but the desire to remain this way while she did them was diminishing slowly. I couldn't raise her while I was like this.

"Edward," Alice called. "I know you're out there. You might as well come in."

I hesitated, clenching my fists and then stepping around the corner. Alice was facing the door while Jasper leaned over the crib. I pursed my lips slightly, moving closer to her slowly.

"I don't need a lecture," I informed her. "From you least of all."

"I would never lecture you," she exclaimed. "I only want to help you. I can't do that if every time I come here you act like a stubborn child."

Anger rose in me quickly, and I exploded. "Well, excuse me for mourning! I'm the one who lost _my mate_! I'm the one who had to stand by and watch her body ripped apart and burned while I was forced to do nothing to _help her_! I don't need _your help_!"

"Edward," Jasper admonished, now standing beside Alice as they both blocked my view of Elizabeth's crib. She hadn't stirred, but I knew it was only a matter of time.

I clenched my teeth, inhaling and then exhaling through my nose.

After half a minute, I lowered my eyes to Alice's, knowing she was looking at me with pain in her eyes. I didn't want to see that pain. I couldn't bear it anymore. But I looked at her all the same. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I have to find clothes for Elizabeth. Carlisle wants us to stay with everyone else tonight."

Her eyes lit up slowly. "I'll help you," she offered.

I didn't argue, stepping around her to be in front of Elizabeth's crib.

Nothing else was said as Alice moved around the room finding things to take with Elizabeth, and I reluctantly lifted my daughter from her bed so we could leave. Still, she didn't stir, laying her head over my shoulder and wrapping her hand around my neck. I followed Alice and Jasper out of the room silently, refusing to look back as I closed the door behind me.

Carlisle was waiting for us in the foyer. I saw Alice smile at him victoriously. With Elizabeth in my arms, I couldn't do anything to stop her. I kept my head down, following Carlisle out the front door. Jasper hurried around the house, turning off lights and locking all the doors. He and Alice exited the house last, waiting on the curb as Carlisle guided me to his car and then opened the back door for me. Against my better judgement, I lifted my eyes to the house that had been my home, or lack thereof, for the last six months, and I knew I wouldn't be coming back. I watched Alice's smile fall, but I said nothing, sliding into the back seat before Carlisle closed the door. I held Elizabeth to my chest, listening to her soft breathing and the quick thrum of her little heart. I memorized it.

Since moving to Ithaca permanently, Carlisle had sold the house in Illinois, using the money for a college fund for Elizabeth. He never said so much to me, but I knew he didn't want to have something that would constantly remind me of what I'd lost. The brownstone I stayed in with Elizabeth was situated inside the city, and it was across town from where he worked at the Cayuga Medical Center. I never told him, but it didn't matter if he sold the house or kept it as a constant reminder. I would never forget. It was useless at this point.

Esme was waiting on the front porch of the lake house when Carlisle pulled up the drive, and Rosalie was with her. They'd heard us coming and wanted to be outside when I got there. Esme was worried I'd been left alone too long and only needed the company of my family to see what I had to live for. I didn't have the heart so to speak to tell her it wouldn't work. At least she would have Elizabeth with her.

Alice and Jasper arrived just as Carlisle opened my door, having run from the city. I kept Elizabeth in my arms as I was guided inside. Esme took me and my daughter in her arm to direct us into the house. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. Emmett was waiting in the front entryway, smiling as widely as he ever did and moving forward fluidly.

" 'Bout time you got here," he teased. He clasped his hand around my shoulder, lifting his other hand to Elizabeth's cheek. "Come on. I'll give you a hand."

I didn't argue, glancing at Esme and then Carlisle. Emmett led the way, and I followed silently.

The bedroom Elizabeth and I usually stayed in faced the lake like Rosalie and Emmett's. It was the largest bedroom next to Carlisle and Esme's, which was on the top floor of the house. My father had surprised us all by finding this house and deciding it was best for our family, given our need for privacy. But in the last six months, it had come to fit most of us more than adequately. There was enough space for the eight of us, and there was a guest room for Renesmee when she and Jacob stayed on the weekends. Our extended family resided in a house just next door. I knew without having to read their thoughts that they were also settling into the neighborhood. Both houses seemed to fit everyone — everyone but me. It wasn't home. No place ever would be for me again — not without Bella.

"Is she okay?" Emmett asked watching me place Elizabeth in her crib in our room. "How long has it been since she ate breakfast?"

"Not long," I replied quietly while placing a blanket over her. "She'll wake when she's hungry."

"You wanna do somethin' until then?"

I settled my hands over the railing of her crib, exhaling sharply. "Like what? Play a video game or watch a soccer match? Something normal."

He stepped closer to me. "Come on, man, don't be like that. You gotta start doin' something. I don't like sounding like a broken record, but we really are just trying to help you. Both of you. We — We miss you."

I bowed my head shamefully, turning my face from his. "Emmett," I whispered. "If . . . If it was Rosalie, and you had to . . ."

Emmett turned me to face him then. "I get what you're feeling," he swore. "I do. If it had been Rose, I don't know what I would've done. Probably the same thing you wanted to do. And we all know what you wanted to do even if none of us were there. Because we all would do what you wanted. But none of us really has anything but each other to go on. You have Liz, and Nessie. Giving up isn't an option for you anymore. It's harsh to say that, but you know it's true. And with Liz here, she makes our family feel whole. She helps Nessie feel good again. And I can see what she does to you. Dude, you really are just being stubborn. You know that, right?"

I rolled my eyes, a purely juvenile move on my part. "I know. But Emmett, it's _not_ enough. I _need_ Bella. I can't explain it, but . . ."

He squeezed my shoulder. "Hey, I get it. So does Carlisle, and well, Jasper was there. I might not have some crazy supernatural ability to read mind or emotions or whatever," he admitted with a sad grin, "but I know you. I know them. We all want what's best for you and Liz. You get that, right?"

Reluctantly, I nodded. "I do."

He nodded. "Good. Come down when you're settled, okay? We'll — We'll figure something out."

I bowed my head then, and he left quietly with the door closed behind him. I didn't move from that spot.

I relinquished my hold on Elizabeth the moment she woke in her crib ready to eat her lunch. Rosalie was at the door before I could even step over the threshold to take her to the kitchen. Honestly, I was thankful not to have to face everyone else since I knew they were all congregating around the dining table waiting for news about whether I'd broken anymore furniture. I was left in the room for the first time since that morning, and I was glad for it. The unending chatter from downstairs aside, I was glad for the solitude I'd been afforded just this once.

But it was ultimately short-lived as Alice stepped through the door less than an hour after Rosalie left with Elizabeth. I knew what she was there for. I didn't have to ask, and she didn't say anything — at least, not at first. The silence was uncomfortable for her. After ten minutes, she spoke involuntarily.

"I'll miss you," she said, similar to the way she had when I'd tried leave upon meeting Bella the first time. Then she added, "No matter how long you're gone."

I neither confirmed nor denied her revelation, opting to stand in front of the window that faced the lake. The sun was high, and the sky was a clear, crystal blue — nothing like the day I'd left after meeting Bella. I would have to wait until the cover of nightfall, if not for the darkness, then for the comfort of knowing I wouldn't be followed.

Then Alice spoke again. "And we'll all take care of Elizabeth. You'll never be far from her thoughts. We'll make sure she never forgets you."

Something that felt like a pair of claws tearing up my throat prevented me from acknowledging her, but she apparently didn't need me to say anything at all. I felt so disappointed in myself, so angry. I felt like a failure. And I hated myself for admitting that it was Bella's doing. She'd made me like this. I couldn't function without her. And now my children were suffering because of it. It wasn't fair.

No one bothered me all afternoon. Rosalie played with Elizabeth in the living room, laying her down in the playpen when she got tired and then resigning herself to a chair nearby with a magazine so she could be close to her niece. Emmett and Jasper contemplated stealing me from my room and leaving the house for a spontaneous hunting trip. They decided against it. Alice helped Esme and Carlisle in the kitchen, which was odd enough. Jasper already suspected she knew something but wasn't saying anything to anyone. He was worried about me, but he stayed away. For that much, I was grateful.

Night fell as inconspicuously as the sun had risen, draping the world outside in a navy blue tinge of mysterious light only illuminated by a nearly full moon. I watched the stars come out, spotting several shining more brightly tonight. Was she up there? Did she know? Was it fair that I found myself thinking of her at a time like this?

I left my room quietly, easing down the stairs and then into the piano room which was actually called such a way because that's what it was for. No one stopped me. I hadn't played in so long. But I wouldn't be playing Debussy tonight. There would be no tinkling beautiful love song escaping my fingers tonight. Without worrying about the other six people in the house with me or the ten occupants in the house next door, I sat down in front of the baby grand piano situated inside the Piano room and almost immediately began playing _Moonlight Sonata_. And I never looked over my shoulder at them as they filed into the room one at a time to watch me. Then one at a time, they all left, going on in whatever they'd been doing before hearing me. I never looked up.

The moment I stopped, all their thoughts stopped.

It was time.

I didn't say goodbye. I didn't need to. I would be back. It was only a question of when.

The world outside was a balmy eighty degrees, and it was understandably humid for New York. But the moment I broke into my run, the wind enveloped me, carrying from the familiar depression and pain I'd been stuck inside for the last six months. I didn't stop to hunt. It would be further down the road, when I was far enough away to do so without causing suspicion about dead animals and destroyed trees.

The darkness flew by, and the canopy of trees blocked out the bright, overbearing moon above my head. Would she be disappointed in me? Would she forgive me for being weak? Was there hope for me yet? I had no answers. Perhaps that was the point. I didn't have any answers for any of the questions burning beneath the surface of my skin. I didn't know how long it would take me to find them, if I ever did. But I was certain about one thing for the time being.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen was for sure dead now. Who I was beyond this point was no longer up to me. Was it?

_**To be continued . . .**_

* * *

**For this last note, I'll say this. Will I write more? Yes. Will I post it? That's up to you, the reader. I started this story just wanting to write it. I posted it for people to read it, and I got what I wanted. ;-) Now, I don't know when, but I will write more. **

**That's all for now! Thank you to all those who reviewed and favorited and alerted, and thank you to everyone who read. Later!**


End file.
